Famous Last Words
by KatsWords141
Summary: A mysterious woman moves in to the building where Rorschach and Walter are staying, and somehow she weaves herself into his/their life...Rorschach/OC... Possible AU.
1. A New Beginning

**Famous Last Words**

**By; KatsWords141**

**A.N: okay, disclaimer here, i don't own anyone or anything, save for Teri Hurst. sad. so sad. Okay, this is a work in progress, please feel free to creatively criticize the story, and please correct me if i have something wrong. I'm doing my research as i go, so there are bound to be holes. I have seen the movie and read the Novel, so this WILL absolutely include spoilers, and a possible, i say possible pairing of Rorschach. I know. It'll be hard, But Teri can be rather persistent. : ) So go now! enjoy and review! fly my pretties! fly FLY!  
(Updated 2/27/11)**

* * *

Summary/Prologue: I never really cared about the world falling to pieces. Though it crossed my mind every time he walked by the newsstand, the sign he carried hitched on his shoulder; "The End is Nigh". There was nothing I could do. I wasn't a vigilante. I couldn't fight, barely defend myself let alone. I only ran a newsstand. But I wasn't stupid, I knew that NYC was full disgusting people, I knew that the city was rotting away underneath all the crime and corruption.  
Don't ask me why I moved here, even in my brightest moments I can't see _that _light. My life changed the moment I stepped off that train. The moment I first walked down the filthy streets to the rundown apartment building that I was going to stay in. My life changed when I met _him_, when I saw what the vigilantes were capable of… It changed my whole outlook on life.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

She stepped gracefully off the train, her booted feet touching down on cracked asphalt. Taking a long glance around, she hitched her duffle bags' strap higher on her shoulder: It was heavy, and had the tendency to want to slide, but it was all that she had taken with her- it was all she would need to start a new life here in NYC.

Taking a deep breath, she strode forward, placing her free hand into the pocket of her plain, worn jacket. Thus beginning her new journey in her 'new' life, she slowly looked for the street signs. She had memorized the way to the apartment building she was going to be staying in, from the map on the bus.  
It would be far to expensive to take a cab, and seeing as she spent the last of her money on the security deposit for her stay, she figured that she needed the exercise anyway. Walking would also give her a chance to learn the streets.

Discovering her way, She sauntered down the broken street ways, eyeing every alley, every building as she started to get a feel for the city.

It was almost eight in the morning, and people were everywhere, all seemingly in a rush to get nowhere. But she didn't care, she was taking her time, giving herself an amount of leverage as she weaved around the citizens.

Despite the time of the day, it still appeared that the city was dank and unruly-like the dark side of the night was slowly creeping into the daytime. It was a eerie feeling that sent chills down her spine, and she wondered if ever it would cease. Probably not.

Almost thirty minutes had past before she reached the neighborhood where her destination was. It was definitely in the ghetto. But, it was all she could afford, and it fit perfectly for her cover. The building looked like it had survived an apocalypse: it stuck out; with maybe three or four floors, brown color, graffitied walls, rusty fire-escape, and dumpster at its side.  
She checked the number written on the palm of her hand. Blinking, she took a deep breath of clogged air as she gazed up at the numbers above the door. This was it.

~.~.~.~.~

She rubbed the back of her neck vigorously, biting her lip before rapping the back of her knuckles on the apartment door that had; **Landlord**, stamped across the wood.

There was some amount of commotion in the apartment before the door flew open. A large woman-middle aged-stood in the doorway, her face screwed into a heated expression. "Who're you?" she hissed, brushing a fallen piece of brunette hair from her cheek; the rest was tied back into a loose ponytail.

"Teri Hurst," she answered, jadedly.

"What'dya want?" Unmistakably, the woman didn't like visitors, as her rough voice might suggest. The obvious scent of cigarette smoke seeped out the woman's pores.

Teri cleared her throat, "Er, I called earlier, you said that you had an apartment for rent?" She thought she heard the fuss of several children behind the woman, but her large, round body was blocking the view of the inside of the apartment.

"Yeah?" The woman replied, shortly. "You got the money?" She held out her hand, the fat of her arm jiggled as she did so. She was wearing a tight maroon, low cut shirt, and fitted jeans, neither of which did anything for her appearance.

Teri nodded, quickly pulling her wallet from her pocket. "Three-hundred, cash." She pulled all the money-which consisted of fifties-out of her the wallet, handing it happily to the landlady.

The landlady counted it, licking her finger each time she flipped the bills. Then, when she was content with the amount, she leaned back inside and pulled a key from the wall: it jingled on the keychain as she did so. She then thrust it out towards Teri. "Room 202, up the stairs and to the left." The woman folded the money and shoved it in her pocket. "'Name's Shairp."

Teri accepted to key from the landlady. "Thanks…"

"Rents due the third of every month." Ms. Shairp told her curtly. She crossed her arms as Teri made eye contact with her. "and don't make a whole shit-load-of-noise up there."

Teri nodded. "Third of every month. No noise. Got it." She repeated, turning around. She immediately caught sight of the stairs and headed for them, eager to get out from under the landlady's stare. The stairs were creaky as her feet touched them. Gazing down to the key in her hand, she read the bold, faded numbers on the keychain; **202**.

Teri looked up as she reached the top of the flight and glanced around. It was definitely not a happy place. The walls that were painted a dull brown were slowly peeling, there were no decorations; however, there were a few leaks running down the shabby walls. The entire building had the appearance of an after-effect from a nuclear holocaust, and seemed ready to fall to pieces any moment.  
Teri sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy life, but it was what was necessary. She needed a place where they wouldn't look for her. And so here she was.  
Her room was at the end of the hall. One room was beside hers, and one across, but Teri spared them no glances as she adjusted the strap that held the heavy duffle on her shoulder and continued to her door.

Teri took hold of the rust colored doorknob and inserted the key that the woman had given her. Delicately, she twisted, slightly fearing that the knob would fall right into her hands. However-when she pushed-the door didn't budge.  
Blinking, she took a step back and looked down at the knob. She tried again, coming forward, and pushing her shoulder against the door. All to no avail. Teri brought a hand up and ran it through her hair as she looked down the hall. She didn't want to bother the landlady again, if she could help it.

The door across the hall from her scraped softly as it opened. Teri turned and gazed at the man that emerged. He was a bit taller than her, short by any other standards-he was redheaded-but with a rather scruffy appeal. The smell from him reached her faster than she thought possible; a mix of sweat, old food and a cheep cologne. It was obvious he had gone a long period of time without a shower, or even a clean pair of clothes. His beard was all stubble, his clothes tattered and faded from wear. The mans face was stern, emotionless, but handsome in a unshaven sort of way.

If Teri had seen him on the street, she would have surely mistaken him for homeless. But Teri didn't judge-it wasn't in her place to do such things-especially in her case and situation.  
"Excuse me," Teri started, kindly. His eyes trailed to hers; they were blank, almost lifeless. She smiled at him, regardless. "Does your door stick?"

He stared at her for a long time, almost like he was analyzing her. Then suddenly, he came forward past her, placing his hand on the doorknob. He lifted, turned the doorknob and pushed. The door came open without so much as a protest squeak.

Teri felt herself blush as the man drew back, again looking at her with those blank eyes. "Building settles sometimes." He stated plainly, his voice was low, near raspy. Then without another word, he turned and continued to walk down the hall towards the stairs.

Teri peeked inside of her apartment before spinning back to where the strange man was heading. "Thank you!" She called, adjusting the duffle bag strap on her shoulder once again.

The man hesitated only a step before he continued on again. Not looking back.

~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschachs Journal,_  
_ woman moved in across from me. she's weak. physically and emotionally. wont last a week in city. better to not waste time on her. just another liberal whore to be swallowed in the filth of the city. _  
_investigating gang related murders. three this month. will get information._


	2. Sympathetic passings

**A.N; Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Believe me, I'm posting this as fast as its coming out of my little fingers! lol, so again, I don't own anything but Teri and Please please feel free to leave me feedback. Sometimes I get carried away with the little details that it takes away from the characters, so If I'm missing something, or somethings not right, please don't hesitate to say so. I know my writings not perfect. ^.^ Thanks again for the reviews!  
(Updated 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 2: Sympathetic Passings**

Teri shut the door behind her, dropping her duffle bag, and letting it thud dully on the cheap laminate floor. She licked her dry lips, tiredly, as she gazed around; off to her immediate right was the kitchen, before her was the living room-fully furnished-and to her left, the bedroom. There was an access to the bathroom in the living room.  
Teri took one of the straps to her duffel bag and lazily dragged it into the bedroom.

She felt her stomach threaten to come up into her throat; the apartment needed serious work, with peeling pant. Holes and silhouettes stained the walls where previous tenants had hung things, and every piece of furniture was dusty. Teri rolled her eyes, no wonder either-three hundred bucks for this place was ridiculous.

There was an odd smell in the bedroom. Teri tried to place it, but couldn't. As she lifted the duffel and sat it on the full size bed, a small dust plume rose from the bedspread. Teri waved her hand in front of her face and coughed. She caught sight of the only window in the apartment and strode quickly over, pushing the lower portion of it up, letting the air from outside seep in.

Outside her only view was the rusted fire escape and the neighboring building. Teri crossed her arms as she turned. The place would need a woman's touch. She tried to think of it as a project as she stepped back to her only bag.

Taking the drawstrings up in her fingers, she delicately pulled it open; a leather bound journal sat at the top. Teri traced her fingers over its scratches and marks. This was her only connection to her past life, and she refused to let it burn. Taking it from its resting place, she tossed it unconventionally on the bed.

Teri spent the next hour or so tidying up the fully furnished apartment, putting away what little she had brought with her. Only afterwards did she return to the journal that awaited her on the bed. She placed it in her lap before once again tracing over its faded cover.  
Turning the cover open, she thumbed through the written pages until she finally found an empty one. Teri dug into her pocket, withdrawing a black ink pen, and clicking the end with her palm, she brought down on the paper:

_Teri's Journal,_  
_ I've arrived in NYC. Its disgusting. The people pay no attention to one another, and the streets stink of crime. I guess its perfect in that sick sense. I feel cheated though, I spent the last of my money on a $300 safety deposit, that I doubt I'll ever see again. The place is in shambles, with shabby people. Even my door sticks. And the guy who lives across me… smells like a garbage can. Whatever, I'll make do. I always do. I start work tomorrow, early, five thirty at a newsstand down the street. Arranged, of course, last week. Glad they didn't ask for a back-ground check. _

Teri placed the pen inside the journal and closed it. She shut her eyes as her past suddenly came welling to the surface. Teri ran a hand through her short hair and allowed a lonely tear to cascade down her cheek.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Deciding not to go back to his apartment after it darkened, Rorschach donned his face and attire in an abandoned alleyway. He had work to do. He was like a shadow as he moved gracefully through the city. The buildings around him catering to his spirit, allowing him to slink in and out of the streets without detection

Tonight the cold November air slid through his overcoat, but popping his collar he continued on, worried not by the ache of man.

Rorschach finally caught sight of his regular source of information; _"Happy Harry's"_. The blots on his mask changed dramatically as he smiled beneath his face. Tonight he would get what he need from the vermin that inhibited the filthy bar. Tonight he would interrupt their conversations of child-pornography and heroin.

* * *

"The name's Bernard." His hand thrust out meet hers.

Teri smiled kindly as she took it in hers, "Teri Hurst." She announced, taking his features in. Bernard was a large man, maybe 5'8, with an oversized long coat hiding him. It was clear that he was shy about his weight by the way he moved, always keeping the coat from leaving the front of his body. He was an older man, possibly in his later forties; his hair grey with age, his face worn from experience. Teri hadn't doubted that he'd seen a lot from his view of the city.

Bernard nodded and turning, he gestured to the small newsstand. "Well, this is your office." He glanced back at her. "I'm sure glad you took this job." He confessed, lifting the hat from his head to scratch what hair he had left. "I'm getting too old to stay with it all day and night."

Teri shrugged, "No biggie." As she stifled a yawn. It was a little after five-thirty, the sun barely coming up over the horizon, casting a reddish orange glow over the buildings and streets. She wasn't used to being up this early.

Bernard pursed his lips, his eyes searching her. "Well, er, deliveries come at around 6 'o clock, and I'll come an' take over after hours to close up."

Teri nodded along. "I don't mind working nights." She threw in.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe we'll switch off after a while, eh?" He suggested with a raise of his eyebrow. Then, clearing his throat-Bernard turned and began to show her the 'ropes'. "This is where I keep the cashbox, and the New Fron- Oh!" He stopped himself. "I, er, have several regular customers," He eyed her. "One of them is real creepy, like. He always asks for the New Frontiersman." Bernard pointed to a spot on the outside of the 'shop', there was a hanging clip and on it hung a copy of the New Frontiersman. "always save him a copy." Bernard shrugged. "He's a good customer, but…" he leaned close, glancing around himself quickly, looking out for something. "He gives me the _willies _like none other. I'd be afraid to see what he'd do if I'd run out and didn't have his copy." He hands waved in the air before he sighing and looking at his watch. "Actually, he should be comin' by soon."

Teri furrowed her eyebrows, curious but slightly on edge. A police car sped by with his lights and sirens on-and almost out of instinct-Teri followed it with her eyes.

"Anyways, there's a stool there, and I always keep a hot pad here for coffee if you'd like to make some on the real cold days." Bernard nodded away, not really knowing what else to say. "And, well, there's really nothing to this job." He shrugged. "They come, you sell, I collect the money at the end of the night, and you get a share." He looked over her distracted face; she was attractive, her pale skin and defined cheekbones accenting her dark eyes and auburn hair.

Teri trailed her attention back to the man before her. Averting his eyes, he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Here's your key to lock up, if you, ya know… got to use the little ladies room or something." Bernard handed it to her, watching her examine it before placing it in her pocket. He smiled to her. "I'll stay with you today to show you the ropes, and then tomorrow you'll get to do it all yourself."

Teri chewed on her bottom lip as Bernard pulled a second stool from beneath the newsstand. He was so trusting of her, and though Teri felt guilty about that, she was also relieved; It would make it so much easier to start over with a friend.  
She pulled her coat tighter around her body; it was chilly out. All she had worn was a simple cargo jacket, the tee-shirt she'd worn yesterday, and a pair of faded jeans.

"Where'd you say you were from?" Bernard asked, as he thoughtfully unfolded the chair and placed it beside his own.

"Michigan."

"Ah," He replied.

"Look, erm, Bernard, I really appreciate you giving me this job." Teri told him, whole heartedly as she took a seat next to him. "I dunno what I would have done without it."

Bernard started to get a little color rise from his neck. "Aw, miss, it's not a problem." He cleared his throat. "Besides, it's nice someone'd want to get into the news vendor service. 'Bout time you youngens figured that we are the ones to get the news first, to get the all the worlds details before everyone else." He patted his chest proudly. "News venders are the most informed people on the planet, you know."

Teri chuckled at his sincerity. "Makes sense."

A large truck pulled up on the curb beside the Newsstand, splashing water from a puddle in the gutters. "Oie, Bernie." a voice called.

Bernard hopped up from his seat. "Deliveries." He clarified to Teri. "You guys are always _late_." He complained.

"Yeah, yeah," The man answered back, as though he'd heard that a million times over. "But you know how the press works." The worker had a Pyramid embroidered on the back of his jumpsuit, the same logo on the side of the vehicle he had driven. The worker then started to pull out boxes from the van and set them on the side of the curb. "Hey," He started, setting down a heavy load, "hook me up with a Hussler, would ya? It's a long delivery route."

Bernard looked to Teri; she caught the cue almost immediately and quickly went to grab one. She returned with the November edition.

The worker looked curiously at Teri before accepting the magazine and tossing it into the front seat of the van. "Who's this?" He asked, handing Bernard a couple of coins.

Bernard jingled the coins in his hand for a moment. "This is Teri, she's my new assistant." He pointed to the man. "So don't hold deliveries for her. I have quotas to fill."

"Ya think _I _don't?" The driver complained after setting the last box down. "Alright, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow then." He hopped into the front seat, placing his newly acquired magazine in his lap before driving off.

Bernard tossed Teri a box cutter. "Pyramids' the company that sends most of the newspapers and magazines." He raised a shoulder, "Sometimes it's best to ignore them." He told her, implying the rudeness of some of the drivers.

Teri got on her knees to open the boxes, flicking the box cutter open with her thumb, she felt the blade satisfyingly slide from its sheath to the exposed air above.

Quickly she sliced through the thick tape that held the boxes together and began handing Bernard the magazines that it contained. It was some kind of comic about a shipwrecked man; "The Black Freighter." Teri flipped through the pages, curious as she waited for Bernard to reach his arms out for more.

"Oh, er, good morning, sir." Bernard began, his voice unsteady.

"Good morning. Is it in yet?"

Teri placed the comic back in the box before she turned to the familiar voice.

"Er, oh, Of course…" Bernard pulled the New Frontiersman from its hanging clip and handed it to him.

Teri stared at the man for a long moment before she stood, the knees of her jeans damp from the wet curb.

The man held a sign high on his shoulder; 'The End is Nigh'. He was a shabby man, with red hair and worn clothing. His eyes fell on her; they locked gazes.

Teri swallowed, feeling uncomfortable under his intense eyes.

"Oh, er," Bernard started, uneasily. "This is my new assistant, she's gonna be running the newsstand every once and a while."

"Hi." Teri got out after an awkward moment. She couldn't believe it, was this the man that Bernard had been talking about? The man that gave him the creeps? Her neighbor continued to stare at her-scrutinizing her-searching for something. Teri eventually broke the stare, she couldn't stand it when someone didn't look away; it wasn't natural, and it really made her anxious.

The man brought his stare back to Bernard as he took his copy in exchange for the coins he'd dug out from his pocket. "You'll save me one for tomorrow?"

Bernard looked timidly back to Teri. "Teri will, yes."

Teri swallowed as she started to feel exposed. Even though she was no longer under his scrutinizing stare, she still felt like he was peeling the back the layers of her skin and reading her like a book. "Yes, yes I will." Teri confirmed, she licked her dry lips and turned to get back to unloading magazines, trying to get her mind off of him.

But he didn't look at her regardless. "Promise?" He asked Bernard.

Bernard nodded, "Yeah, I always do, don't I?"

The mans eyes flicked only momentarily to Teri. "You wont forget?" he asked Bernard.

He shook his head. "No, _Teri _won't forget." Bernard corrected.

The man sighed, folding the newspaper under his arm and stepping off; an apparent destination at foot.

Teri watched him walk off, allowing herself a little shiver.

Bernard caught it. "Yeah, I know." He whispered, taking a pile of magazines from her. "It's the same thing, everyday."

Teri wiped off her hands on her jeans. "Is he always that intense?"

He nodded, hanging some magazines on a clothes line strung over the top of his 'store'. he caught her frowning. "Don't worry though, he doesn't ever stay long."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Teri whispered, handing Bernard the box cutter. "It's the fact that I just moved in next to him."

"You _kid_'!" Bernard laughed, but when he saw the frown on her face, his eyes grew wide with sympathy. "Lucky you."

Teri snorted and straightened out the newspapers on the counter. She glanced one last time in the direction that the man had walked off in. She caught the sight of the back of his jacket, his sign jutting up into the heavens from his shoulder, announcing to all the world of the mans' hopes and fears.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschachs journal, November 4th, 1984.  
no luck last night at Harry's. killed one before figuring no one knew anything. didn't sleep. wandered the streets all night looking for info on murders. still nothing. will break more fingers tomorrow. saw liberal whore neighbor today. works at street newsstand across from gunga diner. spared me a glance. unusual. not going to linger on the thought. walter is intrigued by her. not for long. bores me._


	3. Missed

**A.N; thank you SO much for the kind reviews! you guys keep me going. ; D I promise that more will come. Hurm. soon. promise. haha.  
(Updated 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 3: Missed**

"-Uhh!" Teri groaned as she took an especially heavy box from the delivery man; she started to stagger backwards, but caught herself.

"Ya got it?" The delivery man asked, annoyed.

"Yep, yep I got it." Teri set the box on her stool. Rubbing her arms she smiled at the guy. "Almost lost it." She chuckled.

The delivery man rolled his eyes and went for another box.

"Can I get you anything?" Teri asked, a hand on her sore back as the man packed box atop box on the curb.

"Na, still working on that Hussler." he commented, wiping his hands of the residue from the boxes. "Well, that's it, guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Teri nodded, "Thanks." She dug the box cutter out from her pocket after watching him get in his van and drive off.

Days had passed by so quickly since her arrival in NYC, and Teri was starting to get the hang of all the morning deliveries; unpacking of boxes and the unloading of various magazines. She rather liked it, knowing everything what was going on in the world.

Teri smiled as she took the first copy of the 'New Frontiersman' and placed it gently on the hanging clip.  
Bernard had been right about one thing, this job was definitely allowing her to be more informed than she normally would be.

Teri arranged her newly delivered magazines on the counter of the vend and went back to get some more of the 'New Frontiersman'. The cover caught her eye; she repeated it slowly-cautiously-lest someone was listening. _"Gang members found dead in alleyway, suspected in murder of three citizens."_ She paused. "Hmm." She picked up an arm full and led them to their designated spot, all the while trailing her eyes down the article. One sentence in particular stuck out among the entire piece;

_ "…Rorschachs' symbol was found at the scene of the crime, police are investigating…" _

Teri furrowed her eyes. "Rorschach?" She wondered aloud. "Isn't that an Inkblot test?" She blinked at the article. No other information was given on the subject, only that they suspected him. She remembered then, that there had been a picture of him in the paper a couple of days ago; He was a 'masked' vigilante.

Teri shook her head and placed the copy with the others before running a hand through her already disheveled hair. "Whatever." Teri went back to her un-packing: She'd figured out that her life was made much easier if she got the boxes unpacked and broken down before the next delivery.

When she finished early, Teri took note of it as she looked at her watch: It was still morning.  
Teri checked the coffee pot on the hot-pad; the roast still wasn't done. She sighed and went to her stool. Wrapping her coat tight around her, she sat.

The only thing she despised about this job was that there was so much time wasted just sitting around. Teri snatched up a book that she had taken with her to keep her company; "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. The book was worn, most of the pages dog-eared if not missing-but Teri didn't care. She loved this book, and had read it many times over, learning something new every time. Teri flipped it open to a random page, her eyes skimming over the known material. She didn't know how long she'd been reading before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss?"

"Oh!" Teri replied, taking herself out of her world. She hadn't even noticed that someone had walked up. "Yes?" She stood up, placing the book on her stool.

"I'd like a Gazette, please."

Teri nodded, pulling one from the counter. As she turned to give it to the person, she caught sight of someone leaning up against a building across the street. He was staring at her. It was that _man_, his sign jutting to the sky.

Teri swallowed, watching him, then with a shaky hand, she raised it just slightly, wiggling her fingers at him. He didn't make any notion that he caught it.

The person, with the gazette in hand, called for her attention one more time before placing their coins on the counter and walking off with their paper.

The man with the sign looked fixedly at her for a long second more before pushing himself off the wall and walking down the street, much like he'd been looking past her.

Teri licked her lips and rubbed the back of her neck. She felt like she might be going slightly insane. She could have sworn he was looking right at her.  
Teri took up her book and plopped herself back into her chair.

Maybe she just needed to get some sleep; the mattress she had using felt like an old box-spring. Maybe tonight she'd move to the couch in the living room.

Teri's eyes went once more to the spot where her neighbor had been resting against the wall. Everyday he'd come by and gotten his newspaper about this time, ignoring her comments about his sign, just taking his paper and leaving without much of a word.

Teri made a mental note to check the directory of the apartment complex when she got off of work tonight. She couldn't stand not knowing his name, especially since she sold him newspapers _and _lived across from him. It seemed so antagonistic of her. Teri smiled inwardly; she would get his name, even if she had to do the unthinkable and cross Mrs. Shairp once more.

The coffee pots' infernal beeping tore Teri from her thoughts, and happily, she went to pour herself a steaming hot cup.

"The End is Nigh" guy never came back to pick up his paper.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The night came fast, the sun settling far below horizon; the tall buildings around the Newsstand eclipsing the sun before it truly disappeared. The cold air came chillingly with the black, starless sky and the evening rush dissipated slowly as the clock ticked away the late hour.

Teri yawned as she glanced at her watch. It was time for her to close-up. Bernard had come during the late afternoon to relieve her so that she could get some groceries from the local store, and Teri promised that tonight she'd lock up. He'd protested at first, but eventually gave in. Teri had asked him whether the 'End is nigh' guy came by while he was there. He hadn't.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Teri took a look at the 'New Frontiersman' still hanging on its hook. Shrugging to herself, she dug into her pockets and pulled out some spare change. Putting the money in the register, Teri locked it with her key and placed it in a drawer under the counter.  
Then she went and grabbed the paper from its hanging clip, folding it under her arm before she dragged the metal door over the front of the little vend, shoving her key in the bolt and fastening it shut for the night. She shivered in the chilly night air on the empty streets as she did this.

It was then that as she pulled the key from the lock, she felt the sharp, cold metal press against her throat. Teri froze, feeling the warmth radiating from the person behind her.

"Don't move." He commanded, "Don't think I won't do it."

Teri swallowed heavily; it was tempting to laugh. She rolled her eyes instead, keeping her hands still. "You've got to be kidding me, you're going to rob _me_?" Because–of course–newsvendors just carried _loads _of cash on them. And lived in mansions. And drove new cars–

"Shut up!" He yelled at her as he reached forward and snatched the key from her hand.

"Look," Teri started, "My boss will take this out of my pay check–I can barely afford my rent as it is. Isn't there some nice rich man you'd rather be–"

"Shut _up_!" He shouted, louder this time: Teri winced at the mans volume. She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was getting robbed in her first week here. She mentally reprimanded herself for not being more careful: How could she not have heard him approach her?

Without warning, the knife flicked back, nicking the soft skin just below her jaw. Teri hissed, and out of reflex, her hand went to cup the wound as she spun around.  
It took a moment for her to realize that her perpetrator was on the ground, another man in a trench coat atop him, waylaying the mans face.

The knife had skidded beside the perpetrator on the hard cement. Her attacker started to grope–blindly–for the knife, looking for a headway to get the man off of him.  
Teri saw this and on a brink of bravery, she stepped forward and onto the mans hand. The attacker cried out, and her savior paused to glance up at her.

Teri's breath was caught in her throat as she saw his white mask, black spots moving slowly across its canvas. He wore a fedora–felted from what she could tell–and a white scarf was tucked into the collar of his coat. She immediately recognized him from the papers; Rorschach.

Without sparing time, his hand shot out and snatched the knife from the ground by her foot and plunged it into the screaming mans throat. The mans eyes went wide and he gurgled as blood poured from the corners of his mouth and onto the ground. He twitched, his body contracting, but only for a bit before he stopped moving.

Rorschach grabbed the key that had fallen from the man's grasp and stood up, staring down at the corpse before turning to Teri; He tossed the key to her.

Teri caught the key in her free hand, the other still held tight on her throat; a few drops of blood trickled out between her fingers, but it wasn't life threatening and she knew it.  
She probably wouldn't have cared if it was. Teri blinked at Rorschach, almost not believing her own eyes. The man they had portrayed in the papers as vicious and unmerciful had just saved her life…

"Hurt?" He asked, his voice deep and guttural.

Teri shook her head, mesmerized by the moving spots in his mask. It was like staring into a moving inkblot test–each picture moving before her mind could register what the symbol meant.

Regardless of her indifference, Rorschach looked her up and down before pointing a gloved hand to her neck.

"Paper cut." She answered, dryly. "It's nothing." Teri was slowly recovering from the shock of the aftermath.

Rorschach stared at her a moment longer, then shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking down the street-opposite of Teri's direction home–acting almost like nothing had happened.

Teri gazed down at the body of her attacker, dressed in black, his hair in a knot on the top of his head. His eyes were open, staring–terrified–up at the sky as blood pooled around his beaten head….

Teri quickly turned to look after her savior. "Hey!" She called out to him. He merely glanced over his shoulder, not missing a step. "Thank you."  
Teri watched him continue on. There was something so familiar about that stare, that walk. There was something else as well…Teri sniffed, even his smell seemed recognizable. But Teri couldn't place it.

She took a deep breath, but it came in and out in jagged gasps as she came to grasp the fact that she had almost died tonight. Her hand shaking, she picked up the paper she'd dropped in the process and held the "New Frontiersman" in her now clammy palm.  
Teri checked her bloodied hand, staring at it with blank eyes; the blood had started to dry in-between her fingers.

Willing her legs to move beneath her, she started home. The streets were deserted, the only lights above the side walks casting shadows off into the numerous-never ending-alleyways.  
Teri started to feel the twisting of her stomach, the comprehension of her luck. Her feet were heavy as she held tight in her fist both her key for the newsstand and the paper.

When she arrived to the run down apartment building, Teri almost passed by the directory on her way in, and was forced to take a step back. Squinting at the names that were scribbled into paper slots beside the apartment number, Teri went slowly down the list. Hers hadn't been added yet, but beside 204, was 'Walter Kovacs'.  
Teri smiled, and looked once more at the paper in her hand. Despite the feelings that were running through her adrenaline system, she felt almost calmed by the simple act that she was going to perform. Teri made it slowly into the building, up the creaky stairs, and into her hallway.  
She hesitated only momentarily before she placed the folded "New Frontiersman upon Walter's doorknob. She took a step back and examined it, tilting her head slightly to the side. Finally content, Teri retired to her apartment, only to dream of this days events.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschachs Journal, November 12th, 1984,_  
_ was wrong. neighbor lasted a week. barely. had to rescue her. dirty intellectuals. always thinking they can talk themselves out of situations. lucky I was in the vicinity. lucky I was watching the knot-top. followed her to make sure she was safe going home. don't know why. don't like knowing. won't linger. may need to find elsewhere to get paper._  
_still satisfied with justice served other night. very quiet otherwise. streets are calm this cold evening. strange as it were. will investigate further._


	4. Torn Willed

**A.N; a special thank you soaringphoenix86, your review made me super happy. Thanks also to everyone else, just cause I don't mention your names doesn't mean I don't love you. Cause I do. *hugs to all review people* you guys really do keep me going…**

**Now, I know this ones short, but I just had to get it out. More to come, Really, really soon! hang in there!  
(Updated 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 4: Torn Willed**

The sun shone through the open curtains of the window. The light fabric undulating with the slow afternoon breeze. The sun's rays crept into the room, trailing over the dusty floor, reaching a small, faded wooden framed bed, up onto the sunken mattress and finally settling on his sleeping form. His hands were collected on his chest, gradually moving up and down with his deep breaths.

Walter groaned as the sun penetrated his shade, waking him inertly from his sleep. In reflex, his hand went up to shield his closed eyes from the invasion, and his fingers brushed the slick fabric of his face. He had fallen asleep in it. Mentally reprimanding himself, he slipped his hand underneath and pulled it from his head. He'd have to remember to be more cautious next time.

Walter slowly sat up in the bed; it groaned as his weight was compromised. He ran a tired hand through his short hair.

Sighing, he attempted to rid himself of the lethargy that had taken over; it was another day in the city and he couldn't afford to tired. Walter stretched as he stood, looking indifferently at the heaps of clothes on the floor. He shuffled around, snatching up the first clothes he could get his hands on, replacing his costume with his everyday attire.

He walked into the small living room-ignoring the piles of dishes that were stacked on the table-he snatched up one of his signs and put on his coat.

Walter opened the door to his apartment: a newspaper fell to his feet. Walter stared down at it for a moment, his head tilting to the side. He peeked his head out the door, looking down the hall, and then trailing his eyes to his neighbors door. Blinking, he gazed back down to the newspaper and hesitantly, he bent down and took it in his hands. It was yesterdays "New Frontiersman".

Walter turned it over-analyzing it–and quickly flipped through it; He didn't find anything circled or written as to suggest that it was a message. His eyes caught on his neighbors door; She must have left it there.

He scratched his head. "Hurm." He didn't understand why she would leave a newspaper at his door. After a moment of staring he decided that maybe he'd be able to think better after he had a cup of coffee-but after he stepped over his threshold, he froze as Rorschach took over.  
What if it was a trap? The newspaper meant to distract him? Perhaps he was to think that his neighbor left it….  
Walter whipped around and stared suspiciously in his apartment. It was just as he'd left it. He whipped back around and stared down the hall. Nothing…  
Perhaps he was overlooking it. Perhaps it was his neighbor that set the trap… He stepped forward. Or he was to think it was a trap.

His neighbor's door had no sign of a forced entry. Walter took the doorknob in his hand and pushed: it was locked. She was probably gone. Walter then looked at his watch. In fact, she would have already left for work to relieve Bernard for the afternoon.

It was just as so, his neighbor had no motive.

Walter sighed, telling himself–telling Rorschach–that he was blowing this all out of proportion.

Perhaps she had bought herself a copy-probably to package her drugs that she'd received for payment some dark night–but accidentally left it on his doorknob… Yes, Walter settled for that, but made a mental note to keep his eyes open for any more suspicious activity.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri frowned as she rubbed the band-aid under her jaw; it was itching. It was also interfering with her reading; she found that this band-aid was annoying her more than it was helping–and it was cause her focus to suffer.

Teri set her book aside and gazed out at the streets. Busy people walked up and down with an apparent destination. She peered through the crowds and checked the spot where she'd seen Walter at yesterday, but the wall across the street was deserted.  
Teri let her eyes wander to the "New Frontiersman" that hung on the side of the vend. Rising, uncaringly, she went to rearrange the magazines and papers on the counter. She even found herself carefully stepping over the red stained sidewalk.

Bernard had gossiped to her, for nearly thirty minutes, on how the police had found a body there, and were still investigating it. He had briefly asked her if she'd seen anything, but Teri lied, insisting that she knew nothing about it. Bernard took that, and then proceeded to talk about how clearly he saw how disgusting the city was, and how it was rotting away beneath his eyes.

Teri reached up to adjust a magazine hanging on a string across the top. Her band-aid poked her again. "Ack!" frustrated, she tore the band-aid off, scratching vigorously at the surround area.

Oddly satisfied and smiling, Teri finished her tidying. She noticed then, out her peripheral vision, an unmoving shadow off to her left. Teri turned towards it, her smile growing wider as she recognized the shabby man with the sign hitched on his shoulder. "Oh, hey." She greeted, brushing her hands off on her coat.

Walter didn't smile at her, but jutted towards her-the newspaper in his hand-his blank face set into stone. "Left this at my door. Why?"

Teri's grin faded. _Hostile much?_ "You didn't come by yesterday." She clarified, shrugging. "Figured you'd want it."

Walter flinched, averting his eyes back down at the paper. "Don't understand." He trailed his eyes back to hers.

Teri furrowed her eyebrows; he looked so uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, did you not want it?"

Walter didn't answer at first. "Didn't say that."

Teri shifted under his gaze, it was making her uneasy as it had when she first met him. "I-I just thought–"

Walter cleared his throat. "–Do you have it?" He interrupted, it was clear that she wasn't the only one that felt unnerved by the situation. Apparently she wasn't making the situation any better, and he felt the need to cut it short.

Teri turned and grabbed his new copy of the "New Frontiersman" off the clip and went forward to give it to him. "It came early." She shrugged, feeling idiotic when he stared at her. For some reason, every time he looked at her, she felt as if she'd done something wrong… or rather that she should have. It was an peculiar feeling to say the least.

He dug into his pocket for change. "Owe you double." His sign started to lean and he adjusted so that it wouldn't fall.

Teri shook her head. "No," She paused, "Just fifteen cents for todays'."

Walter blinked at her before looking down at the change in his hand. "Double." He clarified, near insistent.

"No." Teri corrected slowly, "It was a gift." She held her hand out in front of her, palm out.

He seemed taken aback. "Don't understand."

Teri cocked her head. "A gift. People give other people gifts all the time." She stopped herself when she saw the color rise from his collar. She wondered when the last time someone had given the poor man something without asking for anything in return.

Walter took a moment to recover from his shock before handing her his fifteen cents. "Er… thank you?" The words barely left him, as if he was unsure if he liked to taste of it upon his lips: no, definitely not.

Teri felt herself blush at the whole concept, the coins jingling in her palm. "Anytime."

He glanced sidelong at her as he walked past , both papers in his hand.

"See you tomorrow then, Walter?" Teri called with a smile. He faltered a step, regarding her over his shoulder with a look of confusion once more, but Teri waved. He restarted his traced strides, heading for the corner.

Teri watched him leave, much like she always did, but this time it was with a sense of accomplishment. This was the first time she'd been able to strike up a conversation with him since they had first met. Though it was strained, she felt like she had touched him in a way no one else had in a long time; She had given him a gift without asking for compensation, and then called him by name. He seemed so helpless when she expressed those, and Teri felt a natural need to reach out to him.

She placed her hands on her hips. Perhaps this would be a start of a new friendship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschachs journal, November 16, 1984,_  
_ don't like what is going on. intellectual neighbor left us a 'gift'. haven't figured out motive, yet. am sure she has one. peeked Walters curiosity. again. Only because she called him by name. can't remember last time someone did that…found her name on directory. Shairp recently put it on. Hurst, Teri… don't like knowing!_


	5. Mannered Sleeping

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nothing.  
(Updated 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 5: Mannered Sleeping**

_Rorschachs journal, November 18th, 1984_  
_ old habits hard to break. still getting paper from old newsstand. Liberal whore leaves me be. for the most part. always asking questions. don't like answering them. usually don't. feel drawn to her. tendency to walk into trouble. got rid of several thugs following her past few nights. trouble follows like a moth to a flame. like I am drawn. don't like it. feels trapped. hiding something from the world. can see it. good at seeing people for who they are. get to the bottom of it soon enough._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"'Bout time you got here." Bernard joked with a smile.

Teri stuck her tongue out at him before yawning.

"Late night?"

Teri nodded, taking a seat next to Bernard as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Cold too." Properly sealed apartment windows are overrated, apparently.

Bernard tossed a Times paper in her lap, "Hear this?" He pointed a chubby finger at an article.

Disapproving of his all-too cheery mood, Teri squinted to see the details as she stifled another grueling yawn. She was cut short as she read the words.

_ "Mass Murder in Detroit, unknown number of traders killed"_

Bernard watched as her face turned from tired and weary to shocked and horrified. "Yeah, yeah, sounds like you got out just in time." He pointed to a section further on in the article. "Say's here that they think the entire hotel clientele for the night were murdered."

Teri nodded, swallowing back a certain pang of remembrance.

"–but the ironic thing was that their clientele for the night were female slave traders, apparently in the middle of a major trade deal when it happened." Bernard started to get excited. "Looks like someone in Michigan took a little justice into their own hands."

"It's a rough place, I'm not surprised." Teri replied, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat, staring down at the article. She had tried to sound detached.

"Yeah," Bernard noted the look on her face, the flush that rose steadily in her cheeks. "Hey, you alright?"

Teri glanced at him. "I'm fine." She answered, shivering. "I'm just cold." She passed the newspaper back to him. Teri watched Bernard shrug and get up to put the paper back out in the front of the vend. "Uh, Bernie, did it happen to say in there, if they had a lead?" She asked, trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

Bernard shook his head. "Nah, they're still investigating." He patted his jacketed stomach. "I'm gonna head out then, if you've got everything handled here." He looked as though he was tempted to stay longer and chat, but perhaps he'd caught a hint of Teri's mood and decided otherwise.

Teri nodded, clinching her fists together in her pockets. "Yeah, see you tomorrow then?"

Bernard smiled, "I'm headed by the diner," He mentioned, taking out a wad of cash and counting the bills. "Would ya like anything?"

Teri shook her head. "Nah, as long as there's coffee, I'll survive." Bernard came forward, handing Teri her share for the week. "Thanks." She told him, returning his smile.

"Alrighty then, Miss Teri, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Teri returned, folding the cash and placing it in her pocket.

Bernard then waddled off down the street, crossing to enter the Gunga diner.

Teri shut her eyes, feeling her warm breath fog the surrounding air. The cash was crisp in her pocket beneath her fingers, but it didn't distract her from the matter at hand like she hoped it would.  
She tried to regulate her breathing. She had known the papers would eventually cover the murders, that's why she took the job here. Teri held her breath, trying to gain control as her stomach knotted and did a full circle. She had expected this, the coverage, and all that was left was to ride it out._ Just ride it out,_ she told herself,_ it will all be over soon. _

"Devising plan to take over?"

Teri's eyes shot open: Walter stood before her, his sign high on his shoulder. He stared down at her. "What?" Teri asked, confused.

Walter pointed to the book beside her chair; '_The Art of War_'.

"Oh," Teri chuckled, leaning down and picking it up. Bernard must have found it on the counter and started reading it while he waited for her today. Teri smiled as the moment came back to her.  
"Well," she started, gesturing with the book to Walter's sign. "I've got to keep my options open, considering that the world is ending soon." Teri went and placed the book behind the vend counter before serving Walter his newspaper. "Got any tips for me?" She could smell him from where she stood. Teri was tempted to hold her breath, but she decided against it, afraid that he might notice.

They locked eyes, their hands touching when Teri passed him the paper. "Better hurry." He replied, "Could end today. Most likely tomorrow. I've seen the signs."

Teri raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Signs?" she wondered if he _ever _did any laundry as she tried to avoid staring at his choice in clothes. Plus, she was trying to place that smell that radiated off of him. It couldn't have been old food….

"Murder in Detroit. All over news."

Teri stiffened, swallowing back the feelings that surfaced with his statement. "That qualifies as the happenings of the end of the world?"

Walter handed her his coins. "Beginnings of it." He answered curtly, "Unusual for everyone in hotel to die off and have no witness or lead."

Teri nodded. "Yeah, they discovered that the cameras were sabotaged beforehand, and none of the staff knew anything happened until after the effect." She had averted her eyes, staring at the 'New Frontiersman' in Walters hand. She had to get off this subject, it was ruining her day.  
When Walter didn't comment, Teri looked up; one of his eyebrows was slightly cocked, barely noticeable. "Look, uh, Walter," Teri started, bringing her hands to her face and blowing into them, a feeble attempt at keeping them warm. "You wanna catch a cup of coffee sometime?"

He didn't respond right away, just stared at her, like he was trying to understand what she had just asked of him. "No."

Teri blinked. "No?"

"No." He repeated, his jaw clinching as he started forward-away from her-his paper tight in hand.

Teri frowned, crossing her arms. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath. Teri sighed, resentfully staring at his back. "So much for being neighborly."

For the past couple of days, Walter had sort of opened up to her, she figured that he rarely talked to women because of his apparent nervousness around her. She thought she'd been getting him to open up a little.  
Teri shrugged, it wouldn't have been the first time she'd been wrong about people…

~.~.~.~.~.~

Like so many other days, this particular day went by rather slowly. Teri assumed that it had been from the cold, as she had spent almost the entire day shivering away her energy and by the time she was getting ready to close up, Teri was exhausted. So many things had plagued her today; the news of the incident in Michigan, and the encounter with Walter.

As Teri locked up, she remembered seeing him earlier today, across the street. He must have been there for hours, just staring at her. It unnerved her, she didn't like being scrutinized by him and yet on the other hand, all day today she'd felt safe under his watchful gaze...

Teri was always a firm believer in the saying that 'everything happens for a reason' and she wondered if maybe there was a purpose to their unconscious connections with each other.  
Teri shook her head, dismissing the idea. She shoved the key in her pocket before starting down the street to head home.

The dark streets cast shadows up and around her as she walked quietly past the streetlights, the only sound present were the light clicking of the heels on her shoes. Her hands shoved into her jacket pockets, she held them close to her body as she shivered in the November night air.

She made a mental note to dress in more layers for tomorrow. She watched her feet, her worn tennis shoes treading softly on the broken and graffitied sidewalk.

She was forced to stop as came to a cross walk and a police car-sirens on full-sped in front of her, turning the corner at top speed. Teri followed it with her eyes, knowing that one day they'd come for her. They'd find out what she'd done.

Her stomach knotted, but not because of the fear-but because that night in Michigan, she'd thrown her life away. She had dreams like every other person on the planet, and instead of staying quiet–instead of pursing her life–she'd thrown it all away, shoving it unmercifully down the garbage disposal on high.

Teri checked both sides of the street before she slowly crossed. Her eyes wandered the beaten buildings around her, the lights had come on in lieu of the night showing through their windows like millions of candles on forgotten shelves.

A shadow perched on a fire escape, blocking the light from one of the windows. Teri squinted-curious-and upon her further examination, she was shocked to tell herself that it was Rorschach.

Teri found herself holding her breath and her step in progress. She felt frozen in time as they stared at each other, discovering the presence of the other. Or perhaps it was that Teri that had just realized his presence. Perhaps he'd been following her.

A bright yellow light engulfed her, and a loud resonance of a horn took Teri from her thoughts. Her hands out defensively in front of her, as she was blinded by someone's head light.

"Hey, Lady, get out of the way! What'dya trying to do, get yourself killed?"

Teri then realized that she was standing in the middle of the road. She apologized softly to the man that was half hanging out of his car window, before hurrying to the other side of the street.

The man drove off, shaking his head and adjusting himself back into the seat of his car.

Her eyes went to the fire escape across the way, but the figure she'd seen before–the one that captivated her–was gone. Perhaps she'd imagined him.

She closed her eyes, feeling ridiculous. When she gathered herself, she finished her short walk home, indifferently passing through the building door and treading up the stairs. She dug into her pocket for her keys as she worked her way up, reaching the hall way with heavy feet. Sighing, Teri checked her other pocket as she strode to her door, standing placidly before the dark brown wood that stated her number in bold, black numbers.

Upon not finding her key, she frowned and patted her jean pockets.

She thought about earlier today-how Walter had refused to have coffee with her; she felt worse than she thought she would. Though it was a simple request, his rejection hurt. She knew it shouldn't have, but it did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's journal, November 19th, 1984,  
murder in Michigan. can't say I'm sorry. justice was served to the filthy pornographic cockroaches that roamed their streets. news didn't have many details. don't really care. Have own problems here with the vermin that walk the alleys and roads. polluting the day and night with their whorish wanderings. _

_dirty liberal asked me for coffee. who does she think she is? followed her home tonight. Saw me. didn't pay attention to the road. was nearly run over. Walter was tempted to accept coffee request. settled that. weak side showed its face. don't like being weak. just another flee ridden dog to be put down. _  
_investigating gang activity. might help my mind settle. break a couple of fingers._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The night was like so many others; Walter spent it saving possible victims of muggings or rapes. There was little gang activity at the moment, as he'd learned the previous night that they'd been recruiting new bodies for their foul dealing.

Walter had placed his costume in an alleyway under some garbage, where he could find it easily on his next roam.  
He walked now–as the sun peeked over the horizon–and went to go home. He was worn out from the nights exhaustive activities. After all, he wasn't like Manhattan, Walter couldn't go without sleep for too terribly long.

The morning mist was developing on every glassy surface, but Walter was accustomed to the chilly air; it didn't bother him. He let his hands rest in his pockets as he journeyed to the nearest thing he could call home.

He treaded on the ground where Teri had been, not but several hours ago, and he gazed up to the fire escape he'd been crouched on. She'd seen him last night, and the thought frightened him. Could she have found out that he'd been following her?

Walter frowned to himself. "Impossible." He grumbled as a man in business attire passed him-the man turned and stared at him-but Walter didn't notice and just continued on his path.

He thought back to the several people he'd saved last night, he remembered how they'd yelled at him after their attacker had been taken care of. They'd cursed him, spit on him, so disapproving of their chance at life again. None of them reacted like Teri had. None had thanked him.

Walter licked his lips, he didn't understand her. Why didn't she act like the others? What reason did she have to be kind to him? Walter tried to remember a time when he'd actually treated her like she'd him.  
Rorschach shook his head, snarling. She was a whore. A drug whore. She was all pretend, trying to get him alone in an alleyway so that she could defile him. That's all Teri was; a fake. She'd have nothing he would want. Walter made himself promise to forget her, to think of her only as a tool to be used by others. Not him.

Why, then, did he feel something inside him move by her mere voice? There was something about the way she talked to him, a very humanistic way of treating him like another person.

Walter pushed open the door to the apartment building. He half expected his landlord to come rushing from her door to complain about his unpaid rent and insult him on his hygiene–but Ms. Shairp didn't emerge. Walter was thankful for that as he tracked up the creaky stairs.

Teri was a walking trap; even Walter wasn't so blind as to not see that. He didn't feel obligated to follow her, to help her. No, he didn't trace her like he did the other criminals that infested the cities, he didn't feel the same about her. Though she was a whore, she spoke to him like he wasn't another thief in the night, like he was a person. One whole person. Rorschach told him that he was following her for the sake of discovering her dark side; he knew that she'd have one. Walter wasn't so sure he'd need that confirmation, wondered if maybe he didn't want to see her hurt, not after the kindness that she'd shown him.

Walter wished that she'd just leave, let him get back to the way things were before she'd arrived; Things were so much less complicated then.

He rounded the corner to his hallway and froze when he saw her.

Teri laid on the floor in front of her door, her body sprawled out; her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Walter felt his body tighten, ready to spring into action. He eyed both doors, neither had evidence of a force entry–

Suddenly–startling Walter–Teri's head shot up, her eyes open. She smiled at him. "Oh! Hey, Walter. I thought I heard someone."

Walter felt his body relax, but not before a sheer moment of horror. "What–"

Teri sat up, turning her head to the side as she rubbed her neck. She had rings under her eyes, apparent from staying up all night. "Did you happen to notice if Shairp was in yet?" She paused, studying his face. "I locked myself out." She finally clarified with an embarrassed chuckle.

Walter almost tottered with shock. He was relieved that she was alive and yet–at the same time–he was furious with her. "No, didn't see. Or hear." He stated unemotionally.

Teri groaned, "Ugh," Her neck popped and Teri placed her arms over her knees that were now drawn up. "Well, _damn_." She let her eyes wander.

Walter hesitated in taking his next steps forward. In order to get into his apartment, he'd have to come uneasily close to her. He didn't like the look of where his proximity would be in relation to her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a wire hanger handy, would you?" Teri asked, tentatively, her face scrunching in an amount of shyness. She felt bad about asking him for the favor, especially considering their awkwardness yesterday.

Walter blinked curiously at her. He could appreciate that she'd rather not wait for Ms. Shairp. Walter knew that _he'd_ rather kick down his own door rather than ask Shairp for a spare key, any day.  
Walter nodded, not verbally replying. He figured that he'd rather not engage in any conversation at the moment, besides; she was boring.

Teri sighed happily. "Oh, thank _god_!" She smiled, "I was so dreading going to Shairp."

"Hurm." Walter murmured as he nearly pressed himself to the wall to get to his door, avoiding any unnecessary closeness.

Teri caught that and leaned up against her door, peering around him into his apartment as Walter opened it and disappeared inside. His apartment looked slightly smaller than hers, but Teri wondered if maybe it was all dirty dishes that were piled atop each other on a table that made the kitchen look so compact. Teri wrinkled her nose. That was disgusting. Maybe it _was_ old food that she'd smelled on him the other day…

When he finally came out of his apartment, Walter had the wire hanger in hand. He started to bend it, untangling the ends.

Teri got on her knees, ready to take the hanger from him and pick her own lock, but when Walter contentedly finished bending the slim wire, he looked at her weird. Much like she should move out of the way. Teri held out her hand. "I can do it." She insisted.

Walter scrutinized her for seemingly minutes before he figured she wasn't giving up, and finally handed her the wire.

Teri nodded her thanks and began to jiggle the wire inside of the doorknob.

Walter hung back-amused-pondering when she might turn back around and ask him for help. Women were so incompetent with simple things like unlocking doorknobs with hangers; they were weak, the most creative they could get would be picking out the shade of lipstick they would wear with–

"There…" Teri whispered as her door dawdled open. She glanced back at Walter with a smile before she stood. "I have a hanger I can give you." She promised, stepping inside. Upon seeing her keys laying innocently on the kitchen counter, Teri snatched them up. "There you are, you little bastards." She hissed at them, shoving them into her pocket. Teri turned back to Walter, who still hung in the hall, his eyebrows furrowed. "You can come in, you know."

Walter just shook his head, his eyes averted, bewilderment in his eyes.

Teri shrugged and headed for her bedroom. "Just hang in there a moment, I'll get you a hanger, since I ruined yours-"

Walter could have cared less about the stupid hanger, he stole a quick gander past her door and into the apartment. For the most part it was clean, Spartan, but clean.

A small journal rested on the back of her couch. His eyes darted to the bedroom door as he heard rustling within. Finally his eyes rested on her front door, the deadbolt specifically; it was flimsy. He stepped forward and fingered it; he would be able to kick it open with no problem.

He scrapped a little rust from its surface, this would be no protection to her, especially in this neighborhood…

"Here we are!" Teri called in a sing-song voice. It made Walter cringe. Teri bounded out of the room and passed him the hanger.

Walter took it and pointed at her door. "Need new lock. That one provides little to no protection."

Teri eyed it. "Yeah, I know…" She frowned, "I'll replace it when I have the money." She then changed the subject. "Now that I have you here," Teri commented, "Perhaps I can make you a cup of coffee?"

Walter started to feel anxious all over again. He _knew _it was a trap. "Er,… I–"

"Please, as a thank you?"

Walter swallowed, averting his eyes, he almost felt guilty about rejecting her twice. Almost. "No. maybe another time." He turned to leave. Ulterior motive, alright…

"I'll take that as a promise, then?" Teri replied, whole-heartedly as he shut the door to his apartment, not sparing her one last glance.


	6. Intrigue

**A.N; awww, soaringphoenix, you really make my day, thought you should know. alright, so Here is the next installment, Things are getting a little faster paced. hope you guys enjoy! Its my weekend so I'll have more to come soon... thanks to everyone for their kind reviews! **

**(Updated: 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 6: Intrigue **

"Here ya go," Teri smiled passing the Gazette to business man. He was tall and very attractive, winking at her as their hands brushed. Teri felt her cheeks go red, and she waved him off. He chuckled as he handed her his coins.

"Keep the change," he cooed.

Teri chewed on her lip as he left. _What a hunk._ She sighed, running a hand through her hair, disheveling it.

"Flirting with customers?"

Teri turned to Bernard, who was now arranging magazines on the counter. She shrugged. "No harm done, plus–" she poked him in the arm as she placed the coins in the register. "I just got you business for tomorrow." Teri smirked, proud of her own charm.

Bernard snorted, "Stringing the poor man along for a bit of coin," he shook his head, mocking disapproval. Truth be told, he could use any customers she brought in.

Teri tried to hold back a chuckle, "Who says I was stringing him? He was cute!"

Bernard started to laugh, shaking his head as he placed magazines on the over head string.

Teri felt her spirit be uplifted as they laughed together. She was glad that today he'd wanted to stay with her for the entire day, commenting that he missed being here all day anyway. It was always nice to talk to someone, especially considering their job could be quite boring at times.

Her eyes wandered to the Gunga Diner across the street. Walter sat at one of the window seats, staring crossly at her. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, a paper on the table before him.

Teri stared back, wondering how long he'd been there.

"Oye," Bernard called her out of her thoughts, "You heard about this new aftershave that's coming out soon, this 'Nostalgia'?"

Teri frowned to him, "No, can't say I have."

Bernard shrugged, "New on the Viedt line." he showed her an advertisement in one of the magazines. "They got some good stuff come out every once and a while."

Teri rubbed her cold hands together, and peered over his shoulder. The advertisement showed a woman pulling up her stocking, her foot on someone's bed. "Looks trashy." she commented, critically.

Bernard seemed taken-aback and he pulled the advertisement from her view. "That's cause it's geared towards men," he retorted, bringing his eyebrows together as he looked over the advertisement again, tilting it to the side. "I think it's flattering."

Teri snickered, letting him have yet another light beating in the arm. "You would."

Bernard shot her a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Teri glanced back at the Gunga diner again, eager to change the subject, "Hey, I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee," she smiled to him, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Wait, what'd-jya mean?" he asked again, setting the magazine down.

Teri just smirked, "Nothing, don't worry about it." she chuckled walking off down the street opposite the Gunga diner.

Bernard sighed, shaking his head. "Women." he stated under his breath, taking up the magazine again and peering sneakily at showy Nostalgia advertisement once more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter took a sip of his black coffee. After Teri had disappeared from sight, he took up the paper place matt in front of him, dripping some ketchup onto it; drawing out an upside-down question mark with a dot to the side. He folded the paper over on its self, pressing it down the with palm of his hand.

The café was quiet today, unusual, but nice. It gave him time to think, time to let his thoughts go uninterrupted. He couldn't help but think of Teri, it made his stomach knot, made him sick. He didn't know what to do with her, the thoughts of her that intruded in on his afternoon. He had seen her conversing with some laissez-faire politician just minutes ago, he wanted to lunge forward, to stop her from blushing at his compliments, to shield her from such filthy, disgusting influences. But he knew it wasn't in his place to do such things, he knew that such feelings were forbidden, dirty. Especially for him.

Walter clinched his jaw as he unfolded the paper, staring into the symmetrical image that was created. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not by some woman, not by anyone.

The table under his arms moved as someone took the seat next to him. Walter winced as their shoulder brushed against his. There were plenty of tables around him, why did they–

"Hey!" Teri greeted, her breath lightly labored.

Walter eyes went wide and he shot a glance out of the window to the newsstand before bringing his stare back to her. How could he have not seen her approach? Had he been so lost in his thoughts that he'd lost track of her movements? "Where–you were–"

Teri flashed him a toothy grin, "I saw you looking, so I snuck around the back way." If she'd come in the front door, she suspected that he would have escaped before she could step over the threshold.

He looked like he might jump out of his seat and run away from her, but instead of fleeing, his icy blue eyes delved into hers. He didn't relish the thought that she had outsmarted him.

Teri, ignoring his dissecting eyes, turned in her seat and signaled for the waiter. "Cup of coffee, please?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"To go," Walter finished sharply, turning his head.

"No." Teri corrected, "For here."

The waiter nodded suspiciously before sauntering off.

Teri rubbed her hands together. "Whoah, it's cold out today." Walter groaned and started to get up from his seat, but Teri reached out–snatching his arm. "Wait, _please_?"

Walter whipped his head around, staring at the hand that rested on his arm, his cold eyes slowly trailing up to her pleading ones. Something caught him inside, and regrettably, he sat back down. "Don't touch me." he grumbled, adjusting his sleeve so.

Teri withdrew her hand. "Sorry…" she sat back in her chair–leaning sullenly against the back–just as the waiter arrived with her cup of coffee. Thanking the waiter, Teri stole a sidelong glance at Walter. He looked so uncomfortable, as he shrunk away from her, nearly sitting as far over on his chair as he could.

"What do you want?" Walter growled, his voice almost undetectably quiet.

Teri took a small sip of the scorching sludge that was in her cup. "I dunno, I figured you weren't doing anything," she gazed at the paper he'd drawn on with ketchup, and when he caught her gazing at it, he snatched it up; crumpling it and shoving it into his pocket. "I figured that we could talk."

Walter eyed her. "Why?" his eyes caught her fingers that were wrapped around the porcelain coffee cup. Her fingers were slim, fragile and pale from the cold. They were small hands, like they had belonged on a child rather than an adult. They intrigued him…

Teri shrugged, tracing the lip of the mug with her thumb. "I thought that you might like some company."

"Don't need people." he told her, his voice cold and harsh as his attention set back to whatever was beyond the pane of glass before them.

Teri sighed, "Alright," turning her head to look at him, she paused for a long moment. "Well…Maybe _I'm _the one that needs a friend." she breathed out, checking his expression with a sidelong glance. He may have been set in stone, but his eyes opened a window for only a moment, slamming shut the next minute.

Walter held his breath, watching her. "I have a friend." he whispered back, failing to mention the past-tense that tailed that statement. He hadn't talked to Dan in ages…

Teri felt a twitch of her lips. "You can't have more than one?"

"Not a woman." he murmured softly.

Teri blinked at him. "Is that why you're avoiding me?" she felt a pressure building in her chest. "Because I'm a _female_?" she hissed.

"You're angry."

Teri huffed, "Well, yeah!" she looked away, out the window in front of her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." she apologized for her outburst before taking a gulp of her hot coffee, hissing as it burned the back of her throat. "But…C-can't you look past that?"

Walter studied her face, her pale expressions, her rosy lips, her auburn eyebrows and hair, her dark eyes beneath brown eyelashes. Why was she here with someone like himself? Why hadn't she given up, thrown her coffee in his lap and fled? Walter felt himself start to lock up; why hadn't _he _left?

Teri shifted her gaze to him, expecting an answer but even in his silence she knew it already. Teri pushed her coffee mug away from her, digging into her pockets and pulling out change. Counting it, she slid it on the table and stood.

Walter continued to stare at her even as she pocketed her hands and left the diner without a word.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_ "Not a woman…" _

The sound of his voice when Walter said those words resonated through her head as she walked away from work that night. It pained her, tore through her like a knife upon smooth skin. It wasn't fair that he was being so… unreasonable.

Teri rubbed the bridge of her nose as her worn tennis shoes clicked on the dry pavement. Perhaps she was over thinking things–much like she always did–but it sounded like Walter resented women.

Teri let her eyes wander the dark streets, noting the shadows that faded in and out of the various alleyways. She had decided to take a different way back tonight, feeling the need to have a little time to think without having to hear Mrs. Shairp scream at her kids all damn night.

Teri's thoughts traced back to Walter; maybe he wasn't the best person for her to be around, and yet she felt the draw to him–like a magnet. She had come to anticipate the possessiveness that he had in his eyes when he looked at her; it made her feel important. Like someone cared.

Teri looked around, she was entering unfamiliar territory. She didn't recognize streets around her, and eagerly she racked her brain for its mental map. Teri turned on her heel; she must have gone too far.  
Teri glanced at her watch, presiding on her left wrist: **1:20am**. She pressed her palm to her head. She'd been walking around the city for hours.

Teri sighed, taking another worried glance around her. Walter must have gotten to her more than she'd thought. Taking hesitant steps forward, and finding an alleyway that looked familiar, she entered it. It was narrow and dark, and Teri had to maneuver around several dumpsters to continue forward.

She had her fingers crossed that she was going the right way. The idea scared her, adrenaline running through her veins. There was a noise just ahead of her, like someone had knocked over a bunch of trashcans; laughter. Knowing better, Teri spun on her heel. She'd find another way home.

A dark figure stood directly behind her and before Teri had time to cry out, he clamped his gloved hand her over mouth and shoved her into the wall, moving her to a part of the alleyway that was shielded in shadow, unnoticeable to passerby's.

Groaning as her back protested the sudden contact with the brick wall, Teri attempted to relax as her eyes searched his face, noting the fedora on his masked head.

As he held her against the wall, his head turned to look down the alley; the way that she had been headed. Teri brought her hand up to pull his off of her mouth, but instead of letting her go, he pressed his hand harder against her, roughly bringing the finger of his free hand to his mouth, signaling for silence.

Teri rolled her eyes, dropping her arms and moving her eyes to watch where he was studying.

A four-man gang emerged from where Teri had heard the crash and laughter; they were joking with each other, drinking something from a bottle and smoking. They passed by Teri and Rorschach, never taking note of the distorted shadows Teri and Rorschach were hidden in.

As soon as the gang was out of sight, Rorschach let up.

"Jesus–_fucking_–Christ." Teri breathed out, rubbing her sore jaw. He'd had quite the hold on her. "You scared the shit outta me."

Rorschach barely regarded her as he stepped back and checked the area for more Knot-tops.

"You mind warning me before you do that next time?"

"Not your usual route." Rorschach growled to her, ignoring her rhetorical question.

Teri's eyes went wide. "Are you _following _me?"

Rorschach pointed down the alley way to where the Knot-tops had disappeared. "Following _them_. Investigating new recruiting. Forced to blow cover to save _you_."

"Oh." She replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Apologize too much." Rorschach growled, shoving his hands into his pocket before walking off down the alley.

Teri pushed herself off the wall and followed him. "Thank you." she called, sprinting to catch up. "I guess I owe you double, huh?"

Rorschach continued down out onto the street, ignoring her.

"Hey!" Teri got into step beside him. "Can I ask you something?"

He didn't give any indication that he heard her, let alone knew she was walking beside him.

She asked him anyway. "I've read about you in the newspaper, and about the Keene Act–ya know–how you're ignoring it and all," Teri shrugged, "I think it's interesting that you're the only masked hero that decided to revolt against it." she paused, "I don't see why they're making a big deal about your vigilantism, I mean it's not like you hurting innocents–"

Rorschach stooped suddenly, turning to face her. The splotches on his mask moving slowly.

"So, why haven't the others followed suit?" Teri finally got out, skidding to a stop. "Clearly the city isn't getting any better without them."  
Rorschach jerked his head in the direction that they had been heading. Teri followed his gaze. "Oh–" the Gunga diner was just a few blocks away, the neon lights flashing. She knew her way home from here.

Teri looked at him once again. Had he just led her home? "I believe in what you do." she whispered, watching the spots on his face radically change.  
Teri let her gaze go to her feet and she pivoted and began home. "Thanks again, Rorschach, for walking me back and all." she threw him a smile over her shoulder.

She never saw him recoil at the very thought, his hands out defensively, denying the entire ordeal. She never saw that he'd stood there, head tilted, staring after her long after she'd vanished from his sight.


	7. Stray Daggers

**A.N: *thrusts fist in air* alright! the seventh addition! yeah! ... be sure to tell me what you think! I'm almost done with the eighth, so it will be coming soon. but don't be afraid to give me a little review, I appreciate every single one. they keep me going. ^.^ hope you enjoy!**

**(Updated: 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 7: Stray Daggers**

_Rorschachs' Journal, November 21st,_  
_she snuck up on us yesterday. need to be more careful. walter is jealous of her whorish tendency towards others. don't know how to stop it. walter's not so sure he wants it to stop. feels the need to protect her. both of us do. not sure why. _  
_saved Teri again last night. not sure what came over me. not sure why she was there. confided in me. told me she believed in what I was doing. odd. accused of walking her home. not true. suspected knot-tops headed that way. _she _followed _me_. _  
_still investigating possible connection to detroit murders. still investigating new gang activity._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter adjusted his sign on his other shoulder, wincing as he did so. Last night he'd come into contact with a gang rape situation, shortly after Teri had left him standing in the street. He suspected that he twisted his shoulder while fending them off. _It'll heal soon enough_, he told himself confidently.

The morning had come and gone, the late afternoon sun struggling to penetrate through the rain clouds overhead. Walter was on his usual rounds throughout the familiar blocks, but he felt the need to cut it short today.  
Teri was going to be leaving work early and he felt the need to find a hiding spot and observe her movements.

Walter started to head to the Gunga diner, but as the Newsstand barely came into view, he came to a sudden stop on the sidewalk. The person treading behind him nearly ran into Walter and cursed at him when they passed; nevertheless, Walter ignored them, focused on the store that had caught his eye.

** Richards Door and Lock Repair**

Blinking, he stared at the display window. A shiny new lock set, sitting up on a rotating pedestal, gleamed at him.

Taking a few steps to peer around the corner, he watched Teri sell a comic to a child. A sweet smile across her lips, her eyes glittered as she lightly conversed with the young boy.  
Walter took a deep breath, sidestepping to eye the lock set once more.  
Then, placing the sign on the ground-leaning it against the wall of the store–he strode heavily into the shop, his intent clear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri smiled as the little boy hopped off, his comic book in hand. His feet determined to not touch the cracks in the pavement as he skipped off down the street.

She crossed her arms, trying to remember when life had been so simple–when life was uncomplicated and she hadn't a care in the world.  
She was unable to roust a memory. Teri felt a drop of water fall on her face, and it startled her. Craning her neck to stare into the sky she noted the rain clouds moving in; no doubt they would release fully before nightfall. Teri rubbed her arm; she had once loved the rain…

"Word on the Detroit murders?"

Teri let her gaze fall to her rag-wearing neighbor. She stared at him for a long time. He shifted under her gaze, something wrapped in a bag under his arm opposite the side he had his sign.  
Though his eyes were cold and unruly, they pleaded with her. Asking Teri for something–perhaps forgiveness?–but she knew that he wouldn't verbalize it. She considered that maybe he was unable to say it. Teri allowed herself a deep breath before returning the look in his eyes, asking him of something in return: Acceptance.

Walter shifted once again, and he cleared his throat. Even through the silence he knew exactly what she wanted. He wasn't clear however if he would be able to give it…

Teri licked her lips, her arms uncrossing as she went to retrieve his paper. "I don't think they have any leads." when she turned around, she noticed that Walter had taken several steps forward and was staring at the coffee pot at the counter. Teri smiled. "It's cheap, but not a thick as the Gunga Diners'."

Walter recoiled, his eyes settling on the paper in her hands before allowing himself to take her gaze in his. "Sources say someone escaped."

Teri froze; this was something she'd not heard of. "Escaped?"

Walter nodded, his eyes emotionless. "Say he's come to NYC." he reached out his hand to take the paper from her.

"Who says?" Teri demanded, pulling it behind her back, out of his reach.

Walter puffed out a breath of air. "Don't know. Just sources." he noted the look of worry on her face. "Why?"

Teri had averted her eyes, seeming glazed over, ignoring his question. "Impossible." she whispered, completely in her own thoughts.

Walter studied her; her eyebrows were furrowed together in thought, her lips pursed. He didn't like the way her face was scrunched together, worried. He almost stepped forward to her… almost. "Teri…" he whispered.

Jerking back to reality, her horror stricken façade radically changed when she realized Walter was still standing before her. "What?"

"You alright?" Walter cocked an eyebrow.

Clearing her throat, Teri frowned. "Yeah," she shoved the papers in his direction. "I'm fine."

Walter took the paper form her, passing off the appropriate amount of change into her hand. He knew by her body language that she was lying to him. He didn't know why, but figured he'd get to the bottom of it. Rorschach sneered; _This is why you can't trust her. All whores lie_. Walter shook him off. "You sure?" he asked.

Teri nervously chuckled, "Yeah, I'm good."

Walter watched Teri run her hand through her hair, for a reason unexplainable to him, or Rorschach for that matter, he liked it when she did that. It seemed like such a human movement.  
Seeing her hair tousled like that, Walter wondered briefly what it might look like untamed from a night of sleep, from a night of…._ Stop it!_ Rorschach growled at him. _Don't even go there. _Walter felt a rush a color heat his cheeks and he averted his eyes, focusing them on a passing car. "Tomorrow then?"

Teri nodded, distracted at he walked off down the street towards the apartment building they stayed in. She never saw him blush for the first time in front of a woman.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri pulled the grocery bag up further onto her hip as she pushed the door to the apartment building open and stumbled inside. She shook her head, attempting to get all of the stray water out of her short locks and struggled to keep the half-soaked paper bag from falling out of her arms or ripping wide open.

Tonight was definitely not the night to go food shopping, she decided, regretting the run home in the pouring rain. She shivered from the chill that'd set in from her wet clothes and prayed that her loaf of bread hadn't been ruined. _Bloody Rain, _she hissed to herself. _Goddamned, bloody rain, only pouring down,_ after _I'd already purchased my things. _

Teri groaned, she knew she should have listened to the weather report in the newspapers today. But she'd been distracted by the very thought that someone had survived that one night in Detroit, that someone might have seen her.

Teri almost stumbled over the steps as her landlady's voice rang out from her apartment; she was screaming at her kids again. Teri wondered why child protective services hadn't taken the kids from her. _She probably cheats on her welfare, or something. _

Teri laughed to herself as she rounded the corner to the hallway. She took a few steps forward before noticing that her door was open. Her stomach dropped; someone had broken into her apartment. _Damn it! _She rushed forward, nearly dropping the paper bag. _Damn it all to–_

Walter froze as soon as he caught sight of her. A screwdriver in his hand, he pointed to the deadbolt with it. "Needed replacing."

Teri's mouth dropped open, all thoughts coming to an immediate halt. "I was gonna–er–how'd you–" her eyes fell on a bent metal hanger resting on the floor, beside her old deadbolt. She couldn't tell, but she was sure that he'd used the hanger that she'd given him.

Walter followed her gaze and raised a shoulder. "Too easy. Lucky I have good intentions." he went back to adjusting a few screws on her new deadbolt, ignoring her flabbergasted look.

Teri closed her eyes for a moment. "You just about gave me a heart attack." she admitted, coming forward and slipping past him into her apartment. Placing the large bag of groceries down the on the counter, she let her heart calm slightly.  
Teri frowned, curiously pondering what Walter was doing here; hadn't he told her that he couldn't be friends with a woman? Teri decided she definitely was not going to bring it up. Perhaps she _had _been over thinking things. Teri groaned. She was so confused…

Walter eyed the bag as he peeked around her door, his hand still on the screwdriver. "Expecting someone?"

Teri laughed. "God, I hope not." she suspected that he knew nothing of what she was referring to as she began to unpack her stuff. Removing new, cheap coffee grounds from her bag, she decided that she'd like a cup of coffee, and went to fill up the kettle in the sink.

Walter frowned, tightening the last of the new lock down. "There." he stated, sliding the screw driver into his pocket. "All finished." he examined it, looking at it from all directions to make sure that it was on straight.

Teri nodded, gently placing the kettle on the stove. "I appreciate you doing that." she went over to her sugar container and opened it. She peered in it for a moment, then turned it upside down. Three Sweet Chariot sugar cubs fell out, rolling like dice on the counter. "Hmm. I thought I had more than _that_…"

Walter–who had been peering at her–now slinked back outside.

Teri shrugged, walking towards the door that Walter was quickly re-examining the deadbolt with expert fingers.

"Should keep you safe." he commented, flicking his eyes to hers.

Teri ran her hand over the back of it. "Looks pretty sturdy." she locked gazes with him. "You didn't have to do that though, you know."

Walter shifted. "Needed be replaced." he repeated softly. He wasn't about to let her in on the motive. He wasn't about to tell her that he was worried about her safety, especially after her outbreak this afternoon.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Teri invited after a moment, moving aside to allow him access into her apartment.

Walter shook his head, picking up the mess from the new and old lock. "Maybe another time." he also quickly snatched up a little green sugar wrapper that had fallen astray on the floor; hoping that she hadn't noticed.

Teri sighed, "You've been so kind…"

He stood up, gesturing behind her. "Key's inside."

Teri nodded her thanks, offering to take the trash in his hands, but he refused. "How can I repay you?"

Walter flinched, he knew that she would have said that. He mentally kicked himself for not being faster. He had hoped to finish it before she'd gotten home. "Don't. No need." he gruffly whispered, turning to head to his room.

"Thank you." Teri whispered, a genuine smile on her face. He disappeared in his apartment, stealing one last glance at her before closing his door.

Teri sighed, shaking her head as she leaned on her doorframe and fingered the slick-silver metal of her new lock. It was definitely better than her last, but why had he changed it without asking?  
Teri flicked her eyes to his door. Whatever his motive, she was pleased that he'd actually taken notice. Maybe there was something to him after all. Perhaps it was his way of apologizing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschachs Journal, November 21st, 1984,_  
_walter has me running errands. received from source; someone who survived the detroit attack. arrived here other day. relayed that to teri. she was upset. not like normal citizen. knew she had a play in it. got walter worried. replaced the lock on her door. barely enough to hold. but will give her time. going to favorite info bar tonight. intend to get answers regarding detroit. _

Walter Kovacs tucked his white scarf into the front of his jacket before taking his face and fedora from the floorboards and equipping himself with those as well.

Rorschach emerged, pushing Walters' window up and climbing out. He pulled himself up onto the roof, walking steadily towards the other side. "Don't know why you bothered." he hissed to himself. "She's waste of time."

Walter didn't accept that. He knew what he was doing was well worth it. "Won't last." Rorschach taunted, "You know it." he slinked down the fire escape, quickly maneuvering himself past Teri's window and out of her line of sight: Fortunately, her curtains were closed.

He continued further down the building until he hit the ground. No one had that had ever been kind to him ever lasted. They left one way or another; whether it was from his isolation or because they had become frustrated with him.

Rorschach easily placed his gloved hands inside of his trench coats' large pockets, fingering the sugar cubes that he'd taken from her apartment. Teri had treated them both humanly, yes, but sooner or later she would come to hate him. He was sure.

He passed by some hookers on the streets and as usual they offered themselves to him, without even a glance, he passed them by. True, he admitted that he'd never seen Teri walk the streets in scanty clothing, but that didn't mean that she didn't have whorish tendencies like all the other women on the planet. He didn't regret telling her that he couldn't be friends with women. Sure it had upset her, but it would have upset anyone.  
Rorschach felt the need to drive her away, but Walter kept reeling her back. It wasn't like him and Rorschach didn't approve of the insubordination.

Happy Harry's Bar and Grill came into sight, and Rorschach smiled under his face as he pushed forward towards the entrance. Rorschach shoved the door open, stepping inside; enjoying the uneasy quiet that fell over the bar.

Happy Harry stopped cleaning glasses and stared at him, immediately reaching up to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Rorschach enjoyed the fear that polluted that air around him as he easily stepped inside, taking an open space at the bar. "Evening Happy Harry." he growled, placing his hands on the counter.

"R-r-Rorschach…" he stuttered, swallowing nervously. "Always a p-pleasure…" he shifted uncomfortably under Rorschach's stare. "Please," he whispered, his eyes bulging, beseeching. "don't kill anyone…"

Rorschach tilted his head. "Need information." he replied. "Cooperation required." he turned to look at everyone in the bar. Few took sips of their sweating drinks, but no one looked at him, and no one spoke. "Detroit murders." Rorschach started. "Survivor. Want to know why he's here."

One man shifted his eyes nervously to Rorschach.

He caught it, and stepped toward the man. "Talk." Rorschach demanded.

"I don't know anything, man." he told him, shifting in his seat, uncomfortably.

Rorschach stepped forward suddenly, grabbing the lapels of the mans jacket and shoving him onto the table he was sitting at. The mans drink spilled, wetting the back of the mans jacket. He cried out in horror, his hands going to his face defensively.

"I said I don't know anything!"

"Wrong answer." Rorschach hissed, barely picking him up before slamming him back on the table. "Talk!" he growled.

"Alright-Alright, man. I'll talk," he whined, "Just please don't hurt me…" his eyes were squeezed shut, anticipating pain. When Rorschach didn't reply, just tightening his hands in the mans lapels, he began to spill. "There was this guy in here the other night, he was–you know–bragging how'd he'd survived the Detroit massacre–in that hotel–right?" the man gulped, "He was just talkin' shit, said he'd come back for revenge or something," the man shrugged. "I don't know anything else, man, please-"

Rorschach slammed him down again, but the man just screamed and repeated that he didn't know anymore.

Letting him loose, Rorschach stood straight and gazed around again. Another man, clearly knot-top, swigged the last of his drink, slamming it down on the table, angrily.

"You c-can't just keep comin' in here," the knot-top stuttered, turning in his chair. "I've had enough of your face, ruinin' my nights." he stood up, violently turning the table over. "Damn it, you mother-fucker," he yelled, "You don't own _this _joint!"

Rorschach tilted his head as others behind the man stood as well, in rebellion.

Happy Harry whimpered, slinking down behind his bar. He knew what was happening and prayed that he didn't get hurt or that too many things got broken. He sniveled again as he thought about the damage cost he'd have to take out of his pay again…

Rorschach waited for the mob to attack, he didn't mind, he'd teach them a lesson; This was his bar, it was in his city.  
It didn't take them long to advance and he found himself throwing punches and kicking and tossing people through windows; He quite enjoyed himself.

He maneuvered around a punch, snatching a mans arms and snapping it in the middle with his elbow. The man cried out, falling helplessly to the floor, clutching himself. Rorschach spun and kicked another attacker in the face, knocking him into a member of their 'makeshift' mob.

Fists out, he prepared for another pair. One of them slipped out a knife from his sleeve, whipping it in and out of its sheath expertly. They advanced on him. He easily spun around, kicking the one with the knife in the chest, but not before the other got a punch in.

Rorschach flinched as he was hit in his bad shoulder. Turning towards his attackers, he pulled the man towards him, swinging him around and over the bar to crash into hundreds of bottles shelved behind the counter. He heard Happy Harry whimper as the man landed next to him behind the bar.

It was then that Rorschach felt slick metal slide through his coat and into his side. His hand went out and snatched the mans hand that was still holding the knife, whipping him around, the mans arm now in a compromising position behind the mans back. The man cried out for mercy, but Rorschach took the knife from his side, tearing the bloody knife from his body and plunging it into the mans hand and onto a table, locking the man in place.

Rorschach felt the warm blood stain his trench coat, but he ignored the pain and glanced around him. He'd taken them all out. The others who had decided to stay out of the fight, wearily looked at him. "Objections?" he growled. But every conscious person shook their head, unwilling to make eye contact.

Rorschach looked once more at the man who's hand he'd impaled. The man was crying, pleading for someone to take the knife out.

Turning on his heel and treading outside into the cold night, Rorschach sucked in a sharp breath, his side aching as he felt the warm blood run down to the waistband of his pants.  
He'd gotten what he needed and he'd taught the leeches a little respect. He started home: He needed to care from himself, there was no use in bleeding out on the streets.

He clinched his fists together; he couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid as to have not seen the knife coming towards him. Silently he cursed Walter for his stray thoughts of Teri. He would have been more focused if Walter hadn't insisted on getting information on something that Teri was obviously running from.

Rorschach had started to stagger a bit when he finally got to the apartment building. He was loosing blood fast. He dreaded having to go up the fire escape, but he _couldn't_ just walk in the door. Taking a deep, painful breath, Rorschach pulled himself up the ladder, struggling to crawl upwards onto the first landing.

He started to feel light headed, but he pushed himself up onto the next ladder, pulling with all that he had left. He knew that he wasn't going to make it to his apartment. Blood was running down his leg, dripping off of his shoe onto the metal fire-escape. Finally after what seemed like minutes he reached the second landing.

Letting out an exasperated breath, he cursed himself for being so weak and he fell on his knees, the metal landing creaking and groaning. His hand reached up for the next step, but it was too far; he stretched, feeling the intense pain shoot through him once again.

"Rorschach?"

He turned his head towards Teri's window, she had opened it and was staring horrified at him.

"Omigod, are you alright?" she had noticed the blood, her worried voice rang in his ears.

Rorschach didn't protest as she reached out towards him–he knew that it was futile to resist, she wasn't one to give up easily, and he was in no position to fight her.

"Come on," she urged, "before someone sees you." she leaned out of her window and helped him inside.

He definitely didn't like the idea, but he wouldn't be able to get to his apartment. Plus he wouldn't be any good to himself if he passed out before he had stopped the bleeding.  
He stumbled into the room, trailing blood on her windowsill. She supported him, placing her arms under his shoulders, as she ushered him to her bed. He collapsed, his hat falling from his head and rolling on the floor.

"What happened?" she whispered, unbuttoning his trench coat.

Rorschach didn't like the feel of her hands on him, and he brushed her off.

She frowned at him. "It has to come off."

Rorschach muttered something incomprehensible as Teri rose. He let his own fingers unbutton his coat and shirt.. "Stupid move. Didn't see knife. Should have." he growled at himself, hissing as he peeled back the bloodstained shirt from the wound. He wore a wife beater beneath his shirt, and after shrugging his coat and shirt off, he lifted the undershirt.

Teri had gotten up, and rushed to the bathroom; grabbing her first aid kit and a wet wash cloth.

Rorschach tore the scarf from his neck as Teri came back, sitting on the bed next to him. He was so weak that he could barely support himself on his elbows.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. These things happen." she told him, gently pressing the wet washcloth to his wound. "Fortunately, it's not going to need stitches." she told him, withdrawing the cloth and placing it on the bed. Her small fingers then went to work opening a bottle of what looked like rubbing alcohol. She poured the alcohol on the cloth, though some of it leaking onto the bed and floor: Her hands were shaking. "I'm not good with needles."

Rorschach watched her work with quivering vision. She was kind, apologizing when he hissed from the sting of the rubbing alcohol. He blinked at her, flinching as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. A shiver ran down his spine, and he was tempted to reach out and shove her hand from him, but he didn't. He didn't have the strength.  
He didn't like her kindness though, he didn't like how it radiated off of her like a barrel of toxic waste.

He could see why Walter had gotten so caught up in it. It was intoxicating, refreshing; Like having a glass of water after being in the desert for years…

Teri asked him to hold the gauze tightly to himself as she wrapped tape around his torso to keep it in place. Rorschach's free hand went out to steady himself against the bed as he did this, struggling with shaky hands. His head was spinning, fighting the intense fatigue that plagued him due to his lose of blood; he worried as Teri kept flicking her eyes to his face-he worried if he'd slept she'd remove it. He couldn't have her do that.

But Teri wasn't focused on knowing his identity, she wanted to make sure he was still conscious and not in too much pain. Not like she could have decoded the black splotches, but it was all out of reflex; she couldn't stop herself.

Teri noticed the curly specks of chest hair poking from beneath the wife beater he'd refused to remove. She smiled; he was a redhead. "Lots of redheads in the city, huh?" she commented, admiringly. It helped remind her that Rorschach was real. Human. That he wasn't just some ghost, or figment of her imagination.

She tore the tape from the roll, pressing the loose end gently to his skin. She thought about Walter, about what he might think if he knew that Rorschach was in her flat. Especially since he's been acting protective of her as of late.

"Hurm." Ignoring her comment, Rorschach caught the turmoil in her eyes, wondering if perhaps it was about whether or not to ask him of his identity…

"There…" she murmured, tracing her finger over the bandage. "Not so bad." Teri gazed at him before gathering the first aid kit in her arms. "You should rest, it looks like you lost a lot of blood…" she whispered.

Rorschach shook his head. "I'm fine." he growled, preparing to get up. He had decided that now that he was patched, he might as well leave. He didn't need Teri anymore. Rorschach growled at himself. He hadn't needed her in the _first _place.

The low tone startled Teri as she stood and went to replaced the things she'd removed from her bathroom. She glanced back at him before setting them all down on her bathroom counter. "I don't mind if you stay."

"No." she heard him growl back, this time the tone in his voice much less terrifying. "Better things to do…"

Teri rung out the washcloth, watching the blood swirl, mixing with the running water as it slid down her drain. She soaped up her hands as she let her eyes meet her reflection. She didn't really know what she was doing. Rorschach was a wanted man. But she felt like she owed him for saving her. Twice.

Teri shook her head, wondering what other trouble she could get into, and dragging the clean-ish washcloth with her, she stepped back into the room.

Rorschach was sprawled on her bed, a light snore coming from beneath his mask. Smiling, she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

He was quite the sight; his fedora, shirt and trench coat were all in a pile on the floor, and he was wearing only his wife-beater, pants, shoes, gloves and mask. Some dangerous vigilante he was.

Teri stepped forward; though his legs were hanging off the bed, she didn't want to disturb him by dragging further him up onto the bed. Alternately, she leaned over the side and grabbed a pillow.  
Gently placing a hand under his masked head, she lifted with every amount of tenderness that she could muster. His mask was slippery under her fingers, latex. Teri ignored the impulse to remove it and instead slid the pillow under his head. Stepping back to examine him, Teri placed her hands on her hips. He hadn't stirred, his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

Teri bit her lower lip, fiddling with the warm wash cloth she'd brought with her from the bathroom. Wondering if maybe she should clean the blood off of him a bit, she hesitantly stepping forward. Slowly she wiped a little blood from around the bandage.

He sighed as the warm cloth skimmed over his skin. Teri held her breath, feeling her heart beat ten times faster. She tried it again, a slight blush arising from her cheeks as he groaned in his sleep, unconsciously enjoying the sensation.

Teri stole a few glances at his mask while she cleaned the crusted blood off his skin, as best she could. The image on his mask moved slowly, the black splotches mesmerizing.  
Teri wasn't about to deny that she liked him. There always was something attractive about a masked hero–someone that took matters into their own hands and that never gave in to the pressures around them.

She found it amazing that he still persevered, even after all the controversy. Teri swallowed back her feelings as she noted the bruises that covered his skin; a large purple one on his shoulder.

She furrowed her eyebrows, he must have been a lot more active than she had originally thought. Something fluttered in her stomach as she wished she could help heal the bruises like she'd bandaged his knife wound..

Finished with a sigh, Teri looked over him one more time before deciding to let him be. Rising slowly from the bed–not wanting the missing weight to wake him suddenly–Teri nearly tripped over his clothes that were on the floor.  
Frowning at them, she gathered them in her arms. The coat and shirt beneath her arm, Teri pick up the fedora, holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

Curious, she turned towards her mirror and placed it on her head. She smiled as she moved, looking at herself from different angles. She looked damn good in his hat. Mentally, Teri decided that she'd have to get herself one, one of these days…

Pleased with herself, Teri headed for the door, the bloody clothes in her arms, Rorschachs' fedora on her head, and a few coins in her pocket.


	8. Distrubing Moments of our Past

**A.N: Oh you reviewers spoil me. ^.^ *Hugs all 'round***

**Disclaimer: I do not have Rorschach cooped in my closet...scouts honor. *Muffled noises from the closet*... ignore that. **

**(Updated 2/27/11)**

**Chapter 8: Disturbing moments from Our Past**

Walter hissed, the pain in his side tearing through him as he rolled over. He brought a hand up to rest over his eyes, coming into contact with his face: He'd fallen asleep with it on again.  
Noting that his legs were stiff as he started to pull his face from his mask, Walter tried to roll onto his side. With his mask, halfway up his face, he suddenly stopped, as he happened to catch a glimpse of the color of the bed sheet was lying on: it wasn't his.

Walter jerked his face back down and jolted up, nearly crying out from the pull of the tape on his skin combined with the hole that resided beneath.

The throw blanket that had been draped over him slid to his waist.

Hands clinching together he remembered the previous night; How he'd passed out just before he'd decided to leave. He let his hand roam over his chest as he slowly let the fatigue drip down to his stiff toes; his legs had hung off of the bed all night.

His eyes shot around the room; there was a chair beside the bed, another colorful throw in a heap on its seat. Teri must have stayed the night in that chair… watching him.

Walter took his time as he stood, trying not to irritate his wound. He glanced around at the empty floor, wondering where his clothes were. She must have done something with them. He spot himself in the mirror that Teri had hanging on the wall. His bloodied wife beater, pinstriped pants, gloved hands, his face. All were intact. He felt somewhat relieved; At least she hadn't violated him like he had feared.

It was then that he caught the scent of something. Something burning. He willed his feet forward to the closed door, reaching out and putting his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door wide, ignoring the impending panic that he felt and walked into the living room/kitchen. Perhaps she'd taken a peek under his face while he had slept…

Teri danced around the kitchen, a skillet on the stove, she inhaled lightly as she took a fork and stabbed the bacon, quickly putting it on a preceding plate. She licked her finger when she was finished and picked up a spatula to turn something else, also in the skillet. She was dressed casually in jeans and a fitted tee-shirt.  
Walter scowled: She was also wearing _his _fedora.

Teri made a half turn, her eyes fixed on the small table that protruded into her living room. She had set it for one, and was checking for something when she caught sight of Rorschach. "Oh!" she started, laughing at herself when she realized that it was only him. "Scared me." she mentioned, a hand on her chest. Teri quickly turned back to monitor her skillet. "How are you feeling?"

Staying in the doorway, he tried to remember that he was still-in fact-in Rorschach's attire. "Better. Sore. But better." he answered. He sniffed. "Something burning?"

Teri blushed, "Oh, yeah. Sorry." she murmured, glancing at the plate beside her. "I might have ruined the bacon." she glanced uneasily at him. "Unless you're a fan of _seriously _crunchy bacon."

Rorschach sighed, never once intending to stay for breakfast. "My clothes?"

Teri shifted her body to face him. "They were really gross, so I went ahead and washed them."

The splotches on his mask changed completely. "What?" he couldn't believe this. It was bad enough that she was _wearing _his hat, that she had _touched _his clothes, but to actually go so far as to _wash _them, too!

She shrugged indifferently, "I'll go and get them, while you eat." she turned then, picking the skillet up in her hand and brushed the rest of what was in the pan onto the plate with the bacon. Two eggs slid out of the metal pan. "There was a bunch of stuff in your pockets," Teri continued as her toaster popped and two pieces of brown toast thrust up into the air. She snatched them up and placed them on the plate as well before she placed the it on the table beside a folded napkin with a fork on top and a mug of steaming coffee. "They're over by the couch… you had a journal and a couple of other things, but don't worry, I didn't read it." She stepped back, looking it over before she eyed him, expecting him to sit. "You don't have to eat the bacon." she whispered with a smirk.

Rorschach glanced to the couch: Sure enough, there were the few items that he carried with him, including his journal. He hoped that she wasn't lying when she said that she hadn't read them. He let his eyes go back to the food on the table. His stomach gave away his hunger, grumbling loudly.

Teri eyed him, the expression on her face, her crossed arms, clearly stating; 'I'm not gonna get your clothes until you eat.'

Rorschach finally stepped forward, taking the back of the chair in his hand and pulling it roughly from under the table before sitting down.

Teri smiled, triumphantly and waited for a moment, until he continued to glower at her. She then remembered what she was supposed to be off doing.

Before she even had a chance to start for the door, Rorschach held out his arm, stopping her. She frowned at him–confused–until he pointed a gloved hand at her head. "Oh, sorry" she chuckled, blushing again; she hadn't meant for him to see her in his hat. She plucked it from her head and instead of placing it in his outstretched hand, she placed it fondly on his head before walking away.

Walter adjusted his hat as he heard the door shut behind Teri, and only then did he fold up his face; exposing his nose and lips. Removing his gloves, he took the fork in hand and began to devour the food before him.

It'd been a long time since someone had ever made him breakfast.  
The food was delicious, even the bacon. Rorschach wasn't about to admit to Teri-though-that he preferred crunchy bacon to floppy. He ate the food quickly, messily even, hoping that he could finish it before she came back.

When he cleaned the plate, he scooted the chair back, glancing at the front door; She still wasn't back. Walter furrowed his eyebrows, just where had she taken his clothes? Half way across town?

Rorschach stood, slightly frustrated. There was no reason why she had to wash his clothes. Just who did she think she was?

He strode over to the couch where his belongings lay. He traced his fingers over his journal. It looked unsullied from her touch. Perhaps she hadn't read it. He placed the several items the were in the pockets of his trench coat onto the top of his journal; coins, sugar cubes, pencil, matches from Happy Harry's bar…

His eyes fell upon a book that had been shoved into the side of the cushion, either intentionally or not, Rorschach wasn't sure.  
Curious he plucked it from its confines, turning it over in his palm. It was a leather bound book that appeared as though it had seen better days. Scratches, bends and marks violated it tarnished surface.

With expert fingers, Rorschach opened it. The pages inside threatened to stick together from age, but the contents of it were clear as day. It was Teri's diary.

Rorschach grinned as Walter cried out from him to drop it before she came back to see that he'd found it. She hadn't read his, if she had, she'd have known he'd had some relation to Walter, so why read hers? Why breach that trust? Rorschach didn't fall for it. "Never been chivalrous." he accusingly growled to himself. "Besides, she's a suspect. All rights are forfeited."

He flipped through the pages of neat writing as Walter all but beat him over the head with a brick. However, as soon as Rorschach began to read one of the beginning entries, Walter stopped in his protests and listened; his curiosity peeked.

_"Teri's journal, October 31st, 1971,_  
_I got to dress as a pumpkin today. It was pretty exciting. My birthday is tomorrow, but there's nothing new about turning fourteen. Especially in here the orphanage.–"_

Rorschach stopped there. He knew that he was older than her, but by the sound of it, he was almost twice her age! Rorschach blinked at the page: this was interesting material…

The door to the apartment opened, and Teri walked in, carrying a newly washed and folded trench coat and shirt, not a single spot of blood on them.

Rorschach shoved her journal under his, and turned to face her. "Took you long enough." he grumbled.

Teri took a deep breath, handing him his clothes. "I know, I had to run to the laundry matt down the street." she turned to go into the kitchen to do the dishes. "I swear, with the outrageous rent, Shairp charges, I don't see why she cant afford to have a few washing machines here…" Teri quieted as she picked up his empty plate and mug, walking them to the sink.

Rorschach shrugged on his coat, shoving her journal and his into the breast of his pocket before putting the other non-essentials in his side pockets. He sniffed critically, his jacket actually smelt different. He wrinkled his nose. He would admit that he was glad that they didn't have blood on them anymore, but they way it smelled… it was unnerving. "Hurm…"

Rorschach turned towards Teri as he buttoned up his trench coat: she was gazing at him.

"How were the eggs?"

"Good." He murmured shortly, reaching up to adjust his mask.

Teri smiled, watching him now walk back into the bedroom and head for the window. He stopped as he overlooked the blood stained bed. His head looked over his shoulder to her. He knew that she'd followed him.

"Sorry about the sheets."

Teri threw her hands up. "They needed to go anyway." Rorschach nodded once and then headed straight for the window. "Er, hey." Teri hesitated in taking a step forward as he opened her window and began to crawl out onto the landing. He stared back at her. "I wasn't joking when I told you I believe in what you do." she stated, swallowing nervously. "If you need… ya know, anything…" she paused, licking her lips, looking for the right words. "Mi casa es su casa." she whispered.

Rorschach regarded her with a nod before shutting her window and disappearing.

Teri sighed, feeling almost relief for his absence and yet a part of her felt exposed as she knew he wasn't looking over her shoulder.

Teri ripped up the sheets of her bed in her hands, yanking them off of the full-size mattress. She tried to avoid getting any blood on her as she balled it up and set it on the floor.

Teri the treaded lightly to her closet to retrieve more sheets, when she tripped over something on the floor. She fell to her knees, her hands catching her. Kicking her feet as she rolled over to get her feet untangled, she found herself staring at Rorschach's white scarf.

Teri rolled her eyes; she didn't know how he could have forgotten it. She took the soft thing up into her hands, letting the material weave in a out of her fingers. It was nice. She shyly brought it to her nose. It didn't smell as bad as the rest of his clothes, but it could use a good scrub down.

Teri closed her eyes, remembering his compelling mask, remembering how she'd plopped the hat down on his head, remembering how he had looked sprawled out on his bed… and for some reason, something her sister had once said to her resonated through her mind, entangling with her thoughts of Rorschach.

_"Sometimes the greatest things in life are unseen. That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, cry, or dream…" _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Teri's Journal, September 1st , 1984_  
_She gone. Sammy's gone. I have to find her. I don't trust the fucking liars that call themselves police officers. I'm going to find the answers myself. Good people don't just disappear off the face of the planet without a trace. I will find her one way or the other. _

_Teri's Journal September 25th, 1984_  
_I've done it. I've found a trace of what I believe is her scent. I wrangled myself into the underground of Detroit and found that there have been activity with a female trading company that operates solely in India. The fortunate thing? They've been collecting here in Detroit. I've got the address of a hotel; The bastards are holding an auction there. All of their shareholders are going to be there, from all over the world. I plan to infiltrate._

_Teri's Journal, October 1st, 1984_  
_Its going to happen soon. I've been hired on as a waitress to serve drinks to the corrupt creatures that are indecent enough to disguise themselves as business people. I know what I have to do… I've seen what they've done to her. Sammy was once a respectable woman, but the way they've fucked with her, you couldn't tell. I will save my sister, after all the things that she's done for me over the years at the slum orphanage, I owe her. I know I do. It keeps me from fearing that dreadful auction night. I have to keep a straight face. I have to pretend I'm stupid and don't know what's going on. But I do. And they will ALL pay. _

_Teri's Journal, October 15th, 1984_  
_Its done… forgive me my writing, my hands wont stop shaking. I can feel the burden of her suffering lifted off my shoulders. I did what I thought she would have wanted me to do…. I killed every single bastard in that goddamned hotel. I had a plan. And it fell through. I am beside myself at my genius-ness . I thought they'd see me coming, I thought they'd see me poison their drinks, their food. Those who refused to eat, I blew their brains out. I cut their throats. I did anything I could do to stop them. I used anything at my disposal….. All of the business men have died…. Its feels so good to do the world a favor. To stop them from taking other young girls from their families and breaking them into pieces to sell them at the highest price so their buyer can fuck them and dispose of the remains. _  
_The blood wont wash from my hands. They look clean, but I can still feel it. I know what I did was wrong. I thought it would feel right… it doesn't. not after what happened. Not after I saw that I had ruined everything. _

_Teri's journal (date unknown),_  
_ I've arrived in NYC…_

Her journal lay open on Walters bed, the last pages fluttering in the breeze from the opened window.  
Walter stood at the sink in his bathroom. The water was turned on high as he washed the white secretions from his shaking hand. His body shook as he thought about what he had read. What he had done after what he had read…

Drying his hand on his pants, he zipped up his jeans, buttoning the waistband closed. He felt dirty, as he went back to the bed and sat down next to her journal. He was disgusted with himself for resorting to such methods as he had stared at her painstakingly tidy penmanship. But he couldn't stop himself from getting inside of her head, feeling the emotion from her writing, the pleasure that she'd taken, her pain…he couldn't help but remember the feelings that were aroused in him as her fingers brushed against his bare abdomen, as he remembered how she had shaken as her hands rendered dangerously close to his thigh, as he remembered how her eyes kept flicking up to his…

Walter put his head in his hands, groaning. What was happening to him?

For once, Rorschach just sat back and watched.


	9. Time

**A.N: You guys are to kind to me. lol, okay, so I'm getting a little caught up in the plot line, so if i stray from Walter/Rorschach's character PLEASE PLEASE tell me and I'll revise it. I am always appreciative of your guy's reviews. they make me so happy! ^.^ ... Hope you'all enjoy this chapter! **

**(Updated 2/28/11)**

**Chapter 9; Time**

Walter gathered his sign from his eclectic little apartment, slowly walking down the rundown hallway.

"What did I say about that smell?" Mrs. Shairps' shrill voice rang up the stairs as Walter treaded down them, she was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Well?" she asked him as he reached the ground floor, but Walter ignored her, striding right past her and out the door onto the streets, her harsh voice shouting obscenities at him was cut off as soon as the door closed behind him.

His feet treaded heavily against the rotting pavement; his hair fluttering slightly in the cold winter breeze. His sign caught the wind, and it struggled from his grasp, but Walter held tight.

_Told you we couldn't trust her._ Rorschach hissed. Walter huffed gruffly at the thought. _She confessed to the murders…_ Walter shook his head. There was so much that the journal didn't cover. So many holes. _Can always be fixed with proper persuasion…_ Walter licked his lips.

It was hard to believe that someone that had been so kind to him had committed such a deed. He could appreciate the fact that she had done it out of an act of vigilantism, but he found it hard to believe that she'd carried it out. He'd known that she'd been connected to it, maybe knowing someone that had been killed or affected by it. But to actually be the one to play God?

It's possible. Been wrong about people before. Walter nodded. True. He'd admit that much. But from here he had no idea what to do next. She wasn't like the others he'd dealt with in the past. _Matter of perspective._ Walter ignored that.

He knew they would have to tell her about the man tracking her down. No wonder she had a fit over the mere thought of someone surviving. She knew they'd come for her. Especially a big slave trade organization. That was like taking on the mob.

_ Gonna protect her?_ Roschach asked skeptically. Walter shrugged. Maybe. It wasn't like he had it all planned out. "Can't just let her die." he told himself. "Not after her generosity to us." Rorschach moaned. _Don't owe anything! _

Walter turned the corner to the newsstand. He knew they didn't owe her anything. It wasn't a matter of owing. Teri had provided her humanity with nothing asked in return. Perhaps it wasn't quite below him to do the same.

Teri had her back turned to him, fixing herself a cup of coffee from the pot on the counter. When she heard his approaching footsteps, she turned and smiled at him upon recognition.

Walter managed a small twitch of the corner of his mouth as he saw what she had wrapped around her neck. "Nice scarf."

Teri looked down at it. "Oh, thanks." she chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"New?"

Teri shook her head. "A friend left it at my place last night. I didn't think he'd mind." she casually told him as she went to go get his newspaper.

Rorschach groaned, suddenly feeling the need to bang his head against a wall._ She's wearing our scarf, Walter, wearing it!_

Walter tilted his head slightly to the side. The white scarf accented her short hair, her dark eyes. "Hurm." he liked the way it looked on her; It was conservative. He stared at her a moment longer as she handed him the paper. "A friend?" he asked, curious that she had referred to Rorschach that way.

Teri nodded, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she took his money. "Yeah, I kind of wish he'd left his hat though…" she muttered, almost incoherently as the breeze tousled her hair, the ends of his scarf fluttering. She took a leery sip of her coffee.

Walter shifted his eyes to the coffee pot, steam ascending from its metal spout to fade away in the chilly air. Wondering if maybe he should ask-

"Gazette please,"

Walter jerked his head in the direction of the intrusion, staring callously at the very business man that had been there a few days ago, the one that had Teri blushing at his comments.  
Walter tightened his grip on his sign. The look in the mans' eyes told Walter that if it were up to the tolerant non-essentialist, he would have Teri on her back in no time.

"Sure," Teri replied, turning; completely unaware of the harsh gaze that Walter was sending the man.

The man looked at Walter, caught his eyes, and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Cold day today, huh?"

"Yeah," Teri breathed out, turning back with the paper. She smiled to him as he stretched his hand out to receive it.

As he handed her the change, he shifted his eyes a little unnervingly to Walter, but then focused on Teri. "Look, uh, I know you only know me from the other day, but would like to, maybe join me for lunch sometime?"

Walter felt like laughing to himself. Like she would go with pretty-boy to lunch. Ha.

But Teri's breath caught in her throat and she nearly choked on the coffee was swallowing. She opened her mouth to speak.

Walter saw the hesitation in her eyes, but didn't see rejection in them as she stole a uneasy glance at Walter. She was going to accept! Walter quickly stepped in, before the words could escape her lips.  
"-So, the man in your apartment last night," Walter rushed, putting his sign at his side and stepping forward to the coffee pot. "didn't hear him leave 'til this morning." he poured himself some into a foam cup that sat with others beside the kettle. "Knew it wasn't you." he turned around, "Don't usually leave until later."

Teri shot him a look of horror.

Walter challenged her.

"Er–or not." the man cleared his throat, uncomfortable as he noted the tension between the two before him. He thanked Teri for the paper and strode off, his ego chopped in half.

"Excuse me?" Teri hissed at Walter, nearly dropping the cup in her hand.

He took a sip of the scalding coffee, wrinkling his nose. "This is disgusting…" he murmured.

Teri huffed. "Walter?"

He took another gulp of the coffee, his eyes innocently gazing at her over the rim. His façade completely emotionless, not allowing her see the true triumph in his eyes. "Yes?"

"What was that?" Teri asked, throwing up her free hand.

He lifted a shoulder. "Didn't like him."

She blinked, bemused by his actions. "You didn't know him." she pushed past him to place the coins in the register.

"Didn't need to." He growled, his fingers tensely tapping on the side of his little foam cup, he didn't appreciate the way she rubbed against him. "Saw that look in his eyes." he fiddled with the edge of his sign by his side. "Mentally undressing you."

Teri shook her head. This was unbelievable. "That's none of your _business_."

"Is to." Walter interjected, but when she gave him a confused look, he quickly continued. "You're my newspaper supplier." he told her, matter-of-factly, as if that should settle the whole argument. His eyes then averted to the coffee in his hand.

Teri shook her head at him, setting down her coffee on the counter and going to gather more newspapers from the bags at the side of the stand. "Was that a streak of jealously, I just heard?" she asked, mockingly.

Walter flinched at her, watching her work. "No," he replied sharply, defending himself. He shuffled out of her way, as she carried an armful of papers to the counter. "Just looking out for you." he whispered, shyly.

Teri stole a glance at him, after a moment, she let a slow smile grow on her face. "So I've been noticing." she muttered.

Walter flicked his eyes to hers.

Keeping his stare; Teri found it odd that Walter chased off her customer, but never a bad word was brought up against the man that had stayed with her last night. Maybe he didn't know as much as he had been letting on…

"How can you drink this?" he asked, his voice uncouth, as he broke the awkward silence.

Teri glanced at the cup in his hand, "I like it," she countered. "It's better than that mud that Gunga serves."

Walter frowned, swirling the contents of his cup around. "Matter of perspective." he grumbled.

Teri laughed, before taking her coffee in her hand. "I suppose so." she sipped at the steaming liquid. "Does this mean that you'll be sticking around all day to 'protect me' from all the other unscrupulous men that are mentally sexing me?" she asked, with a smirk.

Walter lifted another shoulder. "Have things to do." he replied, taking in her questioning gaze as Rorschach demanded they get a new scarf. "But guess I could spare a few minutes." he mumbled.

Teri bit her lower lip, her eyes clearly showing the relief. It was obvious that even though she had joked, she was thankful for his company.

"Why move here?" Walter asked suddenly.

Teri took a breath, quickly expelling it so that the hair on her forehead undulated. She knew he was asking about the reason for her move to NYC. "I dunno." she told him truthfully. "I guess it was spur of the moment."

Walter reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Running from something?"

She pursed her lips, her fingers fumbling. "I guess you could say that." she answered, "But aren't we all?" her eyes scanned the people that walked by. "Aren't we all running from the problems of the world?"

Walter nodded, watching the wheels of her mind turning as her face flashed a range of emotion and expressions.

"That's just what makes us human, I think." Teri hypothesized. "Doesn't matter who we are on the outside. I think, internally, we are all hiding from some larger picture." She shifted on her feet.

"Don't always see." Walter added, "Don't always want to see."

Teri nodded, "Exactly." she flicked her eyes to his face, watching his eyes on his coffee, lost in his thoughts.

Little did she know that he knew more about what she'd said than she'd caught on to.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's Journal, November 24, 1984,_  
_Still working on getting identity of man tailing Teri. Haven't confronted her on knowledge. Will tonight. Not quite sure how. Admittedly impressed with knowledge. Maybe not as weak as anticipated. Need to be cautious with her. Followed her last couple days. Walter getting soft. Silly soulless humanistic needs emerged. Need to be cautious with him. Attracted to her subtle side. Not wanting to see dark side. But I see. true face showed through. It didn't escape me. Nothing escapes me. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
_

Rorschach climbed down the fire escape to her window. It was dark inside, but it would do, his gloved fingers traced the bottom of the sill, looking for a hold. When one was found one, he pulled the window open with skilled hands.  
Unlucky for her. Shouldn't leave it unlocked, not in this part of town. Lucky for him.

He slipped inside, his feet touching down on the cheap linoleum, expertly making no sound. He stood, letting the moonlight help his eyes adjust to the utter darkness of her closed bedroom.

There was a lump in the bed facing him, and he took a step closer before he focused on it.

Teri lay face down under the covers, her face sideways on the pillow, her lips parted. She had a hand beside the pillow, her fingers twitching in sleep.

Rorschach took another leery step, his practiced feet making little noise atop the slick floor. He tilted his head as he watched her back slightly rise and fall with her breathing.  
He liked her this way; She was peaceful… Quiet. She tended to bore him with her words, but now that she was dead to the world around her, he was a bit more interested. At least in this state she couldn't touch him, or defile his clothes.

Her fingers clinched, suddenly, holding tightly to the sheets beneath them.

Rorschach sat in the chair beside her bed. He was surprised that she didn't stir. Some rogue she was. He bet he could reach out and touch her without her knowledge. Not like he would want to, however.

He frowned, staring at her. At first glance she definitely didn't appear to be any different from the other whores that walked at this hour. But this wasn't Rorschach's first glance. He tilted his head to the other side, taking in her unpainted, chewed fingernails. A nervous person, no doubt. And though her hands were small–fragile even–he could see them taking anothers life.

He could appreciate that. He had read her writing. Walter hadn't been the only one to get inside of her head that day. He knew what she felt. He knew the ultimate elation that was felt during such acts of violence.

Teri muttered in her sleep, it was almost incomprehensible, but he had heard it. "Walter…"

Rorschach rolled his eyes. Great. Now she was calling his name in her sleep? Walter would have a fit over that. Rorschach reached forward, unwilling to hear anymore of her pornographic dream. "Wake up." he took the edge of the pillow in his hand and yanked it from beneath her.

Her head fell unceremoniously to the mattress under her. She groaned as her eyes shot open, "Wha-"

"Need to talk."

It took her a moment to comprehend the situation. She rubbed her eyes, her face scrunching as she rolled over away from him. "I'm sleeping." she muttered shortly.

"So I heard." Rorschach replied, with another roll of his eyes. Grudgingly he took her shoulder, forcing her back around. Her head whipped to meet his gaze, and she groaned again, clearly groggy. "Need to talk."

Teri shrugged his hand off of her. "Alright, alright," she yawned, sitting up in the bed, the sheet sliding to her waist. She was wearing simply an overly large long sleeve shirt and shorts. "Well?" she asked, stifling another yawn as she covered herself with the blankets again, cold. "What could possibly be so important as to get me up at this hour?" she asked, a glance to her watch.

Rorschach thought it curious that she slept with her watch on. Hurm. He figured he'd regard it later, as he reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat, pulling out her journal and setting it on the bed.

Teri followed it, staring down at the worn leather bound book by her knees. "What the hell is that?" she asked, shooting him a look. "Is that my journal?"

Silence.

The realization rang through her like cold water poured over her head. "Omigod, did you read that?" she cried, pointing at the book.

Silence.

Teri threw her arms up, "Jesus, I can't believe this!" her voice rang shrilly through the apartment. "Ugh!" she fell back against the mattress her hands on her face. She had been so compassionate to take him in when he was wounded, not even calling the police on him, and he went and snooped in her stuff!

Silence.

Teri sat up, taking the book in her arms. She was a little calmer after having a moment to breath. "Don't you realize that this contained some of my most personal information?" her face had turned beat red, obvious even in the dark. "There's stuff in here I've never told to anyone!" she whispered harshly to him.

"Like Detroit murders." Rorschach finally growled.

She froze, leaving the book loose in her grasp. "What?"

Rorschach seized the journal from her arms and opened it to the last entries as he prepared to read. "Shall I?-"

Teri snatched it back, right out of his hands. "I know what I wrote!" she hissed coldly at him. "It's none of your business."

"Is now." he replied, with just as much malice.

Teri stared at him, her eyes watching the slow movement of the inkblots on his mask. "Well?" she whispered, she knew what he did to people like her. "What are you waiting for, then?" All but closing her eyes to wait for the beating she was sure he'd give her before leaving her on the police station doormat, Teri gulped.

Rorschach took a breath, ignoring her fearful comment. "You're being followed."

Teri blinked, that wasn't exactly what she expected. "By who?"

"Don't know yet." Rorschach answered. "Survivor of massacre."

Teri flinched at that word, she didn't like what happened to be called that, but she knew it was true. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

He was taken aback, but he pondered that for a second before answering. "Don't know yet." he answered. "Suppose I understood." he told her, remembered the words that came up from the pages of her journal; the hatred, the excitement, the revenge and then the triumph followed lastly by guilt.

Teri snorted. "You think you understand me because you read the thoughts I wrote in a goddamned book?" she accused, feeling the memories of that horrific night wash over her.  
She was hurt that he had read some of the most personal feelings that she had. He had read things about her that she would never share with even her closest friends and family. She hated the fact that he now knew everything about her. It was unsettling and rather intimidating. She took the only ground she knew: "You don't understand anything."

Rorschach stood from the chair, the metal legs scratching on the linoleum. He placed his hands in his pocket and walked towards the window. But he didn't intend to leave. Not until he got his answers. He reached out and closed it, locking it shut before he turned back to her. "Still waiting. Time to talk."


	10. Darkest Hour

**A.N: Alright, so I know that this chapter might be a little boring, but bear with me, its important. I promise. Anyway, just so you know; Coconut Growl, I NEVER think ANYONE sounds like a freak if they gush about the story. XD it makes me feel good that you guys are actually interpreting my writing and getting what I'm putting across. I appreciate everyone's reviews, and I promise a next installment VERY soon. Thnx, and Enjoy!**

**(Updated 2/28/11)**

**Chapter 10; Darkest Hour**

Teri watched him turn around, her heart threatening to pound through her chest as she felt the intense fear that coursed through her veins. She had anticipated that the worst thing they could do to her for her act of violence was lock her up in solitary confinement. She never thought that she'd be staring into the mask of the underworlds most feared vigilante. "I don't know what you want." she whispered.

"Said you killed for sister." Rorschach stated, "Never mentioned her after confession in journal."

Teri chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Yeah, so?"

"Mentioned in every entry until last."

Teri pulled her legs beneath her, wrapping herself in the sheet, "So." she told him simply.

Rorschach groaned. He _wanted _his answers. He thought briefly about using force, but Walter immediately shot the idea out the window. "Not leaving until questions answered." he hesitated before deciding not to take a step forward. The last thing he wanted to do was to expel a weakness. He needed the upper hand in this conversation, thus he stood at the end of the room, his hands in his pockets.

Teri stared at him, contemplating whether or not he was telling her the truth. She considered his presence. If he'd wanted to dispel her, perhaps he would have already done it. If he was going to kill her, he'd do it whether or not she said anything. No one would know the difference. Rorschach didn't seem the type to leave a murderer living for the police anyway….

Her mind trailed to the thought of how wonderful it would be to get those memories off of her chest, especially if her fate didn't matter. "What was your question again?" Teri asked, her voice low and soft.

"Sister." Rorschach answered gruffly. "Not with her. Why?"

"She's dead." she confessed, her eyes misting. "Why, again, do you need to know this?"

Rorschach swallowed, eyeing her weak form, watching her in the darkness. "Trying to help." Rorschach winced. he couldn't believe he had just said that. He didn't intentionally say it. It must have been Walter. Had to have been.

Teri nodded, accepting that. She could see why, especially if he was going to hound her out of his city when they were finished. At least she'd be able to share it with _somebody_. "My plan didn't quite go like I wanted it to." she brought her eyes to him, gesturing for the seat beside her bed. "It's a long story."

Rorschach was silent as he came forward; he preferred to stand, but if it would get her talking than he'd do it. At least the words coming out of her mouth didn't have the dull past of a newsvendor, they were actually somewhat interesting to him.

Teri sighed, gathering her thoughts. "When I found out about the organization, I applied at the hotel that they were supposed to be holding it at-"

"How did you know?" Rorschach interrupted.

Teri blinked. She was tempted to scold him for interrupting. But _she _wasn't the scary vigilante that killed people that got in his way. She decided against it. "I integrated myself into the underground world." she answered. "I made contacts; people I trusted for information."

Rorschach nodded. The route all women eventually take; she turned into a whore. Rorschach secretly hoped that Walter was closely listening.

Teri continued, not knowing the fallacious thoughts that were bounding through his head. "Anyway, I worked as one of the maids for the hotel." she ran a hand through her hair. "I scouted the place out while I worked, day after day. I wasn't poky, and I was very obedient." she paused.  
"No one told me of the auction, and I guess they figured the less I knew, the better it was for them. So when the day came, they weren't surprised when I just played along." she took a breath.  
"The hotel closed down that night, and recorded in the books that it was for maintenance checks in all the rooms. They put me in charge of serving the drinks and the food to the buyers."

Teri averted her eyes, scratching inconspicuously at her leg. "I had it all planned out. I would poison the food and drinks, and take out any of the organization that refused refreshments. I knew I'd have to disengage the camera's as well, but that wasn't an issue. The cameras were only in the main areas of the hotel, and they weren't state of the art." she shrugged, managing a roll of her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to pull the plug, but apparently it takes a genius to figure out that the plug was pulled. I had plenty of time." Teri took a deep breath, glancing at Rorschach.

"It went very simple. I put cyanide in the both the food and drinks. Hotel staff were forbidden to eat or drink leisurely, so I didn't expect they would. But they weren't the ones I needed to kill. I knew as soon as the organization was massacred there, they wouldn't come back to the hotel anyway." Teri shook her head. "But something happened, and half of the people I delivered refreshments to didn't keel over. I couldn't figure it out, and as soon as the panic started when people started to die, I had to get rid of the people who survived, I couldn't just let them go."

"Hard to see you kill someone." Rorschach muttered. "Physically weak."

Teri stared at him. "It doesn't take much to open a bottle of cyanide. Nor to pull a trigger." she paused to make sure that he was finished. "I was a real emotional wreck; I used anything I could to kill them." Teri rubbed her face with her hands.  
"When I was finished; when I had disposed of everyone in the organization–I went to find the girls. I went to find Sam." Teri trailed off, staring down at her hands.

Rorschach cleared his throat, pulling her from her thoughts to stare at him. "Go on."

Teri sighed. "While I was on a delivery, one of the waiters had been told to take a tray of alcoholic drinks to the girls. To help calm them. Get them loose, before the show..." she started to break down, her bottom lip quivering with recollection. "W-when I f-found t-them…"

Rorschach watched as she curled up, sobbing into her hands, her knees. She didn't have to say anymore. It was clear to him what happened. She had unintentionally killed the ones that she had meant to save. The trays had been switched without her knowledge.

He let her get it all out, observing her feeble attempts to stifle her loud sobs with her hands. "You feel guilty?" he asked as her crying slowed. Sure innocents lives had been taken, but for the reward of so many disgusting, undulating worms dead.  
In Rorschach's eyes it was merely a transaction loss. Well worth it in the long run. He saw no reason to fret over it, even if it meant the loss of her sister.

Teri nodded, trying her hardest to stop the hiccups that were emerging from her throat. She had opened a door, letting all her built up emotions loose and now was having a hard time shoving them back into place.

"You put them out of their misery." Rorschach told her. It was true: had Teri not succeeded, the young women would have been taken to various countries and used like rag dolls. Then sellers would have gone elsewhere, collecting more innocents; a vicious cycle to a vicious world.

"That wasn't my intention!" She cried out, her voice raspy as she fought for breath. "They weren't dogs, but normal people! They had _lives _Rorschach, _lives_!" she gasped.

"Breath." Rorschach told her, staring her reddened eyes and wet face.

Teri wiped her wet nose on her sleeve and took several lengthy, deep breaths. "One of them was my sister…" she whispered.

Rorschach watched as her walls came tumbling down around her. He watched as the bashful newsvendor Walter knew, sat before him, broken and bleeding under his gaze. Her bleak past out into the open air waiting for his judgment.

Teri echoed a few sorrowful moans as she started to fall back into that rut again. Walter reached out, tentatively, with his gloved hand. He knew her pain. He knew of the sacrifice that she had made to condone that pain. He understood.  
His gloved fingers brushed lightly against her cheek, taking a few tears from her flushed skin. Teri closed her eyes as the rough material stroked her, and eyed him wearily when he pulled back.

"Thank you…" she whispered, pulling her knees close. She knew that she'd needed to get those emotions out to someone, and for once in a long time she was beginning to feel better.

"I… am sorry." Rorschach got out. But this time he didn't deny that it was his voice that had spoken.

Teri wasn't sure whether he meant for reading her journal, or for making her relive the death of her sister. But it was an apology, and she wasn't going to question it.

She waited then, for Rorschach to get rid of her. Possibly a bag over her head, or a rope. But he merely stood and strode back to the window. "You… you're not going to…" she swallowed, a large obstruction squeezing away at her chest.

He placed his hands on the window, unlatching it and lifting the thick glass enough so he could climb out. He looked over his shoulder at her weak figure.  
He felt disgusted that he'd listen to her babble and sob at her own infirmity, but he felt a newfound reason to help her. They shared a common factor. No longer was he going to be Walter's errand boy. This was his fight too. "Be back tomorrow."

When he left, Teri sunk back onto her bed, her sobs coming back to her in a great flood. She cried as she remembered the look on her sisters face as she laid on the ground, her scanty bathing suit clinging to her skin.

She remembered all the women in that room; none of them over twenty. None of them had survived. None had the chance to run home to their families, to embrace their parents and friends. None of them had the chance at a better life. All because of a single, poorly thought-out plan.

Tonight her dreams were no longer of her sweet–and seemingly naïve–neighbor, but of the blood that was spilt and the lives that were ruined.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschachs Journal, November 24, 1984,_  
_confessed. killed sister unknowingly. sad story. hit hard. left to thoughts. promised return. probably wont sleep tonight. _

Walter sat on his bed, watching the sun's morning rays filter in through his curtains, illuminating the dust that floated incautiously through the air.  
He tapped his feet on the wood floor, the toes of his boots clicking serenely.

It was almost time for him to leave to meet Teri. He was having a hard time focusing, though. Last night had not only been trying on Rorschach, but Walter as well.

Teri had passed all possible stereotypical biases that he'd had about her when she confessed to murdering not only a large group of organized criminals, but to the murder of her sister and the numerous women that had been collected state wide for the auction.

He saw now why she'd come here, why she'd given up her life in Detroit to live in the slums of New York. He knew why she'd moved across from him.

Walter massaged his shoulder. There wasn't much they could do about her situation. Sure, they could track down the lone survivor before he got to Teri, but after that?  
"Not turning her in." He told himself, shaking his head. "Can't." her acts were not done out of cruelty, or of sinful motives–they were done in vigilantism whether Teri accepted that or not.

Rorschach crossed his arms. _Can't get caught up in details. Figure it out later. _

Walter nodded, agreeing as he stood and began to leave for the afternoon. He shrugged on his coat and started out the door. Rushing down the stairs and out of the building, he quickly to avoid his landlady who would soon be demanding rent.

His mind wandered as he traveled down the wet sidewalk to the newsstand; he hoped that Teri would have room for him. He hoped that maybe they could one day come to a term where he could share with her, his dark passenger. Perhaps then they would come to an impasse.

Walter rounded the corner, the newsstand came into view. Feeling his spirits lift as he caught sight of the coffee pot–its contents full of black liquid–Walter prepared to let his sign rest off of his shoulders. That is, until he saw Bernard emerge from the edge of the newsstand.  
Walter froze, shifting his eyes around the large man, looking for the woman he'd come to accept as a friend. Of sorts.

"Er, well good afternoon, sir." Bernard greeted, turning to take Walters' copy of the New frontiersman off of the side.

Blinking at him, Walter's irritation got the better of him: today was Teri's day to work. "Where's Teri?" –If she was out to lunch with some pretty-boy–

Bernard faltered a moment. He couldn't believe that he'd actually heard the 'end is nigh' guy call Teri by name.  
"Uh," he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "She came by earlier," Bernard handed him the paper, "Think she's down with the flu or somethin'." he shook his head as he accepted Walters coins.

"Whatever ailed her, she didn't look to good." he shrugged casually. "Ya know, the purple under her eyes and stuff," he placed the coins in his pocket. "I sent her home for the next couple o' days, just until she feels better."

Walter's stomach dropped. "She okay?"

Bernard frowned. "Couldn't tell. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep." he smiled to Walter. "I'm sure she would appreciate some soup though." he insinuated, nearly elbowing Walter, but suddenly thinking better of it.

Walter considered this. "Hurm." he stared down at the paper in his hands, before nodding his thanks to Bernard.  
He found himself gazing around the corner, considering going back to his apartment to check on Teri.  
There wasn't much to do on the streets at this hour anyway. All the information that he needed could only be obtained at night, when he had his face on.

Walter chewed on the inside of his cheek before taking a sugar cube out of his pocket and unwrapping it.

Someone's voice caught Walters attention, and he turned his head back to look at the man Bernard was talking to.  
The _very _pretty-boy from yesterday was asking about Teri as well. Walter sneered at the repulsive businessman, and was pleased when all Bernard gave out was that she wasn't feeling well.

Walter plopped the sugar cube in his mouth, sighing as he crunched down on it.  
His eyes followed the man into the Gunga Diner and then–bored–trailed themselves over to the direction of home.

Teri wasn't a priority, but she was important to him. Walter pushed himself forward, back to their little rundown apartment building. Setting his sign in the alleyway underneath the fire escape, and pocketing his hands he went inside.

The landlady's door was closed, but she was screaming at her kids. Not unusual. Though, it did hit a soft spot in Walters psyche.

Regardless, he found himself stepping back up the stairs to the second floor. Fear struck him as he neared, and he mentally reprimanded himself for it. Walter stopped at her room, staring at the wood. His hand reached out, his fingers stroking the new metal deadbolt; allowing him to remember that day, before rapping his knuckles against her door.

Silence.

"Teri?" Walter asked, wearily looking down the hallway towards the stairs, hoping that the landlady didn't hear him and come stomping up.

"Yes?"

Walter pulled back suddenly from the door. Her voice had come from behind it, but it was so near–unexpectedly. "You alright?"

"Fine."

Walter tilted his head, seeing a large shadow in the space underneath the door. He blinked. She must have been sitting against the door. "Sure?"

"Yep."

"Can… er, Can I-I come in?" Walter asked, shyly. He didn't like her short answers she was giving him; it did nothing for the pit in his stomach.

The answer took a minute to come from the other side. "No."

Walter waited a long moment before turning around and backing up to lean against her door. He hadn't expected for her to decline his company. After so long of her asking for his, when he finally agreed, she'd refused? That didn't make sense to him.

His head rested against the hard wood of her door. He supposed he understood her motive though; She had opened herself to Rorschach. Opening a scab to a recent wound, did it not make sense that she would close herself to the rest of the world?

Walter slid down the door to sit on the floor, imagining her curious gaze turning to stare at the odd noise.

He felt more inclined to help her now that she'd refused it. Walter scratched his head, running his fingers through his short messy hair as he rested his elbow on his knee.

This wasn't like him. He didn't go around people because they didn't want it. He left them be, if they wished it…But then again it wasn't everyday that someone was kind to him on her level. It wasn't everyday that someone drove him to please himself by just written words in a journal. It wasn't everyday that someone called his name, unconsciously in their sleep…

Walter groaned, his life had been much less complicated before Teri had come here. Before she'd arrived, he was actually able to make decisions that made sense to him…Perhaps this would be one of those; 'wasn't everyday days'…Walter opened his mouth, searching for the right words as he treaded on unfamiliar grounds. "Want some soup?"


	11. Progressive Happenings

**A.N: *wipes forehead.* woo. This one took a while. It's a little on the long side, but I have faith that you guys can keep up. ^.^ , thanks for the awesome reviews. I will hopefully have more to give soon. **

**(Updated 2/28/11)**

**Chapter 11: Progressive happenings**

Her head laid back against the door, her arms wrapped around herself, allowing her legs to sprawl on the linoleum flooring. She had changed back into her pajamas which consisted little more of a long sleeve shirt that draped loosely over her shoulder and a pair of sleeping shorts.  
Teri turned her head to listen as Walter slid down her door to sit on the other side. He was quiet for a long time. Bernard must have ratted her out on her absence.

"Want some soup?"

Teri turned her head, her eyes bearing into the wood door. "I'm not sick Walter." she told him irritated. She just wanted to be alone.

He was silent for a moment, considering this. "Figured." he replied shortly.

Teri rolled her eyes, before closing them, her face pressed against the door. She was so tired…she longed for her body to sleep, to heal itself…

"A sandwich?"

Teri chuckled, she couldn't believe that he was sticking around. Whatever his intent, though, it brought a smile to her jaded face. "Walter…" she replied, exasperated.

Teri brought a hand up to rub her cheek with her palm as she thought hard about what he was asking. She analyzed the sound in his voice, the beseeching. "Like a date?" she asked, skeptically staring into the door.

She heard his shifting on the other side, then a faint groan. "You'll come out?" his voice was gruff, almost forceful.

Teri smiled, taking a long, comforting breath. "I'll come out." she told him. "Give me a minute?" She took his silence as a conformation. Yawning, she pushed herself up off the floor of her apartment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter suddenly felt the panic hit him as he rose to his feet. Did he really just get suckered into a date? He quickly looked himself over, brushing off what little he could from his unwashed clothes._ What are you doing?_ Walter stopped, considering this. He didn't really know. He guessed he was making himself more presentable. Rorschach snorted at that.

The door opened and Teri gazed out at him, reaching up to do her best in smoothing out her hair. She'd changed into blue jeans and a dark hoodie.

Walter studied the rings under her eyes; the sorrowful expression that was carved on into her features.

"I'm a mess," she whispered, biting her bottom lip, her eyes having a hard time keeping his.

Walter shook his head, swallowing, feeling the dryness of his throat. _Say something!_ Walter cleared his throat, gesturing with his head to the stairs. "Shall we?" _Very smooth. _Rorschach criticized as he followed Teri down the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri watched him eat in fascination; he was such a man. She smiled as he slurped down another spoonful of soup, spilling half of it down his chin.

Teri took her napkin, blotting the corner of her own mouth, her eyes still locked to his habitual style, as he wiped his chin with the back of his sleeve. His eyes flicked to hers, and he inquired as to her staring with a cock of his eyebrow. "Good?" Teri asked, trying to pucker her lips back to their neutral.

Walter nodded, "Hurm." he picked up his spoon again, gesturing with it, as he glanced at her almost untouched bowl of chowder, silently asking about hers as he dipped his spoon back in his bowl, bringing it to his open mouth.

Teri laughed. "It's decent." she tore off a piece of bread from the chuck they'd given her and dunked it in. She had felt better now that they had their food and were actually exchanging in conversation.

The walk to the diner had been in total, awkward silence. But Teri was thankful it was that way, it had given her a change to gather herself so that she didn't go spilling her guts to him.

"So, Walter," Teri started, "Were you born here?" Teri placed the soup soaked bread in her mouth, taking her time to enjoy the flavor.

Walter didn't look up at her. "Uhuh." Now was definitely not the time to bring up the past. He took a few crackers from his saucer and shoved them in his mouth, a few crumbs falling unceremoniously onto his shirt.

Teri frowned, swallowing as she caught his queue. "Look, er," Teri stared at the still chowder. "Thank you." she flicked her eyes to his, he was curiously staring at her. "For taking me out."

Walter repositioned himself in his chair, studying his food. "Weren't feeling good."

Teri shook her head. "I wasn't." she clarified. "But I…" she sighed, "I appreciate that you care."

Walter eyed her, gulping another spoonful of chowder.

Teri wiped her hands on her napkin, uncomfortable once again under his stare. She felt guilty that he was being dragged under her, getting caught in her own personal hell. And yet at the same time, it was nice to–metaphorically–have a shoulder to cry on.

"Tell me," Walter started, "About you."

Teri's heart stopped. "_Me_?"

Walter merely nodded at her.

She tried to remember to breathe. "There's not much to tell." Whispering, a smile growing on her face. "I was born in Michigan. Grew up in Detroit." Teri shrugged, pulling another piece of bread from the chunk on her plate. "I was kind of a waif, so I spent most of my childhood years in an orphanage."

Walter regarded her, curious at her choice of the term. "You were lucky." he told her, envying her.

Teri snorted. "Yeah, it was real great growing up without parents." she replied sarcastically. She took a moment to think about his comment, before turning her gaze to him. "Didn't have much of a relationship with yours, did you?"

Walter shook his head. "Mother was a whore."

Teri dropped her spoon, and it clanked loudly against the bowl as it fell in. She immediately reprimanded herself, taking it quickly out of the chowder and drying it with her napkin; embarrassed. She hadn't expected the malice in his voice. "God, Walter, I'm so sorry–"

"For what?" Walter asked shortly. "You apologize so much. All things out of your control."

Teri blinked at him. "You must have gone through so much–" Teri felt like withering. All this time she'd been so caught up in her own details of her wasted life, she never stopped to consider what might have been bothering him.

"Got what was coming." He stated, hatefully, his eyes on his soup as his hand clinched around the spoon.

Teri reached forward, touching his tightened fist with her fingers, only for a second before pulling back. It was merely a reminder that she was still there. She caught the anger that had flashed through his eyes as he shot them up to hers.

He saw the distress buried behind her green irises, and felt the grip on the spoon dissipate. "Sorry…" he whispered, shifting again in his chair.

Teri shook her head. "Don't be." Teri leaned forward so that he'd look at her. "Don't ever be sorry."

Walter managed a twitch of his mouth. "Should follow own advice."

Teri chuckled, "I guess maybe I should." she considered, leaning back in her chair and running a hand through her hair.

In the light of the small, dilettantish café, Teri took in his features; his defined cheekbones, the stubble around his chin and down his jaw, his distant blue eyes, his short red hair, a small scar on his right cheek…

She genuinely smiled at him, knowing that if she had been back home in Michigan, she would have passed him on the street without a second glance, but here in New York, they'd somehow weaved themselves into the others lives.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Though the rest of the meal was spent in silence–it wasn't awkward–but instead rather enjoyable. They debated lightly over who would pay and after snatching Teri's wallet from her too eager hands, Walter gave the cashier _his _money, despite Teri's words of impetuosity.

"I asked you." Walter told her, offering her the wallet back. "Remember?"

Teri frowned at him, plucking it from his fingers. "Doesn't mean I can't pay." she complained.

Walter shook his head. "Be grateful." he warned. "Not always well-mannered."

Teri rubbed her arm, as they walked home. "Hmm," she commented, wondering as to the truth of that statement. It was then that she gazed upwards to the sky. Teri scoffed. "Is that snow?"

Walter glanced at her, noting the shocked look on her face before holding out his hand and glaring at the white substance that slowly floated and rested in his palm. "Yep." he answered. "Not surprised." Walter told her, destroying the snowflake and placing his hand back into his pocket. "It is late November."

Teri sighed. "I know," she glanced at him, as they continued forward, "It just seems odd, that's all."

Walter furrowed his eyebrows at her, watching as she folded her hands inside of her front pocket, her shoulder slouched together as warm breath fogged in the air. "Cold?"

Teri nodded, "It always seems to be cold here."

Walter felt in his pocket for a sugar cube. "You'll get used to it." his hand came into contact with two. He wondered if perhaps he should offer her one as he took them out, glancing down at them in his palm. Picking one up between his forefinger and thumb he thrust it sideways at her.

Teri caught his movement, and turned her head to see what he offered. She took it easily from him, looking over the green wrapper as he unwrapped his. Sweet Chariot Sugar. Teri smiled. "Hey, I use this stuff." she commented quietly, taking her time in undoing the plastic. She glanced sidelong at Walter as he plopped in his mouth, crunching down loudly. Teri followed suit, but instead of biting down, she let it dissolve on her tongue. "Thanks." she said, the word slightly distorted.

Shrugging, his hands once again eased themselves back into his pockets.

The snow fell lightly around them, melting as it touched any surface. It provided them with a beautiful hazy evening as the sun settled off on the horizon, turning the overhead clouds a pinkish-grey. The falling snow thoughtlessly drifted on air, landing were it pleased, wetting the tips of their hair and the smallest surface of their clothing.

Mrs. Shairps' room was uneasily quiet as the couple treaded up the staircase and into their hallway. But their thoughts didn't linger and were indeed thankful for the momentary silence. Teri dug out the key in her jean pocket as Walter shifted for his own door. The key made it as far as inside the lock before Teri turned towards him. "Walter…"

Walter eyed her, apprehensively.

Fiddling with her hand, she licked her lips before speaking. "I can't thank you enough." she whispered. "You," she paused, sincerity plastered all over her. "-you really made my day a bit more bearable."

Walter started to open his mouth to tell her that he didn't really mind, she wasn't feeling good anyway-but she stepped forward. Walter froze, unsure of what she was doing until she turned her head, placing a hand on his arm and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. He held his breath, pulling his head back from her warm face.  
It was unnoticeable to Teri, and in the dim lighting of the hallway he felt color rise from his collar as she merely turned away, disappearing into her apartment.

As her door closed shut, Walter raised a shaking hand to his cheek. Tenderly fingering where her lips had touched his skin, he blinked at her closed door. Confused, warmed, and frightened. All emotions he'd never experienced together with such an action.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The man's balding head slammed against the brick wall. He cried out as he opened his eyes and looked down upon the masked vigilante that held him there. His hands groped wildly at Rorschachs' fists that were gathering the mans lapels, holding him steady.

"Talk." Rorschach growled.

"Man! I don't know! I told you, I don't know!" he cried, pleading for mercy, despite knowing that Rorschach would provide him with none.

Rorschach pulled him forward and slammed him once more into the building behind him, unhappy with the answers he was receiving.

The man shrieked, "Alright, okay! Please!" his eyes were half closed, blood running from the wound in his head down his neck. "He said he worked for Mickey–"

"Who's Mickey?"

"Some Mob boss in Manhattan," The man continued, "Look, apparently Mickey lost a lot of money when that broad killed off all his women," he raised his hands, "All I got is that he put a hit on her." he shook his head, "Dude, this is _Mickey_, okay, he's not one to mess with, that broad has what's coming to her if she thought she could get away with that shit–"

"Who took the hit?" Rorschach growled at him, cutting him off.

"I dunno, some guy that survived, he-he works for Mickey," the man spilled, starting to break down, "Please, please don't hurt me."

"Name!"

"Andrew!" The man screeched, "Some man n-named Andrew."

"What's he look like?"

"Jesus man, I don't kno–" Rorschach pulled the man off of the wall, bringing him to the ground and crawling atop of his back, pulling an arm with him, the man screamed out, "Tall-brunette-handsome!"

"Half men in City." Rorschach sneered, taking a finger in his gloved hand and pulling it back.

The man beneath him cried out again. "Man, I swear, I know nothing else! I swear it–" he yelped as another finger of his was yanked backwards. "I swear!" he whimpered, his tears running from his cheeks onto the dark pavement, mixing with his spit and blood. "Please-"

Rorschach frowned. "Mickey. About him. Talk."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri scrubbed at the dishes, stealing glances at her watch that laid on the counter. She didn't want to get it wet, and yet with all of her worrying, had accidentally sprayed it several times with water. Her eyes read the hands on the face; it was the same time it had been several seconds ago. **2:30am**.

Teri's arm went up to rub her forehead, attempting–as it were–to not get water on herself from her dripping hands.

She frowned, not knowing exactly what it was she was waiting for. _This is ridiculous, of course you know_ who _you're waiting for_… Teri's eyes shifted to her open bedroom before shaking her head, sticking her hands back into the scolding water to her dishes. "That is, if he keeps his promise." she whispered, working on a particularly difficult stain.

"Who?"

Teri gasped, pulling her hands from the water and turning around to face the man that was now standing in the doorframe she'd glanced to a moment before. "_Holy crap_, do you ever _knock_?" Teri asked him, pleading for her heart to start beating again.

"No." he replied shortly.

Teri rolled her eyes, taking a towel from the counter and wiping her hands free of the soapy water. "Shouldn't you be out saving people, by the way?"

Rorschach stared at her. "Shouldn't _you _be sleeping?"

Teri narrowed her eyes at him. "I had dishes to do." she replied, snatching her watch off of the counter and replacing it on her wrist, face towards her palm. As she fastened the clip, she took a few steps to the kitchen table. Rorschach's white scarf laid in a pile in the middle, Teri took it up in her hand. "You left this a while back."

Rorschach came forward, taking it from her, staring not only at her water softened hands, but at the expression on her face as well.

Teri felt a breeze and leaned to look past him into her room. "Did you leave that window open?" she didn't wait for an answer before treading inside, going directly for the window. It was wide open. Teri shivered as she reached out and yanked it shut. When she turned around, Rorschach was standing back in the doorway, stuffing the scarf in his pocket.

"Need a favor." He started.

"You didn't get shanked again, did you?" Teri snorted.

Rorschach paused, tilting his head to the side. "No. Was more careful this time."

Nodding, she crossed her arms. "Alright then," she prepared for his request, whatever it might be.

"Stay indoors. The next couple of days." Rorschach demanded of her.

Teri furrowed her eyebrows. "I can't promise that; I have a job."

"I know. But." Rorschach groaned, one hand clinching into a fist. He was clearly agitate with her defiance. "Just stay."

"Why?" she asked unflinchingly.

Rorschach head twitched to the side. "Spoke to sources. Dealing with bigger fish than originally thought. Can't risk until I get more information." He told her simply.

With blink, she studied his mask; the blots moved slowly and evenly over the plane of white. "You have to give me more than that, surely."

Rorschach thrust his hands into his pockets. "Mob boss wants you dead. Has a hit on head."

Teri frowned, shaking her head. "Mob boss my ass, he's not going to know–"

"–survivor from Detroit works for him."

She felt her body stiffen to his gruff words.

"Couldn't get good description of man." Rorschach growled, "Hoping you could help."

"I didn't even know there was a survivor until you said something." Teri answered truthfully.

"Met anyone recently? Anyone named Andrew?"

Teri rubbed the back of her neck. "Half the city is named Andrew." she scoffed, "Hell, I even have a few regulars at the stand named Andrew." Teri shrugged, unable to give him the facts that he'd come here for.

A noise came from Rorschach's throat, he thought about the possibility of the killer being a lot closer than originally perceived; It was unnerving. "Need to stay indoors."

Teri sighed, stepping over and sitting on her bed, ignoring his insistence. "It could literally be anyone."

Rorschach followed her, taking off his hat for a moment to scratch the back of his head, the wheels in his head turning on full speed. "Could be."

She glanced at him. "Jesus, you're probably the most busy person in the world." she laughed. Feeling rather guilty that he'd chosen to partake in her protection. She couldn't remember what she'd done to deserve such kindness.

Rorschach took a breath, going to sit on the other side of the bed. "Something like that." he frowned under his mask, trying to understand his situation. Maybe were in over our heads. Rorschach wondered, remembering the man he'd interrogated earlier who ranted about Mickey and the things he did to his enemies. _Can't protect her forever. Can't always be here. _

Teri stared for a long time at his mask, once again entranced in the steady movement. She wanted so badly to reach out and run her fingers over the slick material again, to feel the warmth beneath the mask. It would help her to ascertain his existence, reassure her of him being human. He seemed such an unreal person, being able to do what he did. His presence was mysteriously alluring to her...  
Her question came so suddenly that she was unable to stop if from leaving her lips. "Can I touch it?"

Rorschach jerked his head to meet her gaze, her eyes curious. _No_. He wanted to say no. He wanted to get up and leave, but Walter held him back. _No harm done, just a touch_. A noise emerged from the back of his throat, uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of her touching him, the even suggestion was whorish.  
Walter however insisted. _It won't kill you…_ Rorschach hissed at him to stay back. This was _his _time. The night time was _his _emergence. He'd make his own decisions.

Rorschach swallowed finally, taking in her gaze and hesitantly agreeing with a simple nod of his head.

Teri smiled to herself, as she scooted closer to him and reached out a hand. He flinched away from her, reflexively. Teri's hand pulled back slightly, frightened by his sudden movement, and she licked her lips. "I'm not going to hurt you…" she whispered, a naturalness effect coating her words. She tentatively reached forward again. When Rorschach didn't move, and her fingers lightly brushed the material on his mask; they both released the breath that they had been holding.

Teri could see the rigidness of his body, as her fingers traced down his right cheekbone. She wondered when the last time someone had touched him like that.

Rorschach started to slowly come out of his board-like state as he got progressively used to the feel of her fingers over his face. He watched a smile grow on her face, the glittering in her eyes.

"It's like skin." she whispered, feeling the warm, slick material beneath her finger tips.

"My face." Rorschach answered, closing his eyes as he instantly made fun of himself for such a comment. Of course she knew it was his face. He was getting lost in the shockwaves that were running through him under her touch. He quickly discovered why Walter had wanted it.

"What's it made of?"

"Viscous material. Based on Dr. Manhattan. One of his experiments." Rorschach told her as her hand went back down to her lap and she scooted back from him, a content expression over her face. Rorschach almost leaned forward, almost.

He immediately pulled himself back into his reality. He reprimanded himself for such thoughts of intimacy. They were impossible. Not allowed. Besides, he told himself, she had her sights set on Walter. He smirked under his face. "By the way…" Rorschach grinned, forgetting his real reason why he was here. "Walter. Must be getting to you."

Teri's face turned red. "What?"

"Called his name in sleep." he shrugged. "Just curious."

Teri rubbed her face, groaning. "Jesus, tell me its not you too." she thought about how jealous Walter was over someone flirting with her, she didn't even want to think about what Rorschach might do…

Rorschach tilted his head slightly, trying to understand.

But Teri shook her head, denying anything personal. "He's my neighbor."

"I know." He answered, it was interesting to see her uncomfortable with the subject. "Close neighbor." he teased.

Teri narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you–" she pursed her lips, "You better not–"

"What?" Rorschach played.

Teri gave up, poking him in the shoulder. "Be nice." she demanded. "He's a good guy."

"Hurm."

Teri rolled her eyes. "He is." she insisted, her blush not willing to leave her face. Teri flicked her eyes to him, "Its not fair that you know so much about me," Teri told him, wanting badly to change the subject. "I know so little about you." Teri whispered.

Rorschach put his walls back up, it was bad enough that she had touched him, but now to ask about his personal life. He thought not.

Rorschach glanced at the window. "Promise to stay indoors. " he growled, getting back on the original grounds for being here in the first place. "The next few days. Call Bernard. Tell him you're down with flu."

Teri's little smile faded as she knew she was losing him. "What do I get in return." she taunted, as she saw him look towards his escape; she didn't want him to leave, not yet.

Rorschach shot her a look, the blots on his face changing dramatically. How dare she? He was risking his life to ensure her safety and she asked what she would get in return!

He finally caught the teasing in her eyes. How whorish. Rorschach stood, and was startled when Teri followed suit. He turned his body towards her, his irritation present. He saw the defiance in her stance, he _needed _that promise for her to stay, Walter would never forgive himself if something happened to her, and then Rorschach would never hear the end of it. "Just promise." he hissed.

Teri shook her head, a small smirk twitching at her lips.

Rorschach groaned. He didn't like this. He wasn't good at peaceful negotiation. Damn Walter. Damn you. "What do you want?" he asked finally.

Teri thought this over, she didn't actually think that he'd agree. She felt very pleased with herself. "I dunno," she pondered, "Whatever you're willing to give, I suppose."

Rorschach internally groaned. Wonderful. He took a minute to think about what she might want of him. Probably a lay. Definitely a lay. "Can't give that." he growled.

Teri furrowed her eyebrows. "Can't give what?"

"Fornication." he murmured.

Teri laughed, "Fornication?" she held a hand to her mouth, trying to stop giggling. "You think I wanted sex?" she sat back on the bed, tears coming to her eyes from her amusement, her chest compressing as her laughing came hard to her. "I don't want _sex_." she barely got out been chortles.

Rorschach shifted; he didn't like her laughing at him.

Gathering herself, she gasping for breath, "I was thinking more along the lines of a name," she told him. "or a birthday," she started to giggle.

Rorschach watched her with discernment; he knew she lied, she'd wanted a lay, she was just denying it because he called her out on it.

Teri took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm only wanting to know about you. Something to help me remember that you're not just a figment of my imagination." she told him, her laughing finally under control. She shrugged, "I dunno."

Rorschach mused over this, trying to think past her whorish nature. He didn't want to give her any information that could lead her to Walter, not yet. She wasn't ready for that. Yet, anything he told her about himself would ultimately guide her in that direction.  
He frowned under his face. He didn't know what he could provide her with so that she'd make his promise. He wasn't even sure she'd keep it, thus fueling his skeptical nature. _Alright, verbal facts out._

There was no way in hell he would let her see what was under his face. _Visual conformation out. _

He then thought back to several minutes ago, when she had touched his face, the expression that she'd held was more than amusement and curiosity; it was admiration.

His hand brushed the scarf in his pocket that half hung from the opening. He gazed down at it, then back to Teri. He groaned. He didn't particularly want to be touched.

Walter smiled inside him;_ it's brilliant, though_. He told Rorschach. Rorschach shook his head. It was stupid, that's what it was. _We need her word, can't stay here to make sure she's safe. Have to have her word. _

Rorschach tore the scarf from his pocket, folding it several times, long ways. Teri stared at him, curious. "Stand up." he commanded. She did, without a word or protest. Walking forward, he motioned for her to turn around. She did.  
He looked once more at the scarf in hand, praying for another way to come tumbling into his head. It never did. He hesitated. "Promise to stay here?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Don't move." he warned, flipping the scarf over her head. She flinched as he did this, not expecting what he had planned. He positioned the scarf over her eyes, tying a knot towards the back of her head. He pulled it tight, wanting to make sure it didn't slip.  
Teri reached up, adjusting it over her eyes, the soft material beneath her fingers.

Rorschach walked slowly around her, waving his hand in front of her face, checking her sight. Even when he raised his hand to her, she didn't flinch. She was completely blinded. Rorschach hesitated in his next choice as he removed his hat, quickly gazing around for a place to put it so he wouldn't forget it.

Teri felt something on her head, she smiled as she recognized the feel of a hat. She felt her heartbeat increase as she heard a rustling of cloth. She was scared and at the same time intrigued by his actions. It was suddenly then that Teri figured out what he was letting her do. She blushed at the thought, and nodded. Truly it was brilliant, she couldn't have thought of something better herself.

Lifting her hands, she searching for him. A noise emerged from his chest as he stepped forward, the floor creaking beneath him. Her hands found the front of his coat, and slowly she started to let her fingers climb higher. It wasn't long before she found his bare neck, and trailed her fingers over his jaw.

Rorschach felt his jaw tighten as her feather light fingertips explored Walters face. It was a strange experience to have someone touch him. He couldn't recall the last time he'd let a woman run her fingers under his face.  
He didn't like the electrical pulses that ran through him. They were foreign, human, wrong emotions. He wished for her to hurry up so that he could leave.

"This is your…" Teri didn't bother to finished the sentence. She didn't fully understand his psychology, and the last thing she wanted was to be wrong. Her fingers traced over his cheek. "You're real…" she whispered, feeling the stubble of his jaw line, his defined cheekbones. This truly told her that he was human. It wasn't just enough that he bled, but to feel what was under his mask. She felt very privileged.

"You hide behind this façade–and when you come out at night–no one recognizes you: They can't." her fingers trailed his nose, his lips… memorizing his face by touch. Telling him exactly what went through her mind. Her heart fluttered as she thought about all the people that would never know about the man that resided beneath Rorschach…  
"You become what we all are inside. You do what we're all afraid to say and do." she whispered, fascinated by the warm skin under her fingers.

"Someone had to," Rorschach murmured, stiffening under her touch. Though her fingers were warm and inviting, her closeness was enduringly uncomfortable.

He watched her expression as her fingers explored his unseen face. Her lips parted slightly, her breathing started to quicken. Rorschach felt Walter tugging at him, felt the lust that ran through Walter's veins.  
How long had it been since a woman had run her hands over his face and he'd not pushed them away?

His eyes fixated on her lips, her parted, full lips… he wanted to take her hands off of him, to run away from the closeness that she was offering, but Walter stayed in place, rooting his feet to the ground.

Surely what she was doing was whorish; but she was not asking for intercourse, only an emotional connection. She asked for a opening to understand him by. Together they could respect that–and though he felt a tear between who he was–he wondered if maybe Teri had infiltrated both sides of him. But he already knew the answer that. Both of him did.

Walter opened his mouth to speak, but Teri's fingers were back on his lips, her thumb running gently across his lower lip. He felt his heart jump and at that exact moment, all he wanted was her. It didn't matter how wrong it was to him. All he wanted was to feel her in his arms… he prepared to step forward, to take her face in his hands and–

Teri traced her fingers over a small scar on his right cheek, it was oddly familiar. "Have I met you before?" Teri whispered, unknowingly shattering the moment.

Rorschach froze, pushing Walter back and pulling back from Teri, taking her hands from his face. His reality came back, and he mentally reprimanded himself for even thinking such dirty thoughts about a woman, let alone Teri. He reprimanded himself for letting Walter have the upper hand.

Teri heard a rustling of clothing. He was putting his face back on. "Rorschach–" the fedora was plucked from her head. She knew then that she'd struck a nerve, she'd screwed up; she'd known better than to ask his identity, but the comment had slipped. "–I'm sorry, I didn't–"

Silence.

"Rorschach?" she reached out, blindly. "Hello?" she took a cautious step forward, feeling a breeze. Her bedroom window was open. Teri tore off her blindfold and she whipped around to the window. "Damn it!" Placing her hands on the windowsill, she gazed out into the night.

There on the building adjacent to her, Rorschach crouched down on the roof. The black spots on his white mask moving slowly.

Teri swallowed, a knot forming in both her stomach and her throat. "I'm sorry." she mouthed.

** *Thunk* **

Teri–startled–turned to stare at her apartment door. She blinked before looking at her watch. It was nearly three in the morning, who could possible be at her door that early?  
Her first thought was that it was probably Walter. Teri closed the window behind her before making her way towards the door. Maybe he needed something.

~.~.~.~

Rorschach turned his head as Teri closed the window, looking off into her apartment. He stared at his hands, they were shaking, how dare he let himself be so soft. He couldn't risk his identity, not even to someone that Walter was close to. Teri was unpredictable; He knew that. Rorschach willed his hands to stop shaking, to be still and for himself to regain his composure. He hated what Teri had made him feel…

~.~.~.~

***Thunk, Thunk***

Teri frowned. "I'm coming–" she was almost to the edge of her bedroom when the door flew open- the wood from the frame splintering across her linoleum floor.  
Two masked men, dressed in all black rushed in. One of them caught sight of her, and pivoted to head in her direction; his intent clear.

Eyes wide, she quickly turned and ran back to the window in her bedroom: it was her only escape. Her hands were immediately upon it–using every ounce of strength she could muster to lift the glass–but it stuck, refusing to open.

Teri cried out, slamming her fists against the glass, when she saw that Rorschach was still on the next building. But he had averted his gaze, looking down at something. Never seeing the struggle that took place. Never seeing the chloroform filled cloth that was placed over her mouth. Never seeing her attackers dragging her limp body from the apartment.


	12. Rescue and escape

**(Updated 3/16/11)**

**Chapter 12: Rescue and Escape**

_Rorschach's Journal, 26th 1984,_  
_in deeper then originally thought. not sure by how much. worried for teri. stayed out all night. gathered information. mob boss in manhattan has hit on her. not sure who. not sure how close they are. don't like not knowing that. makes us uneasy. teri better keep promise. be tempted to beat her if she doesn't. to risky for her. can't sleep…_

Images passed through his mind.  
His mother standing over him screaming; _"I shoulda had the abortion!" _  
Bullies in on the street, blocking his way, taunting him._ "Whoreson!"_  
A woman holding up a white dress, a disgusted look on her face. _"It's hideous-" _  
Dogs fighting and gnawing on a small human femur. The bloodlust of their eyes… The sound of the butcher knife coming down on their heads.  
Daniels masked face smiling at him. _"Archie is almost ready." _  
Then, his own face, looking down into his coffee. _"Have a friend." _  
Teri's shy smile twitching at her lips._ "You can't have more than one?"_  
The dull thunking of flesh against a hard, unmoving surface.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter jolted awake–sitting up in his bed–frantically glanced around himself, becoming consciously aware of someone knocking on his door.

His hand shot to the mask on his face. He'd fallen asleep in it again. Tearing it off his head, he carelessly stuffed it under his mattress as the tedious thunking got louder and more defined.

Once he rose, he glanced down at himself, making sure Rorschach had removed everything last night, before shuffling to the door. There was a lot of noise in the hallway–several voices conversing, a couple shouting, and numerous footsteps up and down the old creaky staircase–whoever was outside of his door was creating quiet the ruckus. Walter frowned, how had he managed to sleep through all that?

He yanked open the door, only to gallingly stare at a tall man silhouetted in the frame. Water noted his olive green trench coat as the man brought out a badge from his inside pocket for Walter to see. "NYPD," the man stated proudly, eyeing Walters apartment. "Detective Steven Fine. Mr. Kovacs, do you mind answering a few questions?"

Walter looked past the detective; Teri's apartment was wide open, and several men–presumably investigators, as well–went in and out, writing notes and carrying out bags labeled as evidence. Walters eyes widened as his stomach twisted into a knot. "Teri–

"Yep, Teri Hurst." the Detective answered, glancing back to where Walter was staring. "Were you acquainted with her?"

Using his arm to push past Steven, Walter quickly headed in Teri's apartment, fingering the broken doorframe as he went. He hoped that whoever broke it gave Teri at least a head start to get away. The only thing that ran through his head was the thought that NYPD had caught her trail after the Detroit murders.

"Sir–" Detective Fine tagged along behind him, slightly unnerved by Walters eagerness.

Walter turned on his heel and entered her bedroom; two officers were in there–gloves on–one took pictures and the other took up a watch from the floor, carefully placing it into an evidence bag: it was Teri's watch, the glass face smashed, and the hands permanently on the three and twelve.

Walter nervously glanced around for her journal. If they had found it, surely it would provide them the perfect leverage…

"Mr. Kovacs," the detective was right behind him.

Walter whipped around, a snarl on his face. "Where is she?" he growled.

Hands out front, he took the defensive. "We don't have any leads, that's where you come in." He then adjusted his sleeve before flipping open a small steno notepad. Clicking his pen, Stephen eased it to the paper. "I'm assuming you knew Miss Hurst?" he didn't paused to see Walter nod, and smacked loudly on his gum. "Did you happen to hear anything odd this morning? Say, around 3am?"

Walter blinked, they didn't have her? He was slightly relieved that she hadn't been arrested. But what little liberation he felt was swiftly shot back down when he realized that he didn't know where she was. At least with the police she was safe…

He suddenly remembered Rorschach being present in Teri's apartment last night.  
His eyes darted around, catching all that he could–trying to locate her diary, or discern some reason to suspect a kidnapping–especially now that he was looking at it from a different perspective. "No."

The detective looked up. "You didn't hear her calling your name?"

Walter's heart dropped as his eyes flicked to the detective, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the detective continued; staring accusingly at him.

"'Cause I'm sure that if someone was screaming my name at three-in-the-mornin'–"

"Heavy sleeper." Walter answered, shortly. She called his name? His teeth grinded in his mouth as he thought about her writhing body struggling to get loose from her captures as his name escape her lips.  
He was the one she thought about while she was in trouble? Did she not call Rorschach's name?

Walter cursed himself for not being there a second longer to aid her. If he'd only stepped forward to take her face in his hands…

"Uhuh," Detective Fine wrote his notes on his notepad. The scribbling of his pen seemed annoyingly dreary to Walter.

"Who called _you_?" Walter asked, gruffly. Who had heard her cry out?

The detective didn't miss a beat. "Mrs. Shairp. Heard the commotion, saw the men drag her down the stairs and out onto the streets. Got spooked and called us." he told Walter indifferently, gesturing with his pen as he looked over his notepad.

"No leads?" Walter asked, turning around and watching one of the collectors take up the white scarf that was in a heap on the floor.

He was tempted to snatch it from the man. How dare they defile her things…  
But he'd rather not get too involved with the police, considering his reputation.

Walter slowly trailed his eyes back to the detective, who dumbly scratched his head with his pen, the gum between his lips smacking.

"Nope."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri's eyes flickered open–her vision blurry–her breaths coming painfully to her chest. Every bone in her body seemed to ache. Her head lolled and she attempted to stretch. A painful twinge in her shoulders and wrists stopped her.  
Her fingers were numb, but she still felt the distinct scratch of rope binding her hands together behind her back.

As Teri's vision cleared she found herself sitting in a chair, bound by her shoulders, feet and wrists. Panic brought her back to reality and she groaned, tasting the unfamiliar tang of chloroform; her lips, tongue and nose still stinging from the recent inhalation of it.

"Ah, good morning, pumpkin." a sweet, soothing voice coaxed. He walked into her line of sight, a smile on his face.

Teri recognized him immediately. It was the man she'd flirted with on two occasions–the very man Walter had run off not a few days ago. "Y-you…" her throat was dry and irritated, her simple accusation coming as a mere croak.

He shrugged, taking a knife from his pocket and picking his fingernails with the tip. "The names' Andrew."

Teri pleaded for her head to stop spinning so that she could think straight. Of course his name was Andrew. She knew that. She struggled against her ropes until a sharp poke brought her attention to her arm. She followed the tube that was attached to the needle in her arm up to a plastic liquid bag. Panic swept over her body.

"Don't fret," Andrew told her calmly, catching the fear that shot through her face. "It's there to keep you alive."

Teri brought her eyes back to the man who had charmed her several times at the newsstand. She hardly recognized him without his business suit and briefcase as he stood before her, black slacks and a fitted tee. "I-" she cleared her throat, "I can't believe it was you…"

Andrew smirked. "I'm actually disappointed that you didn't recognize me from the hotel." he flipped the knife over in his hands, expertly. "But I guess when someone goes postal like you did, the faces sort of blur."

Teri shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she whispered, denying the incident.

Andrew's smile faded. "Oh, I think you do." he shook his head, "Lucky for me, you're a terrible aim with a gun." He thought for a moment, remembering that night as he unconsciously reached up and rubbed his should where she had shot him.  
After a moment of recollection, he brought his thoughts back to her. "Ya know, I would've had you earlier, you see," he sighed, "I would have wooed you right up into my apartment if that hobo hadn't interfered." he scratched his head, "You were lucky." he pondered this. "or not so lucky."

Teri sneered at him, not amused by his cockiness. "You're not going to get away with this."

Andrew shrugged, chuckling. "But see, I know I will." he sauntered forward, kneeling by her lap, and placing his hands casually on her thighs. He faked a sweet smile. "Because right now, the Police are ransacking your apartment," he blinked at her, "and being that you didn't cover your trail very well, they _will _discover your connection to the Detroit murders."  
Andrew kept her gaze, pausing for effect. "Do you really expect them to search for someone like you?" he raised his hand and cupped her cheek. Teri jerked from his grasp. "You're not going to be missed." Andrew stood, patting her on the head. "And when they find what's left of you in the river, they will turn the other cheek." Andrew began to walk away, flipping the knife in his hand, over and over.

Teri flicked her hair out of her eyes, "Of all the assholes that died that night, you have the be the one that lived?"

Andrew whipped around, but just as he jutted the knife in her direction and opened his mouth to retort, his partner walked around the corner and cleared his throat, drawing Andrews attention.

"Mickey's on the phone."

Andrew turned his head back to Teri, fuming. "If it wasn't for Mickey's plan for you, that sharp tongue would be wriggling on the fucking floor." he turned on his heel then and stomped out of the large warehouse room.

Teri glared after him as he left–and even with her hands tightly tied behind her back-she still managed to give him the bird.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's journal, November 26th, 1984,_  
_girl gone. dealt with police all morning. happened after I left. corrupted force has no leads. they don't care. why search for someone no one misses? one night gone. No luck at happy harry's. read somewhere once, after 48 hours, chance of survival decreased 90%. perhaps less. will find her. people will be squeezed. _

Walter vigorously rubbed his eyes, his hands running over his head, fingers scratching his scalp. It didn't make sense. How can someone disappear without a trace? Somewhere, someone knew where she was. Either the people he interrogated last night were tolerant of pain and unwilling to talk, or he was killing the wrong people.

Walter stared at his mask beside him on the bed. Fatigue rushed over him; he was exhausted from squeezing people all night. He flicked his eyes to his window, the sun high in the sky.  
He knew he'd get no work done in the day. The night would be the only time for him to get the information he needed. Thus he would rest, and pray the night came sooner than the clock that ticked slowly and accusingly at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri licked her spit lip, wincing as it stung, and tasting the sweet bitterness of the blood in her mouth. She watched as Andrew cracked his knuckles, preparing to leave.

She didn't close her eyes until he was gone from her sight. Her body hurt, aching from the intense cramped conditions of her position.  
She thought that maybe a few of her ribs might have been broken, probably from the struggled the other night.

Rorschach wandered into her mind. Behind the lids of her eyes, she pictured him searching for her. She knew that he'd find her, and she just hoped that it was soon. She could only dream about the types of things she could see Rorschach doing to Andrew.  
Teri would have smiled, but for fear of more pain she refrained from it.

Teri sighed, trying to ease the tense feelings out of her lungs as the drugs Andrew had given her started to mess with her head. She found herself hoping that Walter and Bernie weren't to worried about her. She thought about Walter fretting over her absence, she imagined the police interrogating him, she imagined Bernard looking at his watch, wondering where she was.

The last thought that went through her head was of how much Bernard would take out of her paycheck for the week, before she nodded off to sleep, letting the fatigue overcome her body, letting the drugs that were injected into the IV take over…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Boss," One of Andrews' thugs asked, as he gazed back into the boat house at their captive. He quickly closed the large doors, locking them shut. "You sure no one's gonna look for her?"

Andrew sighed, wiping the blood off of his fingers with a handkerchief. "I'm sure." he hissed, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The man frowned at his boss. "Well–cause I mean–I know why the police would bypass her, but… ya know, what about that… what about _Rorschach_?" he whispered the name, shifting his eyes as he worried of the possibility of someone listening.

Andrew rolled his eyes, snatching the key from his collaborator. "Rorschach? That masked lunatic that is in the news all the time? You've _got _to be kidding me."

The man shrugged, his large body undulating as he did so, "I dunno. Rumor has it he's been a lot more active lately–ya know–like asking 'bout Mickey and such…"

Andrew shook his head, "He's too busy playing cops and robbers." he sneered. "Besides, the police wouldn't have even been involved if you hadn't made so much _fucking _noise when we broke in."

The thug's face blushed, "What was I to do? She was a screamer!"

Andrew shrugged, "You shut her up. That's what you do." he hissed at him, . "It's not that hard." he gathered his materials, leaving his partner, who was going to be on watch, to his thoughts. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Keep her quiet."

Rorschach's journal, November 27th, 1984  
48 hours almost up. time is of the essence. need to find her. will crush lowlifes.

Rorschach walked down the streets-gazing down any alleyway he passed-eagerly searching for someone that might know what he needed. He was getting anxious; his hands seemingly always clinched in a fist. He was furious. Enraged at himself, Teri and her abductors. "I told you she wouldn't last." He hissed at Walter, not sure if he'd be able to get to her in time.  
He had nowhere to go: no one knew anything! He figured that they'd find her body in a dumpster, defiled and deformed. The thought caused a shockwave of terror to run through him.

He shivered, mentally reminding himself to focus on the job, not the emotion attachments that were involved with it. "Probably wouldn't be this way, if you'd stayed away." he growled, cursing himself. Had he never gotten involved, this wouldn't feel like a life or death situation.

Rorschach pursed his lips together, his jaw tightening. He couldn't take these emotions and feelings that both Walter and him were experiencing. They were interfering with his usual routes and routines.

He made the decision right there on the moonlighted streets, that as soon as he found her, he'd return her home and leave. They would move to another corner of town, and find another newspaper supplier. Never to see her again. Walter voiced his protests, but Rorschach pushed back that knot in his throat. "Best for both of us." he assured him.

He started into a part of town that was close to the docks. Stopping to back up when he passed some abandoned boat houses. This was an older part of the city, where numerous amounts of broken down buildings and derelict warehouses stood.

Rorschach squinted his eyes, trying to see something he thought he'd seen. He crouched down, looking past several docks and into the windows of one of the warehouses. A light was on. From what he remembered, all the buildings on that block had been deserted, their corporate wasters moving their investments to a more developed-less slummy-part of town.

Curious, Rorschach started down the trash laden slope to the warehouse that showed signs of life.

***

Andrew finished injecting the contents of the syringe into Teri's IV. "There," he soothingly whispered. "That's not so bad, now is it?"

Teri sighed as the drugs he gave her burned in her arm; melting into her bloodstream. She closed her eyes against the ecstasy that invaded her. "Please, no more…" she beseeched, as her head began to spin and colors of all shades played before her eyes.

Andrew laughed, turning back to his thug. "Would it seem to you, Mr. Tanner, that Miss Teri is enjoying herself?"

His partner laughed and replied mockingly. "It seems so, Mr. Andrew."

Andrew nodded, tapping the syringe in his palm. "Yes. I believe so too." he watched her body relax, the paralysis taking her over. "You know," he started, handing the needle off to Tanner. "I'm getting rather partial to using this."  
he turned back towards Teri, leaning down and taking her chin in his fingers, forcing her limp head to look at him. "It allows you to be fully conscious why we do our bidding, and at the same time providing us with a quiet atmosphere to work in." he smiled at her, clearly pleased with himself.  
"Tanner?" he addressed. "Care to remind me what Mickey wanted done with Miss Teri?" he asked–sweetly–taking an innocent stance.

Tanner, dragging a small pocket knife from his pants, flipped it from its sheath. "Said to take the money he lost out of her ." he smirked, turning the knife over and examining its metallic shine in the yellow glow of the warehouse lighting.

Andrew took a deep breath, using his hands on his legs for leverage as he stood. "That's _right_." he mockingly answered, taking a step back.  
His face hardened as he caught Teri's blank, emotionless and unmoving stare. "Do you have any idea how much money you cost Mickey?" he paused, knowing she couldn't answer. "Several million." he answered for her. "Over seas buyers pay extra for American girls under twenty-five. Especially American blond girls."  
He tilted his head to the side, looking her up and down. "Do you know how much _you'd _go for?" he considered, glancing back at Tanner.

"Maybe a couple thousand." Tanner answered. "Too short. Too strong willed and a bit too boyish." he justified, gesturing to her hair.

Andrew smiled back at him, thumbing in Tanners' direction. "See? And we're supposed to take a couple million out of you?" he asked rhetorically, before walking back to retrieve the knife from Tanner. "I guess it will have to go _piece _by _piece_." he polished the knife on his shirt.

Teri's heart sped as she willed her body to struggle against her bonds, but the drugs that coursed through her veins constricted her movements.  
She felt herself loosing control of everything but her eyes, but they started to well and blur with anticipation. She tried to open her mouth to protest–to make any sound at all–but her motor functions just weren't working. She couldn't even grunt.

Her head had slumped to her shoulder. Her fingers twitched as the last of the drug reached her extremities, and as Andrew took confident steps towards her.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Teri chanted over and over again in her head as numerous colors whirled, mixing in her blurred vision with the tears that came unwillingly–cascading down her numb cheek. She could no longer see the details of the fake business man as he strode forward, his presence just as looming as the thoughts that surged in her mind.

He ripped the sleeve of her tee-shirt, exposing her left shoulder, opposite her IV arm.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Andrew trailed his fingers over her shoulder, tracing over her skin. He said something, but whatever it was didn't register in her mind as the knife cut into her skin–into her shoulder. She felt the cold metal slice easily into her, the blood beading and slickly gliding down the contours of her arm; mixing with the bonds on her wrists before dripping onto the floor.

Desperately wanting to cry out, to twist away from the pain, Teri's body neither moved nor made a sound. Andrew spoke again, commenting on something about the satisfaction of hearing someone scream, but again the drugs had invaded her mind, his words coming jumbled to her.

Every ounce of her body cried out, the drugs enhancing her experience of the pain.

At that moment, she lost all hope, she lost all faith in someone saving her. She was reaping what she had sowed. She was receiving her punishment for acting out of social cues. An eye for an eye. And she prayed for a quick death.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"There is something satisfactory about a victim screaming while you kill them," Andrew sighed as he slid the knife expertly down her shoulder. "But Mickey gets what he wants. A slow–painful–quiet death for her."  
It was clear that he was disappointed. He thought creatively about the ways he would send her to Mickey, which ways he could carve her to please his boss and himself. He smiled as the knife cut easily into her skin; this was his revenge too, and he would drag it out as long as he could…

A dull thud ensued behind him, and Andrew wiped Teri's blood from his hands onto his pants as he ripped more of her shirt, gaining access to larger parts of her. "Go check that out, Tanner." he commanded, irritated. "I'm just getting started."

There wasn't an answer behind him, and before he had the chance to look back and scold Tanner for not replying, strong–gloved–hands gripped his arms, whipping him back and onto the hard wooden floor.

The knife slid from his grasp, clanking sharply on the ground as it slid from his reach. A figure crawled atop him, raising a fist. Andrew laughed as he saw who it was. "Rorschach!" his hands went up to his face defensively, "I didn't think you'd come. look, I can offer you a dea–"

Rorschach began to lay punches into the mans' face, shutting him up. After a few good hooks to the pretty boys' jaw, Rorschach stood, and stomped angrily on the mans chest before striding to Teri.

Andrew spat blood onto the ground as he rolled over, coughing and holding tightly onto his chest. He flicked his gaze to Tanner who lay by the door, his head twisted in an unnatural position. Then, jerking his head, he watched Rorschach yank the IV needle from Teri's arm and start to untie her bonds.

Andrew spewed more blood–and a few teeth–from his mouth. "There's no saving her," Andrew taunted, continuing even as Rorschach looked up at him, the black ink blots moving steadily across his mask. "You can take her away–shut her away–but Mickey will come back for her." Andrew tried to sit up, pushing himself up with his arms, groaning loudly as his chest gravely protested.

Rorschach–rope in hand–rushed at him. Forcing Andrew back to the ground with a heavy booted foot thrust on to his back, Rorschach bent down and wrapping the rope around Andrews neck. With a simple flick of the wrists, Rorschach jerked Andrew's head back so that he could whisper to him. "Not on my watch." he growled menacingly, pulling the rope in his hands in both directions until Andrew's air supply was cut off.

He squirmed and writhed under Rorschach, sputtering and gasping for breath. But Rorschach merely tugged the rope tighter until Andrew moved no more.

Dropping the vermin from his gloved hands, Rorschach pushed himself back up. He hurried back to Teri, kneeling so that he could untie her feet. "Are there more?" he asked her. But she didn't reply; her eyes remained firmly shut, as if she expected more pain.

Rorschach threw the ropes aside, getting up and tapping Teri's face with his hand. "Teri?" he hissed. "Teri!" he slapped her harder, but her eyes stayed closed, unmoving.

Fear coursed through him, but blood still steadily flowed from her, so he quickly finished untying her. When he did, she began to slide from the chair–limply–and Rorschach had to strain to lift her in his arms, stepping in the slick blood that had pooled under the chair.

He didn't spare the two criminals a second glance as he carried her out of the boat house and up the docks. He couldn't stop glancing down at her in his arms; though, her bloody face, torn clothing and bleeding shoulder. She hadn't opened her eyes nor expressed any other signs of life.

Rorschach groaned as he thought about his options. He couldn't take her home; the police would be there, and if they weren't, Mrs. Shairp would hear their entrance and call the cops like she had been informed to do.  
He had to take her to a hospital. His mind ran as he tried to remember the closest clinic or infirmary. They were all to far for him to safely carry her there.

As he struggled up the docks, he eyed a payphone.  
He didn't have much of a choice. Gently laying her on the ground, careful to watch her head, Rorschach went to call an ambulance.

When he stepped back to her, Teri had not yet opened her eyes, but she had noticeably relaxed. Rorschach crouched down, examining her shoulder more closely, before tearing his scarf from his neck and wrapping it as best he could around her wound. _Another scarf lost_… he thought, frowning as he tied a tight knot for his makeshift bandage.

He then turned her face towards him with gentle fingers. "Ambulance on the way." he grunted, but she didn't reply. Rorschach removed his gloves and checked for her pulse; she had one.

He tried calling her name again, all to no avail. Giving up, Rorschach sat on the ground beside her, his feet skidding on the loose gravel as he looked her up and down.

What had they done to her? He traced his fingers over the small hole they had injected her IV in. It was red from the recent irritation, but beneath that it was bruised. It was given inexpertly.  
He clinched his jaw as he pondered the million drugs they could have given her.

His eyes found their way back to the boathouse down that docks. The filthy rodents got what they deserved. He took the contentment that came to him with a smile as he thought about the seagulls that would consume their bodies, pecking at their flesh with uncaring and hungry beaks.

Rorschach took a breath, glancing back down to the woman that laid limply beside him. His heart tugged unnervingly in his body, and with his bare hand he let his fingers touch the tips of hers.  
He allowed himself to trace circles in her palm, letting his mind think of other things besides her ragged body…

This fixation was unhealthy. He knew that. He knew that he shouldn't treat her rescue any different from the rest of the melancholy population. He knew that he shouldn't care whether the ambulance got here in time, because it wasn't _his _job. His job he'd already finished; he'd killed off the men that caused her this pain.

He had thought that just that mere action would make him feel so much better. And yet it wasn't complete. He was feeling the need to pull her into his lap, to take her in his arms and make sure she was okay.

Rorschach cursed at himself. She wasn't his. He didn't posses her. He didn't posses any woman. Never wanted to.

Rorschach closed his eyes and groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from her.

He waited until the ambulance arrived.


	13. Things Fall Apart

**A.N. haha, it was funny to read about how attached you've all gotten to Teri. You have no faith in me! I wasn't gonna kill her off! I've got BIG plans for them ; ) . lol, anyway, Here's another uberly long chapter, I promise the next few won't be so terribly long. and thank you all SO much for the reviews. every little bit helps. :3**

**(Updated 2/28/11)**

**Chapter 13: Things Fall Apart**

"Well, Miss Hurst, I think you're free to go."

Teri flicked her eyes to the Doctor, her hand gripping the edge of the medical bed she was sitting on, her left shoulder in a sling. She took a deep, weary breath as he shifted his clipboard to hand her a bottle of pills.

"Now, I know you told my nurses that you didn't want to take home any pain killers, but," he jutted the bottle towards her, "This will help you sleep." he told her softly. "I promise they're not addictive."

Teri shook her head, ignoring his hand. "No more drugs." she told him simply. She'd been here for nearly a week while they detoxed her; No way was she taking any more medicine.

Her doctor defiantly placed them on the bed beside her. "Just humor me?"

Teri slowly closed her eyes. She just wanted to go home. "You'll send me the bill?"

The man in the long white coat shifted. "Actually, when you arrived here, we contacted the Detroit Medical Center to get your records," he watched her as she flicked her eyes to his. "and they put us in contact with a Sister… Margaret?" he consulted his clipboard.

Teri nodded, remembering the old tutor from her orphanage.

The doctor glanced back up, "Well, because of your extenuating circumstances with your sisters murder and your recent kidnapping, Sister Margaret insisted on donating money on your behave," he looked back down at the clip board, "It appears the full amount was wired over this morning."

Teri frowned. She'd have to send the old lady a thank you card or something. Feeling a wash of relief come over her with the fact that she wouldn't have to pay, but obligated to at least visit the old nun now. Teri hated feeling obligated. "Do I need to come back?" she asked him, gazing at the man she'd come to know over the past week as Dr. Blumer.

He shook his head, a weak smile on his lips. "No, not unless you put too much strain on those ribs of yours, or something bleeds through." he assured her, "Just remember, nothing over five pounds or taking on any weight that is above your head."

Teri nodded, sliding herself slowly off the bed. She was slightly unsteady on her feet, but she quickly regained her balance. Unwilling to stay another minute in the smothering atmosphere.

"Do you have someone we can call, to pick you up?" Dr. Blumer asked.

Teri's heart dropped as she thought about Walter. Not once had he come to visit her. Neither had Rorschach either though… Teri shook her head. "No, I'll take a cab."

Dr. Blumer nodded, helping her into a jacket that one of the nurses had donated to Teri. Without her knowledge, as he helped her drape the jacket over her shoulder, he slipped the bottle of pills, that she'd left on the bed, into her pocket.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ride from the hospital was just as painful as when she scooted in the seat to when she handed the money to the driver. Though it was a quiet ride, and despite the drivers eagerness to have a little light conversation, Teri was alone in her thoughts.

Her chest felt heavy when she remembered small details about her week in bed. It wasn't something she enjoyed, especially after experiencing the withdrawals from whatever her captures had given her.

All week she hadn't stopped thinking about her two mysterious friends, and she never stopped hoping that one of them would come to keep her company one of the long nights. It never happened. Neither of them came, not even a call.

It was strange, especially considering how possessive Walter had been of her, and how protective Rorschach had become. Teri managed a smile, she hadn't ever had two men that felt that way about her before and yet there she was in the middle, inexplicably drawn to both men. It seemed almost cruel.

Teri pushed herself out the taxi cab, adjusting her jacket over her sling as she stared up at the building she'd come to recognize as home. Sighing wearily, Teri started inside, wishing for nothing more than to lie in her own bed. Her shoulder ached slightly from her recent irritation of it, and she thought about the bag of frozen peas in her freezer that would feel very nice draped over it.

Mrs. Shairp opened the her apartment door as Teri walked by, and pushed back one of her kids as she poked her head out and caught Teri's attention. "Nice to see ya up about about, doll."

Teri nodded her thanks, as Mrs. Shairp handed her a new key.

"Had to replace your door." she told Teri, "I went ahead and took it out of the deposit."

Teri swallowed, "That's what it's there for." she softly replied. Glancing down at the key she started to head up the stairs.

"About your rent though-"

Teri stopped in her tracks, her eyes flicking to the ceiling. Great. Her first day back and her landlady was going to get on her back about the rent. "I'll have it by next week-" Teri told her, looking over her shoulder at the lady who was leaning out of the door frame, peering at her.

Mrs. Shairp waved her chubby hand at Teri. "Don't worry about it, sweetie," she replied, "It can wait until you get back on your feet." she smiled at her, "I'll just borrow it from your deposit as well. That _is _what it's there for."

Teri allowed herself a sigh of relief as she slowly started up the old stairs. It was nice that Shairp was giving her a little bit of a lax on the rent. She hadn't expected that.

Taking her time in reaching the top of the stairs, Teri didn't give Walters' closed door a second glance as she reached her own. The police tape was still draped across her door frame. Teri tore it down, disregarding it to the side as she stuck her key into the unfamiliar lock. She turned it.

There was an uneasy click as the deadbolt slunk back into the door. Her hand reached out, turning the doorknob and she pushed. The door stuck.

Teri groaned–defeated–as she rested her head again the hard wood. She closed her eyes, pushing the pain she felt in her body out of her mind. Dejected, she pushed again on the door, her force much weaker than the last, and prompting the same results of failure. Teri pursed her lips. She was just so tired. Her body so worn. All she wanted was behind that door and yet it was so inaccessible. Her mind loomed as she thought about the other things in her life that were similar in situation.

Walters door creaked open, and Teri shifted so that she could see him, her back resting resignedly against her own blocked passage.

Their eyes met, and unusually, Walter was the first to break the gaze as he pushed a cardboard box out of his apartment with his feet.

Teri trailed her eyes down to it. He must have been cleaning or something. "Hey, Walter." she whispered, happy to see him.

Walter nodded, his eyes averted. "When did you get back." he asked, his voice low, much like always.

Teri lifted her good shoulder. "Just now. I'm just glad to be out that place and back home." she gestured to the box. "Been busy?" she hoped he'd explain why he didn't come to visit her.

Walter nodded. "Very." he cleared his throat, shifting as he prepared to go back inside.

Teri caught a glimpse of the interior of his apartment. another box was stacked on a table in the back. Teri held her breath her gaze shot back down to the box in the hallway: his name was written in black marker on the top. "Omigod, Walter, are you _moving_?"

Walter froze in the doorway; the despondency in her voice vibrated through him. He gradually turned back to face her.

Teri wanted so badly to ask him why, but she didn't want to be rude. She took a moment to breath. Why _wouldn't_ he move out of here? She knew that if she'd had a second chance, she would jump that the opportunity to leave. It was just that she took it kind of personally… "Can't say I won't miss you." she softly told him with a frown. "You're still going to visit the newsstand every once and a while though, right?"

Walter looked hurt, torn between something, and yet he hesitantly shook his head. "No." he replied.

Teri pouted, "No?" she blinked at him. "Why not?"

"Just can't." he told her sharply, his eyes averted.

Teri stared at him, forgetting all pain in her body as her stomach dropped to her feet. "W-when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Walter answered shortly, seemingly ready to turn and run back into his apartment. He sighed loudly, and shifted. "Need something?" he asked her brusquely, uncomfortable by her interrogation.

Teri tapped her door behind her with a knuckle. "It's stuck." she whispered.

Walter stepped forward, and waited until she moved aside before shoving open the door for her.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" Teri whispered when she stepped back, not realizing how much she had wanted to see him; to talk to him.

"No."

Teri's breath caught in her throat. "Walter, is something wrong?" she asked him, watching him stride back to his door. There was something unfamiliar in his gaze and Teri didn't like the way it looked on him.

Walter eyed her. His eyes told her that he wanted so badly to come to her, but that he couldn't. "Maybe another time." he whispered, before shutting himself back into his apartment, ignoring her question.

Teri sucked in shallow breaths as she stared at his closed door. Why was he acting that way? What had she done? Teri stared at the key in her hand. Maybe it was something she said.

Teri sauntered inside her apartment, closing the door behind her. She shrugged off her jacket, tossing it aside on the floor. There was a hollow jingle as the pills rolled from the pocket and onto the linoleum floor. Teri stared at them for a moment, before she bent down and picked them up, turning the orange, plastic bottle over in her hand.

Sighing, she set them on the counter before shuffling over to her freezer. She pulled the handle open, staring inside as the cold air hit her like a wave. Thrusting her hand into the freezing abyss, she pulled out a bag of peas from the bottom shelf, smiling at the object beneath it, before turning and closing the door with her shoulder.

Teri sighed contently as she draped the bag over her wounded shoulder. Pangs of tenderness twinged down her arm as the stitches and bandages were goaded, but it slowly eased away with the comforting cold.

Teri backed up, leaning heavily on her refrigerator, finding it difficult to hold her shaking hand against the frozen bag.

She thought about how much she would miss Walter. His child-like possessiveness of her, his distant blue eyes searching hers, his denial and wit fueling her long days….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter sat at his little compact table in his apartment, his hands cradling his head. His fingers constricted, his short red hair falling into play between them. His chest tightened, urging him to run to Teri, to make sure that she was alive and that he hadn't just seen an illusion. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to. He wanted to feel her skin beneath his fingers, to hold her tight against him…

_ You promised._ Rorschach cut off his thoughts. Walter shook his head. "No." he growled. "_You _promised. I did nothing."

It had been so hard not to visit her while she was in the hospital, even while she was unconscious. Rorschach had held him back, albeit wishing it himself.

_Need to stick to plan._ Rorschach told him. Walter pursed his lips. It wasn't fair. _Getting too close to her. May soon discover identity._ Walter shrugged. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he wanted her to know who they were. At least then it would bring them closer together. It would give him a chance to tell her everything, to get it all off his chest. It would give him a chance to just to share his secrets with someone like she had done with him… _No_. Rorschach replied. _No_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's Journal, December 4th, 1984,_  
_Walter is becoming more and more dominate after incident. Still following through with plan. it's a nuisance. But will help with pain and suffering. For all of us. Teri included. Will stop by one last time to express worry about journal. Rescue was a waste if they come to cuff her later. Will give fair warning. Head start. Then finally back to patrols. Head out of clouds. Back to earth. Back to city full of scum to be taken care of._

Rorschach paced back and forth under the fire escape, beneath Teri's window. His hands clenched in and out of his pockets. He couldn't take this. Hadn't he sworn to leave her be?

He stopped suddenly. This was ridiculous. Why was he acting so nervous. It wasn't like him.

He swiped the hat from his head as he looked upwards towards her window, scratching the top of his head. He was sweating. He let out a puff of air, frustrated. If he didn't get away from her soon, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.

But Teri needed to know about the police and her journal. She needed to know to jump at the head start before it was to late.

Rorschach sucked back the butterflies he was feeling, shoving them down to his feet. How dare they come up. How dare he feel this way. Rorschach groaned, pulling his hat back on his head, forcefully. He'd hurry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri looked sullenly at the bottle of pills, turning them over in her hand. She'd taken her sling off, tossing it indifferently to the floor. Her shoulder was aching something bad, and the peas she'd been using had thawed out. Thus, here she sat, on her bed, her left hand resting in her lap.

She was getting ready to sleep, and would have already nodded off if it wasn't for the impending feeling that someone was going to come kicking in her door again.

Teri scoffed. _Stupid PTSD_. She sat the pills back on her nightstand. She was already having a hell of a time getting through her withdrawals, the last thing that she needed to was to get started on sleeping pills. The hospital had kept her through the worst of the withdrawals, but she still could feel her skin crawling as she craved that ecstasy of whatever her captures had given her.

Teri sighed. She also had the munchies something bad. She brought a hand up and rubbed her wounded shoulder, feeling the lumpy bandaging. The really sad thing? She didn't have any of the chips that she liked. Teri glared at the floor, wondering if there were any grocery stores open at this hour.

A sudden whoosh startled Teri out of her thoughts as her window was opened. Her head whipped to the noise, her chest screaming in protest as she did so.

Her heart calmed as she watched Rorschach crawl in, shutting the window behind him, cutting off the cold, snowy, December air. Teri let out a breath of relief, but instead of scolding him for not giving her a heads up, she smiled at him. "I was hoping you'd come by." she told him truthfully. "I wanted to get the chance to thank you."

He grunted as she stood, "Consider it done."

Teri shivered a from the remnants of the trapped chilly air. "I truly appreciated your haste, last week." Teri grabbed up a blanket, wincing as she wrapped the throw around her shoulders.

Rorschach took a minute to soak in her thanks. It was rare, and doubtful ever to happen again with his decided absence. "Came to warn you." he told her, examining her behind his mask.

Teri rolled her eyes, "Again?" she chuckled, "Jeese Rorschach, I don't think I can take someone else busting down my door after you leave." she joked.

Rorschach stiffened. "Not funny." Teri threw him an apologetic look as she crawled onto bed, sitting back against the headboard as she pushed her legs under the covers, her throw still wrapped tightly around her. "Police went through apartment before I could get here. Suspect they have your journal."

Teri raised a curious eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Couldn't find it." Rorschach replied, insinuating his search for it.

Teri frowned, pausing for a long moment as she pondered this. Rorschach didn't like the amount of time that she took before she replied, "I don't think they do." she told him, semi-confidently.

"Can't be sure–"

Teri smiled slyly at him.

"What?" Rorschach asked her, studying her face. "You have it?" she nodded. "You're sure?"

Teri took a deep breath, lifting her good shoulder. "My sister had an uncanny knack for hiding things," she paused, remembering, "She was also so damn good at hide and seek…"

She shook her head slightly, getting back into reality, "Anyway, she taught me a few things about 'holing things up'."  
Teri stared at him, the spots on his mask moving steadily. "What? You didn't honestly think I'd leave that thing out, did you? Not after you found it." she rolled her eyes, "and I couldn't just burn it…"

"Where?" Rorschach asked, his curiosity peeked.

Teri's smile just keep growing. "I hid it in a place where I couldn't see anyone, including the police or you, searching there." she paused, once again pondering, "I guess Shairp might have found it cleaning out my things if I'd died, but then it really wouldn't have mattered, huh?" Rorschach grunted at her, and she continued. "It's in the freezer."

Rorschach seemed taken aback. "The freezer?"

Teri nodded. "It's under my peas, in a Ziploc."

Rorschach felt himself stutter, "W-what kind of…" he shook his head, walking over to the chair beside her bed and sitting down. "That's…brilliant." he whispered, thinking about the genius of her move.  
Instantly he felt relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with that potential disaster. He allowed himself a small scoff, the noise coming from his diaphragm, emerging as what could near be called a chuckle.

Teri laughed, "Told you; uncanny!" she immediately regretted laughing as her ribs protested and she hissed, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Easy-" Rorschach jerked forward, catching himself before Teri saw his momentary weakness. He stood up then and started for the window, decidingly finished with his visit.

Teri reached out, coughing, "No, please-"

Rorschach paused in his step; on one hand enthralled she'd halted his exit, and on the other hand irritated with himself that he'd actually paused. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Please, Rorschach, stay?" she sucked in a deep breath, recovering. "I feel so much safer with you here." she noted a shift in his body language. "Just until I fall asleep, then you can go. Please?"

Rorschach closed his eyes, just for a moment. "Just until you fall asleep." he whispered, feeling possessive in the sense that he was worried that if he left, it might turn out like that dreadful night last week.  
Rorschach turned around, denying himself the feelings that surfaced as he stepped back to the chair beside her bed.

Teri sunk into the bed, rolling over on her side to face him. "Having you here is better than any pill I could take." she told him softly, shifting until she was comfortable and pain free.

She watched him for a long time, taking in his shifting mask and stiff body that sat in her chair. He looked so on edge. "You know," she whispered, "I heard everything you said last week." she remembered him skidding in the gravel to sit beside her. She remembered feeling his warm body close to hers, his fingers in her palm. "The drugs may have sent me on a serious trip, but I still felt you there." she whispered, thankfully. The shifting of his mask increased in speed. "I still felt you holding my hand–You brought my hope back."

Rorschach traced his eyes over her face, seeing her sincerity. He remembered how he'd felt when his fingers drew invisible circles in her palm.

An uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine as he closed his eyes, urging his personal emotions to lock themselves back up. "Sleep." he commanded softly. The sooner she did that, the safer he would feel about leaving her. So he thought. So he hoped.

Teri blinked at him sitting in her chair. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. She was so afraid of loosing him like she was about loosing Walter. She wanted to take hold of his lapels, drag him into her bed, curl up against him, and never let go. She enjoyed the security that he offered her, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it without that.

Her mind wandered as it created similes from the inkblot images that swirled over the white canvas. "Thank you…" she whispered one last time before her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep filled with the only two men that mattered in her life.

It didn't take her long for Teri to coast into a dreaming state, and though Rorschach wished for nothing more than to leave her, he stayed glued to his seat. He was tired. Physically and mentally. The thought of having Teri alive wasn't enough to give him or Walter a decent nights sleep, and he hated himself for that.

He felt himself relax into the chair, entranced by Teri's tranquil expression. He started to nod off, his head bobbing forward as his fatigue caught up with him, taking over him in the worst possible time.

Catching himself, Rorschach forced himself out of the chair, vigorously shaking his head to get the indolence from his body. Fearing falling asleep while he stood, Rorschach shuffled to her bathroom, closing the door before he removed his hat and face.

He looked at Walter through the mirror, as he placed his hands on the edge of the sink. Rorschach brought a hand up to his jaw, and rubbed the stubble. They needed a shave.

He yawned, feeling his body shudder with fatigue. Peering under his sleeve at his watch he took note that it was almost four in the morning.

Rorschach turned on the faucet, testing the water after he removed his gloves, placing them to the side. He leaned down, splashing some of the water on his face.  
Reaching for a towel, he accidentally knocked a bar of soap into the basin.

Staring at it before picking it up, he brought it to his nose; It had a strange hint of honey and orange peel. It was an interesting smell, not too feminine.

Rorschach frowned, taking another look at his scrubby face. He'd needed a bath, but that could wait until he got home. For now, he washed his face with her soap, rubbing all of his exhaustion out with her odd smelling soap. It woke him up, more so than just the gentle splash of water, and as he dried his face with her towel, he eyed himself once again in the mirror.

He hated himself for what was happening to him. He'd told himself he'd never get soft with anyone, especially women, but now that Teri had clawed her way into his life, he felt himself tearing his morals apart.

Rorschach sighed. He had to keep a straight face on. Walter's well-being counted on it. If Walter saw that he was struggling with the intended separation as well, Rorschach knew that he would loose the upper ground. He couldn't bear that happening. Not now. Not ever.

Rorschach tossed the towel on the counter and replaced his face and hat, easily walking back into the bedroom as he snatched up his gloves. He started to go to the window, but his eyes laid themselves on Teri's sleeping form.

She was still in the same position since he'd left, her hands resting up around her face. Rorschach tried to take another step towards the window, but found himself back into the chair beside her. _Just another minute… Then we'll leave…Forever._ He promised, shifting in the seat, staring down at her.

Her lip had healed nicely, the bruises on her face fading into a light yellow. A few strands of hair fell tautly in front of her closed eyes as she breathed, and with a shaking hand he reached forward, and brushed them away.

He thought about the brilliant mind that resided beneath her skin. She wasn't just some whore off the streets. If anything, Teri was a smart whore.

He shook his head. Well, maybe not _completely _a whore. She _had _claimed that she didn't want sex from him.

She'd definitely gotten his attention. Which was more than he could say for most people. Of course, most people didn't go around stalking him either. Most people didn't massacre a whole hotel. Most people weren't as contradictive in their behavior as her; she'd murdered so many people, and yet she was so kind, so forgiving.

Rorschach wondered briefly if maybe _she _was the crazy one. He considered this, especially bearing in mind that the majority of people who'd come into contact with him were utterly scared of him, to the point of pissing themselves.

It made him curious as what it was about him that she saw. What kind of _screwed _up person would be fond of him?

He was startled then to find that his hand had not yet left her face, that he had been running his fingers up and down her cheek. Teri had sighed, unconsciously leaning into his touch.

Rorschach tore back, hands suddenly gripping the arms of the chair. What kind of a fool was she turning _him _into? …

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri was awoken as her body rolled over, her wounded shoulder coming into contact with the mattress. Shooting pangs of electrical shock rang through her body as her shoulder protested the weight that she'd applied to it.

Teri groaned, rolling herself back onto her side, though sore from laying on it all night. She opened her eyes, the blinding rays from the sun intruding through her window and onto her face.

Sitting up, she pushed herself against the headboard. That's when she noticed the figure slumped in the chair beside her. Teri blinked at him, yawning.

Rorschach's head rested back against the top of the chair. His hands gripped the arms and his hat had fallen off behind on the chair. He was lightly snoring.

Teri smiled at him. Whatever happened to him leaving after she fell asleep? She didn't particularly care enough to inquire.

A warm feeling emerged in her stomach as she stared at him, rubbing her shoulder. It felt good to have someone over, especially since Walter was going to be moving away, at least she would have Rorschach.

Even despite his abrasiveness with her, she felt like she might have been reaching him on some level, seeing as they shared almost common ground. At least, she hoped.

Teri reached forward, her hand resting on his knee. "Hey-" she whispered, when he continued to snore, she shook his knee, suppressing a laugh. "Hey!"

Rorschach jolted awake, bolting upright in the chair.

Teri chuckled, but only just light enough to not cause too much pain. Pulling her hand back, she scooted forward and allowed her legs dangle over the side of the bed. Her knees nearly touched his as she sat in front of him.

Rorschach's hand went up to check his face, stiffening as he glanced around, remembering where he was at. He caught Teri's gaze, her eyes expressing a sense of gratitude.

"'Morning." Teri whispered.

Rorschach cleared his throat, shifting, uncomfortable with her sudden closeness.

"I'm surprised you stayed–" Teri started, internally inspired by his ever-changing mask. "But, I-I'm glad you did."

Rorschach quickly thought of what to say. Truth be told he didn't remembered making the conscious choice to stay. His eyes darted as he tried to make sense of it all. He must have had been more tired than he thought. He looked at his watch; it was almost ten.

Teri noticed his bare hands as he glanced at his watch. She saw his gloves on the floor, discarded carelessly by his foot, and reached down to grab them.

Rorschach noted her advancement, and it frightened him, right up until the point where she laid the gloves over his knee. She was too close to him.

Preparing to get up, Walter pulled himself back down, his focus on Teri's hair. It was ruffled, just as the day she'd run her fingers through it and he'd wondered what it might have looked like after a nights sleep. It stuck up on one side, apparent from her position.

The image pulled at his heart as he remembered the feelings that coursed through him that first day he'd wondered about it, only this time he didn't let Rorschach push them away. This had been_ Rorschach's_ own doing–falling asleep here–and Walter intended to enjoy the moment.

Teri took a deep breath, thinking about the reasons why he would stay, pondering her next move. Her heart threatened to pound out of her already cracked ribs, as the spots of his mask shifted rapidly.

Pursing her lips, she remembered last weeks promise to not allow Mickey to send someone after her. She wondered the truth to that statement, especially after his stay last night. Perhaps she wasn't the only one experiencing PTSD.

Rorschach continued to watch her, and when he stood, Teri couldn't stop herself from standing as well. He shuffled past her, heading to the window, but again–Teri, feeling not completely in control-called out his name.

Her anxiety came back to her about his absence, and when he turned, she was so overwhelmed with mixed feelings, that when she closed the space between them, it was done so in a manner that normally would have never crossed her mind.

He didn't have time to react when he turned.

She took his face in his hands, pressing her lips to his masked ones. It startled both of the men behind the mask, and Rorschach reached up to push her away, as did Walter, but Teri pulled back before they had the chance. She dropped her hands to her side and watched as he took an unsteady step back from her.

Her eyes went wide, shocked with her own actions, and instantly she downplayed her eyes. "I… I-'m sorry–I don't–I shouldn't have–"

Rorschach swallowed, trying to push the sensation of her warm lips pressed to his, from his mind. "We can't." he hissed.

Teri nodded, her gaze not once meeting his again, but focused on the ground. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She repeated over and over again, not entirely sure what had come over her. "I know. I'm sorry." Teri admitted, bringing a hand up to her shoulder and rubbing it nervously.

Walter saw the turmoil that she unfreely gave away, and though he longed to stay and explain his reasonings, he knew that he couldn't. It wasn't something he could explain. He left then, leaving Teri to her self-loathing thoughts to go and bathe in his own.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri sniffled, turning away from the window as he exited. _What the hell?_ She growled at herself. _He came to make sure I didn't get attacked in the middle of the night, and you go and jump him?_ Teri bit her lip, angry at herself.

She started to pace around the room, gathering clothes for the day and yanking them on, total disregard for her physical pain. _You probably fucked it all up_. She hissed, running an anxious hand through her hair.

She all but stomped into the bathroom to fix her ruffled locks.

The bar of soap on her sink stared accusingly at her. She stared back. Poking at it. All thoughts stopped, the wheels changing direction.

She thought about the kiss, how Rorschach had smelled faintly of her soap. The soft scent of honey and orange. He must have used it sometime last night.

Teri blinked, shaking her head to halt all thoughts on the subject further. She didn't care whether he used her soap or not, it didn't matter to her. It didn't change the fact that she'd kissed him and he'd rejected her.

Teri pursed her lips, urging the sensation of his mask upon her lips out of her mind. What had she expected him to do? Come forward and take her in his arms?

She averted her eyes from her critical gaze in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. A sudden itch to go to the newsstand stuck her, maybe she'd even pick up a large bag of chips from the grocery store on her way.

Teri snatched up her jacket, wincing as she drew her arms into the coat, and shrugged it on. She groaned, suppressing her impulse to reach up and comfort her shoulder as she headed out of her door. Walter was in the hallway. "Oh, morning." she muttered, locking her door.

Walter froze when Teri glanced at him, unbeknownst to her, he was still recovering from her loss of control. "Er… yeah."

She looked briefly at the box in the hallway and the bag on his shoulder. She brought a hand to her head. "That's right, I forgot." she let out a breath. "You're leaving today."

Walter shifted, playing with the key in his hand. "On my way out…" he tried to pretend that he didn't hear the disappointment in her voice.

Teri sighed, pursing her lips. She took a second to cool down, pushing Rorschach out of her head. "Jeese, Walter," she furrowed her eyebrows, recalling his comment yesterday about not going to come to the newsstand.  
"I understand why you'd want to leave… but at least come visit me? I've gotten," she shrugged, "I dunno, I've kinda gotten used to having you around." she confessed softly. If she lost _both _of the men in her life…

Walter shook his head. "Don't think so." he whispered, his eyes never reaching hers. He hiked the bag up on his shoulder before kneeling down pick up the box at his feet.

Teri's heart dropped at his words. "You're not even going to tell me why?" she asked, harshly. She didn't understand. For weeks they had developed a small friendship, she had come to expect his possessive nature, and it broke her heart that when she felt that she needed him the most, he was going to turn and leave.

Walter shook his head, lifting the box with him as he treaded down the hallway.

Teri held her breath, watching him step off, and damn if her impulses didn't kick in for the second time that morning.

"Walter!" she called after him, coming into step with him until he stopped. "Wait, please," he faced her now, "Don't I deserve some kind of explanation?" she placed her hand on his arm, drawing his gaze to hers as she drew in a long breath.

It was then that something caught her nose. A scent. Honey and orange.

She was taken aback for a moment. It smelled odd on Walter; foreign as it mixed with his usual odor of unwashed clothes.

Her eyes fell on the small scar on right cheek.

Images flashed through head; Rorschach and her sharing a kiss, the faint smell of her soap under his mask; Teri running her fingers, blindly under Rorschach's mask, feeling the small scar that marked his cheek.

Teri's heart stopped and she took a step back.

She remembered back when Andrew had asked her for coffee, how Walter had commented on Rorschach's stay, but afterwards shown no interest.

She remembered his reaction to her scarf that Rorschach had left... Rorschach's curiosity about her relationship status with Walter… "Y-you-"

Walter saw her eyes glaze over as her confusion shifted to understanding . "Teri?" he asked worriedly.

Her back touched the wall behind her. "A-all this t-time…" she stuttered, her head reeling. She started to shake as everything started to make sense, as everything came together–and at the same time–as everything fell apart.

Walter called her name again, but Teri didn't hear him as her world faded, her name upon his lips.

Walter watched her slump to the floor. He stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He sat down the box in his arms as Mrs. Shairp yelled up the stairs for the noise to quiet down.  
Walter crouched down next to Teri, whispering her name. _She knows_. Rorschach growled. He frowned and tapped her face; How cliché it'd been for her to faint.

Walter sighed. _Perfect. Just perfect. _


	14. Breaking Point

**A.N; Ha, I lied. its another long chapter. sorry. ; ) sorry it took me so long to post this, but i found it especially hard to write. *sigh* you'll see. hopefully you'll like it. *crosses fingers* anyway, be sure to let me know if Rorschachs OOC, and such. yeah. okay? Enjoy!**

**(Updated 3/3/11)**

**Chapter 14: Breaking Point**

He stared down at her and furrowed his eyebrows. He scratched his chin.  
Walter Kovacs stared down at the only person who knew his true identity.

Rorschach gazed at her through the same critical eyes as they analyzed the situation together.

Shairps' shrill voice rang up the stairs once again, and wishing to avoid the woman's squandering, Walter reacted quickly. Huffing out an irritated breath as he slid his arms under her knees and her back, he lifted her from the ground._ Should have moved faster. _  
Rorschach groaned, as he shouldered the door to Teri's apartment open. _Wouldn't have happened if you'd moved faster. _

Walter rolled his eyes. He could only go so fast. He'd lived in that apartment since he'd been emancipated from the Charlton Home. He hadn't ever expected needing to move out, thus his large collection of things that Mrs. Shairp insisted be removed from the apartment before he'd be free from rent.

Walter was gentle as he laid Teri down on her bed, stepping back to look at her. Sighing, he pocketed his hands; this is exactly the position that had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

Turning and walking back into her kitchen, he remembered her saying something about frozen peas last night. He figured she'd wake with a headache. She looked like she'd hit her head pretty hard with her fainting spell. _We'll be lucky if she doesn't remember_. Walter felt his stomach knot at the very thought. He didn't want her to forget.

He pursed his lips, tearing the freezer door open. He shuffled through the mostly empty, wintry cabinet before he found a frozen bag of peas. Pulling them out, he noted the brown color of something in a Ziploc bag beneath where the peas had been. Walter fingered the object; it was rectangular, the contents straining to be released from the bag. Ice crystals formed over the leather bound surface. It was Teri's journal.

She was smart. Even if the fall dispersed her memory, she would figure it out again.

His mind trail to Teri pressing her lips to his; her small, fragile hands on either side of his face.

Walter took a step back, closing the freezer door. _You want her to kiss you again_… Rorschach accused. Walter stomped back to Teri's bedroom. It was perfectly natural to feel that way.

Rorschach sneered._ You're weak. _

Walter shook his head, setting the white bag of peas on the nightstand before plopping down in the chair beside her bed. Walter wasn't the only one to feel that pull when Teri touched him. Rorschach had also felt that longing for a physical release, and Walter knew it. _Don't feel lust like you._ Rorschach scoffed, reproachfully denying his own needs. _Not weak like you. _  
Liar. Walter sat back in the chair, his hands interlocking in his lap, his fingers nervously raking at each other.

Neither of them had ever been touched that way. Not even in his younger school days. Walter closed his eyes for a moment, savoring in the memory.

All he'd ever known from women were the whorish tendencies and the violent aggression that his mother had laid upon him. Never once had he been touched in any other way from a woman.  
At least until Teri had come along.

Walter slowly opened his eyes, letting them rest on her unconscious form. They couldn't leave now. Not now that she knew.

_ Don't change the subject._ Rorschach growled. _Need to grow up. Women can give no satisfaction. Not like what you're looking for._ Rorschach told him. _Teri proved to be a whore. _  
Walter growled at the man. No. she's not. Maybe she's just feeling the same way that he was.  
Rorschach shook his head. _Can't really believe that. She wants you to, but you can't. _  
Walter frowned. It wasn't fair. Teri made a human mistake by kissing him. It was a slip. All that kiss meant was that she was human too; that she was just like him.  
_Not like us!_ Rorschach growled.

Teri took in a deep breath as she awoke, and both the men paused to listen. Walter leaned forward…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri's eyes fluttered open, her head spinning as she tried to ascertain where she was at. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her, as she attempted to sit up.

A figure moved to her side, and Teri flinched to look at him. Walter was sitting in her chair, his elbows propped on his knees. They locked eyes. Teri's mind flickered back to her last conscious moment, her grasp of his identity.

She started to hyperventilate.

"Please, don't faint again–"Walter pleaded, his body coming slightly forward.

Teri placed her hands over her face. She didn't want to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she groaned, and before he could open his mouth to speak, Teri's answered the question for herself. "No, don't answer that." she demanded, peaking out from beneath her fingers at him. She groaned again.

Her head was spinning out of control. Probably from the fall, or the sudden connection to everything… she concluded it was probably a mix of both. "Jesus, my head." she whispered, feeling a the possibility of a migraine.

Walter turned then and grabbing up the white bag of peas, he offered it to her.

Teri gave him a faint smile before taking it, bringing it slowly to her pounding head. "Ya know," she whispered, calming herself. "Before I met you, I swear I never got injured." she admitted. A memory of her childhood came back to her. "although, I do remember falling out of a tree…" she smiled at the unnecessary recollection.

She slowly brought her eyes back to Walters, shivering. Whether it was from the cold of the peas or the realization that nothing was what it seemed, she didn't know.  
It was just so hard to believe that Walter was Rorschach. That the shy, possessive neighbor who never paid his rent was a merciless vigilante.

Teri whimpered, as her mind tried to put the two men together. Walter flinched as she did, and Teri closed her eyes. "I just–I just can't think of you two as one person." she whispered.

Walter didn't answer as her imagination wandered; he knew she didn't feel the need have him confirm it verbally. It meant a lot to Walter, in a way allowing him not confess about his alter ego.

Teri felt a flush start in her cheeks as she thought about the things that Walter would know about her. It was like he was a fly on the wall; the idea was very unnerving.

Taking a deep, needed breath, she gazed at him again. His emotionless eyes penetrated hers, seemingly glimpsing things that she never intended to share. It was those eyes that were under the mask that she'd so uncontrollably let know her feelings.

This was the very man that she'd wondered who was under that entrancing mask. It was the very man that she'd felt torn between. Teri furrowed her eyebrows. Even to her that didn't really make sense. She let out a shaky breath. "Who else knows?"

Walter shook his head. "Just you."

Teri adjusted the peas, the bag crinkling beneath her fingers. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone." she whispered, catching the relief that flashed briefly in his eyes.

She remembered the nights of Rorschach's visits, and how he always left going up the fire escape and never down. It made perfect sense now. He was always crossing the roof to get into _his _apartment.

"Is that why you're leaving here?" Teri asked, keeping her voice down. Her eyes, as she flicked them to his, pleaded for him to remain in the building with her. "Because I was getting close to you?"

Walter swallowed, nodding.

Teri dropped the bag as she fingered the bump that was forming on the back of her head. She checked her fingers for blood. "But you–you don't have to leave now, right? Now that I know?"

Walter knew the answer to that question, even without Rorschach growling at him. It just took a moment to verbalize it. "Still have to go."

Teri's stomach rolled over and her head swam, once again. "I don't understand." she told him, furrowing her eyebrows when he remained silent. She picked up the bag again and slowly brought it to her pounding head. "I'm pretty sure I'm not thinking straight–you're gonna have to be more clear than that."

Walter shifted in his seat as he averted his eyes. "Almost lost you once." he whispered. "Can't take that risk again."

Teri found herself tilting her head slightly at his comment, her heart leaping at his earnest words. She blinked at him. "Walter, leaving doesn't solve that problem." When he didn't reply or even look at her, Teri continued, shaking her head. "You think that by leaving here, you're leaving behind heartache?" she thought about his answer, she thought about how he might have come to believe such an ideal. It sickened her.  
"Walter, if you care about someone, you don't just walk away in fear of losing them." she scooted forward, and when he glanced up at her, she smiled weakly at him, the bag of peas still on her head.

"Can't always protect you, though." Walter whispered, it would be easier leaving her here and never knowing what became of her, rather than staying and finding out something had happened, first hand.

Teri lifted her good shoulder. "You don't have to."

Walter rolled his eyes, skeptically. From what he could tell, she was a practical sitting duck without him around.

"Walter, all I'm saying is that–" she stopped, searching for the right words. They weren't coming easily to her. She struggled as Walters eyes found hers; as he waited for her to continue. "–I-I don't want you to leave." she finally whispered. "I consider you a friend," she told him. She paused for a moment, noting the look on his face. And she realized then that the last thing he probably needed was something sentimental.  
For all she knew, she could have been driving him further away with every word. Teri sighed. "Look, let me put it this way," she told him, exasperated. "If you leave, I'll track you down," she warned him, playfully. "I'll move in beside you again, and we'll start all over."

Walter frowned, he knew that even with the mischievousness that lined her words, she wasn't lying. And he didn't doubt that. He reflected on her words, ignoring Rorschach's comments of anarchy.

Teri bit her lip, flicking her eyes to the peas. "Thanks for the cold pack, by the way." she threw in there, the numbness of her head reminding her. The pounding was started to subside. Maybe she wouldn't have a migraine after all…

Walter nodded, clearing his throat as he gazed at her, defeated. As he glanced over her, he found that she looked quite comical with the frozen vegetable bag held to her head, her hand reddened from the cold.

Her eyes pleaded with him to stay, and he saw no ulterior motive behind them. She was being genuinely honest about her wish to continue their friendship despite the road block.

_ Interfering with our work…_ Rorschach reminded. Walter frowned. Maybe now that she knew about him, he wouldn't be distracted by her so much anymore. He wouldn't worry as much about her.

Teri caught it, that inner conversation and she took that as a cue, continuing back on the subject. "So, you're choices are; stay here and deal, or leave and I follow."

Walter blinked at her. _Did she just give us an ultimatum?_ The corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

Smiling, Teri did have to wonder whether she was perhaps playing with fire. But she really didn't care.  
Over the weeks she had come to enjoy the company of both of the men, and now that they had both threatened to disappear from her life, she was going to go to extreme measures if she had to, to keep them with her.

A frightenly long moment of silence that passed between them, as she shared what little space she had with a dangerous, now unmasked vigilante. "I'm gonna take that as a; yes, I'll stay." she whispered, lightheartedly with a soft smile.

Walter hesitantly nodded.

Teri all but leaped into his arms. "Good." she replied, letting the bag of peas fall into her lap.

She took in the full comprehension of what she was asking of him. He must have thought her crazy; asking the most feared vigilante of the underworld in NYC to remain in the apartment across from her. Especially considering that Teri herself was a wanted fugitive.

Teri let out the deep breath that she had been holding. She scooted to the edge of the bed-past Walter and pushed herself off of the mattress-onto her feet. At first she was unsteady, then she regained her balance, feeling a slight head rush.

Her thoughts briefly flickered to Mrs. Shairp as she started towards the kitchen. Dolores wasn't going to be pleased with the idea of Walter dwelling here for a while. It gave Teri something more to smile about.

Walter stood, looking after her before he trailed behind, his thoughts running on wild as Rorschach constantly reminded him that he was making a mistake.

Teri treaded slowly to her freezer, replacing the peas back in their rightful place before they thawed and ruined. She peered back at the man who was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. "Did you get your paper today?" She asked, without thinking.

She quickly apologized once remembering that he'd been with her most of the morning. Teri was still having trouble following the thought of Rorschach and Walter being the same person. "Never mind. Sorry."

Walter raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Why?"

Teri shrugged, adjusting her jacket. "It gives you an excuse to come with me down to the newsstand."

Walter let out a long breath. "Need to inform Mrs. Shairp of my apparent sudden decision to stay." He didn't look forward to it.

Teri almost laughed at the expression on his face, but she froze. "Ohmigod. I'm gonna have to pay my rent now." she confessed, her eyes expressing near shock.

Walter stared at her. "I'm not following." he replied, confused. Wouldn't she normally pay rent like everyone else?

Frowning, she pursed her lips before shaking her finger at him, "Shairp gave me an extension on my rent the other day," she explained, "I thought it was odd, but now that I think of it," she paused, "She was just happy you were moving out…"

She considered that, remembering the days of coming home to the constant bickering about Walters apartment. "I bet you she'll take all that back the minute you tell her otherwise." Teri scoffed. She had known there was something fishy about Shairps reaction…

"If you'd rather-"

Teri vigorously shook her head, "No, I'll pay my rent." she admitted, gesturing to him to follow her to the door. "Come on." she urged with a smile, unwilling to give Walter up just for a months rent.

_ Making a mistake._ Rorschach whispered to Walter as they walked down the streets. Walter glanced at Teri; she had her hands in her pockets, her eyes averted to the ground, obviously in thought. _May not express it now, but she's uncomfortable with knowledge of identity. _

Walter averted his eyes back to the snow dusted streets, their feet kicking up the slush that had begun to form as the day progressed. She'd just need time to come to terms, Walter admitted into the open, wintry air. She wouldn't have asked him to stay if she hadn't meant it. It had given Walter a sense of hope, something he hadn't felt since his mother died. It felt good to finally have some of that secrecy released. It was nice to be on the same page as her.

The rest of the walk remained silent, with the occasional stolen glance from either of them. Teri couldn't help from smiling at him. Who would have known that while she was brooding over these two figures, Walter was sitting in his little apartment, Rorschachs mask hidden somewhere within.

She internally laughed, remembering how she had once been worried about Rorschach getting jealous over Walter. She recalled the feelings she shared between them, and a smile came to her face as she knew now that they were always the same person. She had fallen for the same person twice. _Shows you how screwed up my life is. _Teri scoffed.

Walter flicked his eyes to hers as he heard her snort, lost in her thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking about. Rorschach sneered, _What do you_ think _she is thinking about?_ Walter didn't have time to retort before they found themselves in front of the newsstand.

Teri and Bernard exchanged pleasantries, and a gentle hug. Walter pretended like he hadn't seen such things as he scooted the side, leaning back against a side of a building while they talked. This wasn't really his thing.

"Its good to see you up and about." Bernard greeted as they pulled back from their embrace.

Teri licked her lips, apprehensively. "I hope that you were alright, you know, having to handle the stand all week–"

Bernard waved it off. "Naw, I've been doing this for a long time. It wasn't a problem. I'm just glad you weren't killed." he expressed, "Didn't really want to hire someone else, anyway."

The flattery was apparent on her already rosy cheeks. "Ah, you have no faith in me." she smirked. "I'm tougher than you think." she winked at him.

Teri then realized that Walter wasn't at her side anymore. She took a quick glance around; he had retreated to a spot a little down the way, leaning heavily on the side of a building, one foot on the wall for leverage. He was staring at her. Teri turned back to Bernard as he spoke.

"Heard someone placed an anonymous call to 9-1-1. Found you by the docks."

Teri allowed herself a little smile as she dug out some change in her pocket before walking to the side of the stand and plucking Walter's 'New Frontiersman' off the clip. "Yeah, Rorschach sort of stumbled in and rescued me." she answered him.

Bernards' eyes went wide. "Rorschach? Dear god, woman, did he hurt you?"

Teri rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous." she scoffed, putting the change in the register. "Of course he didn't." the register's bell dinged as she closed the drawer. "He," Teri flicked her eyes to Bernard, "took care of my captures, then set me free." she told him, leaving out the gory details.  
Her mind trailed back to the sensation of Rorschach's fingers drawing uncaring circles in her palm. "Then he left." She finished simply, with a shrug.

Bernard let out a sigh of relief. "Well, you got lucky then." he pointed out, "there are lotsa people who testified that he's not so kind to other victims." he told her, scornfully.

Teri rolled her eyes; she knew that wasn't true. "Who'd you hear that from?"

"People. The papers. " he defended.

Teri shook her head. "I think you need to get new sources." she teased.

Bernard just crossed his arms. He considered his resources pretty stern, especially when it came from the papers. "Well, regardless, I'm glad you're okay." he told her, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Teri smiled at him. "I am too." she waved the newspaper at him. "First thing tomorrow morning then?" Bernard nodded at her, expressing his goodbyes as she turned to leave.

"Whatchya got planned?" Bernard asked, curiously. "Shouldn't ya be home resting?"

Teri turned on her heel. "I have to run by the Police station to collect the things they took from my apartment." she told him. "The 'R and R' can wait until later."

Bernard shook his head disapprovingly at her as she turned back around and headed off.

Teri strode over and past where Walter was rested at. He pushed himself off the wall and fell into step beside her. Teri passed the newspaper to him, "You should thank me, you know, for not slurring your reputation." she taunted.

Walter snatched the paper from her, folding it and placing it under his arm. "How so?"

Teri smirked–impishly–as she made an effort not to look at him while she walked down the street, trying to remember where the police station was. "I could have told Bernard that you a cuddly widdle bear." she replied, her voice articulating in a childish manner.

Walter shot her a look. He imagined the things that that would do to his name: it gave him a little shiver. Rorschach shoved himself to the surface for just a moment. "I probably would have strangled you." he growled in a low tone.

Teri stole a glance at him, the look on his face was amusing to her. She tried to picture him comically jumping her on the streets and strangling her on the ground. Teri began to chuckle, then hissed as her chest protested. She hugged herself. "Please, don't make me laugh," she told him as the pain started to subside, leaving a bearable sting. "It hurts." she clarified.

Walter looked at her though horrified eyes. "I threaten you, and you laugh?" he stared at her, not believing her outburst as she stopped in front of a large building. Teri pulled open the door to the police department and threw him a coy smile before disappearing behind it.

Walter stepped back for a second. Blinking at the spot where she'd gone from. _Told you. She's insane_.  
He furrowed his eyebrows, not keen on the idea of Rorschach emerging like that without warning. Not in the day time.

_ She threatened to insult name! _

He shook his head. Regardless of her comment, Walter could have handled it. Besides; he was assuming it was a joke. He could take a joke. Most the time.

Sighing as he settled back against the wall, he flipped open the 'New Frontiersman'. He wasn't sure why Teri had purchased it, and then given it to him. _Don't like her being so gift-happy. Its demoralizing. _  
Walter shrugged. It was just what people did.  
Rorschach scoffed at that. _Not people like us.  
_Walter looked up over the paper to the streets. Stop it. He wished that Rorschach would just admit that he was just as attached to Teri as he was.  
Rorschach shook his head._ Not weak like you. _  
Walter chewed on his dry lips. He wasn't weak. And it wasn't fair that Rorschach had to be so demeaning towards him.  
_Where would you be without me? Besides, not you. Its her. Trying to save you before it's too late. _  
Too late for what? Walter shot back. For him to have a friend?  
_You know_ what:_ She's a woman, Walter! A whore. Only there for physical-_  
Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!

"Walter?"

Walter opened his eyes. Teri was standing in front of him, a small shoebox of things in her hands and a worried look on her face.

"You okay?"

Walter swallowed, quickly averting his eyes back down to the paper in his hands. He loosed his grip on the now crinkled sheet. "Yeah." he grunted. "Fine."

"'Sure?" Teri inquired again.

Walter smoothed out the newspaper, folding it back up. He flicked his eyes to the box she held and gestured to it, ignoring her nagging.

Teri frowned, gazing down at its contents that had been once gathered as evidence. "Yeah, so much for the efficiency of the police," she picked up her broken watch, unsure of how it would have proved much help in finding her. Teri shrugged, "Funny thing too, they're taking the credit for finding me." she almost laughed at it, but the look on Walters face was disturbing to her.

"Gotta go," he told her, "Things to do." he put the newspaper under his arm. "Things to unpack."

Teri nodded, "Yeah, I have errands to run too," she moved her head, trying to lock gazes with him. It was then that he shuffled a step or two before coursing down the street. Teri called out his name, and caught up to him when he stopped. "Walter, do you think that, er," she thought about how to word it, "after you're done, ya know, doing what you do tonight, that maybe you could come over?"

Walter frowned at her, "Why?"

Teri chewed nervously on her bottom lip, her fingers tracing the shoebox that was held in front of her, close to her hip. "I just thought that it might be nice to just talk." she whispered, "I guess…" she shrugged, "I dunno, maybe to help me understand a bit more about you?"

Walter shuffled his feet. He didn't really understand what more there was to tell, or even why she would want to know more about him. Finally sighing, Rorschach stayed quiet, letting Walter do the talking for the moment. "Just for a few minutes though." he finally whispered, his eyes flicking to hers for only a moment.

Teri nodded, feeling triumphant.

"Only cause you brought the paper." he spelled out, almost irritably. It was pretty clear that whatever he had been thinking about before Teri had interrupted him was bothering him.

Teri merely nodded, fearful that should she speak further, he'd take it all back. She watched him internally debate which way to go, then stride away from her. She stared after him, wondering if maybe it had been something she'd said earlier that'd triggered him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri wasn't really one to believe in resting while sick. It was something she learned while she grew up in a catholic, all girls orphanage. It was one of the only two things that she took away from that experience. Her sister was the other.

Teri spent the day to herself, walking through the parks, buying a book at a stray venders', sitting on a bench and watching as others passed her. She took the time to grasp how truly lucky she was to be alive. Especially in her circumstances. If Rorschach hadn't been there…

It was an easy day, full of mostly appreciation and thoughts of Walter; things that she'd like to ask him later, should he keep his word and come over.

The sun had started to set below the horizon before Teri made the decision to go home. The clouds above had illuminated a grayish pink as more snow slowly fell from the sky. She was already getting sick of the snow–she decided–as she rubbed her shoulder, trying to work out the soreness.  
Maybe one of these days she'd find a reason to move south, to the hot beaches and countryside. Teri smiled. _What a dream_.

She brushed herself off as entered the apartment building. Not hesitating when she heard Shairp's door inch open, before made a dash for the stairs, barely catching the tail end of her landlady's beckoning. She didn't stop when she reached the top of the stairs, hurrying to her door.  
Teri was having a good day and she didn't want Shairp to ruin that with requests for rent that she didn't have.

Teri tried to hold back the chuckles that came to her throat. There was a sort of sick thrill that went along with running from Mrs. Shairp. She could see how Walter could ignore Mrs. Shairp without feeling too badly about it.

Her apartment wasn't much warmer or much more comforting than what Teri might have wished, but it was soothing enough for her tired body.

She tossed the book that she'd purchased, and the small shoebox of items on the kitchen counter. The shoebox tipped over, several things tumbling out, including her broken watch and Rorschach's white scarf.  
Teri stared at them for a long moment. The memories that were associated with them struck a deep nerve. Turning away, she took her eyes from them and instead began to kneading her shoulder with her knuckles, wishing the pain would take away the memories. She closed her eyes, taking a long deep breath.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's Journal, December 5th, 1984,_  
_she knows. Walter caved. staying here in dump after all. promised I'd stop by Teri's. finding little courage, even after the slow night. its going to be a struggle. hard to control what she's done to me. hard to stop my shaking hands. don't know why. killed so many with these hands. why can't I stop this? don't like not knowing. don't like not being in control. makes job difficult. especially with Walter egging behavior on. plan to stay only a moment. plan to give her a piece of my mind._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

He knew he would always hate the decision he made tonight–as he crawled through Teri's window. He'd never forgive himself for making life worse for him, and yet, despite his self-loathing, Rorschach still shut the window behind him. With light feel, he still strode into her living room/kitchen, only to find her waiting for him.

His jaw constricted with a hatred towards her. Towards what she was exposing for both Walter and him. He hated her for making him feel things that he didn't want to feel. He hated her for taking Walter from his control.

"You're earlier than you usually are." Teri commented as she stood slowly from her place on the couch. "Slow night?"

Rorschach sneered at her. "Will go back out later." It was his only excuse to leave, so that he could go out and roam the streets before the sun came up. At least then, he would get this part over and done with first. "Don't like you." he shot at her.

Teri was taken aback. "Uh, er," she ran a nervous hand through her hair, "Okaayy…" she swallowed before tentatively asking; "Something bothering you?"

He came forward, then, his fingers construing into a fist. "You've ruined everything by coming here." he accused, hotly. His voice was low and threatening.

Frightened, she took a step back.

"Taken my morals and–and–" he struggled, "torn them to shreds." he hissed, "Can't work straight with Walter whining about safety." he paused, irritated that he had forgotten what he was going to say next. Hadn't he run over this before he'd climbed up the fire escape? "Don't like what you're doing."

Teri furrowed her eyebrows. "_What _am I doing?" she whispered, she didn't want to escalate the situation, but his ranting had left her confused, especially referring to Walter like he was a separate entity.

"He–you–" Rorschach stumbled over himself. "You've corrupted him." he hissed at her, finally before stepping forward again. The only thing separating them was Teri's couch.

"Corrupted _who_, Walter?" Teri had taken another step back and found herself against the wall. She didn't like where this conversation was going; with every hateful word she was becoming more and more frightened of him. Where was the man she'd talked to this morning; the man that she shared a joke with?

"Don't call me Walter." He growled.

Teri's hands went up defensively. "I'm sorry," she replied, not missing a beat. "I'm just trying to understand…"

"All he thinks about is _you_." Rorschach snarled, his hands on the back of her couch, staring at her backed up against the wall. "It's not right. Needs to focus on our job!"

Teri winced at his words, expecting at any moment that he would leap over the couch and attack her. She didn't understand a thing he was saying. She was under the impression that they were the same person. Was she wrong? "Rorschach–" she whispered, terrified.

"So many disgusting people in this city, all needing to be punished. All Walter is thinking about is your kindness." he shook his head. "Making him soft." he paused, his chest heaving from his sudden outburst.

He took note of her form, pressed against the wall–not entirely cowering–her eyes averted, and her body tense; ready to jolt from his reach. She was frightened. And he'd made her that way.  
It tore at him. It tore at Walter who pleaded for it to stop. Rorschach pushed Walter deeper inside. "Making me soft." he whispered, inaudibly as his gloved hands tightened their hold on the cheap fabric of her couch.  
"Why?" he asked her suddenly. "Why come into our lives?"

Teri swallowed, a deep knot in her throat, that feeling of impending doom looming in her stomach. "I-I just wanted a friend." she answered, softly.

"Picked us, because we're here? Conveniently?" Rorschach retorted hatefully.

Teri shook her head, "No–er, well, I suppose." she replied, unsure of which answer would calm him. Her bottom lip started to shake, and she tried to think of the quickest route out of her apartment and away, should he attack.

"We ignored you!" Rorschach snarled, noting how she jumped at his voice. "Wanted you to go away. You persisted. Caught our attention–I don't understand." he told her, through his teeth.

Teri shrugged, "I don't know why!" she cried out. "I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry."

Rorschach stopped: something about Teri's voice. What was he doing?  
It was a strange feeling to have the walls of his mind suddenly ripped down. He was suddenly very conscious of himself-of his surroundings-of Teri pressed to the wall behind her.

Rorschach turned around, supporting himself against the back of the couch. He couldn't believe he'd lost it like that. He'd planned to give her a piece of his mind, but he didn't intend to almost approach an outburst of violence.

He took off his hat and scratched his head, still facing away from her. Now was a good time for a breather; to reflect on what she'd said. Could it have been coincidence that they'd met, and incidentally causing Rorschach and Walter to question everything his life had been built on? It seemed so unlikely. He'd lived in the same building with women for years. Why, now, did he have to be tormented so?

Teri slowly made her away around to the back of the couch, keeping a safe distance from him. He had made her leery of him. Rightfully so. She didn't understand the nature of his outburst, she didn't understand why he didn't want to be called Walter. Wasn't that who he was? Had she made a mistake in her determining his identity? It didn't seem likely, especially consider the possibilities of Walter using soap that was similar to hers when it seemed that he rarely took baths; seemingly more prone to cake on aftershave day after day.

She took apprehensive steps towards him, stopping when she'd gotten to where she was standing before him. She had to know for sure. Her hand slowly reached up to the base of his mask.

His hand caught her wrist before she got too close. Her eyes went to his–or where she believe his eyes to be–under his ever moving white mask. His other hand held his fedora, and when she reached up with her free hand, Rorschach was forced to drop his hat as he caught her other wrist in a bone wrenching grip.

Teri sighed. "I need to know." she whispered, soothingly.

"Already do." he replied shortly.

"Apparently not." She shook her head.

Rorschach pushed her hands away–and when she protested–he grunted at her. His hand slowly went up to the base of his face.

Teri watched as he hesitantly peeled away the mask, revealing the familiar face of her neighbor. There was something slightly off about the look on his face, however. It wasn't one that Walter held when they were together. More tense, more serious–if that was possible–and almost as if this man that had emerged before her was older, not in physical age, and not in mental… but something else…

Rorschach blinked at her as she studied his mask–as she studied Walters face. Something odd crossed her eyes, a type of puzzlement. He knew that she was seeing him. Not Walter. But Rorschach. The Rorschach under his face. The man that was forced to live inside of another, emerging at night to do rid the city of it's filth.

Teri was seeing through Walter, into Rorschach's eyes. It was strangle sensation that he felt pulse through him; it was more powerful than the lust that ran through Walter's veins. It fueled his adrenaline, and felt similar to having a near-death experience–something that Rorschach knew of on a constant basis.

He came forward suddenly. Cupping the back of her neck and pulling her to his lips. His mouth crashed against hers, feeling her teeth behind thin lips. Teri didn't kiss him back, but groaned out in a sort of pain. He let her go.

Gasping for breath, Teri's hand went immediately to her mouth. Her eyes flicked to his. And when he raised an inquiring eyebrow at her, she spoke softly. "I'm having a hard time deciding whether that was a kiss or a head-butt."

Shocked, Rorschach reached up to scratch his head, and before he could open his mouth to explain himself, Teri interrupted it.

"Gentle. Be gentle." Teri told him. She closed the space between them, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, pulling back ever so slightly to look into his eyes. "Gentle." she clarified. A hand trailed up and rested on his cheek.

He flinched slightly with the touch of her cold hand, but all was forgotten when she pressed her lips back to his. He closed his eyes as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, and instinctively he opened his mouth to allow her access. Her tongue danced with his as she now cradled his face in her hands, at the same time pulling herself closer to him. She took note of the sugary taste of his mouth with a light moan.

Rorschach, responding in kind to the noise that escaped her throat, wrapped his arms around her, jerking her tightly against his stiff body. Teri pulled back abruptly, hissing in pain. "_Gentle_!" she reminded as her cracked ribs and wounded shoulder served as a prompt. She took a breath as he loosened his hold. "I'm not going anywhere." she whispered, noticing the stiffness in his shoulders and back; she wondered if he'd ever been with a woman. Had all he known was violence to the point where he didn't know to be tender with another?

Rorschach started to push her back from him. Who was he kidding? He didn't know what he was doing.

Teri; however, had other things were on her mind and she wrapped her arms around his neck: protesting his refusal.

He stared at her. "Don't want to hurt you." he told her gruffly. He knew that she was in pain, despite her masking it. It definitely wasn't his intention to cause her bodily harm.

She blinked. "You already have."

That hit a nerve. He knew that she didn't mean physically, especially as she tightened her hold on him. Rorschach pushed at her.

"No." She licked her lips, defiantly. "Bed."

Rorschach furrowed his eyebrows. "No." he told her firmly. "Let go."

Shaking her head, she admitted, "I don't fully understand you, but give me the chance?"

Rorschach groaned, rolling his eyes. "Not like Walter." he took her arms in his hands and manually removed her.

Shrugging out of his rough hands, she stepped aside. "I figured that one." she told him as he started for her bedroom. Teri followed him.

Rorschach turned around suddenly before he reached the window, nearly running into Teri. She took a step back. "Being whorish." he shot at her, suddenly remembering that he'd left his face in her living room.

"Me?" Teri scoffed, as he brushed past her. "I believe that it was _you _that initiated _that_!" she threw up her hands.

Rorschach snatched up the hat and his face with angry hands. What was wrong with him? he couldn't just go around acting that way. Not him. It didn't suit him, besides he bigger fish to fry. He needed to get out and break someone's fingers anyway.

Walter tugged at him, but Rorschach shoved him back down. He all but stomped back into the bedroom. Teri's arms were crossed, and she was staring irately at him. Rorschach tried to step towards the window, but Walter faltered and turned to Teri.

Rorschach felt a foreign sensation run through him as Walter came to the surface; it was like the shattering of glass. He didn't know what it was that caused him to rush forward, take her in his arms and press his lips to hers; once more with a different kind of passion.

Teri was taken off guard and she stumbled back a few steps, trying to recover. Her knees struck the edge of her mattress, and as she started to fall back, she grabbed onto Rorschach's lapels, unintentionally pulling him down with her.

They fell against the mattress, hearing the protest screech from the springs as their weight combined.

Teri groaned into Rorschach's mouth as his body was suddenly pressed against hers. There was a pain that erupted from her torso, but it was muffled by the electrical shock that shimmered through her core as her knees unconsciously separated and buckled, Rorschach between them. Teri's hands went directly to unbutton his coat, working clumsily as she tried to rush; the burning inside her almost too much to bear.

Rorschach pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air as he looked at the woman below him. Her face was flushed and her eyes flicked down to his coat as she finally tore it open, exposing his shirt.

She sighed, obvious frustration in her gaze. He hooked his arm under her lower back, yanking them both into a sitting position. He wasn't sure what was happening, exactly, as he tugged her shirt free from the waistband of her pants and pulled it over her head. All of the principles he'd lived by for so long were discarded as easily as their clothes, falling unceremoniously to the floor beside the bed.

Teri's mouth found his, matching his earlier fervor, making further thoughts difficult to process. His calloused hands found the bare skin of her back, of her stomach and shoulders. As his fingers brushed the tender spots her body, she would gasp lightly, her own hands working to remove the rest of his costume. There was a slight struggled as their pants poised an issue, but Rorschach easily stripped them both free of the restraining attire.

They locked eyes before he lost his balance, falling back with Teri against the mattress. Her body was soft beneath his, smaller and more fragile, but none the less lean. He was surprised by her slender size, her usual bulky clothes hiding the curves of her hips, her breasts, even the slight pooch of her stomach. His eyes focus back on her breasts, their milky color-

Rorschach froze as her fingers ran through his short hair, becoming suddenly aware of their naked selves touching in such an intimate manner. He chewed anxiously on his swollen lip as he thought about what he was doing, about what he'd gotten himself into.

How had he reached this point? Wasn't his original intention to tell her what he thought and then leave? His decisions seemed to hang in his mind, eagerly demanding attention, and yet his brain couldn't seem to keep up with the needs of his own body, especially when he gazed at Teri's naked form wrapped around him. He fumbled as he struggled with what to do next, unsure of the actions that were to be carried out. Unsure of his own desires on the matter. He grunted, averting his eyes from her. Shifting his weight from arm to arm.

Teri caught the uncertainty in his eyes, and with a shaking hand she stretched to take hold of him. She traced her eyes over his pale completion, his short, red hair. She darted her eyes back to his, searching for his reaction as she guided him. Showing him what to do, silently telling him that it was okay.

His eyes shut abruptly as her fingers brushed him. She had made the decision for him as her legs enveloped his waist and he buried himself deep into her. _Gentle_. Walter reminded. _Remember to be gentle._ Rorschach nearly growled at him.

Teri gasped as her body conformed to the intrusion, her arms wrapping around his freckled back.

Rorschach felt the hatred he had for her dissipate as he let Walter take over, supporting himself on his hands, thrusting himself deeper into her, fueled by each hushed moan that Teri breathed out.

Walter grunted, masking his face into the nook of her shoulder, muffling his own cries.  
It was so different from the dirty nights he'd spent alone; it was warm, wet and inviting. He breathed in her scent, listening to her whimpers of bliss. He'd only imagined what it might have been like to be with her, and this was so much different. Their conjoining was much less unclean than Rorschach had led him to believe.

Teri gripped his shoulders, feeling him tremble above her, feeling the quiver of his upper lip as he pressed his face into her shoulder. She felt herself edging closer and closer to the brink of insanity as her legs urged him, guided him, falling into rhythm with him.

Fearful of the thin walls that surrounded them, Teri bit down on the flesh of his shoulder to quiet herself, eliciting a hiss from Rorschach. She hugged him tighter to her, ready for that dive over the cliff, dreading its arrival too swiftly. Despite all that, Teri urged him to pick up the speed. "Please." she whimpered, intoxicated with the feel of him inside of her.

Rorschach nearly fumbled when her words whispered, beseechingly in his ear. It almost sent them both over the edge, but regaining control and taking the wheel, Rorschach complied in kind, pumping himself hard into her, a grunt accompanying each thrust of his hips as he buried himself as deep as she would allow him. Their breathing increased to shear panting as Teri worked to keep up his fast pace. The friction between them was exhilarating for them both. They melted into one another, forgetting where one stopped and the other began.

And it was as if all time had stopped, there were no sirens outside of Teri's window, no shouting from neighbors or gunshots down the alley. It was just them. Nothing else mattered.

Rorschach shuddered as he came into her, his body ricketing with the release, grunting loudly, attempting to muffle his own liberation within the niche in her silky shoulder.

Teri made the jump, falling hard back to reality as she arched against him, crying out as her teeth dug into his skin, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, sticky with heat.

He lost his balance coming down up on her, his arms shaky and unwilling to hold his weight any longer.

Teri didn't mind, as her mind started to unfog and she pulling him tighter to her. Breathing in the old aftershave that he always seemed to wear. She eyed the red mark that she'd left on his shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath. "I'm sorry," she whispered, licking it to ease the sting.

Rorschach shook his head, his face still encompassed in her neck, his rapid breathing tickling her. "Barely noticed." he whispered, praying for Walters emergence to end. His body was so weak…

Teri, albeit reluctant, let him pull out, rolling himself off of her. She followed him, turning her body to look at him as her hips, her core recovered from the sudden loss of her partner. Teri scooted closer, entangling her legs in his as she brought a hand up to stroke his sweat covered face, her thumb running over the freckles that darkened beneath his flushed face.

There were no words that could express what she was feeling, and she accepted that, allowing the silence to pass between them as her body began to slowly shut down.

He stared at her as her eyes trailed over his face, searching for a reaction of some kind. He swallowed back the agony he felt. What had he done?

He took her hand in his, bringing it down to the mattress between them, he flipped her palm up, tracing circles with his fingers.

Hadn't he promised himself this wouldn't happen? He watched her close her eyes, sighing contently as she drifted into a dreamless sleep. His chest tightened. Walter had been right. No matter how much he tried, he wasn't able to get away from her. He wasn't able to let her go. Oh, why did she have to put up with him. Wouldn't any other woman have cowered and run from him? Why did she have to be the _one _black sheep? Why did he have to meet her? These feelings were something he wasn't used to, and though he prayed that maybe she'd let him go, he was also embarrassed to admit that he'd found a little joy in their actions. However whorish they were. There was a sort of satisfaction that they'd shared together. Something he'd never reached by himself.

He closed his eyes, his fingers resting within her palm. He'd reached that moment in his life where he was forced to push aside a certain portion of his beliefs for a little while. He'd reached his breaking point. A moment that he'd never thought would come. Walter smiled, internally.

_So much for telling her what was on your mind…_


	15. Flying By

**A.N; So, I totally didn't even realize that there was a profanity filter on my reviews until you said something. lmao. talk about not paying attention, eh? I was wondering why ** showed in some reviews. It left me tilting my head and laughing at my own in-adequateness to this new format that FF put out. *Sigh* You're not the only one just getting used to it. I took it off. okay, so anyway, thanks to all for the kind reviews, here is the next installment, I know it goes a little quickly, but i realized my own mistake in the timeline that i set the story on. so this was necessary. (maybe i'll go back later and fix it, so there's not this huge gap) but until then, here ya go. more to come uber soon. as always. ; )**

**(Updated 3/3/11)**

**Chapter 15: Flying By**

Teri let out a sigh as the sun came in through her window, settling its warm gentle rays on her face. She smiled, stretching out. Teri let her eyes flutter open as a yawn escaped her, wincing as her ribs protested with the sudden movement. Her hand went, instinctively, down to comfort it, and she ultimately realized that she was naked. Not only naked, but under a thin sheet as well. She didn't remember having a blanket over her when she'd fallen asleep–

Teri lifted her head, the memories of last night coming to her swiftly. Her eyes searched the bed around her; it was empty. Teri pulled herself to the edge of the bed, remembering faintly where she'd tossed his clothes. They were missing from the floor.

She let out an exasperated sigh, letting herself fall back into the bed. The one night he didn't stay was the one night she'd truly wanted him to. Teri propped her head up, her arms crossing under her chin. Last night was–beyond a shadow of a doubt–the best night she'd had in a long time. She smiled slyly as she remembered the feel of his breath against her neck. Basking in the memory, she closed her eyes.

It had been an odd night, of that she would agree, with his earlier outburst of anger towards her, and then his sudden onslaught of passion. Teri rolled over, tangling herself in the sheets as she dangled her head off of the bed. There was so much that she had to learn about Walter; about Rorschach.

Teri chewed on her lip, tasting the remnants of him. He was more complex than she'd thought. She grinned: she liked that in her men. It kept her on her toes. Teri sighed giddily, and god, did he sweep her off of them last night.

Her hand went to her forehead. She should have known better, though. He was a dangerous vigilante; he'd threatened her, and expressed a side of rage towards her. Teri frowned, so he wasn't the kind of guy to bring home to your parents, oh well.  
She allowed herself a small giggle, she didn't have parents, so all was well….

Groaning she placed both of her hands over her face. _Stop it!_ She told herself. _You're not allow to be giddy like this._ Teri lolled back over, squinting at the clock on her night stand.  
"Oh!" she struggled to get up, wrapping the thin sheet around her as she stumbled off of the bed: She was going to be late to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bernard look at his watch. The delivery man had already come, and hadn't Teri promised to be here, first thing? He sighed, taking a seat on his little stool. It'd been a hard week after he'd learned of her being kidnapped. He should have known though most women in this part of town–if they weren't prostitutes, toughs or knew the right people–they didn't last long.

He'd been relieved when she'd called him from the hospital–apparently she'd gotten his number from the Pyramid delivery confirmation records–and told him that she was alright. He was happy that the city hadn't consumed her.  
He sighed as he looked at his watch again. But damn, did she have to be late on her first day back?

His eyes caught a figure hurrying down the street, her short hair bouncing untidily in the cold air as she all but skipped, weaving through the small crowd to get to the newsstand.

"Sorry, Bernard," she huffed, out, one arm hugging her chest. "I overslept."

Bernard took note of the glow she had in her eyes, and all thoughts of scolding her melted away. "Naw," he waved her off, "Didn't even notice you were supposed to be here." he lied with a thrown smile.

Teri returned it, catching her breath as she went to the coffee pot.

Bernard squinted his eyes at her. "Something different about you…" he thought aloud. Teri stole a glance at him as she poured herself a steaming cup of coffee into a little foam cup. "A glow, or something'," he continued, her face seemed happier, her body more lively than it usually was.  
Bernard gasped, watching as Teri near spilled her coffee with his reaction. "You got laid last night-" he whispered, hushed.

Teri shot him a look, scoffing. "Bernie!" she scolded, a flush rising in her cheeks.

Bernard wagged a finger at her. "Don't you '_Bernie_' me, I was married once missy, I know that look in a woman's posture after a fiery night of–"

"Bernard!" Teri cut him off, her face burning from embarrassment. "Stop it." she hissed. She didn't make a very convincing liar, especially with her voice cracking and her nervous laughter. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she inquired.

Bernard stared at her. Yep. She'd slept with a man. "Nope." he told her, "I planned on staying most of the day."

Teri raised an eyebrow. "I'm not telling you a thing." she whispered, rebukingly.

Bernard rolled his eyes. "I don't take you for the kind of lady that would kiss and tell, anyway." he paused, "Nope." he reached down to one of the delivery boxes and pulled out a new magazine. Teri's eyes went wide as she saw the cover. "Figured, since my only employee had the tendency to not work when she got her nose buried in the last issue-"

Teri snatch the issue from him. "Is this the new one?"

Bernard nodded, "Just came out today."

"I was so hoping it'd come out." she whispered, mostly to herself as she dragged out her stool and sat beside Bernard, holding her coffee in one hand as she flipped past the front cover of the second addition to _'Tales of the Black Freighter'_.

Bernard placed his hands on his knees. He knew that'd make her day. She'd read the last one, and was completely enthralled, and though it would give him great pleasure in giving her most the day off to read, he was also curious about this man that she'd apparently been with. "What's his name?" he asked, casually, looking at his fingernails.

"_Reading_." Teri reminded him in a sing-song voice, her eyes trailing over the pictures and words as she sipped her coffee. Like she was going to tell him that she slept with the man that he'd once expressed sympathies over her moving in across from. It brought a small, unconscious grin to her lips.

Bernard gave up, patting his knees as he stood, retrieving a cup of coffee himself.

Teri sighed contently as she allowed the comic to engulf her, as she lost herself in the tale of a man whose ship was being attacked on the high seas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter watched her sit down on a stool, crossing her legs as she flipped through a thin comic while her other hand held a foam cup, leisurely sipping at it.

His fingers ran nervously over the rim of the fedora in his hands. He'd been too embarrassed to stay with her this morning. He'd done enough scrutinizing of her while she'd slept, while he'd run his fingers over her face and hands. There was something calming about the expression she bore while sleeping, it was comforting to him. Especially after the ignominy of their actions last night.

He'd admit that he'd enjoyed that release, but what was he supposed to do now? She wasn't a whore that'd never see him again, she was his neighbor, his newspaper supplier; he was going to see her everyday.

He shuffled his feet. What if he'd ruined their relationship? She hadn't exactly expressed her joy about last night. What if he hadn't pleasured her? What if they'd been too rough on her? What if–

Rorschach groaned out. _Stop with the what if's. making me sick. _Walter pursed his lips. He couldn't help it. She'd been his first.  
_Gonna be the only. man up._ Rorschach growled. Walter frowned. It was clear that Rorschach was irritated with Walter decision to snatch the hat up from the rest of the costume today. Rorschach always had a problem with Teri wearing any of his clothes, but they'd both enjoyed themselves last night, and this seemed the only non-verbal way to express it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_'The ships hull rocked suddenly with the horrifyingly loud blast of their cannons. I had known that she wouldn't have taken much more, as she shuddered beneath our feet, her mast quivering with the fear of her demise. The screams of the crew resonated in my aching skull as they abandoned the only woman that meant a damn to them. They abandoned the quaking mass of wood, diving into the deep blue ocean, the water from their impact throwing itself against the algae that clung to her sides. My hands gripped her rails. The ocean was too cowardly an escape. I wouldn't drown in such depths–_

Something came down on Teri's head, interrupting her entranced reading. She shied away from it, her shoulders sulking as her vision focused on the figure that passed her, walking from the curb to face her and the newsstand.  
Teri's hand went up to feel the flexible hat on her head. She gazed curiously at Walter.

He caught her gaze then quickly averted his eyes. "Dropped on way out, this morning." he told her, quickly.

"What? I–" her fingers traced its shape. It was Rorschach's fedora. A smile escaped her when she caught Walter's shy expression. This was something from both of the men. A hint of some kind, one that he wasn't going to tell her in public. Teri appreciated his nerve. "Er–I guess I did–thank you." she replied, feeling herself warm in the cold air as he trailed his eyes to hers.

Bernard peered at her. "Nice hat." he commented, admiringly.

Teri was forced to tear her gaze away from Walter. She stood up, placing the comic under her arm. "Thanks." Teri stole a glance back to Walter, his hands were in his pocket, his eyes once again catching her stare.

Walter cleared his throat when he noticed that Bernard was studying the look between them. "Paper?"

Teri jumped, "Oh yeah," taking his newspaper off of the hook, Teri turned to hand it to him. He dug into his pocket for change.

She took that small moment to reach up again and feel his hat the resided on _her _head. It didn't help with trying to calm her giddiness. She'd wanted this hat since she'd met him. She figured it was just on loan, a sign to let her know his intentions. Their fingers brushed as she gave him the newspaper, receiving the stray coins that were in his hand. Their eyes flicked to the others, the couple blushed almost simultaneously.

Bernard furrowed his eyebrows. What was up with them?

Was this it? Walter asked himself. Would his life be filled with the sweet, shy moments that he shared with her? She had made him question that which he'd held so dear. And as he stared at her now, he did so with a mix between shame and aspiration.

She'd accessed a part of him that he didn't completely believe existed. He was still uncertain of their presence, but his mind was warmed by the simple look of her in his hat. He'd liked the look of it on her when she'd treated his careless wound, and he liked the way it looked on her now. It was far from whorish. If anything it was conservative. Teri wasn't a whore. Not at all. A white heart within a city of filth and grime. She was his. And he wasn't planning on letting her go. Last night had not only been an awaited release, but it was also a statement; a statement that loudly declared that he wasn't intending to share her. It was a childish notion, and he still felt very bashful around her, but wouldn't time fix that? He hoped so.

Teri smiled at him, a small shiver scurrying down her spine. He could look right through her with just a simple glance, and instead of cowering away, she stood straight.

She wanted him to know about her, just as much as she wanted to know about him. She wanted to know about Rorschach, how he fit into play within Walter. She wouldn't give up until she did. She was in this for the long run. It didn't matter to Teri, however long it would take her to understand him, she would stay.

She didn't intend to change him, she wanted the men that she'd come to know, that she'd come to gain access to over the last month and a half. It was going to be an adventure, and she knew that it would only get harder from here on out. But here she was, offering herself to him, as is. If he would take her. If he'd give her the chance.

Rorschach frowned. There was no way to remove this woman from their life. He'd come to terms on that. Last night he'd agreed with Walter to that fact, that he would allow their friendship to let off, as long as she didn't get to personal. Strictly plutonic is how he wanted it. He'd agreed that they were men–humans–who had their needs, but there was a line to be drawn. Women couldn't be trusted. Even Teri. They would be leery of her. Always leery.

He studied the locked gazes of the two. It was obvious that every day Walter was falling further and further away from Rorschach, and yet growing closer to him at the same time. Teri would prove only to be a middle ground, a retreat. Rorschach considered this. As long as Walter didn't forget that they had a mission to complete. As long as Teri didn't get in the way with that, Rorschach would be alright with their 'relationship'. He was more inclined to call it a friendship. She'd proved that she could be mostly trustworthy, and that she was smart. Prying, but smart. Maybe she'd be good for them. Maybe not. He wasn't exactly sure. It was still far to soon to tell…

Rorschach placed his hand on his head as they shared gazes. This was going to be a long journey ahead of them. Something that they _all _knew.

**January…**  
**February…**  
**March…**  
**April…**  
**May…**  
**June…**  
**July…**  
**August…**  
**September…**

Months passed, nearly a year since they had first locked their skeptical eyes with the other. It would have been wonderful to say that over this extensive period of time that they fell deeply in love; that they explored the others psych with gentle fingers. But life didn't work out that way; especially not in their case.  
Though it would seem simplistic for them to get along, Teri struggled with the grasp that both the men that resided beneath the same skin. She understood it, but it was never an easy moment. Not to say that Teri didn't love him. No, she would admit that freely on any given day, but Walter always seemed to keep her at a distance. Especially after a notably intimate night. It was a constant struggle that Teri fought to keep them both with her, but for the most part she was unsuccessful.

When the days had gotten longer, Rorschach-the apparent nighttime personality–spent more time on his own, roaming the city, rarely coming back to Teri's apartment for the night. She didn't really complain when he did come, however, she enjoyed his 'releases', especially when he started to get the hang of being more and more gentle with her, remembering to take it slower with her than their first night together. The only thing that really bothered her, was that Rorschach and Walter were so emotionally detached from her.

It was rare when he got a word or two in about his past. He had no problem with sharing his thoughts about her, especially when she had been flirted with by another. But he wasn't the lover that she'd hoped he'd become. He was more of a brotherly figure… or not. She didn't really like to use that analogy, considering their more intimate moments together. Maybe the better word would just simply be protective.

His public appearance and etiquette with her never seemed to change, however, he was still unsure of what to do around her, and it seemed easier for him if they didn't talk unless it was in private.

Teri wasn't going to lie. It was hard on her to see the man that she'd come to love so distance and insecure, but for fear of one day losing him, she remained silent, enjoying what little time he did allow with her. She hadn't really gotten the hang of it, but she didn't dare try and change him. She had wanted Walter and Rorschach for who they were and she was getting them. Just as they were.

Walter grew emotionally over the last months with Teri, discovering new feelings for her that he never knew existed. He was constantly revisited with issues with his own mother on abandonment and love, but each time he fell out of step, Teri dragged him back. She was always willing to sit with him on the couch for hours, just sitting beside him while they shared the silence. It was comforting for Walter for her just to fill space, and though he wanted so badly to share his past with her like she had once done with him. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't ever bring himself to express much more than the simple facts that he'd been the son of a prostitute, his father left before he was born, and that he'd grown up in a foster home.

He never told her about Blare Roche, or Kitty Genevieve. It was too soon for those secrets to surface themselves. Maybe later in their journey he would.

Walter was always appreciative of the fact that Teri considered herself belonging to him. He knew that it was childish, but he liked the idea of having her all to himself. To be able to have someone that understood what Rorschach and him were doing. It was nice to have an actual relationship with Teri, not completely physical, and yet so complex. It was a level above what he and Daniel once had–without the sex of course.

Rorschach never really, truly liked the idea of someone waiting for him to get back every night, but for Walter it was a comforting measure that hadn't been matched in a long time. He let Walter have that little ounce of pleasure. He on the other hand, had gotten used to her presence in the day time, intrigued by her thoughts on politics and science. He never failed to get a good argument out of her, and that was his pleasure. He was more interested in her thoughts than her body.  
Not to say that Walter didn't enjoy her intellectual company too, no, it proved a challenge for him as well, but it was nice to have a release that didn't feel so dirty. They weren't really sure why having sexual relations with Teri didn't seem as dirty as being alone, but he thought it might have been because of how alike they thought, genuinely. She wasn't just some hooker off the streets that was paid to tell him she agreed with things he said, but Teri was a woman, a scorned woman that sincerely shared ideals of a perfect world. Realistic views of the real world. Something Rorschach could appreciate.

Mickey had died sometime in March, during the upheaval of another gang, thus Teri's existence faded from their world. It held a relief to both Teri and him, and allowed Rorschach to roam the streets without worry of her safety on too many accounts. It was one less worry of his and Walters.

The one thing that he did worry about was himself around her. He knew that he was unstable. He knew that he could die any day, perhaps miss a dodge around a knife, or slip up and fall off a roof. It all bothered him and he still held onto the hope that maybe one day she would prove to be as wise as he believed her to be, see the fault in her decision to stay with him, and leave forever, before he hurt her in a way that left her unfixable like him... She never did.]

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's Journal. October 12th, 1985.: _  
_dog carcass in alley this morning, tire tread on burst stomach…. _


	16. Collapsing Faith

**(Updated 3/3/11)**

**Chapter 16: Collapsing Faith**

Teri yawned, a hand immediately going up to stifle it. It was too damn early. Her feet tapped the hard pavement under her stool and she glanced around the busy streets. It was starting to get chilly again, the autumn winds moving down from the north. Teri pulled her jacket tighter around her. Whatever happened to her fleeting thoughts of moving somewhere warmer?

"'morning."

Teri smiled up to the gruff man that stood before her: his sign held high on his shoulder. "Morning Walter," she stood, stretching her arms before retrieving his paper. "Rough night last night?" she asked, he'd never stopped by. She'd waited up for him.

Walter lifted a shoulder. "Hurm." he replied, nonchalantly as he handed her a few coins.

They jingled in her palm. Teri opened her mouth to speak to him, but the young black man that she'd known as Bernie, interrupted her thoughts.

"The new one come in, yet?" he asked her, his accent heavy. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose before ruffling through the newspapers and comics at the counter.

Teri turned to him, pointing. "Yeah, on the far left."

Bernie eyed her, suspiciously. "Ya read it?"

She threw him a smile. "Don't I always wait for you?"

Bernie shrugged, finding himself the top copy of the newest installment to the _'Tales of the Black Freighter'_ before plopping down on the ground beside Teri's stool, leaning against the purple battery-charger that resided on the curb.

She frowned, this had been a reoccurring thing with the kid, but she didn't mind, it gave her someone to discuss the comic with.  
Teri turned back to Walter; he had already started to walk off. "Walter!" she called, staring after him. He briefly turned around. "Ya gonna be over tonight?" If he was, she needed to go by the store and pick up some food; he could still eat like a teenage boy, especially after a long night.

He shook his head. "Doubtful. Investigating possible homicide."

Teri took a deep breath. He'd been extremely pre-occupied lately with his roaming and investigations. She nodded to him and watched him stride away, shifting his sign higher on his shoulder.  
She guessed that it wasn't odd behavior for him, but sometimes she wished he be a bit more… affectionate? No. that wasn't the word. Warm, maybe?

Teri sighed. You definitely couldn't tell they were sleeping together. She went and deposited the money into the register before snatching herself a copy of the comic that Bernie was already reading away at. Teri sat down next to him on the stool, crossing her legs before flipping it open.

"Can't tell me something's not goin' on between you two." Bernie told her softly. The past month that'd he'd hung around, he couldn't help but notice the tension that sometimes passed between them.

Teri looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Bernie glared up at her, over his glasses. She knew what he was talkin' about.

Teri sighed. "He's a private person." she explained, taking her eyes back to the comic.

"And you're not."

She pursed her lips. She'd wanted so badly to be a part of Walters life, and when she finally got close to him, it was like taking two steps back. It wasn't fair. None of it was. And yet, she was so helpless to stop it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rorschach walked sullenly down the streets, the dark buildings casting long shadows in the moonlit evening. He strode with his hands in his pockets, remembering with a sound recollection where it was he saw the puddle of blood earlier that day.

It was a quiet night; one in the better part of town, the streets not so filled with whores on their nightly routes. He took comfort in the sound of his boots against the dirty pavement, the clicking as calm as his heart beat. He was in no hurry.

He thought briefly about his only encounter with Teri this morning. It had been uncomfortable for him. She'd been all that he could have wanted; supportive, quiet, unquestioningly loyal. He knew that it was hard for her to stay with them, but he wouldn't know how to give her what she wanted. She wanted a companion, and he was anything but that. He'd been impressed that she'd stuck it out with him this far, but he couldn't help but wonder when she would break. When she would finally decide to leave. Walter wouldn't take it easily. That much he knew.

His feet touched the ground, where the blood had once stained the sidewalk. His eyes focused on the pavement, something yellow reflected off an a neon light across the street. His gaze shot to the gutter.

Rorschach crouched down, taking in his gloved hands a small, 'happy-face' pin. It grinned up at him in an accusing manner. A remaining splatter of blood the only indication if its wearer's demise. He rubbed his gloved thumb over it.

_Hurm._ Had this come from the victim? It was familiar to him. Rorschach turned his head upwards, searching the side of the building before him.

Several stories up, a window had been shattered. _Bingo_. Rorschach tore the grapple gun from the inside of his overcoat, pointing it towards his destination. It let out a puff of smoke and hissed as the hook shot into the sky. Rorschach tightened his grip on it before the hook caught on the edge of the broken window, the mechanisms' wheel churning in reverse, jerking him upwards.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is that Bean juice?" Daniel Dreiberg asked, running his thumb over the splotch on the yellow pin. With his other hand he adjusted the glasses that sat low on his nose.

A noise came from Rorschach's throat as he raided Daniel's sugar container. "Human bean juice. Heh, heh." he was amused at his own joke. "Badge belonged to the comedian. Blood too. He's dead." he pocketed a handful of sugar cubes. Teri hadn't been food shopping in a while, thus his sugar stock was currently depleted. He needed a bit of energy.

"Dead? What, you're talking about _the _Comedian?" Dan asked, incredulously. He furrowed his eyebrows at his masked friend in his kitchen.

"Investigated a routine homicide victim named Edward Blake. Found the costume in Blake's wardrobe. Seems he was the comedian. Somebody threw him out a window." Rorschach stated, emotionlessly.

"Somebody–?" Daniel repeated, remembering then that they were in front of a window, out in the open. His identity wasn't publicly known, and should someone see Rorschach and him speaking… "Uh, listen, maybe we could talk about this down in my workshop. I feel kinda exposed up here." he stepped towards a door, pulling it open and gesturing for Rorschach to follow. "Also, that way you can use the hidden rear exit, uh, when you leave, that is…" he turned to go slowly down the stairs. "Right down this way," he peered back to make sure that Rorschach was actually following him. He was still recovering from his sudden appearance. How long had it been since he'd seen Rorschach? Years? "Uh, you haven't been down here for a while…" he commented as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

Rorschach passed him, striding easily to the flying machine of Daniels. It was painful to see it covered and out of commission. Pulling the cloth aside, he ran his finger over the surface, rubbing the dust between his thumb. "Neither have you. Lot of dust."

Daniel leaned back against the railing, his thoughts in other places. "Yeah, well, y'know. Sometimes I come and sit down here for a while, but there doesn't seem much point since I retired." he touched his fingers to his chin, remembering the better days. "It seems that you fared better, though." he brought his eyes to his masked friend.

Rorschach raised a shoulder. "Done okay. Stayed alive. Out of jail. Made a friend." he replied softly.

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "A friend?" he was taken-aback, Rorschach had made a friend? "That's wonderful, Rorschach, is he a another vigilante?"

Rorschach groaned, shifting uncomfortably. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. "Er–"

Daniel caught his unease. He'd never seen his friend so uncomfortable with a question like that. Guess it wasn't a vigilante. Guess it wasn't a man. "A woman?" the splotches on Rorschach's face moved suddenly, very quickly. Daniel's breath caught. That was his answer. "It is!" he laughed, "By god, Rorschach," he blinked at his friend, a smile coming to his face. "She must be quite the woman." he observed. Anyone person able to put up with Rorschach was definitely a character, but for a woman–"Jeese, she must have stalked you or something to get _your _attention–"

Rorschach groaned. "Something like that." he growled, shoving his hands into his pocket. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He changed the subject. "About the Comedian." …

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's Journal. October 13th, 1985. 11:30pm;_  
_on friday night, a comedian died in new york. someone threw him out of a window and when he hit the sidewalk his head was driven up into his stomach. nobody cares. nobody cares but me…_

Walter stood, wife beater and striped slacks in the bathroom, he was facing Teri, who sat on the sink counter top, her hands on his face. Walters legs touched the tips of her knees, his hands on either side of her legs, supporting himself on the counter as she spread the shaving cream over his face. He frowned. He didn't need a shave. Nor did he need any stupid foam on him.

Teri concentrated on smearing the white cream over his jaw and chin. "I missed you the last couple of days." she told him. The last couple of nights all she'd seen of him was at the newsstand. A brief passing. It was heartbreaking to her.

"Been busy." Walter told her softly, studying the determined look on her face. His eyes trailed down to his light blue button down that she wore in lieu of her usual pajamas. His eyes eased their way down to the exposed skin of her bare legs, the shirt riding up to display the creamy texture of her upper thighs.

"That's no excuse." Teri replied, tearing him back from his thoughts. She sighed, wiping the excess goop off on the hand towel at her side, before picking up the razor. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Walter blinked at her. "Think someone's taking out masks." he told her, seriously. "tried to pass the word around. No one believes me. No one cares." he trailed off, as she smoothly trailed the razor over his jaw, remembering how Daniel, Dr. Manhattan, Laurie and Adrian, all blew him off. It was aggravating. But they would all see that he was right. He was sure of it.

Teri flicked her eyes to his, momentarily. "You believe that someone is killing off people in costumes?"

He would have nodded, but he feared for a slip of the sharp metal against his neck. "Yeah."

Teri shrugged, "and you're sure?" A low noise came from his throat and Teri took that as his answer. "Why wouldn't they believe you then?" she whispered, "You're the one doing the investigating. Not them." she told him, blinking as she turned and tapped the razor off in the sink.

Walter blinked at her. He breathed her in while she turned back around, flicking her hair out her eyes with a jerk of her head as she brought the razor back to his cheek. She had such admiration in her eyes, such warmth in her touch. It melted him. He suddenly felt bad for not coming to see her sooner. He knew that it was hard for her when he was away investigating, getting caught up in his work. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Teri caught his gaze, curious. It was rare when he apologized. "For what?" she asked, turning to tap off the excess foam and hair into the little bit of water that was plugged in the sink.

"I know I can be difficult." he replied, as the razor came back to his neck, his jaw.

Teri's heart wedged itself in her throat, this was the first time he'd admitted that to her. It struck at nerve.

Walter flinched, "Ow."

"Opps, oh, Walter-" she dropped the razor into the sink and picked up the hand towel, bringing it to his jaw, where she nicked him. "I'm sorry, sweetie-" she patted the slowly bleeding cut. His face was mostly finished, so decided that she might as well clean the rest of him off; she'd tortured him enough for one day- "I'm sorry." she repeated, fingering the cut. She leaned forward and laid a small kiss on the wound, pulling back to run her thumb across it.

Walter swallowed, the electric shock licking at his spine. His hands tightened their grip on the edge of the counter by her legs. "Teri," the words barely left him before his lips found hers.

Tossing the towel aside, Teri entwined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, between her legs.

His arms snaked their way around her back, hauling her against him. He groaned into her mouth, her warm, open mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him tight to her lips. His own hands smoothed themselves over her back, moving and gripping the shirt before finding her thighs.

Hiking her up on him, and wrapping her legs around his waist, Walter stepped back. It was a bit more difficult than he expected, and he tried to find the door. He finally wound up turning around, falling with her into the adjacent wall.

Teri hissed as her back came into contact with the drywall, but before Walter could drop her, and make sure that she was alright, she took his face in her hands and pulled it back to hers; kissing him harder. He tasted like sugar, like sweet chariot sugar.  
She breathed him in, basking in the toxicity of his tongue running over her teeth. She let all of her anger and desperation, into their kiss, into his embrace.

With experienced hands she found the button of his straining pants, and tearing it open, she slid the zipper down, and took hold of him.

Walter broke the kiss, moving his lips to her jaw, her neck as he grunted. Her fingers–her hands–were rough against him. He leveraged himself on the wall, feeling very out of control as he struggled to hold on to her and not fall to the floor himself.

She let her head fall back against the wall, as Walters lips took in the soft skin between her neck and shoulders, biting down as he was engulfed in a warm, lucid exuberance. He began slowly, moving with a steady rhythm, pressing her against the already cracked wall.

His breath against her neck, the sound of his gasping was music to Teri's ears, as the friction increased, causing her to bring a hand back against the wall, trying to push herself further to him as he tried to press himself closer to her. Teri moaned out, as he picked up his speed, and her free hand wrapped around his back, gripping his sleeveless shirt.

She arched back and into him. pulled back as she reached the edge of that cliff, diving off with an intense rapture; her eyes closed shut.

Walter held tighter onto her as she watched her come, the expression on her face, the sound that escaped her lips, it sent him over the brink of control. He spilled into her, grunting as he drew her down on him one last time.

His legs became shaky, and he slid with her down the wall, holding on to her as they touched the laminate floor of the small bathroom.

Almost immediately their bodies relaxed, Walter leaned forward, his sweat laden forehead resting against hers as Teri supporting herself against the wall.

After a long, soothing moment of euphoric tranquility, Teri opened her eyes, enjoying the feel of him inside of her. It was something that she could always count on him for; the simple act made them both feel so connected with each other, something that seemed so hard for them in other places of their life.

Teri moved her head, flicking her eyes to the part of the wall above her. There was a large circular crack in her drywall. "You broke my wall." she whispered, casually.

"Hurm." he replied, a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Didn't hear complaints." That elicited a giggle from her. It was something he always liked to hear. Her laughter was so melodic. He placed a small kiss on her cheek before rubbing his face against her, affectionately.

Teri smiled, feeling a small patch of stubble scratch at her. "I missed a spot." she whispered. She eyed the razor that sat on the counter, tempted make a move for it.

"Mm," Walter groaned. "Don't trust you with razors anymore." he told her, taking in her gaze. "Tried to kill me." he whispered.

Teri rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever will you do with me?" she replied, playfully.

Walter let out a breath, "Don't know." he placed a kiss on her lips. "Figure out later. Too distracted." he let his head forehead rest against her, he swallowed, looking over her glowing face, her glittering eyes. There were some many things he wanted to tell her, so many things that he couldn't find the words to say. His lip quivered slightly.

Teri caught the glaze that passed over his eyes. "Hey," she started, worriedly. "What's wrong?" a hand on his cheek, her fingers rubbing his half smooth face.

"J-just want you to have a happy ending." he whispered, sincerely, his voice broken. His jaw tightened. Why did she have to make him feel so vulnerable?

Tears came to her eyes. Her thoughts trailed back to their months together and she so badly wanted to blurt out that they could never have a happy ending, not after all they'd done. There would be no house on the lake, no tire swing on the oak tree, no lazy porch cat, no kid or two shuffling through the grass. But she didn't have the heart to tell him that. She couldn't. She knew that he was giving her all that he could.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." she whispered back, truthfully. "You're all the happy ending I need." she leaned her forehead against his as his lips started to quiver. "Don't you ever forget that. Ever." A tear fell from her watery eyes, slowly rolling down her cheek.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri shrugged on her coat, taking one last glance at Walter who had finished cleaning his plate of the two simplistic grilled cheese sandwiches. He sat back in the chair, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "I have to go to work." Teri told him dispassionately.

Walter turned in the chair to look at her. She looked at him through pleading eyes, as she chewed on her lip. "You're not gonna be here when I get back, are you?" she already knew that answer to that, but she still clung to her hope.

But Walter shook his head. "Have a funeral to attend tonight. People to visit."

Teri disappointedly let out a sigh, and turned, reaching for the doorknob. She heard Shairp outside, banging on Walter's door, demanding rent. Teri turned her head to the man still sitting at her kitchen table. "You might want to take the fire escape when you leave." she commented, raising her eyebrows at him: remembering the remnants of his costume lying in a pile by her bed.

He nodded his thanks. "And you?"

Teri shrugged. "I actually pay _my _rent." she told him with a weak smile, pulling her door open.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Her walk to the newsstand seemed to take forever, her eyes averting to the ground as she dodged around people in the street. Her chest hurt as she breathed–as she thought about their relationship.

When he had expressed his thoughts about her having a 'happy ending' she couldn't help but think about how life might have been different without him. She would have died if he'd not been there for her.  
She shook her head, that was too recent. What if she'd never massacred that hotel? She thought of the possibilities. Finishing college, having a high paying career, finding herself a husband, having children. Teri rubbed her watery eyes. It didn't matter anymore. It just didn't.

Bernard's smile at Teri's form emerging from the mid-day crowds turned to a frown when he saw her quickly wiping away tears from her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, shortly, passing him by.

Bernard turned as she walked past him. The first thing that came to mind was Walter. He'd figured out that they'd been sleeping together nearly nine months ago, and he hadn't stopped his teasing until nearly two months ago when she blew up at him. "It's Walter isn't it?" he asked, protectively. "Did he hurt you?"

Teri shot him a look. "_No_!" she scoffed, he always assumed that Walter abused her.

Bernie, who was sitting against the purple recharging post, looked up from his comic book. Interesting in the preceding conversation, he locked eyes with the man that owned the newsstand, the man that shared his name.

Bernard sighed. Maybe he didn't hit her, but he knew that Walter was the cause of her misty mood. He walked forward and rubbed her back, as she faced the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, lightly.

Teri rolled her eyes. "You're getting old, Bernie, I have the night shift tonight." she replied coldly.

Bernard frowned. "No, I'm talking about _here_." he clarified, "Why are ya living in the slums? You're a smart girl, you have so much potential." he paused, as Teri shakily put back the coffee pot. "I only gave you this job, cause I expected you to only be here for a few months, not nearly a year." he whispered. He hated to see her like this, he hated to see any young woman with such promise in her position.

Teri clinched her jaw, the feeling of Bernard's hand rubbing circles on her back was comforting, but it was bringing unwanted emotions to the surface. She shook her head. "I threw all that away along time ago." she replied quietly, reaching up to angrily wipe the fresh tears away.

"Its not too late," Bernard told her. "Why don't you get away from here?" he shrugged. "You can't be stuck in this dead end job all your life, like me."

Teri hiccupped. "I like this job." It hit her hard when she thought about how she'd ruined her life when she killed those people in that hotel, and it didn't help her that she met someone who was emotionally detached from life.

She hiccupped again, remembering her dreams of being something important, doing something with her life. Teri brought up a hand to stifle her sobs, she didn't want to break down here, not in a public place in the middle of the day. She closed her eyes. All her hopes and dreams had been crushed when she moved here, and she was just coming to the realization that it wasn't ever going to get better.

Bernard took the coffee from her shaking hand and drew her into a hug, shushing her, telling her that it was alright; never knowing the true torture that was running threw her veins.

Dark clouds loomed overhead, foreshadowing above the city, rain droplets falling to the streets, filling the gutters with guilt and shame.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He stood by the gate to the cemetery, ignoring the pouring rain that beat down on his short red hair. He gripped the handle to the sign that rested on his shoulder, watching in the grey evening as the men he once considered partners stood over the grave of Edward Blake a.k.a the Comedian. He looked them over with prodding eyes; each person that stood there, each person that called themselves retired Watchmen.

He was sick of them all, either retired and sitting ducks like the man they stood over, or they had sold themselves to the corrupted government. It was nauseating to him, to have cowered like an battered dog to the immoral Keene Act. They were weak and they refused to listen to him. He would show them. He would show them that he was right; that someone was after costumed heroes.

Rorschach's eyes caught someone who had placed a rather large bouquet of red roses on the grave; he wasn't one of the Watchmen. He stared at this man a bit longer, recognizing the face beneath his hat. Moloch.

Rorschach squinted his eyes, what was Moloch doing here? Rorschach raised an eyebrow as Moloch walked from the gates, popping up his collar in the rain and turning to walk opposite him down the streets. Rorschach watched him stride down the pavement, lit by the faint yellow glow of the light poles. Rorschach decided to follow him. He'd get his answers, one way or the other.

_Rorschach's Journal, October 16th, 1985;_  
_42nd street: women's breasts draped across every billboard, every display, littering the sidewalk. Was offered Swedish love and French love.. But not American love. American love; like coke in green glass bottles. They don't make it anymore..._

_Rorschach's Journal, October 17th, 1985; 1:45 am;_  
_Dropped by Teri's. already asleep. Didn't wake her. Didn't dare. Been moody lately. Been supportive, but easy to tear up. Don't like it when she does that. Not sure what's bothering her, too afraid to ask. Not requiring company anyway. Need time to self…She'll come out of it. Always does. Walters worried, frightened. Thinking of future. What he can give her, what he can't. he'll come out of it too. Exhausts me, but investigations important. Too important. Will tell her about progress in investigations tomorrow. Tomorrow when she is less emotional. Might even be able to help put things together. Teri's good at that. _


	17. The Crumbling Rose

**A.N; okay, i dunno if you guys realize it... but you're freakin awesome. Thanks for all of the reviews, especially considering i was thinking that i ruined the story by jumping forward in time. But, that's something to fix later, I can't keep you all waiting. ; ) 'k, so here is the next installment. hope you enjoy! **

**(Updated 3/3/11)**

**Chapter 17: The Crumbling Rose**

"Shee-it."

Teri shot Bernie a look. "What?" she tried to peer at the page he was on, but he pulled it out of her reach. "What? What happened?"

Bernie shook his head, nearly falling out onto the street as he stretched away from Teri. "No, read it yourself!"

Teri frowned at him, biting back a curse. Kids these days… As she sat back on her stool, staring at the comic in her lap. She was tempted to flip to forward, and she pursed her lips in frustration as she tried to read faster.

_ 'For my part, I begged that they should take my eyes, this sparing me further horrors. Unheeded, I stood in the surf and wept, unable to bear my circumstances. Eventually, tears ceased. My misfortunes were small: I was alive and I knew that life had no worse news to offer me…' _

Teri furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like the way that this paragraph made her feel. It had a strange tearing to her; it was frightening. Teri stole a glance over at Bernie, maybe if she could just peak…

"Afternoon, _Walter_." Bernard greeted, coldly, setting down the newspaper in his own lap.

It drew Teri from her thoughts, and she looked between her boss and her love. "Bernard," Teri scolded, giving him a stern stare. "Be nice," she hissed, standing and placing her comic on the stool.  
Teri retrieved the New Frontiersman from the clip. It didn't matter how she was feeling about Walter at the moment, Bernard had no right to interfere with that. Wasn't that some sort of conflict of interest, anyway? Teri took a breath. Whatever.

Walter raised a curious eyebrow at Bernard before turning his attention to Teri. He handed her the change. "Can I come over tonight?" he asked her, emotionlessly.

Teri blinked at him. "My window's always open." he already knew that.

He frowned, both him and Rorschach could admit that they didn't like her leaving her window unlocked at all. But it wasn't exactly like they could just wait on her doorstep. "Thought we could talk." he intentionally caught her fingers in his as she handed him the newspaper.

"Of course." Teri whispered, her heart unconsciously leaping at his small contact. She knew that he'd want to talk about his investigations. "I'll wait up." she whispered as he let her fingers go, giving her a nod of thanks before walking off.

Teri sighed–recovering–and turning around, only to find the two pairs of eyes staring at her over their reading material. "Stop it. Both of you." Teri scolded as she strode to the register. She wished that she'd never had that break down yesterday; she preferred her two Bernard's to not be so protective or reproachful towards her. She got enough of that from Walter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_She sipped at her coffee. A beautiful woman stared over her porcelain mug to her sister at the other end of the table. The woman had long blond hair, penetrating grey eyes and a perfect smile. Sammy sighed to her sister, or the woman that she called her sister. They had never been fraternal. Only in their closeness and experience were they truly related. Sammy Higgins gave her sister a toothy grin. "You need to stop. you're going to lose him." _

_ Teri blinked at her. Her own hands wrapped tightly around the foam cup that presided on the table before them. Teri averted her eyes, reaching her finger into her coffee; it was luke-warm but she stirred it, anyway. Her eyes found her sisters. "I'm doing everything I can." she whispered. _

_ Sammy wrinkled her nose. "Ya know, you're not a child anymore." _

_ Teri squinted at her. "Yeah. So?" _

_ Sammy sighed, looking at her over the rim of her mug before taking another sip of the scalding herbal tea. "Do you still believe in fairytales?" Teri didn't answer her, so Sammy continued, her voice so melodic, so angelic like the rest of her bronze form. "Why are you still clinging to them, then?" Teri shook her head, staring back into her coffee. "Teri-bear," Sammy cooed, using her old child-hood name. "Stop focusing on the past. Stop hiding." _

_ "I'm not." Teri defended, childishly. _

_ "You are." Sammy replied, gently. "Look, love," she sighed, "Do ya remember what I used to tell you?" Teri flicked her eyes to hers, inquisitively. Sammy took that as a no. "Never hold back, always go head on into things, every day is different from the next…" she trailed off, urging Teri to remember._

_"-It leaves life a journey. Blind and exciting." Teri finished. _

_Sammy sat up, excited. "There ya go!" she encouraged. She waited until Teri locked eyes with her. Sammy turned serious, her blonde locks bouncing around her shoulders as she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the cheap table-top of the café. "And just because somebody doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have." Sammy whispered, finally, reaching out with a well manicured hand and taking Teri's hand from her cup, gripping it, dotingly. "But you already knew that…"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The window opening woke her, starting her. Teri jolted up in her bed, her eyes darting around to the intrusion.

Rorschach glanced at her as he crawled in. "Woke you?"

Teri shook her head, "No, of course not." she lied reaching up to rub at her eyes. "I was resting my eyes." she explained, before straightening out her clothes. She was still wearing what she'd had on today, her usual jeans and tee-shirt. Teri tried to remember coming home and crawling on her bed and wrapping her arms around the pillow, but the memory failed her.

Teri swallowed back the feelings that her dream left her with as she scooted the edge of the bed. She didn't want Rorschach to see her weak like that–inspired tears from a simple dream–thus Teri shoved it back, throwing him a smile. "What took you so long?" she took notice of the red rose that he had stuck in the button hole of his lapel.

Rorschach had turned to close her window behind him. "Ran into mugging on way here. Possible rape." he studied the window, his gloved hands running over the lock. He turned back to her.  
"Would feel better about you if you'd use actual lock." he told her, impassively.

Teri rolled her eyes, taking a look at her watch._ 1:45 am_. She'd have to remember to thank Bernard for giving her the night shifts the past couple of days. She didn't know if she'd be able to get up at 5 am after all this commotion. Teri shot her attention back to Rorschach and his comment on the lock and her window. "How would you get in then? Knock?" she asked, sarcastically.

He gave her a non-committal grunt. Sure he didn't like the idea of it, but the thought of passing Mrs. Shairp on his way up brought him a sick little smile.

Teri shook her head. "The first time I use that lock," she gestured to her only window. "You're gonna forget, think something's wrong, and break through." she told him, and oh how she knew that it was true.

Rorschach considered this, taking one last glance at her window before agreeing. "Hurm. Guess you're right." he replied softly, his voice raspy and harsh.

Teri smiled. "I'm always right."

Rorschach scoffed at her confidence, walking to the edge of the bed and sat beside her. He ignored her comment, and brought out his journal from the inside of his jacket pocket.

Teri caught the move, her eyes tracing the leather cover of his journal. She knew he'd had one, and though she'd been tempted to read it, she never had the heart. Those were his personal thoughts, where he'd kept his notes and inquisitions. She figured that one day he'd let her read it. She'd wait for that day. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Rorschach took a deep breath, taking his fedora off and scratching at the fabric on the back of his head. "Thought that second opinion on investigations would be helpful."

She let him glance at her before she shrugged. "Sure, what'dya got?" It was strange to Teri that even to this day, that she was still entranced by the movement of his mask, the swirling images that took every shape and form.

Rorschach started to unbutton his coat, allowing him a bit more movement. "The Comedian was murdered, thrown out his window." he waited for her to nod, surely she'd read it in the newspaper. She had. "attended funeral, long time villain-Moloch-was there. I went to question him." he shrugged, "Only our enemies ever bring us flowers." he pulled out the rose that was inside of his lapel's button hole, passing it to her.

Teri blinked at him, her careful fingers going out to take the rose. She wasn't sure what his words meant, but they sent a little shiver down her spine. She didn't want to think about where he might of picked the lone flower up.

"Moloch told me of the comedian visiting him, broken and weeping." Rorschach recalled. "Spoke of an island." he shook his head. "Memory was distorted, didn't make sense of the Comedians visit, but apparently he'd figured out something big enough to break over."

Teri turned over the rose in her hand, it wasn't fresh, maybe a day old without water. It had already started to dry up. She flicked her eyes to Rorschach's unreadable face. "And then shortly after he was thrown out the window." Teri finished for him.

Rorschach nodded, grunting in agreement. "Something big is going on."

"No idea about the Island he was referring to?" Teri asked.

He shook his head, "Moloch said that Blake was pretty incoherent." he lifted a shoulder, glancing off to the side of the room. "No telling what was said between them."

Teri frowned, taking his silence as the end of his investigating; so many nights out and so little information gathered. Teri eyed his hat that was resting over his journal.

"I know something is going on. If it was enough to break the Comedian…" he trailed off.

Teri held the rose close. "Would you like a glass of water, or something to eat?" she knew that he thought a bit better with a little on his stomach, and she had a feeling that they would be here a while. She knew how long he could go once he had his mind set to something.

"No," Rorschach replied, shaking his head. "I'm fine." he stood up then, placing the fedora and journal to the side before shrugging off his coat and tossing it into the chair that sat empty beside her bed. Rorschach jerked on his scarf, with a stolen glance to Teri, who stared down at the crumbling flower in her hands.  
There was something different about her, the way she was looking at the crimson rose, something in her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Teri's eyes ease to his mask. "Just thinking." she told him, it was true, maybe not entirely about Rorschach's investigations, but about her dream, what her sister had reminded her. It had struck something within her, something painful and yet inspiring.

Rorschach studied her before sitting on the bed beside her. Teri scooted back against the headboard, taking a deep breath, laying the rose on the nightstand.

Teri pushed aside all previous thoughts. "Do you think that it could be another mask, gunning for you guys?"

Rorschach stared at her. He knew that there was a reason he liked her. Rorschach started to peel away his face. "Considered that," he growled, "Considered Hollis Mason."

Teri's eyebrows went up. "You mean the _retired mechanic_, Hollis Mason?" she couldn't help but smile. "I read his book, 'Under the Hood', it was pretty interesting."

Rorschach nodded, "Said some pretty bad things about the Comedian in it." he played with his face that was in his hands, bringing it down to his lap, smoothing it out.

Teri shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't think I've read a lot that didn't have something negative to say about him." she paused, frowning, "Sure he might have been a hero or whatever, but…" she trailed off, Rorschach knew what she was talking about, she was sure of it.

He gave her a little grunt, keeping his eyes on the 'mask'. He personally didn't think too badly on the Comedian. Rather liked him, however, Blake knew what the real world picture was. He may have made a joke of it all, but at least he saw what was actually going on.

Teri ignored him, "Hollis is too old," she strained to remember what she'd read about the Comedian. "Besides, wasn't this Comedian a _big _guy?" When Rorschach nodded, glancing curiously at her, Teri continued. "Well, think about it, I read his story in the newspaper, and the chances of it being a random robbery were pretty slim, I'll agree, but where are you going to find a guy who was big enough to take the Comedian down?" she asked him, "and, say your theory is right, that someone is taking out people in masks, than who knew identity?"

Rorschach considered this. "What are you suggesting?"

Teri shrugged, she'd gotten too far ahead of herself. She had no idea where she was going with her little rant. "I dunno, just maybe you shouldn't over look things." she paused, "I've read a lot of Sherlock Holmes in my time," she told him with a smile, "and I can tell you that it is always the most unsuspecting person that is involved." Teri allowed herself a little chuckle, as they locked eyes. "We're both living proof that that." she winked at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri softly let out a breath of air, her eyes threatening to close on her. Willing herself to stay awake, she peered down at the man whose head rested in her lap, his hands wrapped possessively around her thigh. Teri affectionately ran her fingers through his ginger hair. He'd been here for hours, chatting with her about his findings. It was a pleasant change from his usual stays. Teri traced her eyes over his ears, his closed eyes as she listened to his slow breathing.

_"Just because someone doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have…" _

She pursed her lips. Was she being selfish? She had chosen this. Teri laid her head back against the top of the headboard, the feel of the back of Walter's head against her stomach was so comforting to her. And though she would have liked to stay awake, watching him, running her fingers through his hair, she couldn't stop the fatigue that crept over her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter breathed her in, enjoying the sensation her fingers raking through his hair. He thought about what she had told him, about what they had talked about.  
_Has a point. Could be one of us. Could be closer than we think…_ Rorschach put in. Walter agreed, shifting slightly, his hands holding protectively on her thigh. Her jeans were thin under his hands, worn from wear. But she was warm, comforting in a way he'd never experienced and in a strange sense, he felt safe.

He had the urge to nudge himself deeper into her lap. Suddenly her hand, her fingers slowly stopped their stroking. He froze. She must have fallen asleep. He didn't blame her; it was far past their usual bedtime.

He turned his head, just slightly to be able to look up at her. Teri's head laid back over the top of headboard. Walter frowned, surely that wasn't comfortable. Albeit unwilling, Walter pushed him up, untangling himself from her. He looked her over once more before reaching forward, gently supporting her head as his other arm snaked under her waist.

Walter easily slid her down to the pillow, his hand lingered on her face, his fingers tracing her cheekbone, her jaw.

Teri twitched slightly in her sleep, a content breath of air escaping her parted lips. He had the sudden desire to lean forward, to press his lips to hers.

_Let her sleep._ Rorschach offered. _Not easy being around us. Can't assume we're the only ones with the hard days. _Walter pursed his lips. Of course Rorschach was right.

He trailed his eyes down to her attire, resting on the slight rise where her shirt had given away, exposing the delicate skin of her stomach. With hesitant fingers touched her skin, his fingers undoing the button to her jeans.

_ What are you doing?_ Rorschach tore Walter from his thoughts, startling him. He mentally reprimanded himself for that. She can't be comfortable. No, not in pants. Not while she's sleeping. His fingers brushed the skin beneath the waistband of her jeans. Gulping, he tugged the blue material down to her knees, revealing her light blue underwear, his eyes flicked to her face, looking for a reaction.

He wasn't going to lie, even through their months of developing this kind of relationship, he was still rather uncomfortable unclothing her. Especially while she slept. But Teri didn't stir. She was dead to the world.

Walter let out a breath of relief as he slid down the bed, gently taking her bare feet from the jeans and tossing the pair over the side of the mattress. Walter crawled back to his spot beside her, trying to keep his eyes from her bare legs as he gathered the throw from the chair on the side, and draped it over her. He sighed gruffly as he, himself settled into her bed, his hand going back to her face. He was so close to her.

He focused on her breathing, and he tried to match it as his shaky fingertips traced over her lips. She was his. Had been his for months-nearly a year. He preferred her to be his. It gave him a sense of satisfaction.

Walter had learned so much about what he was capable of giving and what he could feel himself when he was with her. Though he longed to tell her this, the words came awkwardly to him, and through his own stuttering, he never could get out what he wanted to express. He was glad that she'd weaved herself into his life, that she'd pursued him. He knew that he'd never have gotten this far on his own.

Walter pursed his lips then, leaning forward, and instead of taking her lips to his, he pressed his taut mouth to her forehead, praying for her sweet dreams. "I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered, moving his head as he got comfortable on the pillow beside her. "Be right here." he didn't take his eyes from her peaceful features until he was forced into sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_He was at the end of the hallway, noises were echoing down the rotted wood walls, It was frightening, alluring. He took a step forward, the floor creaking loudly beneath his feet. He was in a familiar setting. A house. His house. A single light bulb hung from a thin wire in the center of the corridor, swinging back and forth needlessly as it flickered between life and death. _

_ It was dark, the shadows from the iridescent bulb dancing on the walls as he treaded forward. That pit in his stomach, that throbbing of his heart, he knew this. He had been here before. Despite that, Walter continued forward. _

_ He wanted to find her, needed to find her. His hands wrung together, his small, childish fingers gripping each other for comfort. A noise startled him, a lamp crashing to the ground, the glass shattering. _

_ Walter licked his lips, his feet still moving despite his unease. There. His mothers door. He couldn't find the doctor. She had needed a doctor. _

_ His hands found the cracked and scratched door, and with a shaking hand, he pushed it open. He knew what was behind it, and yet he needed to see. _

_He instinctively jumped back as the figure's eyes rolled in their heads to gaze at him. It was a monster, his naked mother and a naked man joined together at the hips, and the chest and the face. Their hands–their fingers–were fused together as well. _  
_There was a sickening clomping noise coming from them as the figure groaned, its four legs dancing sideways towards him, their clothes underfoot tripping them up, slowing their decent towards Walter. _

_Their delay did nothing to ease the horror that had risen up into his throat, Walter cried out, jumping backwards. He tripped however, over his own feet, and he stumbled back–_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri was suddenly awoken by his cries, she jolted up in the bed–alarmingly looking around–before quickly discovering Walter writhing beside her.  
Frightened, Teri reached for him. "Walter!" she got hold of his shoulder, "Walter its okay–

His eyes shot open, and before Teri could blink, he 'd grabbed hold of her wrists in a wrenching hold, slamming her back into the mattress.

Teri cried out in surprise as he growled brutally at her, "Walter, jesus, don't freak out!" his eyes expressed no comprehension of her. "Walter, you had a bad dream," She tried in a semi-calm voice, he had her wrists in a bone crushing grip. "You're hurting me…"

His eyes searched hers, the glaze, his expression fading. She wasn't a threat. He took a deep breath as he realized where he was at, what he was doing. His body stiffened as he stared aghast at the woman who stared up at him, a panic in her eyes. He became suddenly aware of his straddling her, and he took his hands from her wrists as he sat up, crawling off of Teri.

Teri rubbed at her red, sore wrists and pushed herself up. "I'm sorry, you startled me, is all."

Walter shook his head, "Not your fault." he croaked, recollections of his reoccurring dream coming back to him. He bit back the tears that came to him. Not here. Not now.

He started to scoot off the bed.

"Walter," Teri took hold of him, stopping his retreat. "Please," when he turned his head to look at her, Teri wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in. He started to push away at her, but she held tightly to him. "No." she commanded. He'd had a nightmare that much was obvious, and she knew that when she had those, all she wanted was contact of some kind, a hug, to let her know that it truly was just a dream…

His jaw tightened as his emotion started to surface. "No," he told her, "Teri, no."

"Shh, hush." Teri whispered. She grunted suddenly as his hands cupped her ribcage, pushing her back. He was stronger than her, and as she was pushed back, she caught his face in her hands. "Walter." she forced him to look at her. "I'm trying to help. I can't help you if you wont let me."

Whether he wanted it to or not, a single tear fell from his eye, rolling and falling down his cheek until it was stopped by Teri's soft hand against his face. "Just a bad dream." he explained simply, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat.

Teri furrowed her eyebrows. "Ya wanna talk about it?"

His hands went to hers, and he pulled them down. Without a word he stood from the bed. "Why do you do this?" he asked her.

"Do what?"

"Always have to know about everything." he replied, angrily wiping away the remnants of that single tear. He'd never cried in front of Teri. He'd also never had a dream of his mother in her bed, either.

Teri blinked at him, frowning. "Because you only stop fighting when you stop caring, that's why." He stood there, staring at her, anguish in his blue eyes. Teri sighed, crawling off the of the bed and standing before him.

Walter's brow wrinkled as he took her in. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

But Teri shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault."

Walter's fingers brushed her wrist, her already bruising wrists. "I hurt you."

Teri laughed, "I'm a tough girl." she caught his fingers in hers, and drew him back down to the mattress. "Don't worry about me." she told him softly.

Walter sidelong glanced at her, his fingers still intertwined with hers. There was a pang of hurt as it reminded him of his dream.

Teri spotted that brief glaze over his eyes. "You want to talk about it?"

He knew she meant his nightmare. He sighed then, knowing that if he didn't give in, she would pester him all morning. He finally turned to her, opening his mouth. Reluctantly he shared with her the reoccurring nightmare that he'd had since he was child. It was hard to tell her, but once he shared it, a sense of relief washed over him, taking away that looming pit in his stomach.

Teri didn't once interrupt him, watching his features–his body language–as he spoke of his mother and the unnamed man. The story was unsettling to her, painful. She wanted to take Walter in her arms and never let him go. When he finished, Teri found herself wiping away a tear that escaped her.

Walter furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her. Why was she crying? "Teri–"

Teri took a breath, and taking his face between her hands, she drew him into another hug. "I'm so sorry." it was all she could get out. She wanted to tell him that it would be okay, that she would always be here, but it didn't seem to rise to her throat.

Walter frowned as she held tightly to him. _Always with the hugs…_ "It was just a dream." he reassured her, he was feeling better by just sharing it with someone, and he was alluded to the thought of her becoming emotional over it. "Teri-"

Teri pulled back, releasing her tight hold on him. Things were just getting caught up with her, forcing her mind to wander into places she'd rather them not go. She smiled weakly at him before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks for letting me in." she whispered, stroking her fingers over his ear.

Walter blinked at her, and whether he understood her words or not, he nodded.

Suddenly feeling slightly silly, Teri let him go, sitting back on the bed. Her eyes went to her bare legs.

Worried that she might say something regarding her loss of clothing, Walter stepped in. "You didn't look comfortable in your jeans, last night." he hurriedly spoke. "Didn't have the heart to wake you."

Teri smiled to him. To be honest, she had absolutely no problem with him undressing her. "I don't mind." she chewed on her lip as he turned his gaze away, slightly embarrassed.

She took a breath before she placed her hand over his. Her other hand went up to stifle a yawn. She hadn't yet gotten the moment to completely wake. She thought about how wonderful a warm shower would feel. Teri stood. "I'm gonna take a shower." she announced, stepping around the mattress and gathered a few clean clothes from her tiny creaking dresser, Teri clutched them to her chest, peering at Walter.  
"You feel like joining me?" she asked him softly.

Walter turned, taking her in his gaze, her bare legs, her neatly folded clothes that she held in her arms, her hair tussled. He nodded. A smile appeared on her face as she all but skipped over, taking his hand in hers before pulling his towards the bathroom. Before he knew it, she had closed the bathroom door and was stripping.

Walter held back as she started the water,_ schhhh…_ and tested the temperature with her hand. She glanced back at him, and without opening her mouth, her eyes said it all; _you can't shower with your clothes on_. Walter's lip twitched. "Can't just watch?"

Teri scoffed, "Tempting, but no," she shook the hair from her eyes, as she stepped over the ring of the tub.

Walter sighed, removing the clothes that hid his body. He couldn't help but blush as he felt her eyes upon him. Even after all this time. It took a moment to gather his courage to join her in the shower stall. Walter kept his gaze to her face as the hot water beat down on his back, as he faced Teri. She reached around him to the shampoo. Walter held his breath as she brushed up against him, and he desperately tried to think of other things. _The Comedian. Murder. Puppies. _

Teri came back around, lifting her hands to his head, lathering the shampoo through his hair. He closed one of his eyes as she did so, wincing, but it brought a smile to her face, he was so cute whenever she took care of him.

Walter found his hungry eyes tracing down her body, following the water down her womanly curves, but his thoughts were stopped when she stepped back, cuing him that he could rinse. With a frown, he took a step back, immersing his head in the warm water.

Teri licked the water off of her lips as she watched his hands go up, his well muscled arms moving as he scrubbed the soap from his hair. The water caused his pale body to turn rosy with the heat, and her eyes caressed his freckled chest where only a few speckles of red hair were present, her eyes found his defined stomach, then trailed lower divulging his generous package. She didn't realize that he had finished, and had caught her looking over him. He shifted uncomfortable, his hands almost going to cover himself, ashamed.

Teri gave him a crooked smile, "Hmm."

"What?" he asked, self-conscious. He had stepped so that he water was beating back against his neck, the excess water from his darkened hair cascading down his face.

Teri chose her words carefully, however what came out sounded rather spontaneous. "Sorry, you're just so hot." It _was _rare when she got to admire his form.

Walter glanced back to the dial for the temperature, "Waters burning?" if it was, he didn't notice.

Teri giggled, "No," her hand went to brush her hair from her face, "No, I mean you're sexy." she rephrased, reaching her shy fingers to touch the hard muscles of his chest. The scars that were scattered on his arms and chest were accented in the heat of the water, but they didn't bother Teri, they didn't take away from his fine body, if anything they added a small amount of danger to him, fueling her attraction.

Walter cleared his throat. What do you say to that? Rorschach held back. This one's all yours. Walter nearly whined, but luckily at the moment, Teri shivered. She was out of the showers line of fire, the water that was already on her skin started to cool. Walter shifted, taking her arms and pulling her into the water. "You're cold," he commented dully.

Teri frowned at him. She'd made him uncomfortable. Go figure. She wondered if any woman had ever commented on his attractiveness. It tore her up that he didn't know how to respond to a compliment. Teri shivered as the warm water heated her back up, but instead of keeping his gaze she turned towards the soap. At least she'd tried.

Walter watched the water run down her back, twisting with the indent of the small of her back, continuing its journey to the gentle curve of her buttocks. Just as his calloused hand reached out to touch her, the shower head sputtered and died. Teri whipped to face it, unknowingly stopping his advance.

"Damnit." she reached up, tapping the skull of the metal mechanism. She sighed, turning back to Walter, the slick soap residue in her hands. "It's been doing that lately, I need to speak with Shairp about it–"

His lips came into contact with hers, cutting off any further speech. It nearly caused her to slip in the draining bathtub, but his arm wrapped around her waist, not allowing her to fall. Walter came forward, sliding her with him until she was against the tiled wall. She could feel him pressing against her, and though she moaning into his kiss, she brought her hands to his face, pushing back, smearing the soap over his cheeks. Walter wasn't willing however, engulfing his lips over hers. Desperate, Teri spoke as his ravenous lips moved to the corner of her mouth. "Ah, don't break my wall!" she pleaded.

Walter froze, one hand against the tiled wall, the other holding Teri tight to him. He buried his face in her shoulder, a noise coming from his chest.

Teri tried to interpret that; it sounded choked, guttural. She could help but chuckle as she realized that he was laughing. This was the first time she had heard him laugh. His body shook as he snorted. It sent Teri over the edge, into a full blown hysterics. They stood together, holding on to the other, laughing; sharing a brand new experience.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You hungry?" Teri called, looking out from the refrigerator door.

Walter shrugged, drying his hair with a towel. "A bit." he answered, gruffly.

Teri frowned, turning back to look into the cold abysses. "Why do I even ask?" she muttered. He was always hungry, or at least willing to eat whatever she whipped up. She did have to admit that he was fun to feed, though; even if she burnt something, he was still so appreciative of it. Teri pulled out a few things from the fridge; mayo, lettuce, cheese and turkey meat.

Walter walked into the bedroom, leaving the towel draped around his neck as he looked for Rorschach's costume. It wasn't late, but it would still be nice to know where it was.

Teri pulled apart the packaging for the turkey, setting it aside as she searched for the bread. Her eyes rested on its yellow and white packaging on the top of the refrigerator. She reached up for it.

The mini-calendar that was held up by a small magnet caught her gaze; it was on the wrong month. "Hmm." tossing the bread on the counter, Teri went back to it; she must have forgotten to switch it over this month. Teri smiled, amused with herself when she plopped the magnet on the correct month; October.

It was then that her eyes found and focused, unintentionally the little red marker splotch that she had made on one of the little square days. She knew the meaning of it, and it was for Walters benefit that she didn't write out exactly what it meant.  
It rested beside the 17th square. Teri squinted at it for a moment. Dread dropped in her stomach. "Walter?" she called, her voice had a slight edge of panic written into it.

Walter poked his head out of the bedroom door. "Huh?"

Teri looked at him. "What day is it?"

He didn't skip a beat. "Twentieth." she stared at him, her face going pale. "Why?"

Teri turned her gaze back to the calendar, counting the little square days with her finger. Three. Three days. Three _fucking _days.

Walter took a step out of the bedroom, Rorschach's costume in his arms. He didn't like her silence. "Teri?"

Teri whipped her head to him, torn from her thoughts. "No reason." she lied, trying to be calm, but her heart had increased ten times. Teri grabbed up her coat from the back of the kitchen chair. "I'm going to run to the store. Need anything?"

Walter lifted a shoulder, taking note of her anxious stance; maybe she was craving chocolate or something. He knew better than to get between her and her chocolate ice cream. That was something he learned months ago. He stared at the items that she'd laid out on the counter. "Out of milk–"

"-Milk, check." she turned to leave, ignoring what she had first started. It was unimportant compared to this.

"Want me to come with?"

"No!" Teri answered too quickly, she caught herself, taking a deep breath. _Don't freak out!_ "No, thank you." she corrected.

He stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding. She turned and left then.

Teri ran a hand, nervously through her hair as she closed the door to her apartment. "_Fuck_." she whispered under her breath. "This isn't happening!" she hissed. Surely her calculations were off, they had to be. Just because her period was late three days didn't mean anything. She willed herself to take a deep breath. Surely she was getting too far ahead of herself. Surely. She gathered her thoughts, her courage, and headed to the drugstore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walter contemplated following her, but he thought better of it as he strode to the calendar to see what she had been brooding over. There, that explained it all; the red dot of doom. He frowned at it, every time it got close to that point on the calendar where she'd marked it red, she always acted strange. He even recalled her blowing up at Bernard one of those days, months back.  
Yep. Following her was _definitely _out of the question. He shrugged as he started to make himself a sandwich, she'd be back to normal in a couple of days.


	18. Accidents Waiting to Happen

**A.N; alright, I'll admit it, Coconutgrowl, you totally called it. haha. Okay, so thanks for all the reviews... they make me so happy ^.^ And, if any of you get the chance, you should pop over and read RumAndCocacolas; "Just a Flower from an Old Bouquet", cause its awesome, on my tops. Anyway, business as usual, there are parts in this chapter and others, that i obviously DONT own, but that's pretty straight-forward... Dun-dun-dun is right. the end is nearing. can you handle it? ; ) **

**(Updated 3/24/11)**

**Chapter 18: Accidents Waiting to Happen**

Teri shuffled back to the apartment, the pink and white box shoved unceremoniously in her coat pocket. Her eyes were blank as she passed the buildings, passed road signs and onto 42nd street. She tried to keep her mind off of what she had to do next, with what she'd have to face.

Teri shook her head; it's only three days. It was nothing to fret over. She couldn't believe that she'd even gone so far as to run down to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test.

She walked heavily up the stairs to her apartment. What if she was… you know… Teri squeezed her eyes shut, stopping on one of the stairs. No. She wasn't. She couldn't be.

Teri forced herself to take a breath, continuing up the stairs, she couldn't afford to be pregnant. New York wasn't a place where she'd want to raise a child anyway. Teri stopped at her door, her hand lingering on the doorknob.

She couldn't tell Walter. Teri placed annoyed fingers on her temples, rubbing them. _You're getting too far ahead of yourself. Again_. She reprimanded. Of course she wouldn't tell Walter. No need to give him a heart attacked over nothing. She checked twice to make sure that the box wasn't visible from her pocket before Teri twisted the doorknob, momentarily struggling with the door before she was able to finally push it open.

Walter looked up at her when she entered, his cheeks stuffed with whatever he was eating.

Teri offered him a weak smile, closing the door behind her.

Walter looked curiously at her bare hands. He swallowed the remains of his turkey sandwich before wiping his hands on the bath towel that still rested around his neck. "Milk?" he inquired, lightly.

Teri stared at him for a moment, confused, and then she remembered her cover story. She was supposed to pick up milk at the store. Teri slapped her hand to her forehead, irritated with her own incompetence. "_Damnit_!"

Walter started at her sudden outburst, his hand out in front of him, in defense. "It's okay, I'll go later and get some."

"_Ugh_!" Teri sighed, feeling rather brainless, as she passed him and shut herself up in the bathroom.

Walter stood up, blinking at the back of the bathroom door. What did he say?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri shakily took the box out of her pocket; it dropped onto the counter top, and Teri placed her hands on the edge of the counter. She stared at it. Her stomached knotted horribly; she was so scared. As tears started to well in her eyes, she jumped when a slow knock came from the other side of the door.

"Teri?"

She frantically shoved the box under the counter, in the built in cabinet beneath. "I'm peeing." she called, madly wiping away any remnants of tears. "I'll be out in a minute."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dejected, Walter backed away from the door, he went and placed the empty plate that he'd used in the sink. He turned around when the door to the bathroom opened, and Teri slowly emerged. He caught her eyes in his gaze.

"I didn't mean to forget the milk." she told him softly.

Walter shook his head, "Can pick it up later," It was curious that she hadn't come back with anything, but he was slightly wary of asking.

Teri sighed, self-consciously thinking of the little pink box in the bathroom. She'd take it later, she didn't want Walter around when she did decide to do it. She didn't want him knowing. She swallowed as he continued to stare at her, her fingers picking at the sleeves of her jacket.

Walter almost whispered her name, she looked like she wanted to tell him something so badly, and it was tearing at her. Though he felt the longing to reach towards her, Rorschach protested;_ Not our thing…_ he hesitated.

He thought about his earlier dream, how it was the first time that it plagued him while he was in Teri's bed, how she had insisted on him sharing it. He thought about how nice that felt, to share with her something like that. Maybe she just needs to share something.

Rorschach shook his head. _The dot, Walter. _He reminded. She's probably not feeling herself. I feel like keeping all our appendages. Walter was tempted to roll his eyes. He was too fast for her; she'd never be able to catch him. Rorschach shrugged. Unpredictable.

Teri took a long, deep breath. He was still staring at her. _Pull yourself together._ She rubbed her upper arm, as she took another step forward. Perhaps eating something would ease the anxiety.

Walter stepped so that she had to brush past him to get into the kitchen, he caught her wrist. Teri was whipped around, her eyes darting to his. "Something wrong?" Rorschach couldn't help but feel like Walter was opening a can of worms.

Teri brought her eyes down to his fingers wrapped gently around her wrist. Should she tell him? She shook her head, she couldn't do that to him. Not until she was sure… "No." she lied, stepping towards him, wrapping her free arm under his, and around his back. She tucked her head under his chin. "I'm okay, I just… I just need a minute." _A condom. A fucking condom. Would it have killed you to use one? _

Walter accepted that, as her hair tickled his nose. He let her wrist go so that he could pull her tighter into his arms. He liked the feel of her body against his, the feel of her fingers digging into his skin as she replied in kind to his embrace. It reinforced his possession over her.

His watch caught his gaze. "Know you just got back." he commented, his voice, as per usual, raspy. "Need to pick up today's paper." It was really more of a question than a statement, and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy staying like this, however that urge to start his investigations pulled on the strings of his mind, his obsession yearning for it.

Teri pulled back slightly, enough to look in his eyes, inquisitively.

Walter scuffed his foot, a small grumble emerging from his throat. "Want to come with?"

Teri couldn't stop the pang of guilt that resonated through her, as she looked into his eyes, his penetrating blue eyes, but she did her best to shove it back before she nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bernie looked up from his comic, a smile appearing on his face as Teri walked around the corner, he didn't even notice Walter walking beside her, his hands in his pockets. Bernie immediately wiped the grin from his face when they locked eyes. He liked to put out the appearance of being rather medial with her. It added a nice spice to their friendship.

Bernie stole a glance at Bernard, who was sitting on his stool, reading a Gazette. Bernie, feeling rather mischievous, kicked at the leg of Bernard's stool, not to knock him over, but rather jiggle the old man into paying attention.

Bernard started, the paper crinkling in his hands as he steadied his balance, he shot Bernie a glare. "You little-"

Bernie gestured with his head to the approaching couple as he tried to stifle the smirk that twitched at his lips. He focused his attention back on his comic, secretly listening to everything going on.

"Oh, Teri, morning." Bernard welcomed, shocked. "What in gods name got you up this morning?" He stole a glance at his wristwatch, it was almost 10am. On a Sunday no doubt. His eyes then found Walter. "Oh." he answered his own question.

Teri rolled her eyes, "It's a beautiful morning," Teri replied, "We're out getting milk, figured a walk would be nice." she walked past him and retrieved Walter's New Frontiersman from its usual perch. She was surprised that Bernard was still putting it up there, he must have realized that she probably would have beaten the old man if he didn't. "We're working things out. Be nice." she whispered, scoldingly at the old man.

Bernard let out a disapproving huff of air before Teri shot him a look. He didn't trust that man anymore, and it'd take a lot more than just Teri's word to bring Walter back off of his shit list.

"Get me a Gazette too," Walter asked, peering at the display, his eyes furrowed in dismay. He wasn't focused on the hushed conversation between the two, something more important caught his eye.

"Of course." Teri snatched it up off of the counter, "You worry too much," she whispered to Bernard before turning and taking the money from Walter, who as soon as she handed him the papers, began reading one of the articles on the front page. She threw Bernard a pleading gaze as she handed him the change. Bernard merely sighed.

Teri then brought her eyes to Bernie, who had been flicking his eyes to the trio in between pretending he was reading. Her own little obsession hit her, "Is it any good?" she hadn't gotten a change to finish this months edition.

Bernie looked at her over his glasses. "Its weird, but I'm not completely done."

Teri pursed her lips, considering his answer. It must have been good. She strode back to the counter and fished herself a copy. "I'm just gonna take this for the day," she double checked that with Bernard; he waved her off. They weren't in high demand, thus his lack of concern.

Teri giddily smiled at the little bit of escape from the real world that was granted to her. She thanked him, clarifying her work schedule tonight before heading off down the street with Walter. As she rolled the comic and stuffed it into her pocket, Teri glanced over at Walter; he was staring intently at the paper. "What is it?" she scooted closer to see what he was so concentrated on.

Walter passed her the Gazette. "Dr. Manhattan has disappeared. Missing."

Teri raised her eyebrows; sure enough, on the front of the newspaper was a close-up of Dr. Manhattan, his mouth open in rage, the running head in bold letters stating; **Dr. Manhattan leaves Earth.** "Hmm." she tried to fit the pieces together, "So, this means…"

"That my theory is falling through," Walter finished, "First the comedian, then Dr. Manhattan. Wonder who will be next." his raspy voice trailed off.

Teri glared at him, he didn't need to complete the thought that was written all over his freckled face. "Don't even think about that." she shot at him, the last thing she needed him to be was paranoid about himself getting done in.

Walter snatched the paper from her hands, ignoring her comment. "Need to visit Daniel."

Daniel, a.k.a. Nite Owl.  
Walter had told Teri about their early adventures with each other; their early partnership. He sounded pretty cool. He _was _pretty cool. Teri did her homework on him, months back, curious as to this man that had once roamed the streets with Rorschach, and she'd come across some very trippy things; He was a retired masked vigilante who'd been a part of the watchmen, dressed fittingly like an owl. He even had a flying machine. Teri had immediately become a fan. "I wanna come."

Walter frowned at her. "No."

"Why?"

Walter sighed, "Because, I said so." he groaned, it was bad enough that he'd accidentally let it slip that he'd been seeing her, but to have her come along this time? Rorschach definitely did _not _approve.

"Well, are you just going to drop in?" Teri asked, she took the look that he gave her as an obvious yes. Teri scoffed, "You can't just do that, it's rude."

Walter shrugged. "Always do it. Rude isn't an issue." he shook the paper at her. "Matter of importance."

Teri stared at him, "I don't care, you can't just …ya know," she gestured with her hands.

"-break in?" Walter offered.

"Yeah," Teri answered, "It's a Sunday morning." she told him, like that should explain everything. "Besides, in broad daylight, you could be seen."

Walter pursed his lips. _Has ulterior motive_. Rorschach warned him, but Walter gave up. "What are you suggesting?"

Teri smiled, taking the paper from his hands. She knew he'd give in. He was no match to her uncanny ability to bullshit her way into getting things.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri rapped her knuckles against dark brown door, she took long deep breaths as her stomach knotted unbearably. She struggled to not rip up the folded newspaper in her hands from the apprehension. She averted her eyes, her foot tapping, anxiously. Her eyes caught Walters' who was at the end of the street a good ways away, watching her with an fixed gaze.

The door opened in front of her, and Teri whipped her head to the man who stood before her, a dark robe covering most of his light green pajamas. He was rubbing his glasses with a cloth, his blank eyes looking her up and down. "May I help you?" he asked, his voice warm and inviting. His soft brown eyes coming into focus as his thick glasses were slid back onto his face.

Teri couldn't help the smile that came to her face. He was handsome despite his slight chub, his light brown hair tousled with recent sleep. "Mr. Dreiberg?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"Yes, er, what can I do you for you?" Daniel asked, it was obvious he felt slightly uncomfortable as he pulled his robe tighter around himself.

Teri jutted the paper towards him. "I'm, er-I'm a friend of a friend." she explained, "And a _really _big fan." she added, unable to help herself.

Daniel unfolded the newspaper, revealing a Rorschach inkblot above the running header. Daniel's eyes shot to her, but she was already walking down his stairs. "What did you say your name was?" he called after her.

Teri threw him a smile, "Have a good day Mr. Dreiberg." she replied, sweetly, heading off down the street.

Daniel watched her scuttle off. His eyes flicked down to the paper in hand before they went back to her. Was that? No. It couldn't have been the woman that Rorschach had accidentally mentioned the other day… the woman glanced back over her shoulder, and Dan felt his stomach twist: It was her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri rounded the corner where Walter had retreated to, a giddy little smile on her face.

Walter rolled his eyes, "Happy now?"

Teri took hold of his arm. "Yes." she told him, unreservedly.

Her reaction gained an even larger arch of his eyes. "You're a strange woman." he commented, opting for his arm back.

Teri allowed him his space. "I read that article he wrote, you know, about the owls…"

Walter eyed her. There was an odd tone in her voice–was she admiring _Dan_? He really wasn't really sure how to take that…

"It was brilliant, beautifully written…"

Walter groaned, shaking his head, he wanted to change the subject. Badly. "Dan bores me whenever he speaks of birds."

Teri smiled at him, "I can't say that I particularly enjoyed the subject matter, either, but I can appreciate a good work of art." she sighed after a moment of long silence between them. That had been a nice release, a nice escape from her worries. "Thanks." she expressed, throwing him a sidelong glance.

Walter crossed his arms, slightly irritated. "What if he doesn't get it?" He had wanted to remind Dan of his theory being proved, but of course, Teri had to interfere. She probably ruined Dan's image of Rorschach; using a woman to do his bidding… Walter internally sighed, conflicted, he _had _wanted Teri to feel better…

Teri shook her head, "Come on, Walter, he'll get it." she shrugged, "Its pretty obvious." there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Dan would understand the allusion.

Walter frowned; he hoped so.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rorschach's Journal, October 21st, 1985,_  
_someone tried to kill Veidt. proves 'mask killer' theory. murderer is closing in. checked mail drop. message from Moloch. connected perhaps? next, went to retrieve face from alley, no time to drop by Teri's. outside utopia, police restrained a youth on KT- 285. he was screaming something about Nixon. something about bombs. is everyone but me going mad? or is it the other way around? over 40th street, an elephant was drifting. beyond that, unseen, spy satellites. if they so much as narrow their glass eyes, we shall all be dead. this relentless world: there is only one sane response to it. the alleyway was cold and deserted. my things were where I'd left them. waiting for me. …sometimes the night is generous to me…_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"… For the moment, I was safe. The night, eating shark, I would have chuckled at the inversion of natural roles had not my parched laughter seemed so hateful. My raft drew increasingly grotesque, reflecting my own gradual transformation. With such thoughts to comfort me, I drifted on mast-less into the dawn…"_

Teri's yawn was wide, her whine of weariness obvious in the quiet night. The streets were all but deserted, the lamp posts' dull flicker of light, illuminating the grimy sidewalks. She stole a glance at Bernie, still sitting in his usual place against the Van charger, a cigarette resting between his chocolate lips, smoke rising unheedingly into the night. How many times had she gotten on to him about smoking? She rolled her eyes: he was an older adolescent, they never listened, anyway.

Teri checked her watch; closing time. **11:30pm.** She rolled the comic that was in her hands, playfully swatting at Bernie's head. "Oye, time to go home." she didn't want to stay out too long, she wanted to go home and take that pregnancy test while Walter/Rorschach were still out doing their rounds. She wanted to make sure that it was all just one great big false alarm.  
The cold air blew chillingly around her, water droplets falling one by one onto the dusty streets of New York.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The puddle splashed noisily under his foot, but Rorschach ignored it. He ignored the streams of water that cascaded down the front of his fedora. He ignored the slight breeze that carried the rain into his coat.

He reached up with a expert hand, popping the collar of his trench coat he continued his walk in the moonless night. Jacobi's house wasn't far. Once he reached it, he would've been a fool not to notice the door slightly ajar.

With a cautious air, Rorschach entered the eclectic little house, the little light from the lamppost outside casting a dull yellow light into the old hallway. Rorschach found Moloch sitting in the kitchen. "Eleven-thirty. Good evening Jacobi." Rorschach greeted, he had a slight knot in his stomach; Moloch knew something and Rorschach was eager to know what it was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri held the newspaper over her head as she rushed home. The rain was pouring down and she'd just finished covering the newsstand for Bernard in the morning. She prayed that the plastic sheet didn't fall off in the breeze.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Teri threw herself into the rundown apartment building, shaking off what water she could. She took a glance out of the window into the night, eyeing the rain. Teri finally sighed, a small shiver escaping her lips. She dreaded what was to come. She dreaded that awful pink box under her sink. She dreaded the results.

Teri finally eased herself up the staircase.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"This is the police, Rorschach, we know you're in there. Its all over!" _

Rorschach shot up, dropping the revolver that'd he'd found on the floor.

_"Now, if there's anyone in there with you, I want you to send them out first, unharmed…"_

"No, no, no, no." This couldn't be happening. Rorschach looked frantically around for a weapon of some kind, or an escape. How'd the police get here?

_ "…then you follow them with both hands clearly visible. I'm going to give you thirty seconds…"_

Rorschach snatched the pepper from Moloch's kitchen table. "Framed. Set up. Walked right into it." It only made sense, he hadn't told anyone that he was going to be here, not even Teri. Someone must have set the trap before he got here, and he'd taken the bait. "Stupid, stupid, Stupid." he hissed, pouring the contents of the plastic bottle into his pocket.

_ "… after that I can't promise for your safety. C'mon Rorschach. Lets make this a nice clean surrender."_

Rorschach shook his head, "Hehn. Never. Never surrender." he rushed then to the cabinets, checking for something useful. He was running out of time.

_ "Time's ticking away Rorschach. Listen, we've got men out front and back, we've got guns and teargas, we got a whole lot of hardware here." _

Rorschach groaned. He didn't care what they had, he cared what he could find. He shuffled, noisily through the useless crap that Moloch had stored in the upper cabinets. "Weapons," he reminded himself, trying to hurry his search along.

_ "Fifteen seconds. Ten seconds. Rorschach, you're making this tough on yourself. Five. Four…"_

Rorschach then pulled out a can of hairspray. It alluded him for a moment.

_"Okay, that's it. Time's up and we're coming in. I hope you're ready." _

Rorschach allowed himself a smile, grabbing up the matches from the counter top, and placing the hairspray in his jacket pocket. "When you are." he growled, confident.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri stared blankly at the little instruction manual in her hand, before re-checking the flimsy white stick. She squinted her eyes at it. This couldn't be right. Her eyes shot back to the instructions pamphlet to the section that stated in clear bold lettering what the faint positive sign on the stick meant.

Teri swallowed. _Ohmigod_. She dropped both of the objects onto the bathroom counter, her hands coming up to her mouth to stifle her reaction. _Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. This isn't good. _

Teri shivered; what was she going to tell Walter? What was he to think? Teri placed a hand on her head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She knew they should have been using condoms. Teri placed her elbows on the counter, leaning her face into her hands.

How the hell was she supposed to tell the most wanted vigilante in New York that she was having his baby?

Angrily, Teri brushed the material, box and all into the trash. This isn't supposed to happen. her eyes found themselves in the mirror; they were reddened. She been in the bathroom for nearly an hour, taking and retaking pregnancy tests. She'd taken all that were in the box, thinking that perhaps the last one she used had been defected.

Teri tried to calm herself down. She took several breaths. Her stomach knotted and twisted, making her nauseous. Teri wrapped her arms around her abdomen. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to be pregnant. It put her in a bad position. A tear fell slowly from her eye as she closed them. The world was a cruel place. Cruel.

Teri shuffled out of the bathroom, taking note that Rorschach hadn't yet stopped by. She sighed, she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from him for very long, she'd have not choice but to tell him, why not sooner than later?

She thought briefly about the possibility of terminating. It was almost luring. But she shook her head, sitting down on the worn couch in her living room. She sunk into it, laying her head back against the cushion.  
Teri was curious as to Walter reactions, maybe they wouldn't be so bad. Walter was a good man, maybe they would work this out together. Teri breathed, her lungs taking in as much air as possible. She'd wait here on the couch for him.

He didn't come by that night. Nor the next.


	19. A Hidden Agenda

**A.N; Yay, another chapter. Just a little heads up, there is only _one _more chapter after this one... Hope you enjoy! Its a bit on the long side, but worth it. promise. ;)**

**(Updated 3/24/11)**

**Chpater 19: A Hidden Agenda**

Teri was awoken by the commotion outside. She rubbed her tired eyes, sitting up, catering to a sore back. She groaned as she took note of the imprinted shadow in her couch. This was the second night that she'd fallen asleep on it, waiting for Walter. Teri stretched, working the kinks from her shoulders and lower back.

There was more fussing from the other side of her door, muffled voices, the creaking stairs, the banging of an object against the wall.

Teri squinted her eyes, yawning as she pushed herself up from her perch. Poking into the bedroom, she grabbed up a pair of pants and a tee-shirt from the pile by her bed; they smelled fine, thus their cleanliness.  
It wasn't that Teri couldn't readily afford to go back and forth to the laundry matt, but rather it was just the fact that she was lazy. Besides, it wasn't fun to cart around a basket of clothes back and forth on 42nd street every week. She saved that for every other week, making do with what she had available.

Teri finally headed for the door, checking her watch. She hadn't heard from Walter in over 24 hours, it was unusual, not unheard of–but unusual. She didn't think much of it as she opened the door to her apartment, only to find the one person she'd liked to have avoided.

"Morning Miss Hurst." Detective Fine was leaning against the wall beside Walter's door, which was wide open, several others walking in and out. Mrs. Shairp was down the hall, talking with another police officer, seemingly flustered, her hands fanning off her reddened face.

Teri furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Detective." she acknowledged coldly. She hadn't really liked him after she'd been kidnapped, especially after Rorschach had saved her, and he had decided to take the credit for it.

Detective Fine flicked the blonde hair from his face with the pen that was in his hand, before gesturing to Walters door. "You knew Mr. Kovacs?"

"He was my neighbor." She replied, peeking to look into his apartment. "Is he okay?"

"He's safe." Detective Fine answered shortly. "Miss, Hurst–"

"What happened?" Teri interrupted, she didn't like being sidestepped. She wanted her answers now; Why the hell were the police ransacking his apartment?

"Miss, now, I don't want to alarm you, but as it turns out, your kindly neighbor here, was the most wanted man in NYC." Fine told her, matter-of-factly. "Took us a while to track down his living quarters… but…"

The corner of Teri's eye twitched, and she averted her eyes to Mrs. Shairp, who was babbling on about some sort of sexual advance.

"-were you aware of that?" Fine asked on the subject of Rorschach's identity, noting Teri's unease.

Teri shot her eyes back to him. _Of course I knew: I'm having his child_. "No," Teri lied, taking a breath. "He's in county?" she asked, dodging further questions on her knowledge of it.

Detective Fine nodded, eyeing her. "Yes…" he cleared his throat, "Now, if I remember correctly," he started, "I was in the same position now as I was, nearly a year ago, with your kidnapping," he wiggled the pen in between his fingers. "You did say, that Rorschach had rescued _you_, correct?"

Teri didn't like where this conversation was going. "I'm not really sure what you're getting at, Detective."

Fine sighed, shifting himself more comfortably against the wall. "I'll I'm saying, is that it's curious that during your kidnapping, Mr. Kovacs was extremely apt to knowing you're whereabouts, almost protectively, and now that Rorschach is in our grasps, you deny knowing about his supposed identity?"

Teri's heart pounded. "I'm afraid that whatever conclusion you have about me is wrong, Mr. Fine." she was getting tired of him, _very _tired of him.

Detective Fine shrugged, glancing down at his notepad. "Ya know, I'm not so sure about that." he replied quietly before continuing. "I did a little research, and well, to be honest, Miss Hurst, you're a rather hard person to look up." he chuckled, his own inside joke, unapparent. "But when I did finally find you, I was curious to see that you moved here, from _Detroit_." he drew out his last words like molasses pouring from the bottle.

Teri tried to stay calm. "And?" she asked, sharply.

"Almost directly after those Detroit murders…" he didn't need to finish his sentence, he was so sure that she knew what he was talking about. "Didn't you lose a sister in that incident? Curious that you would move here after that, curious that it was directly across from a wanted Vigilante."

Teri stood still, contemplating whether or not he was bluffing. "Accusing me of something, Mr. Fine?"

The detective blinked at her. "All I'm asking is that you stay in town." with a flick of his wrist, he gave her his business card.

Teri stared at it for a moment, before reaching out and accepting it. The card had been in his hand before their conversation; he'd been waiting for her. Teri's eyes found his. "You obviously know where to find me." she stated, dryly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri all but stomped down the damp city streets. The last thing she needed was for the police to be on her ass, while Rorschach was obviously in jail, and she of course was having his baby. _Everything is just going down the drain._ Teri tossed the business card that detective Fine had given her into the garbage can. _Fuck him_. She thought hatefully. _Just had to come and ruin everything. Stupid bastard. _

Teri shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. How could Walter have been so ignorant to get caught? Teri's jaw tightened, she knew that it could have happened any day, why not at the most inconvenient time? She cursed her way down the sidewalk, finally reaching her destination.

Bernard jutted the paper towards her, "Did you hear? About Walter? What did I tell you about that man?" he stated proudly, pointing to the front page editorial about Walter Kovacs.

Teri snatched the paper from him, "Stop it, Bernard, I've had enough." she tossed it back onto the counter.  
"I always suspected something off about him, did you even have a clue to him being–?"

Teri ran an anxious hand through her hair, before checking her watch. "No, Bernard, I had no idea." she had plenty of time before her shift. Bernard started his ranting again, but Teri interrupted him. "I might be a little late tonight," Teri stated, turning and walking to the curb, attempting to hail a taxi.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I need to speak with him." Teri called over her shoulder.

"They wont let you!" Bernard called after her.

Teri's steps faltered and she backtracked to the old man. "What?"

Bernard shook his head, "He's in solitary confinement, only family, his guard and his psychiatrist can see him."

Teri let out a puff of air. "Goddamnit!" she cried out. Frustrated, she turned on her heel, and left off down the streets. It didn't matter to her if she'd have to break in to see him. This stress of the pregnancy, his arrest and Fines accusations were getting to her. She _had _to see him.

Bernard watched her fume down the streets and flag down a taxi-cab. Bernard turned to the adolescent that was sitting against the purple charger, engulfed in his read. "I told her, I told her he was a weirdo." he boasted, with a shake of his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"May I help you?"

Teri placed her hands on the counter, leaning forward to the little speaker on the glass that separated the receptionist and her. "I need to see a prisoner."

The lady on the other side eyed her cautiously. "Name?"

"Teri Hurst."

"Prisoner's name?"

Teri braced for impact. "Walter Kovacs."

The lady, who had long black hair, shook her head, "I'm sorry, miss Burst, but-"her voice was muffled by the thick glass, and Teri had to strain to hear. It made her feel old, nearly pressing her ear up to the window to hear what the lady was saying.

"Hurst." Teri corrected, straining the 'H'.

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "Mr. Kovacs isn't able to see visitors at this time."

"I'm his sister." Teri put out, quickly, shoving her ID through the slot in the bottom of the glass, "I really need to see him."

The receptionist glanced at the photo-ID.

Teri caught her look, she tried to remember what little she could of what Walter had told her about his family. "We share the same father, Charlie left Walters' mother before he was born, then started my family in Detroit." she lied._ Oh, what the hell, I've massacred a hotel, why not tell a little white lie? _

The lady on the other side of the glass shrugged, accepting that. Besides, who would be ballsy enough to claim relation to a vigilante if it wasn't true. She passed the ID back, her voice muffled as she spoke. "Alright, through the door, and to the left. There is a Doctor Long who will see you."

Teri furrowed her eyebrows, confused, was she here to see Walter or schedule a doctors appointment? She didn't have the time to retort before the receptionist pressed a button, and a guard came into to escort her.

Teri followed the uniformed man, unquestioningly through the tangles of hallways, until they stopped in an off white room, a chubby African American man in a maroon suit and bowtie, was sitting at a table. He stood when they entered. He was a balding man, with the remnants of what little hair he had left turning grey. He offered Teri a smile, as well as his hand.

"I'm doctor Malcolm Long," he greeted, glancing towards the officer.

Teri found herself looking at the cards that were resting face down on the table. Her heart compressed itself deeper into her chest; they were Rorschach inkblot cards. "Teri Hurst," she swallowed, taking his hand in hers.

Dr. Long pursed his lips, looking Teri up and down. "What can I do for you?"

Teri locked eyes with him, "I need to see Walter Kovacs." she stated plainly. "I'm his sister." she barely got the last lie out; thinking about him as a brother brought a strange tingle down her spine. She would try to avoid that term as much as possible. Her hand found itself on her stomach.

Dr. Long took a breath. "Really? Walter hasn't mentioned a sister."

Teri swallowed, ignoring the knot in her throat. Who was this guy? "We share the same father–he just recently found out." Dr. Long considered this, but before he could open his mouth, Teri stepped in. "Look, I just need to talk to him–"

Dr. Long waved her off, "Not a problem." he answered her. "I just recently finished a session with him," he started, changing the subject, "and being that you are his sister, perhaps you would like to sit in during the next session on Saturday?" he then gestured to a two way mirror on the wall, "You'd sit back there for safety, of course."

Teri shook her head, confused, "I'm sorry, but who exactly are you again?"

Dr. Long shifted, "I'm the psychiatrist assigned to Mr. Kovacs."

She gathered herself. "Oh," Teri nodded to him then, eagerly, "Then, I guess I would like that very much, thank you." the thought of hearing Walter interact with a psychiatrist was intriguing, besides, it gave her plenty of reason to come back and see him.

Dr. Long sighed, taking her in. "This must be very hard for you…"

Teri closed her eyes, she didn't want to talk about it. "Look, I just want to see Walter." she breathed out.

Dr. Long nodded, "Maybe you can convince him to talk to me." he gestured to the guard, silently telling him that he had his permission to take Teri to see Kovacs.

Teri looked between the two, was it possible that Walter was in such confinement that Dr. Long was the only one to oversee his visitors? She could understand it, but she was also unnerved by the fact that Dr. Long had so easily accepted that she was Walters sister. Especially considering that he probably had all of Walters paperwork. She prayed that Walter was as private as she thought. She hoped that he wouldn't catch her in her lie.

She left the room with the guard, leaving Dr. Long behind to clean up the paperwork, notes and cards that were strewn across the table. Teri was led through the cell blocks, ignoring the catcalls and death threats, she didn't stray far from her guard.

"Not used to seeing women in here," the guard excused, noting her discomfort.

Teri averted her eyes, unwilling to make contact with any of the creatures that reached out, calling to them both. Most of the people that Rorschach put away were in here. She licked her dry lips, wondering whether or not this was a good idea to visit Walter. She gathered her courage. He could take care of himself, it wasn't like she was endangering him by dropping by… at least she hoped she wasn't.

The guard led her around the corner to the far cell, he went ahead of her, bringing out a key from his belt. "Oye, Rorschach, look alive, your sister's here to see ya."

Teri heard his voice from the inside the cell, but her eyes glanced around her surroundings, a deep fear in her throat that someone might break out of their confinement and rush them.

"Don't have a sister." Rorschach replied, dully.

The guard eyed her, inquisitively.

Teri stepped in front of the door to the cell, taking Walters form in her line of sight. Her eyes fell on his bruised face, his left eye black, cuts on his forehead and cheek, his lip split. She nearly leaped through the bars between them, she wanted to take him in her arms, to comfort him and make all of his pain melt away.

Walter was sitting on his bunk, facing the wall, his head turned at the new figure that stepped into the his peripheral vision. He stood as he saw Teri, shocked at her appearance here. He wished, as soon as he did stand, that he hadn't. At least then he could have denied her.

The guard, seeing the recognition that passed between them, opened the door to the cell, letting Teri in after she assured him that she was going to be fine, once in, she shooed him away from the door before turning back to the gray uniformed Walter.

"What are you doing here?" Walter asked, almost hatefully.

Teri strode past him and sat on the bench that they dared called his bed. "I needed to see you." her pregnancy rolled through her mind as Walter sat, however reluctantly beside her.

"Putting yourself in danger, by being here." Walter told her quietly, placing his hands on either side of his legs, gripping the edge of the bed.

Teri stole a glance at him, her insides twisting at the sight of his mangled face. She held back the urge to take his face in her hands, she held back the urge to try and soothe his wounds with the soft touch of her lips. "They can't get me." she told him pathetically.

Walter shot her a look, his back ramrod straight. "Not there to protect you." he told her, "Everyone here knows outside source…" he stopped himself, he didn't want to think about someone breaking into Teri's apartment and him not being there to stop it. It happened once, and he swore it would never happen again, but if he was stuck here…

Teri's hand found his, resting inconspicuously on top of his. It would have been unnoticeable to anyone who wasn't in the tiny cell with them. "I don't care." she whispered back, her eyes focused on the wall in front of them.

Walter's heart fluttered painfully as her warm fingers laid over his calloused and cracked ones. He hated it when she said things like that, when she touched him like that. And yet, it was so much more stirring than he liked to admit. A smile twitched at his lips.

"What happened?" Teri asked, staring at the wall, her thumb gently stroking his hand that had loosened its grip on the edge of the bed.

A noise came from his throat, a guttural noise. "Walked into trap. I was set up." he gazed at the woman beside him.

Teri took in a long breath of air. "Are you sure?"

Walter nodded, "I didn't kill Moloch, was dead when I got there…My theory–"

Teri bobbed her head, "I know. I'm not that slow." she reminded him. Disturbing as it was, his theory was lining up, perfectly. Especially since Adrian Veidt had also had an assassination attempt earlier this week. She didn't like it. This was the one time she'd hoped he'd been wrong.

Walter sidelong glanced at her, there was that foreign look in her face again. "Didn't just come here to talk theories?"

Teri shook her head, fighting back the tears, willing her courage to come to her. She brought her gaze to his, seeing his penetrating blue eyes, the stubble on his cheeks and jaw, the wounds on his face. She repressed the desire to reach up and caress him. She didn't want to make things worse for him here, the less physical contact, the better. That much she understood. It wasn't just for her safety, but for his as well.

Teri's thoughts roamed back to the being growing in her stomach. Her bottom lip started to quiver, and she nervously chewed on it, to hide her cowardess from him.

Her eyes traced over his features, wondering what the baby might look like, redheaded, blue eyed, dominate cheekbones…  
Teri opened her mouth to speak, to confess everything. But his unblinking stare stopped her. Teri averted her eyes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him.

In her silence, Walter caught her fingers between his, holding them. She looked so frayed, so conflicted, and it tore him up that he couldn't help her, that she couldn't confide in him. "Teri,"

_ Not like this…_ Tears threatened to cut loose, and with her free hand, she brushed them back. Surely there would be a better way to tell him that she was pregnant. She couldn't tell him in here. _Not now_. She didn't want to tell him until he was out of here. _They ransacked his apartment though, there is no way he's getting out anytime soon… _

Suddenly, as if water was poured over her head, an idea struck her. Teri jerked her head in his direction. "I'm going to Daniel." she told him.

Walter froze, taken-aback. "What?" Thoughts of adultery jolted his mind into action.

Teri nodded, glancing out of the cell to make sure that no one was listening. "Surely I can talk him into getting you out of here…"

Walter screwed up his face, pushing aside earlier thoughts. No. Teri wasn't that kind of girl. But something inside him almost didn't want to put it past her. "Teri, no, don't be stupid."

Teri shook head, the epiphany hitting her hard, "No, no, he has that flying machine, ya know, if he could just un-retire himself–"

Walter grunted, noncommittally. "Teri," Though the idea sounded good, he worried that it wouldn't work. He didn't want Teri more involved than she already was.

Teri chuckled, "I'm going." she told him, determined. Her mind was reeling, the perfection alluding her.

Walter clinched his jaw. True, there wasn't much he _could _do about it, once she got her mind set to something, it just about took a nuclear holocaust to stop it. "Just don't want you to get hurt." He confessed.

Teri smiled, slyly, "I wouldn't be doing the rescuing, silly." she squeeze his hand. "I'll just be the one waiting for you." she almost leaned forward to press her lips on his forehead, but she stopped herself.

Walter saw the advance, glad for her recovery, notwithstanding the fact that he wouldn't have minded her contact. His eyes did the smiling as he thought about what the guard had said about her being his sister. "You're my sister now?" he questioned, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

Teri sighed, forlorn. "Hey, I don't like it just as much as you. But it was the only way I could get in here to see you." she shrugged, her moment gone. "I even got to meet your psychiatrist."

Walter groaned, his eyes going back to the wall. "Don't like him."

Teri shook her head, "I'm not to partial to him either, but it might be beneficial to speak with him."

Walter slid his hand from beneath hers, bringing it into his lap, abandoning her hand. "Why? Why should we cooperate?"

_There is that 'we' again._ Teri thought to herself, knowing that he was referring to both him and Rorschach. It always made her uncomfortable when he presented himself as two separate beings. "You don't have to tell him everything, just, ya know, give him a run for his money." she tried to smile at him. It pained her, as she stared over his features, that she knew that no amount of therapy would change him, no amount of cuddling that she could provide him with would make him any less that he already was. But the least he could do was be on good behavior.

Walter eyed her, he kind of liked the sound of giving Dr. Long a hard case to crack.

The guard came back to stand in front of the bars. "I'm sorry miss, but its time for you to leave." he spoke monotonously, his eyes staring odiously into Walters.

Teri took to a breath. _So much for coming here to tell him you're having his baby._ She stood, glancing at Walter as the guard unlocked the cell.

Walter's eyes flashed at her. "Don't sisters give goodbye kisses?" he mocked, catching the wince in her face as he said that. He knew from her body language that she didn't like being referred that way in relation to him. But it was all Walter had left to tease her with.

It wouldn't have been funny. It shouldn't have been funny. Not with the tone of voice that he expressed it in, but Teri had known him for a long time, and with a chuckle, a contented chuckle, she leaned towards him, placing her hands gently on either side of his face, and pressed her lips softly to his forehead, careful as to not cause him pain.

Walter had closed his eyes, enjoying her cool hands, her warm lips. When Teri pulled back, he slowly opened them. Teri winked at him.

"I'll be back." she whispered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri tapped her knuckles on Daniels door. "Please be home," she whispered, waiting impatiently. She brought her hand against the wood once more, harder. "Please!" she leaned over to peer in his window; it was dark.

She shook her head, the cold night air ruffled her hair, sending chills her way. Teri turned and glanced around, the night cast its eerie shadows across the streets. It just didn't feel safe anymore. Teri tried to calm her breathing, as she sat on Daniels front steps. Her elbows rested on her knees, Teri crossed her arms as she stared out onto the damp streets.  
It didn't matter if Daniel was home or not. She would wait. Besides, it gave her a little time to think, a little time to decide what she would say to him, what her argument would be.

She shivered slightly from the chill air, sniffling. She missed Walter. Her head came down slightly so that she could run her reddened hands through her hair. Maybe she could convince Daniel to break him out of jail. Teri's eyes slowly shut. But what then? What could possibly be done after he is no longer behind bars? It wasn't like he could just go back to living like he was, people would recognize him in public.

Teri coughed, her throat tightening uncomfortably. This wasn't just about their relationship, she told herself, this was about helping the other Watchmen. If Rorschach was correct–and god knows that he usually was–then someone else could be in danger. The least she could do was look past her own selfish needs, maybe if Rorschach was out of prison, he would be able to continue the investigations, to get to the bottom of this conspiracy. It wasn't about her, she knew that if she thought about it that way, she wouldn't get anywhere.

Teri craned her head back, staring heedingly into the sky, to the clouds above. She never really believed in God, despite her rearing in a Catholic school–but now–she just whispered to anyone who was willing to listen, mystical or not. "Please," she murmured, "I've never asked for much." she blinked, smelling the sweet, fresh rain that started to slowly fall. "Please, just let this work."

Silence.

Teri closed her eyes. She knew then, that she didn't want the house on the lake, nor the stupid tire swing, she didn't want money or fame. She just wanted Walter. Teri's head fell sullenly back into her hands. They could run for the rest of their live for all she cared, as long as she could just…

Footsteps on the wet pavement caused Teri to jerk her head up, laying her tired gaze on two figures that had stopped to stare at her. One was definitely Daniel, with his thick glasses and casual suit, while the other was a woman, with long brown hair, a fair complexion and a rain jacket wrapped tightly around her thin form.

Daniel held his breath. "You."

Teri placed her hands on her knees. "We need to talk."

The woman beside Daniel glanced between the two.

Daniel shook his head, climbing the stairs and passing her as he drew out his keys. "This is about him isn't it?"

Teri nodded, standing. "I need a favor."

Daniel gazed down the street, looking both ways to make sure that they were really alone before he pushed open the door to his apartment. "Thanks for not breaking in." he told her softly, thankful that whoever this woman was, wasn't following in Rorschach's footsteps; breaking down every door in his way.

Teri smiled, "Not really my thing."

The woman, who was now standing on the first stair, cleared her throat. Both Daniel and Teri turned to look at her, before gazing back at each other.

"Oh," Daniel breathed out, remembering that he was being rude. "Forgive me, Laurie," he told her before turning to Teri, "Uh, this is…"

"Teri." she whispered, flicking her eyes to Laurie. "Nice to meet you."

Laurie nodded, "Same."

Daniel ushered them both into his apartment, "Er, Teri, this wouldn't happen to be about him, would it?" He asked again, once they were beyond the realm of the many prying ears of New York.

Teri drew in a deep breath, "About Rorschach, yes," _Here we go… _

Laurie crossed her arms. "I'm lost. You _know _him?"

Daniel reached up, taking his glasses from his nose and rubbing his bridge. "Teri, I assume is working with him." he looked to her for confirmation.

"I am."

Laurie laughed, "I find that hard to believe, Rorschach doesn't take to women too well," she replied, slipping out of her coat and placing it on the rack beside the door.

Daniel glanced to Laurie, "No, she's telling the truth, Rorschach mentioned her last time he visited." he gestured into his kitchen, following behind them as they stepped out of the entry way.

Laurie skeptically gazed at Daniel, silently asking whether or not this strange person was worth trusting.

Daniel shrugged, if she worked with Rorschach, she was probably okay.

Laurie's eyes widened, "I didn't think it was possible." she stared at Teri, unbelievingly. "How do you put up with him?" she never really was a big fan of Rorschach, they'd never gotten along.

Teri blinked at her, taking a spot by the counter under the window. "He's not so bad."

Daniel sighed, trying to bring the girls back on subject, "Anyway…" he started some water on the stove. He didn't feel comfortable with someone in his house that he barely knew, especially now that Rorschach was in jail. The sooner she stated her case and left, the better.

Teri turned to him, with a nod, they probably should try and keep on subject. "He's on to something." Teri began.

Laurie crossed her arms, "That's the problem with Rorschach, he's so goddamned paranoid, though, you never know exactly what he's talking about."

Teri shook her head, "No, I'll agree he's paranoid, but it's rare when he gets so obsessed, and usually he's right about whatever it is." the memory of him tossing her diary on the bed crossed her mind, how he'd suspected something off about her, how he'd investigated, and found her deepest secret imbedded in a journal.

Daniel, his eyebrows furrowed, cocked a smile at Laurie. "She's right." he admitted, "Rorschach isn't often wrong." he sighed, thinking about how uncomfortable Rorschach become when he'd mentioned Teri, he took her form in. She had made herself comfortable against his counter.

She was outgoing, just the kind of person that would take to Rorschach. "But why come here?" he asked Teri, shaking his head, "We're retired, it's not like there's much we can do." he frowned; he'd given up his costume years ago, thinking that he could do something more meaningful in his life, something less… childish.

Teri's jaw tightened, "No, that's not true," she shook her head, not accepting his words. _How could someone say that?_ "You can't just sit around and do nothing about this!" she huffed, "Have you not been paying attention? Someone is gunning for people in masks, retired or not."

Daniel shook his head, "There's nothing we can do about it." he repeated.

Teri's brow wrinkled, taking a glance at Laurie. He'd said '_we are retired_'. she wondered if maybe Laurie was also a Watchmen. It was a curious notion, but Teri brushed it aside, turning back to Dan. "Then break him out."

"What?" Both Dan and Laurie asked, incredulously.

Teri shrugged, "Break him out." she repeated, "He has all the leads, if you could just rescue him–"

"That's suicide," Laurie interrupted, "Ridiculous, do you realize how much trouble we would be in? The government knows my identity, they wouldn't just let that slide." she trailed off, glancing at Dan for support, heaven knew that she wouldn't mind getting back into her costume, but to save Rorschach? Surely there was a better reason then that.

Dan nodded, "You're being irrational," he told Teri, "It wouldn't work, and all of my stuff has been out of commission for a while, I doubt I'd even fit into my suit anymore." the tone of his voice expressed a certain amount of sadness, and Teri knew she was getting to him.

"Daniel," Teri said, "Rorschach told me of all the things you two did together, your missions, your outings." Teri paused, remembering how affectionately Rorschach thought of Daniel. "Don't you feel at least obligated to him?" she blinked when he slowly trailed his eyes to hers, ashamed, "He's your friend, Daniel, you can't just turn your back on that."

_Who was she to tell him something like that._ Daniel wondered, his chest tightening. He knew that it was true, he knew that Rorschach and him had shared a friendship that couldn't just be thrown away. But it was uncomfortable hearing it from someone he'd barely knew the name of.

A silence passed between them, and Laurie who picked up the unspoken cue, left Daniel and Teri, excusing herself to the bathroom. "It was nice to meet you," she told Teri, quietly. She knew that the conversation was over, that it was obvious that Daniel wasn't willing to take the risks, and if he wasn't then neither was she. That shit was for the younger days, not now.

Daniel's eyes followed Laurie as she left. "I'm sorry." he whispered to Teri, "But I just can't do something like that."

Teri shook her head, "But his theory-"

"-Is just a theory." Daniel finished, "There is nothing behind it." he whispered, taking a long pause, he knew that what he had said wasn't true, Daniel had suspected that something was going on, but breaking Rorschach out of jail to prove that? "These aren't the old days anymore," he told her sorrowfully. "We can't be pulling things like that."

"So, you're just going to sit by?" Teri asked him, her throat tightening. "Have you gone so shallow as to not care what happens to fellow Watchmen?"

Daniel averted his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but Teri continued.

"Keene Act or no, you guys formed a brotherhood, and those _never _retire." She hissed.

Daniel pulled his glasses off of his nose, "I think it's time for you to leave," he told her softly.

Teri ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry," she replied, cooling down as she noted how unnerved Daniel was. Perhaps she had crossed the line. "I just want him back." she whispered, finally.

Daniel's eyes caught hers, he saw the sincerity that lined her face, her expression. She wasn't just working with him, she wasn't just 'friends' with Rorschach. She _loved _him. Daniel swallowed back the knot in his throat. Someone _loved _Rorschach. He never thought he'd see the day when someone stood up for that man. "You really care for him…" he stated, placing the glasses back on his nose.

Teri's hand found her stomach, rubbing it affectionately. "More than he understands." she whispered, not once breaking their gaze.

Daniel caught her movement, his eyes trailing down to her abdomen. Reality hit him hard over the head, and he shot his gaze back to hers, praying to be wrong.

Teri knew that look in his eyes, as he furrowed his brow sympathetically at her. She licked her lips. Could that be the only way she could get Walter back? The expression on his face gave her, her answer. She tried the last the argument that she had left. "Dan… I'm pregnant." she whispered, immediately feeling a weight lifted from her shoulders. It felt so good to get that out in the open.

"Jesus, does he know?" Daniel asked, shifting. No wonder she had been so hard pressed on getting Rorschach out of jail.

Teri shook her head. "I haven't told him yet." she whispered. "I couldn't."

Dan reached for his glasses, cleaning them a second time on the sleeve of his jacket. He cleared his throat. "Erm," Truth be told he didn't really know what to say. Sighing, he reached up, cupping the back of his neck, looking at her around his arm, embarrassed. Internally he smiled, the thought of Rorschach having a child was humorous and yet touching at the same time. Maybe Teri had found something in him that no one had ever dared to look for. "I'll, uh, take your thoughts, er, into consideration, then." he spoke slowly, calmly, recovering. Perhaps the prospect of freeing Rorschach wasn't just about the mans' conspiracy theories, maybe it was something more, something deeper, more meaningful.

Teri sighed with satisfaction. "That's all I ask."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Saturday had seemingly taken forever to roll around, but Teri did alright, ignoring Bernard's constant attention about Walter, staying clear of Detective Fine, even thinking about the pregnancy. It all kept her rather busy. She checked the newspaper every day, checking to see if maybe Daniel had decided to break Walter out yet, but not once did she find such an article. Thus, as Saturday had come, here she sat, on the other side of the two way mirror, the lights off in the room while a guard stood beside her, on looking with her, the two talking in the next room. "Could you turn the speaker up?" Teri whispered, leaning towards the young guard.

"-Will you do that for me, Walter?" Dr. Long was asking in a calm, collected voice. "Will you tell me about Rorschach?"

Rorschach stared blankly at him. "You keep calling me Walter. I don't like you."

Teri didn't know why she smiled at that, it seemed so childish for him to say, but that was part of the man that she loved. She felt slightly dishonest, listening to their conversation, especially being that Walter hadn't been informed of it and yet it intrigued her none the less.

"Uhh, you–you don't like me. Alright. Alright." Dr. Long replied, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Wur, why is that, exactly?"

Rorschach's never changing gaze continued to bear his eyes through the man before him as he contemplated his answer. "Fat. Wealthy. Think you understand pain. I'll tell you something, doctor. I'll tell you something about Rorschach." he paused to make sure that the shifty psychiatrist was listening.

Teri found her self scooting forward in her chair, nearly leaning on the darkened glass.

"1956. Aged 16. Left children's home. Became unskilled manual worker, garment industry. Job bearable but unpleasant. Had to handle female clothing. 1962. Special order for dress in new Dr. Manhatten spin-off fabric. Viscous fluids between two layers of latex…"

Teri closed her eyes, she hadn't ever heard any of this. She tried to picture him working in a tailor shop, young and on his own. She wished she had met him back then, surely he was a character. Teri smiled, basking in her thoughts. Time passed as she listened to Rorschach's rough words, hypnotizing her, leading whoever was listening into a story, into a better time. She was torn out of her trance as Dr. Long interrupted.

"A face. I see." there was a jingle of pills in a bottle as he opened a container of aspirin. "Walter, is what happened to Kitty Genovese really proof that the whole of mankind is rotten?"

Teri brought herself back to reality, backtracking in her thoughts. that's right, he was talking about the murder of Kitty Genovese, the start of the vigilantism.

"I think you've been conditioned with a negative world view. There are good people, too, like…"

"Like you?" Walter finished, skeptically.

"Me?" Dr. Long cleared his throat, "Oh, well, I wouldn't say _that_. I…"

"No, you just think it. Think you're good people!" Rorschach replied. He hated people like Dr. Long, for this reason only. They think that they are better than everyone else, that they can fix people like Kovacs, when there are much worse people out in the world. It was sickening to him. "Why are you spending so much time with me, Doctor?" he asked, suddenly.

"Uh… well, because I care about you, and because I want to make you well…"

Rorschach scoffed, "Other people in cells. Behavior more extreme than mine. You don't spend any time with them…"

Teri saw the door to the room open, obviously the guard standing beside her saw the situation escalate, thus informing that the others that the session was over. Cueing them to walk in.

"… But then they're not famous, won't get your name in the journals." the Guards grabbed hold of his arms, prying him up. "You don't want to make me well. Just want to know what makes me sick." the guards, one on either side, began to escort him out. "You'll find out." Rorschach mocked, "Have patience, doctor. You'll find out."

Teri stood, crossing her arms. So much for him cooperating.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_From the notes of Dr. Long, October 26th, 1985;_  
_…. **Later**: the deputy warden just called apparently, Kovacs was involved in an incident today, just after he'd seen me, shortly after his sister left. It happened during lunch in the canteen…_

Walter stood in the lunch line, his tray sliding along the metal countertop, under the glass that separated the food from the inmates. His jumpsuit was terribly itchy; it made him irritable, more so that he usually was. Teri had recently been escorted out so that he could join with the rest of the jail crew in getting piles of conglomerated food. It was disgusting, and Walter had lost his appetite days ago. He wouldn't eat what they had served him, regardless of the mandatory practice of walking through the line and then sitting at a table with the food for thirty minutes. He frowned, he gotten used to Teri's cooking, even if it _was _burnt half the time, it was far better than the goop he was being served now.

"Rorschach,"

Walter ignored the goliath of man behind him.

"Hey, Rorschach…" the man whispered to his back, "I saw you 'sister' today, pretty good looking piece of meat."

Rorschach struggled with Walter, but the latter won, pushing his alter ego back inside. Now wasn't the time. Besides, what had it been that Teri suggested? Good behavior?

"I hear you're pretty famous too," the man taunted. "Maybe, I could get your autograph, maybe get your 'sisters' too,"

With the most skilled ears, he heard the distinct _scknt _of something sharp coming from the pocket of the man behind him. Rorschach shoved Walter out of the way, taking control.

"I got my autograph book right here in my pocket. Its notched up quite a few famous names over the years–"

Rorschach glanced to the side, seeing the hot grease that was boiling in the fryer.

"–And I'd sure like to add you to the list."

He heard that slight drawl in the mans voice, the pause that said that he was going to attack, Rorschach whipped around, bringing his tray down on the hand that was about to shank him, then thrusting it upwards to jab the man in the nose. The tall, black man fell to his knees, and Rorschach took the opportunity to pivot on his heel, bringing his elbow down on the glass that separated the food from the inmates. He grabbed a hold of the handle on the casket of grease, tearing it up from its resting place and emptying it onto his attacker.

Rorschach watched as the man cried out in pain, his face grotesquely burning from the hot fat. "None of you seem to understand," Walter softly commented, shifting his gaze to the guards that were coming his way. "I'm not locked up in here with you." The guards took hold of him, three of them restraining him, but Walter didn't struggle, not much anyway. Rorschach emerged once more as they dragged him off, "You're locked in here with me!" he growled, being pulled off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He was walking through the front door, which he had easily ripped the doorknob from, the noise of dogs growling and snuffling and biting each other were muffled from inside, and Rorschach ignored it as he cautiously stepped through the building. It was dirty, littered and falling apart, but it made it easy for Rorschach to find what he was looking for.

He came across a room, a room filled with manikins, and a wood burning stove. Rorschach bent down, his knees slightly cracking, the paper under his feet scratching at the wood beneath. He opened the door to the stove, and reached in. inside were a pair of a child's pink underwear; it had little teddy bears on it. Groaning in disgust, he dropped them to the floor, standing once again to continue his search.

It wasn't long before he came across the kitchen, it wasn't long before he opened the cabinet door and exposed knives and cleavers and saws. Anger filled hot ashes in his stomach as he caught sight of a butcher block, engravings deep from recent use.

His eyes went back outside, bearing through the windows as the noise from the growling dogs reached him. But they were not growling at him, they were fighting over a bone. A human femur.

Rorschach took up the cleaver in his clinched fist and walked outside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Teri placed a hand over her mouth, as she stared horrified at the man sitting on the other side of the mirror. She listened to his words, describing that night in such detail. Her stomach twisted and knotted. Rorschach went on to describe the murder of Gerald Grice, how he'd brutally hacked at the man with the very cleaver he used on the dogs.

"Criminals go to jail," he commented, emotionlessly. "Dogs get out down."

He went on to tell Dr. Long the death of Walter, and the subsequent birth of Rorschach. But Teri placed her head in her hands.

"Did you know about any of this?" the young guard beside her asked, leaning down to her.

Teri shook her head, "He's a private person." she whispered into her hands. Oh how she wished he had told her this. She glanced up from her hands to Rorschach once again being escorted out. She had expected him to tell Dr. Long such things as his mother's occupation, or the teasing in school, but all things that he had told Teri at sometime. Why was it that Walter felt they could share that with someone they barely knew, and not Teri? It pained her to think about all the time they had spent together, and not once, not once had he mentioned anything like yesterday's or today's sessions with Dr. Long. Her own words rang through her head. _He's a private person._ Teri drew in a deep, needed, breath. Things were falling apart. Things that she didn't want to admit were crumbling in her fingers. A headache started to develop, her nausea coming in a wave over her. Was Dr. Long exposing someone that she didn't know? What more was Walter keeping from her?

~.~.~.~.~.~

The next night that Teri walked home from work; a building caught on fire.


	20. Endgame

**A.N; I want to think you all for following me through this story. (Its my first finished fan-fic _ever_.) ENORMOUS thanks you's to SoaringPhoenix86, Coconutgrowl, MK08, gaara-frenzy and RumandCocaCola, who have been there from the start or were always faithful. You guys MADE this story possible. Its been loads of fun, and though I hate to end it here, everything must have an end. It jumps around a bit, and it's a tad long, but you'll understand. I'm sure. ; ) Thank YOU for everything. **

**P.s. "Everything" by Lifehouse is Walter and Teri's official theme song, as dubbed by me. :D **

**(Updated; 4/3/12)  
**

**Chapter 20: Endgame**

Walter sat back against the wall of his cell, adjusting the sleeves of his gray jumpsuit. It was really beginning to bother him. He picked at the edges of his uniform, as Teri slowly eased into his thoughts.

Walter thought about what she'd told him, about her going to Daniel; and he sighed, staring at his calloused hands. She would better off with him anyway; she'd be safe. Obviously, he knew Teri was only going to Daniel for Walter's sake, but he could not help wonder if maybe Teri's life would be healthier had Walter not interfered. Him being in jail would be a good reason for her to leave him and begin anew…

_Stop being so soft. _Rorschach growled. _Honestly think Teri would leave because of this? _Walter lifted a shoulder. _Nearly stalked us to get us to even look at her, for gods sake. She's not leaving just because we're here. _Walter frowned, but maybe it was what she needed to do, maybe it was what's best for her…  
_Been telling you that for ages. _Rorschach moaned. _Why now, is it sticking in your head? _Walter wasn't really sure…  
_Not time to give up on her. _Rorschach told him. _She's stronger than we give her credit for. _Walter nodded.

Over the course of their year together, Teri definitely demonstrated that she wasn't like other women. She'd proved not to be whore: that—in his books—was as high a status as any woman could befall.

The thought of her stubborn ways brought a twitch to the corner of his lips. She wouldn't give up on him, not after all they'd been through. Even Rorschach had become accustomed to her friendship. Walter knew that there was more to relationships than just sex, affection and compassion, but he'd been afraid to proceed further, unable to get the words to bubble from his mouth.

Perhaps if and when he got out of here, after he solved his case, maybe it would be time to tell her what he really felt. Perhaps it would be the time to speak those three words that he was so afraid of saying. _May not like it. _Rorschach commented. _But would be nice to come to have closure… _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Teri stared down at Rorschach's mask in her hands. The latex was slick beneath her fingers. He'd always kept a spare costume over at her place for safe keeping, hidden within her bedroom floor boards.

This morning she had gone back to Dan's; gone back to plead with him to do something about Rorschach. But as she had rounded the corner to his house, she'd spotted Detective Fine _inside _Daniel's house. Unwilling to make contact with the man who was trying to convict her, she left—unsatisfied that she had done everything within her power to help Walter and uneasily worried that the detective was a little too close for comfort.

Teri clutched the mask to her chest, she remembered listening to the memories that Rorschach shared with the psychiatrist. She remembered how frightening they were to her. _Everyone has their faults… _Teri screwed her face up in dismay. _You're past isn't much better… _She shook her head: No. that wasn't true—she had a wonderful childhood. Teri had been thrust into the world on her own, similar to Walter, _but_ she'd made it through without mental breakdowns. She'd even finished a bachelor's degree in college…

_ You murdered more than two dozen people. In cold blood. _Teri swallowed, closing her eyes. _For someone who wasn't even related to you… _Teri stood up, tossing the mask on the bed. Her hands went to her head, feebly attempting to silence that voice in the back of her head.

_Stop judging. For once, listen to your feelings? You love him. _Teri furrowed her eyebrows. _You _love _him. _She swallowed painfully, taking Rorschach's mask back into her clutches. She tried to imagine Walter in her arms as she closed her eyes. _I guess everyone is a little screwed up inside. _

___~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**_(Later)_**

_'I remember her waving goodbye from the verandah shadows, sunlight illuminating one cheek bone.  
Dead? Those glorious days; that innocence… Dead?  
Dead: I imagined my shipmates' bloated corpses, carrying my raft on fish eaten backs…  
Dead: the putrefying shark, its snarl no longer convincing…  
Dead: I hear her pleading; see their yellowed smiles, their cutlasses carving relentlessly until all her personality, all her subtleties of posture and expression are obliterated, reduced to meat… dead.  
Finally faced with horrors both intolerable and unavoidable, I chose madness…'_

Teri looked up from the comic, glancing to Bernie: he was reading intently on a separate page, his eyes widening in excitement as he chewed on the cigarette in his mouth. "This is _fucked_ up; is what it is." Teri whispered.  
Bernie flicked his eyes to hers before leaning over and looking on her page.

"Wait 'til you get to the next page." he commented dully before sitting back into his seat. "That's when it gets really interesting."

She gave him a look that could kill. She hated it when he did that; it got her even more curious about what was going to happen to the fictional character in her hands. "Damn you, Bernie, _damn _you." Teri whispered, peering back down at the skinny book and ignored the wide grin on his face.

"… It's like all our old nightmares come back to haunt us, y' know?" Bernard continued on his rant, ignoring the whispering between the two kids perched on the street reading their comics. He'd been speaking all night, to anyone that would listen, especially hoping that Bernie and Teri were secretly paying attention to him. "Red invasions, masked men… seen this week's Nova?"

Teri shook her head, her eyes on the comic.

"'Spirit of '77''. I mean, I _remember_ 1977." He paused, staring off into the distance. "God spare us." Bernard whispered. "Everything's going to hell. I'm just glad my Rosa ain't alive to see it."

Teri couldn't help herself; she put the comic on her lap and gave Bernard a compassionate gaze. She always felt bad about the man when he talked about his deceased wife; it made her sad.

A line of police cars suddenly sped down the street, their sirens blaring, their lights blinding. It forced both Teri and Bernie to jolt up; she pulled Bernie out of the way before they were narrowly splashed with the mucky water that had pooled on the streets.

Bernie shook his fist at the cars as they sped down the street. "Ya stupid turkeys!" he cried out, straightening out his jacket that had gone awry with Teri's tugging.

She eyed him, a smirk on her red cheeks. _Turkeys? _

She watched Bernie brush himself off, before nodding his thanks to her and finding himself a dry seat on the ground. "Shee-it." he murmured to himself, with a poke to the center of his glasses to further push them up his nose.

Teri locked eyes with Bernard. "What do you think that was about?"

He shrugged, "Guess we could listen to the radio."

Teri scoffed. "We have a _radio_?" she paused as Bernard shuffled through the contents of one of the shelves. "When did we get a radio?" A little music would have made her job _much _easier.

Bernard shrugged again. "Been here for a while. I'm surprised you didn't find it." Finally, he yanked out a small black box from its buried casing. Groaning at his sore back, he stood up, placing the little thing on the counter before turning a knob. At first there was only static, and then Joan Jett and the Blackhearts rumbled to life with their song 'I love Rock N' Roll'.

Teri bobbed her head, "love this song."

Bernard grumbled something incomprehensible before adjusting the knob again.

_"-in, breaking news; there has been a massive riot at the Sing-Sing county correctional facility within the last hour. All police units have been asked to respond, they are requesting that citizens do not panic-"_

Teri's heart leapt; Walter was being detained at Sing-Sing. Her hopes flew into the air as she thought of the possibility of Daniel rescuing Walter. The riot—either a cause of Nite Owls appearance, or an inside job that—would prove the perfect cover for his escape. Teri turned, taking hold of the lapels on Bernard's jacket. "Bernard, I _have_ to go home."

His brow furrowed at her. "So much for not panicking."

"Please?" Teri begged, biting her lip. "I swear I'll pull double shifts Friday _and _Saturday."

Bernard shifted, "I dunno, Teri, I don't feel comfortable with you doing double shifts…"

"_Bernard_…"

He sighed; he couldn't stand having her look at him like that. "Fine, go home."

"Oh, _Jesus_, thank you." Teri jumped up, wrapping her arms around the large man.

Bernard rolled his eyes, a blush coming up from the base of his neck as he pushed her off of him. He didn't exactly know how that had made her happy, but he didn't linger on it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, happy Halloween."

___~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Meanwhile at Sing-Sing)**

"Well, Rorschach?" Big Figure cooed, sucking on the cigar in his mouth. "While everyone's distracted, we thought we'd bring you a little house warming gift."

Rorschach barely spared the trio at his door a glance before standing. A riot had broken out within the jail, and it was no surprise that he would not remain unbothered. He started to unbutton his shirt. Not only was it was confining and itchy, but it might serve to aid him in other ways.

"Something," Big Figure continued, with a maniacal laugh. "from the machine shop."

Rorschach shrugged his shirt off, and tore it easily with his hands. So much for the jailers leaving him weaponless—the ignorant fools.

One of Big Figures' thugs—Laurence—leaned down to his midget leader. "Hey boss, you notice? None of that 'small world, tall order' crap." He commented, referring to Rorschach's earlier case of smart-ass remarks. Laurence laughed excitedly, his large, portly body jiggling. "'Cause he knows once we slice open his lock, he's next on the block."

Rorschach didn't skip a beat. "_Fat_ chance." he muttered. After a turn towards the barred door, he slung a long strip of ripped cloth over his neck for safe keeping.

Laurence jumped at the door, gripping the bars in anger. "You're _dead _Rorschach," he cried; not taking kindly to the insinuation.

Rorschach smiled faintly at his own quick wit.

"We've got a prison full of killers out here!" he hissed, "What've you got?" Laurence then shoved his hands through the bars, attempting to grab a hold of the ginger, but he fell short of Rorschach's face.

With swift hands, Walter took hold of Laurence's thumbs with a bone wrenching tug. Laurence cried out in pain. "_Your_ hands," Rorschach answered, pausing. "_My_ pleasure." Rorschach, using little strength, leaned forward to break the man's thumbs. As Laurence was busy howling in pain, Rorschach slid the strip of cloth from around his neck and pulled it tight around Laurence's hands, binding him

"I can't reach the lock!" Big Figures' other thug—Lloyd—observed; panicky. "Should I cut the bars?" He glanced down to his boss for guidance, the heavy saw in his hands.

"The riot won't last," Big Figure replied, frustrated at the momentary distraction. "I've waited fifteen years for this." He took a small step forward, placing a caring hand on Laurence's back. "I'm sorry Laurence, but you're in the way of my revenge."

Laurence struggled even more as the miter saw came down on his upper arms, blood spraying over the walls, onto Rorschach, and on the floor. "Nothing personal, big guy." Llyod reassured, before tossing the armless man on the hard concrete ground. Laurence stopped screaming after a few moments.

Big Figure turned back to Rorschach, revenge plating his face. "Now you find out what the score is." he hissed, jutting his cigar at Rorschach.

"One nothing." Rorschach growled, relishing the warm blood on his arms and face. "Come and get me."

___~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Minutes later, elsewhere)**

Teri paced around her apartment. _Come on, come on! _She knew she was wearing a whole in the floor when the person in the apartment under hers' banged on the other side with something that sounded suspiciously like the end of a broom handle.

Teri tried to ignore the urge to start jumping up and down, just in spite. She placed her face in her hands, trying to rub out the anxiety.

She'd just wanted so badly to have Walter back safe in her arms. She wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she was blowing this whole rescue thing out of proportion, that maybe the riot was just a riot. Nothing more.

_ No, no, no. _She shook her head. _It would be the perfect cover for Daniel. I have to believe that he took it. _

_____~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Sing-Sing Correctional)**

Laurie placed her black gloved hand on her hip, rolling her eyes. Her tight suit crinkled as she turned to face Daniel who was clad in his Nite Owl attire. They were in the jail and it didn't take them long to find Rorschach—the challenge was actually getting the man to leave.

Dan shrugged he averted his eyes back to the men's bathroom where Rorschach had disappeared to.

Laurie sighed, annoyed. "Oh, for Christ's sake." _No better time to pee, I guess. _

Finally the distinct sound of a flushing toilet reached their ears, and an unmasked Rorschach came stepping out, calmly, his hands going into the pockets of his gray issued pants. His arm, shoulders and wife beater were covered in blood-fresh blood. "Can go now." He growled, striding past them.

Laurie threw up her arms. "Really, you sure? We probably shouldn't go diving head first into things." She shot, sarcastically at him. Daniel cast her a look, but she ignored it.

"Hm," Rorschach continued down the halls, the two fully costumed masks following behind. "I'm sure there are many who'd agree with you." He commented slyly, remembering jamming Big Figures face into a toilet.

_____~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Teri's Apartment)**

Teri plopped on the couch, letting her head rest against the back of it. She checked her watch; she'd been waiting for hours. She sighed, her hand falling back to the couch. It brushed the comic book; 'Tales of the Black Freighter'.

Her eyes slowly trailed to it. Teri had bought herself a copy a few nights ago, eager to catch up on her reading.  
She considered diving into it: At least it would take her mind off Walter. Hesitantly she fingered the cover before picking it up, flipping through the thin colored pages until she reached the dog-eared page that indicated her last stopping point.

_"Our damnation: it obsessed the sodden dead, dominating their bubbling dialogues. They spoke of a heaven, where once we all lived and died, sentenced for our sins to this pandemonium we call the world. Truly, life is hell and death's rough hand our only deliverance…"_

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

______**(Daniel's House; Owl Headquarters)**

Walter stood in the middle of Daniels kitchen, he picked up the sugar container, staring at it. Sweet chariot sugar. _Teri_. He blinked at it before trailing his gaze to Daniel. He had slid back the hood to his costume and was loading some things into a box to take them to the basement. "Daniel," Walter brought up. _I need to see Teri. _"Need to run by my place to pick up my face."

Dan nodded, distracted, "Sure, sure."

Walter took a handful of sugar cubes from the container, shoving them into his pocket as Daniel trudged down the stairs and Laurie wandered into another room. He left one remaining sugar cube in his hand, rolling it in his fingers as he overlooked the green packaging.

_Teri_. Her name ran through his head once more, and the tugging at his stomach began. He needed to see her. He needed to let her know that he was out of prison.

He apprehensively unwrapped the sugar cube from its confines before popping it into his mouth. It was almost soothing, the crunching that ensued, the sugary taste. Soon. He told himself. Soon.

There was a loud knocking at the door.

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Teri's Apartment)**

_"I could endure no more, though dreading such a black, breathless end, I leapt, feet first into horror- feet first into cold and dank mortality.." _  
Teri turned the page. _  
"…but the water's surface seemed as stone beneath my timber-blistered soles, and the ocean's depths refused to swallow me. What new torture was this?" _

Teri laid the comic down on her lap, reaching up to rub her tired eyes. She struggled to stay awake as a yawn was failed to be stifled. Teri stretched her arms, groaning as her back popped. She couldn't fall asleep now, not as the thought of Walter coming back was drifting through her thoughts.

Tossing the comic to the side, she pushed herself up off the couch and strode simply into the kitchen. Several dishes were piled in her sink, and running a hand through her hair, she smiled past another yawn. Something more to distract her. Thank god.

She stepped forward, turning the faucet on full, filling the sink of dishes with searing water. She didn't bother with gloves, ironically she thought of them as a waste of time. She poured a shot of dishwashing liquid into the steaming pool.

The scalding, soapy water took her mind off of its wanderings, bringing her simply to the now. She scrapped the caked on goop from a plate off with her fingernail before once more attacking it with her sponge. Teri's hands and forearms had turned a blush pink from the hot water, but she didn't mind.

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Aboard the Owl-ship; Archie)**

"We need to squeeze people, Daniel." Rorschach growled, his hands going up to scratch his head, running his bare fingers through his hair: it was getting long, perhaps he could convince Teri to give him a haircut later—just a trim—save him a couple bucks at the barbers.

Daniel rolled his eyes, sitting back in the pilot chair of Archie's, he scoffed. "Yeah, we'll just pick 'em out of a phonebook." He shook his head, "We just got you out of jail, Rorschach, we're already risking enough with getting your costume back."

Rorschach didn't appreciate his tone. "You've forgotten how we do things, Daniel. You've gone too soft. Too trusting. Especially with women." He scowled; if Teri had run off with another man, _he _wouldn't just stand by and watch.

"Okay; no, listen!" Daniel hissed, thrusting himself out of his seat and jutting an accusing finger at Rorschach. "I've had it with that. Who the hell do you think you are? You live off people while insulting them and no one complains because they think you're a goddamned_ lunatic_!" He threw his hands up. "Jesus, I don't even know how Teri puts up with you."

Rorschach didn't move, just merely stared blankly at him-he hadn't thought Daniel had it in him.

Daniel took a deep breath, immediately regretting what he'd just said. "I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have said that."

"Daniel," Rorschach took a step forward, offering him an open hand. "You're a good friend." he took his hand, gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry that it is…sometimes difficult."

Daniel placed his free hand over theirs. "No, it's okay. Forget it. Let's go ahead and do it your way." He let go of Rorschach's hand, and strode quickly over to the controls, sitting down in the swivel chair and turning towards the window. "Alright, I'm taking her up." Daniel announced, pressing a few buttons on Archie's panels before the large, hulking ship shifted upwards in the deep water.

"At last." Walter sighed, as he held onto a hold above his head. They would go and retrieve his face and tell Teri that all was okay.  
Walter turned to Daniel as the ship quivered beneath them, reaching the surface of the water. "It feels good to be working with you again, Daniel. Pity miss Jupiter couldn't stay with us." He had only said that last part for Daniel's benefit. Personally, he could have cared less about the scantily clad whore.

Daniel kept his gaze on the controls, his voice low. "Yes, yes it's a pity." There was a shared pause between them as he thought about Rorschach's metaphorical Laurie. "Teri stopped by, you know."

Archie's computer systems told him that they were safe to exit the hull, and Daniel turned in the rotating chair to look at Rorschach; he was picking off the dried blood from his arm.  
Daniel noted his body language, that same, almost fidgety expression that he held. Rorschach was thinking of her, that much was clear—even to Daniel—especially now with Rorschach maskless.

"Not surprised." Walter replied, shortly.

Daniel smiled at the man. "I never thought it would happen." Teri's sincere face flashed across his mind when she confessed to being with child.

"Didn't ask her to, if that's what you're implying."

Daniel shook his head, standing, adjusting his outfit. "No, no, I'm just say that that kind of …" he searched for the right words as Rorschach peered at him. "Devotion is rare, you know. She really cares for you." Daniel shrugged, a bigger smile tearing at his lips. "She's a _keeper_." He teased as Rorschach turned and began to ascend a ladder, emerging from the top of the ship.

He groaned, sending Daniel down a look. He tried to change the subject. "After collecting equipment, we need to make inquiries amongst underworld-"

Daniel opened his mouth, desperately wanted to tease Rorschach a little more about Teri, but he figured they'd be out all night, and he'd get another chance later.

"—Elimination of masked hero's is big, makes ripples. Somewhere out there, someone knows something." Rorschach led him down a few back alleyways to an apartment building and up the fire escape.

"Yeah, I guess so," Daniel replied, trying to get his mind back on track. "We should probably contact Veidt." he pulled himself up the metal escape stairs; it reminded him about how out of shape he was.

He gave Daniel a noncommittal grunt. Though it was logical, Rorschach had to say that he didn't much care for the homosexual millionaire. Personal reasons, of course. Rorschach stopped at the top window; it was open. His heart sent waves of delight through his veins; Teri was home.

"Your apartment?" Daniel inquired skeptically, noting the lights that were turned on, and that there were female clothes scattered on the floor, visible after Rorschach slid in the window.

"Teri's." Rorschach corrected, shortly.

His eyes went wide, "You're sharing apartments? Jesus, Rorschach, you were _never _that sentimental." He crawled in the window, his feet silently hitting the linoleum floor.

Rorschach eyed him. "People change Daniel." he growled, shaking his head. "Besides, not sharing, live across the hall." he clarified. This time however, his mask did not hide the slight color change in his face. The idea of Teri and him sharing an apartment never really crossed his mind; it seemed rational enough.

Daniel rolled his eyes. _Sure. _

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Meanwhile)**

Teri started at the voices that carried to her from inside her bedroom. Turning from the sink, she snatched up the towel on the counter, hastily drying her hands and waited.

As soon as Walters form came through her bedroom door, a sigh of relief escape her lips, and she rushed to him. "Oh, thank god!" No words could have been said that would come close to articulating her intense liberation as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Walter had caught her in her jump, his arms encircling her waist, but his body was remained stiff beneath hers.  
Nite Owls figure caught her eye, as he stood in the frame of the door, and she mouthed out her thanks to him.  
He merely lifted a hand before turning to look at something on the table, inconspicuously.

Teri pulled back, her hands on either side of his face. She leaned in to kiss him, but he gripped her sides, gently drawing her back. She blinked at him.

"Need to get costume." It wasn't like he didn't want her to kiss him, but rather Daniel was in the same room, in the same apartment. It was unnerving. He didn't want them to be watched. He couldn't have Daniel thinking Rorschach had gone soft.

Teri frowned, shoving back the feelings of inadequacy as she nodded. He didn't come here to express affections, he came to tell he was going to be continuing with investigations. _Business as usual. _She started to let him go—that is—until she saw the blood on his shoulders, his arms, and all over the wife beater that he wore. Her eyes shot back to his. Why hadn't she noticed it when he first walked in? Perhaps she had been too overwhelmed with reprieve.

Walter shook his head, catching her panic. "Not mine." he reassured.

The thought shocked her somewhat, but provided her with yet another sense of relief. "Take it off, I'll get you a fresh one." Teri insisted shakily, unwrapping herself from his arms and heading into the bedroom.

"This one's fine." He growled after her.

She eyed him before retrieving his spare costume from the floor boards. She had to peel back the cheap laminate to get to the rotting wood beneath.

"Grab the journal too," Walter ordered; it was his final copy, the one that the police hadn't taken from him. He caught sight of his fedora on the kitchen table, and as he started towards it, Teri had already caught up to him. Placing the spare costume that was in her arms onto the kitchen table, the spare journal rolled away from the clothes and dully landed on the clean surface of the table.

Walter watched her move, as she turned back to him, her hands coming forward to take the base of his wife beater in her hands, jerking it up from the waistband of his pants. He batted her hands away when he caught Nite Owl standing in the frame of Teri's bedroom door.

Teri merely frowned at him, giving him a 'do it yourself, then' look. "How long are you boys going to be out?" she tried to ask nonchalant, as Walter pulled his shirt over his head. Teri took it from his hands, discarding it on the floor before handing him a clean one.

"Don't know; going to investigate further. Maybe stop by Veidts'." Rorschach tolerated her wrapping his scarf around his neck after he straightened out the clean wife beater.

"We think that this is probably bigger than originally thought." Nite Owl offered, from the edge of the apartment; he was leaning on the bedroom door frame.

Teri shifted her gaze to him before focusing back on Walter, her hands on the scarf, tying it how he liked.

Her fingers brushed the bare skin of his chest, her soft fingers cooled from the dishwater still smoldering in her kitchen. His own fingers twitched, wanting to feel her under his own calloused hands, but he hesitated, flicking his eyes to Daniel.

Daniel had been watching, noting the tension between the two, and he started when Rorschach's cold stare reached him. They wanted to be alone, he could understand that. Daniel cleared his throat, before turning and walking back into the bedroom, surely something on his belt needed calibrating.

Teri unfolded his trench coat, handing it to him, their fingers brushed, but Walter didn't just pull it away from her, he held her fingers in his, running his thumb over her dishwater softened skin. "You'll wait up for me?" he whispered.

Teri's heart fluttered. She had to pause just so she wouldn't melt right there. "I'm pulling double shifts tomorrow at the newsstand." She didn't like the frown that twitched across his face. He knew what double shifts meant; early to bed, early to rise.

"Don't like that idea." he told her, his voice low.

Teri helped him into the jacket, pulling on the lapels to straighten it out. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't agreed to it." she turned around to snatch up his gloves.

Walter reached up and as Teri turned around, his hand lightly traced her face, sweeping away the stray hairs that fell over her eyes. "I'll have to wait here for you, then." he whispered. A smile flashed across his eyes as she averted her eyes, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Things we need to talk about."

Teri nodded, "Things to confess," _I'm pregnant Walter. Pregnant. Pregnant. **Say **it. _

"-Things to admit." he finished. _Three words. Three syllables. Eight letters. _

Teri sucked in an emotionally painful breath as he took his hands from her face, gloving them. She swallowed, a knot in her throat. "Just do what you need to do, okay?" she flicked her eyes to him. "I only want you back, just as you were before this all started." she whispered.

_Cant promise that… _"Sure." he detected a scent of a new laundry detergent in his old, no longer musty coat. He wrinkled his nose, "Need to stop washing my clothes." he remarked, lightly. Teri chuckled, but her eyes had started to mist.

"Don't be such a sissy," she sucked in a breath, quickly wiping her eyes as she gathered up his mask and hat. "Besides, a clean vigilante is a feared vigilante." she joked, it earned her a roll of Walter's eyes as he took up Rorschach's face in his hands, preparing to place it over his head.

As the slick material easily slid down over his eyes, Teri stepped forward, reaching up to stop his hands from placing the mask fully over his face. She pressed her lips gently to his.

Walter sighed into her appealing mouth as he dropped his hands, Rorschach's face never fell below his nose. He kissed her back, but he didn't deepen it, he didn't pull her forward into him-his gloved hands lingered on her arms.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his. She wanted to plead with him to not leave. He had just come from prison, and she didn't get to spend more than a few minutes with him before he'd have to leave again. "Never compromise. Right?" Her eyes slowly opened, she listened to his breathing against the confines of the mask.

Walter trembled under her fingers, under her gaze. "Never compromise." he repeated.

"Whoever this guy is," Teri whispered, the fedora that was on the table, now in her hand. "Don't give him any mercy." she was done with all this conspiracy, all the framing. She just wanted her Walter back, paranoia free, if only for a moment.

Walter didn't like the way she pulled away from him, and though he longed to draw her back to him, he remembered that Daniel was in the other room, waiting for him so they could continue with their investigations. "I won't." he assured her. "Can count on that."

He took up the fedora that was in her hands, placing it on his head, and adjusted it before shoving the journal that was on the table into his jacket pocket. Teri stared at him as he took a step back from her, turning.

_Now. Do it now! _"Walter." the deep tugging gripped her. "Wait—" she caught the sleeve of his jacket, and when he turned back to her, Teri leapt up at him, once more wrapping her arms around his neck. And though he once again stiffened under her sudden attack, he froze all attempts—all thoughts—of tearing her off of him when she whispered something in his ear; it was so quiet, that he strained to catch it. "_I love you." _

Then, without another word, she let him go, taking a few steps back as she straightened out her clothes.

Rorschach stared at her, unsure that he had heard her right. It was the first time that she had said such a thing to him. In fact, she had beat him to the words. It sent a warm, uncomfortable feeling coursing through his veins.

A tear fell from her eye, "Go, go on." she shooed. "The sooner you leave, the quicker you return." she clarified, her voice breaking.

He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell her that he felt the same way. But Daniels footsteps in the bedroom stopped it.

Sentiments could wait until he was alone with her, until he could _show _her what the meaning of those three words were to him. Rorschach turned, heading for the window in the back room without another word.

Teri followed behind, standing in the doorway to watch his decent. Nite Owl started to trail behind him. "Daniel." Teri called; the masked man glanced back at her, his goggles gazing at her reddened eyes. "Bring him back to me?" she whispered, loud enough for him to catch as she crossed her arms, the ache of Walter's absence now stronger than it was before he arrived.

Nite Owl took a breath, blinking at her. He smiled. He nodded. "I will."

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Later)_________  
_**

Teri sucked in sharp breaths, as she gripped the edge of the bathroom sink. Her eyes were swollen from her recent sobbing. _You'll tell him when he gets back. _

She licked her lips, tasting the bile that had come up. She had wanted to tell him _then_. She had opened her mouth to tell it to him when three different words came out. The three words that she'd been afraid to tell him for months now. She was afraid that he would run from her the moment she told him that she loved him, and now that she had, the suspense was killing her.

Another wave of nausea swept over her, she rushed to the toilet, wrenching.

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Veidt's Office)**

"Must admit, despite personal dislike, Veidt's absence unfortunate. Allegedly smartest man on earth. Could no doubt have provided some answers." Rorschach pointed out as he wandered around the millionaires' large office. "Need answers quickly. World on verge of apocalypse. Death and war already here. Other horsemen can't be far behind." he didn't look back as Daniel slowly typed something on Adrian's computer.

Rorschach admired the Egyptian statutes by the wall. "Funny…" he commented softly, lost in his thoughts. "Ancient pharoahs looked forward to end of world: believed cadavers would rise, reclaim hearts from little golden jars. Must be currently holding breath in anticipation."

Rorschach took a breath, tilting his head to the side, like a bird, trying to empathize. "Understand now why always mistrusted fascination with relics and dead kings." he wrinkled his nose, sniffling. "In final analysis, it's us or them."

"Oh… oh, no Rorschach." Daniel's mouth had fallen open, and he trailed his eyes to the man who had whipped around to face him. "We're not going to make it."

Rorschach's inkblots on his face shifted, his body stiffening. This was the second time today that he didn't like the tone in Daniel's voice. "Never say that. Why are you saying that?"

"Because the person behind this," Daniel eyed the computer screen again, swallowing. He didn't want to admit it, but he thought he might have been scared shitless. "Because the person we are up against." he blinked, finding his gaze back to the his partner. "I think it's Adrian."

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_**(Outside of 'The New Frontiersman' main office)**  
_

_Rorschach's Journal, November 1st, 1985:_

_final entry. Veidts behind everything. why? what's his endgame? Veidt. cannot imagine more dangerous opponent. used to joke he was fast enough to catch a bullet.  
Assuming journey impossible. still feel uneasy. unfamiliar territory. he could kill us both, alone in snow. nobody would even know.  
first night in November. I am cold tonight… return from mission unlikely. this is my last entry. will shortly mail journal to only people can trust…. if reading this now, whether I am alive or dead, you will know truth: whatever precise nature of this conspiracy, Adrian Veidt responsible…. for my own part, regret nothing. not even Teri. especially not Teri. have lived life free from compromise and step into the shadow now without complaint.  
Rorschach. November 1st, 1985. _

Rorschach sighed as he slipped the finished journal into the mail slot of 'The New Frontiersmen'.

He was scared as he grabbed back onto the rope ladder that had been rolled down from Archie. It wasn't the climb that frightened him, or the trip to Antarctica. No, it was the thought of never seeing Teri again. The thought of dying at Adrian's hands and the only woman who ever loved him, never knowing what happened to him.

His hands tightened around the rope ladder as the owl ship started to take off. She would know what happened to him when the newspaper published his journal. Sure, it wasn't exactly the way he wanted it… but it was better than nothing.

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Teri's Apartment)**

As she lay there, on the couch, hours seemed to drag on, but just as she was falling asleep, Teri felt a stubbled chin rub against her face-she felt his soft lips tracing over her cheek. She didn't dare open her eyes, a smile appearing on her face as he tasted the skin under her jaw. "Walter," she whispered, smelling the faint aftershave, mottled blood and something similar to wet leaves.

He made a noise, again running his warm lips next to her ear, she could feel the slick latex of his mask. She imagined him leaning over her one the couch, his mask pulled up just above his nose, his gloved hands on either side of her.

Teri's lips parted ever so slightly, and she moved her head, attempting to lay a small kiss on his cheek, but Walter pulled back suddenly.

Teri's eyes shot open, and with a jolt of shock, she sat up on the couch: no one was there. Her breathing increased: frightened, she threw herself off the couch and ran to the window in her bedroom-frantically looking around.

Nothing. The window had remained open, as she'd left it, but the sun was had started to rise above the horizon.

Teri started as the alarm clock on the nightstand went off, the bells ringing loudly as the circular apparatus vibrated. Teri turned to stare at it as the clock pulsated itself off of the nightstand, cascading to the hard, linoleum floor. She placed a hand over her heart, blinking as she recovered from her all too real dream, and the scare of the loud alarm. _Time to go to work._

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Bernard's News Stand)**

"It ain't fair. We didn't ask for no war. There's no goddamned justice in this world!" Bernard griped as he shoved new magazines into slots within the newsstand.

Teri stopped short, her hands slowly coming from her pockets. "Bernard?" he turned, his eyes nearly bloodshot. "Christ, you were supposed to go _home_." It was obvious that he'd been up all night, all morning.

Bernard shook his head, "Frontiersman never made their delivery. I don't know why. I didn't want to leave until they did." he shrugged, "Thought that someone would take the stacks if I wasn't here to take their delivery."

Teri frowned, taking the magazines from him, "Go home, man, I've got it from here." Teri sighed, exasperated. "You should have called me, I could have come to relieve you."

Bernard settled in his stool, leaning back against the wooden support of the newsstand. "Didn't mind. Besides, you were pretty shook up about that riot."

Teri looked at her watch. It was still early in the morning. "Look, go home Bernard, I've got this today and tomorrow."

Bernard closed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Stayin' here until the delivery comes. If it aint here by eleven, I'll send you to their office. See what's wrong…" he trailed off, his body slightly relaxing.

Teri eyed Bernard for a moment before bringing her gaze to Bernie, who was looking up at her over the comic. "He been bitchin' all morning?"

Bernie simply offered her a smile.

_'Trotting unhurriedly to avoid suspicion, I rode past. If he noted the lovers' unusually early return from their assignation, the sentinel said nothing, perhaps assuming we'd argued.'…._

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Somewhere near Antarctica)**

Rorschach settled into the co-pilots chair of the owl ship, adjusting his trench coat accordingly. "How long until we reach Karnak?" The dark blue of the ocean was getting boring. He was getting anxious.

Daniel stole a glance at him. "A couple more hours."

Rorschach groaned, taking off his fedora and scratching the top of his head. He must have been sweating, because he was itching something terrible beneath his face.

Daniel put Archie on autopilot before sitting back in his seat, his hands going to the arms of the chair. He sighed, figuring he should just enjoy the ride. His eyes found the ever shifting mask of Rorschach's and he remembered the look on Teri's face as she had wrapped her arms around him, as she'd run her hands through his hair. Daniel couldn't stop staring; it was just so hard to believe that someone actually _loved _Rorschach, that she was pregnant with _his _child. He'd thought he'd known Rorschach from the years spent together, but apparently there was a side to him that he never witnessed.

Daniel smiled as he thought about the possibility of little Rorschach's running around the city. It was cute, and so disturbing at the same time.

He wondered how Teri would break it to him. He thought about the poor girl; maybe he could just give Rorschach a little push in the right direction for her. Maybe make the impending conversation a little less… awkward.  
"How do you feel about kids, Rorschach?"

Rorschach did a double take. He couldn't stop himself, there was just something suspicious about the grin on Daniel's face. "Excuse me?"

"Kids." Daniel clarified with a lift of his shoulder, his suit ruffling as he moved.

Rorschach shifted in the seat, taking his eyes off of Dan and onto blue void of the ocean. "Don't know," he whispered, "Okay, I guess." he blinked, "Innocent." He shot his gaze back to the man sitting next to him. Truth be told, Rorschach always had a bit of a soft spot for kids, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Why?" He asked, roughly. "You wanting some?"

"Heavens no." Daniel sighed, bringing his hands up to place his goggles on his forehead, getting a better view of the sight that was on the other side of Archie's windows. They were flying through a cloud. "It was just a thought."

Rorschach didn't like where Daniel's thoughts took him. Teri's smile crossed his mind, those three words that she'd whispered to him resonated in his skull. He knew that she had spoken sincerely. He knew that she truly loved him.

"Daniel…" he whispered, after a moment as he stared down at his gloved hands. He started to pick at them. Surely when Daniel was at the house, his actions had seemed heartless to his friend. "I _do_ care about her."

He took a breath, Daniel watched his friend; it was almost painful to see him like that. It was so foreign to Daniel, but he knew that it must have been just the more hard for Rorschach. "I know, man."

"How do I tell her?" Walter blurted.

Daniel licked his lips, he hadn't expected this to come up. He considered his answer carefully. "How long have two…Well, been together?" It was an odd question, something he never thought he'd be asking the most feared vigilante. He had a strange urge to wipe his glasses, which to his dismay weren't on him.

Rorschach made it clear that Daniel wasn't the only one uncomfortable. "Eleven months."

Daniel bobbed his head; that was a pretty substantial amount of time, especially for someone who'd sworn off people almost altogether.

"It's just. When I try and say it. It doesn't come out right," Walter confessed, still picking anxiously at his gloves. "So I'll show her. But I don't think she understands."

"Rorschach," Daniel started, furrowing his eyebrows together. "It takes two to have a relationship." he swallowed, "If Teri didn't feel the same about you, she wouldn't have stayed."

He paused as Rorschach raised his head, turning it to stare at him, the inkblots shifting steadily. "She really cares for you man, that much is obvious." Daniel couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. "I think she understands."  
Rorschach had no idea what he was in for when they got back. If they got back. "I never thought I'd see the day when you started askin' _me _for advice. On women, none the less." he chuckled, "the next thing you'll be asking me is advice on sex."

Rorschach stiffened, blankly staring at him for a moment. "What makes you think we've had sex?" Rorschach asked, defensively.

Daniel twitched, he totally hadn't meant for that last statement to come out of his mouth. He quickly looked for an excuse to change the subject. "Oh, _look_, we've made it to Antarctica."

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(The News Stand)**

_'My shoulders ached. The ship was massive now. The world I'd tried to save was lost beyond recall. I was a horror: amongst horrors I must dwell. A rope snaked down. Spluttering I grabbed it and from the decks above a cheer went up, both gross and black, its stench affronting heaven. **  
The End**.' _

Teri stared at the last two letters of the page. Blinking, she went back and tried to read the last paragraph. She cursed under her breath.

Bernie turned his head to look at her, taking the cigarette from his mouth. "Got to the end, huh?"

Teri closed the thin comic, shaking her head. "That's a _stupid _ending."

Bernie shrugged. "I thought it fit. Ya know, he becomes what he'd been fighting." he still had the comic open, and was flipping back through the pages, admiring the artwork. "It's ironic." he took a long drag of his smoke. "Makes you think."

Teri frowned, looking at her watch. She turned to the napping Bernard, and reaching out she gently shook his leg; Bernard opened his eyes. "It's almost eleven-thirty, you want me to go check on the delivery status?"

Bernard, tightening his arms around his round chest nodded, "Yeah, yeah, but hurry back, I wanna get home." As Teri stood, Bernard yawned, "But," he contradicted, "Don't leave without givin' em a little hell, they ain't getting their payment from me this week."

Teri, disappointedly placed the now worn comic on the shelf beside the others like it. She had hoped for a different ending to it. Maybe for the man to go home, unscathed from the horrors he'd been through, to be once more with his wife and children, like he was before he boarded that ship. She sighed, fingering the cover one last time. _I guess we can't all have happy endings… _

Teri walked to the curb, signaling for the nearest cab. She would have walked, but the 'New Frontiersman's' main office was all the way across town. She was frustrated about them not making their deliveries; keeping poor Bernard up all night and all morning. She pursed her lips as a cab slowed for her. Teri wouldn't leave that place without giving them a piece of her mind.

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Karnak)**

"Adrian…" Daniel whispered, furrowing his eyebrows, incredulously. "What have you _done_?"

Adrian turned, staring at Dan through seemingly innocent eyes: it all made sense to him, why couldn't _they_ see it? "I've saved the world." he cooed, his hands out on either side of him. His voice was soothing, almost luring.

"Through murder." Rorschach spat. He should have known that it was Veidt all along, everything made sense now that Adrian had explained his master plan: a plan to destroy mayor cities across the globe, including half of New York.

Adrian offered him a crooked smile. "It's that kind of world."

Daniel shook his head, his body still aching from the beating he'd taken a few minutes ago. His head was reeling. "Christ, I can't believe you planned all this." he had always looked up to Adrian, always considered him a friend. It was hard to see him in a friendly way after everything they had just heard him confess over the last couple of minutes. "You need _help_, Adrian." he took a leery step forward, his hand out in offering. "Thank god we got here before you could actually do it."

Adrian blinked at him. "Do it?" he repeated in amazement. Obviously Dan was not getting the full picture. "Daniel, I am not some comic book _villain_." his eye twitched slightly. "Do you honestly think that I'd explain my master stroke, if there remained even the slightest chance of you affecting its outcome?" Adrian enjoyed the silence between the two vigilantes before him. "I triggered it thirty-five minutes ago."

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

________**(New York City)**

Teri sighed, leaning up to the front seats in the taxi, her arms hanging over the edge as she stared frustrated at the backed-up traffic in front of them. "What's taking so long?"

The driver glanced sideways at her. "Lady, its lunch time; everyone's out." He stated that like it was obvious.

She glanced at her watch; it was just a few minutes before noon. Sighing, she looked once more at the lined up cars that blocked the streets, horns honking away. If Teri waited here, she'd be in traffic at least for another hour. She didn't want to keep Bernard waiting any longer than she had to.

Shaking her head in submission, Teri snatched some crumpled cash from her pocket. "I'm just gonna walk." She told him, handing him the amount that was displayed on the mile counter in the front.

"M'kay…you sure, miss?"

Teri nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice day." She lied, ignoring the impending clouds overhead. "Thanks," Teri pulled the handle of the door and slid out of the bright yellow cab. They were in the middle of the road, but cars were at a standstill, so she didn't have a big problem weaving her way back from the street and onto the sidewalk.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, she listened to her tennis shoes click loudly on the pavement along with the crowd around her. She kept her eyes on the street signs, mentally tracing where Bernard had told her this office was.

"Teri Hurst!"

She froze, the voice that called her name was so familiar: it caused a sense of dread to wash over her. She slowly turned, but as she saw Detective Steven Fine pushing through the crowd to her, Teri turned picked up her pace down the street, opposite. She had the feeling he wasn't just wanting to have a polite chat with her.

"Hurst! Freeze, police!" Fine frantically screamed after her.

Teri didn't bother looking back, taking her hands from her pockets, she set off in a run. Before getting about half a block, a man stepped out in front of her; she didn't recognize him, but the look on his face told her that he wasn't just a bystander.  
Teri tried to dodge around him, but he grabbed a hold of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, wresting her to the ground. She cried out, trying to break free.

"Stop it, miss Hurst." he grunted, fighting with her to get her hands behind her back. "The more you struggle, the more it's gonna hurt." He placed a knee on her back, pressing her to the hard pavement as the afternoon crowd parted; circling to see what was going on.

Steven Fine finally caught up, his breathing labored; it was obvious that he was a chain smoker. He nodded his thanks to his partner—Joe Gallagher—before kneeling down to Teri. He took handcuffs from his belt and handed them to Joe. "Teri Hurst, you are under arrest for the Detroit murders that took place on October fifteenth, nineteen eight-five. You have the right to remain silent—"

Teri's eyes caught those of a little boy watching, his mother hugging him, pulling his hand away as he started to point. Teri didn't want to go to jail. She had a child of her own on the way and a lover that would be waiting for her return, a new life ahead of them to start.

The cement was painfully cold beneath her cheek, the weight on her back and the burning in her shoulders notably agonizing. She had stopped struggling as the distinct click of the handcuffs tightly bound her wrists. The weight was lifted from her shoulder blades and Teri was jerked to her feet. Detective Fine narrowed his eyes at her, still catching his breath.

"You didn't honestly think you could get away with it, did you?"

"_Fuck _you." Teri whispered, hatefully. He had ruined everything.

Detective Fine shrugged, indifferent and shifted his gaze to the man that had a hold on her. "Come on; let's bring her in."

Joe Gallagher pushed on her shoulder, to get her to walk, but Teri wrenched away from him. "Get off me." she spat.

"Oo, a feisty one." Joe chuckled, his hand tightening around the small chain connecting her wrists; just in case. "Move." he commanded.

Teri flicked her head, swinging the stray hair from her reddened face as Steven shoed the collecting crowd of people off the scene.

The police car wasn't far away, maybe half a block. They had been following her, waiting for the final order on the arrest warrant. Steven opened the rear door, his hand gesturing for Teri to get in.

_Last chance. _Teri eyed the back seat of that car with horror. Once she got in there, she was done for. She refused to go to jail. Teri began to struggle, but the detective behind her had expected it, and as Teri started to act up, he wrapped his arms around her once again.

_Never compromise._

Teri cried out as the two men came upon her, fighting with her to get her into the car. She wasn't a match for them, especially with her hands bound behind her back; It didn't take long for them to shove her in the backseat.

Detective Fine slammed the door shut, before reaching up to fix his hair. "Jesus-_fucking_-Christ." he hissed, shaking his head at her as she stared at him from the window. He turned to his partner. "You'd think we were trying to _kill _her."

Gallagher shrugged, "Yeah, I never understood why they run, either. It's not like they weren't eventually gonna end up in prison anyway." Joe opened the door to car as Steven walked around to the passenger side.

Steven sighed, taking one last look at Teri before he opened his door; maybe bringing her in would halt his suspension. He stopped when he saw the expression on her face. Teri was staring, wide eyed at something towards the front of the car. Steven barely had time to turn and look before the bright blue light engulfed them all.

_______~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(Karnak)**

Nixon finished up his speech, hundreds of pictures of his face upon the many television screens in Adrian's 'Karnak'; but by that point Rorschach had stopped listening. He was horrified. So many people had been killed, though the one that bothered him the most was the decimation of New York.  
The televisions had shown the brute devastation, all in the middle of city. Teri had been pulling double shifts; she would have been within the encirclement of destruction. She was dead.  
And Veidt had made this all possible with his bullshit theories.

Adrian, clad in his grey and gold costume, turned to face the four behind him; the people he once called comrades. "Don't you see? The super powers are retreating from war. I've saved this Earth from hell." he focused his gaze on Jon. "We _both _have." he purred. "This is as much your victory as it is mine."  
Adrian's eyes traced over his four comrades. "Now we can return: do what we were _meant_ to."

Rorschach's fists were clinched, his leather gloves crinkling with the tension under his fingers. His body stiffened; he was ready to strike. "We were meant to exact _justice_!" he growled, "Everyone's gonna know what you've done…" he promised, brutally; thrusting his finger towards Veidt, accusingly.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Will they?" he countered, confidently. "By exposing me, you would sacrifice the peace so many have died for today."

Daniel shook his head, he was still in disbelief. "Peace based on a lie."

"But _peace_, nonetheless." Adrian argued, stepping forward in an attempt to sway them.

Rorschach zoned all the nonsense out. It didn't matter anymore, not to him. Everything he cared about had died in that blast.  
"Keep your own secrets," he hissed after Dr. Manhattan insisted on silence from the others. Rorschach turned on his heel then, striding towards the door.

_ Teri. _She was gone. Gone with the rest of them. Put down like a rabid dog. But she wasn't. She was different. She didn't deserve that fate. No one deserved the fate that Adrian subjected the world to.

"Rorschach! Wait." Daniel called, running after him, his thick boots echoing down the hallway. The masked vigilante had reached the edge of Veidts cavern, and the grand blast door had been opened; exposing the two to the bitter cold.

Rorschach whipped around, placing his hands in his pockets.

Daniel and his lazy existence—a pitiful excuse for a partner—stood there waiting for Rorschach to cooperate with Veidt and the rest of them. Rorschach held no more fealty for Daniel.

"Never compromise. Not even in the face of Armageddon." he hissed, "That's always been the difference between us, Daniel." He turned once more, one last time as he reached up, popping his collar to bear the cold, wintry atmosphere.

_He _would tell the world. _He _would let them all know who was the real fake.

Before Rorschach got too far, Dr. Manhattan, in all his blue glory appeared before him, blocking his path to the Owl ship. "Out of my way." Rorschach demanded, menacingly. "People have to be told."

Dr. Manhattan's white iris stared at him. "You know I can't let you do that." he told him, monotonously.

This was stupid, all of it. What was happening to everyone? Had they all gone mad? "Suddenly you discover humanity. How _convenient_." Rorschach growled.

Walter pushed him aside, standing still in his place, he reached up and removed his mask; his voice a bit less harsh. "If you'd cared from the start, none of this would've happened."

Jon blinked, his body unaffected from the cold. The snow which was once blowing in a south-east direction was no longer. "I can change almost anything." he paused. "But I can't change human nature." White flakes floated stationary in the air.

Walter sucked back the urge to scream at him, to shout all the feelings that had been bundled up inside. "Of course, must protect Veidt's new Utopia." his voice started to crack.

_Teri… _

"One more body amongst foundations makes little difference." Walter shot at him. No emotion flashed across Jon's face. Not even a twitch.

So many things crossed his mind then; Manhattan wasn't going to just make him promise to keep quiet, he knew better than that. Rorschach had seen what Jon could do with just a rise of his hand, a small command from his mutated brain. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Walter whispered. "Do it." his eyes began to mist, thoughts of Teri coming to him, her unconditional love, her unquestioning loyalty. All gone. Merely a splotch of gore left of her body beside the mangled newsstand.

He was glad that Teri wasn't here now; wasn't here to see him so weak, so torn between his love for her and his need to do his job. At least now she was in a better place than this disgusting, corrupted world.

A memory flashed into his mind; Teri's hands on either side of his face, her eyes misty, but clear of their intentions as she repeated the words that his morals were founded on; _"Never compromise. Right?" _

His decision was made. She had made it for him. He would follow it through. Rorschach knew Walter was too weak to say it. Rorschach emerged, his hands clinching into angry fists, his mask growing into a frown. A snarl. "DO IT!" he screamed. He closed his eyes as the blue light engulfed him, as the shocking agony shattered through his bones.

Teri's image was the last to flash through his mind, her sweet smile, her all-knowing eyes. The words that he'd suddenly wished he'd told her when they last departed, echoed through him… _I love you._

_________~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.__~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**(New York City)**_  
_

Teri came too, moaning as she coughed out what dust that had entered her lungs. Her eyes squinted as she tried to blink her blurry vision back to normal.

Teri shifted herself; somehow she had been wedged between the seats and the floor of the police car. She tried to rise, but it was difficult, her hands still bound behind her back.

_What happened? _She groaned, trying to wiggle herself to a sitting position. Glass was scattered over the seat, over her, on her face, in her hair. Teri tried to shake the blur from her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened before her world had gone black. _A blue light… _

She suddenly started to feel claustrophobic—as she was unable to free herself—and her legs kicked out from beneath her, hitting the door to the police car. It fell off its hinges, crashing to the ground. Teri would have thought the noise loud, but there was a ringing in her ears, the world nearly silent beside it.

Teri craned her neck to look outside. Smoke. Blood. People running with panic. It was all a blur. Teri scooted herself forward, and using her legs she finally rolled outside, onto the ground, right beside detective Gallagher. He had been crushed by a large metal beam. Teri nearly cried out when she'd fallen into a pool of his blood. She immediately scooted away, her pants skidding on the glass laden pavement.

Her head was still spinning, her sight barely coming back to her. Teri, in a feat of desperation rolled, bringing her legs up, and tried to get the handcuffs around to the front of her body. It took a couple of tries, and when she finally succeeded, Teri laid on the pavement, exhausted.

The ringing in her ears calmed a bit, replaced by her labored breathing and the distant screams of more survivors. A wave of nausea swept over her as her mind went to Gallagher's maimed body, his blood on her hands. Teri lolled to her stomach, dry heaving.

Gasping for breath, Teri's hands tried to find a spot on the ground that wasn't covered in broken glass or debris, pushing herself up. _Keys… _she thought. The handcuffs were tight on her wrists, nearly cutting off circulation.

It was difficult to stand, her body unwilling to complete the simple task. She stumbled several times as she held onto the police car for leverage. _Fine has the keys. _Teri's stomach twisted once more; Fine had also been impaled by falling debris. Teri swallowed back the vile wrenches of her stomach as she fell to her knees, trying not to focus on the dead body beneath her hands as she searched for keys to her handcuffs.

A streak of red fell into her sight, burning her eye. Her hands brushed the keys on his belt and with shaking hands she released herself of the atrocities, laying them uncaringly on Fine's torso.

Teri rubbed her wrists before bringing her forearm up and rubbing whatever it was out of her eye. Blood. Crawling away from the dead body, onto the open sidewalk, Her head continued to pound. She must have been thrust against the plate glass window separating the halves of the police car.

_What was that blue light? _It was the last thing she remembered before her world had turned black.

The screaming of survivors increased in her ringing ears, matching the volume of her panicked breathing and the distinct high pitched buzzing. Her vision was starting to come back to her, but they didn't focus on anything she wanted to see. The ringing increased the fear that coursed through her veins as she glanced around, seeing the body parts, the blood, people crushed under fallen cars or pieces of brick from the building walls.

She tried to take her mind off of the agonized cries as she looked down at her hands, they were filled with painful shards of glass. She brought her shaking fingers to her mouth, attempting to pull the shavings out with her teeth. She endeavored then, spitting the glass from her mouth, to stand once again.

_I have to get out of here…_Her trembling legs averse to standing in the rubble around her, Teri urgently wiped the warm blood that had trailed down her face with her scraped forearm before she stumbled back to the ground: She was too weak.

As the ringing in her ears subsided, and the cries around her grew louder, she shut her eyes, trying to push it all away. She was scared. Frightened. Powerless to stop whatever had happened. She tried to think of Walter, the comforting thought of his strong arms picking her up from the ground, wrapping her in his protective, possessive grasp. What would he think of her, if he saw her weeping on the ground like this? It was a strange feeling, to be calmed by such a thought, but the pain started to numb.

Teri swallowed back her sobs as she slowly opened her eyes, the sights around her still blurred. Her hands itched from the broken glass, her head pounding with the mental overload. She started to shake, not from being cold, but from the realization that she had survived whatever it was. Somehow, she had survived.

Suddenly, without warning, someone placed their hand on her shoulder, she jumped, startled but he whispered to her, as her eyes trailed to his. She took note his red outfit. His lips moved, but silence overtook her mind.

_Safe. He's safe_. The man leaned down, taking her in his arms, lifting her from the ground. Teri clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the rough material of his jacket. His large hard hat brushed up against her head, and she closed her eyes once more as she started to fade back into oblivion.

Walter. He would come for her. She wanted him to be holding her in his arms, to be carrying her over the rubble and to safety. She took comfort in the thought that she would soon see him again. That Walter would come bursting through whatever hospital door she would be going to, that he would take her in his arms, that he would hold her, that he would take her home. It didn't matter that he wasn't here with her now. It was all over, Fine wasn't going to bother her again, she wasn't going to die, that much she knew.

Teri sighed into the man's shoulder. Daniel had made his promise to bring Walter back to her, that he would bring _him _back safely. She clung tightly to the small speck of hope that the promise had offered her as she drifted off into the black unconscious abyss of her enthused mind.

**The End**


	21. Epilogue Ghosts of our Past

**The Finale. Promise me that you'll tell me what you think.... once again, a sad goodbye to you... or a warm, welcoming embrace? You decide. **

_Teri's Journal; November 25th, 1986;  
I never really cared about the world falling to pieces. Though it crossed my mind every time he walked by the newsstand, the sign he carried hitched on his shoulder; "The End is Nigh". There was nothing I could do. I wasn't a vigilante, so to speak, more of a scorned woman with a bad temper. I couldn't fight, barely defend myself let alone. I only ran a newsstand. But I wasn't stupid, I knew that NYC was full disgusting people, I knew that the city was rotting away underneath all the crime and corruption. Don't ask me why I moved here, even in my brightest moments I can't see that light. But my life changed the moment I stepped off that train. The moment I first walked down the filthy streets to the rundown apartment building that I was going to stay in. My life changed when I met him, when I saw what the vigilantes were capable of… It changed my whole outlook on life. _

_I still walk among the rubble they caused, bearing his child. I contemplated terminating her, but I didn't have the heart. She was the only piece of him that I had left. I've named her. Alice. She's beautiful. She has her father's eyes. I see him in her every day. I gave up hope of him coming home when Daniel tracked me down. I was eight months pregnant at the time. It was the first time that I saw a grown man cry. He didn't have to verbalize what had happened, but it took a while for the actual realization to hit me; the man I loved was never coming back to me. I joined him soon after. Dan was kind, offering to send me money, but I refused. I didn't need his money. We still got by. He thought that he was doing me a favor by giving me what he could find of Rorschach's journals, of what he could recover. Somehow his mask and hat had survive his death, and those he brought me as well. It was heartbreaking. I don't think I've cried so much in my life. In fact, this is about the only time I could bring myself to write something. A memory. I've pulled myself together. My daughters life depended on it.  
Soon after the nuclear attack that Manhattan supposedly set off, Rorschach's conspiracy theory hit the newspapers. Don't ask me how they got a hold of his last journal. But they did, and though it caused an uproar, I was torn when the general population still took the side of the millionaire. It was sad to me that people could so easily be bought off like that. But who would believe a wanted vigilante over the most generous millionaire that the world had? I never doubted Rorschach. I still don't. Its not like I can do anything though. I'm just a wanted fugitive myself. With a child none the less. But someday, I'll go after Veidt. I'll let him know that someone still believes in justice for this world…_

Teri sighed, placing the pin on the spine as she closed her new leather bound journal. She licked her lips, some days she could still imagine what he tasted like. As Teri placed the journal aside, she stood, running a hand through her hair. The babysitter would be here soon, she probably outta get ready to go. Teri shuffled around the room, picking up her various items, coat, hat, mask. She stopped last at the mask. Taking it between her fingers, feeling the slick material he had sown together. It had taken her weeks to clean it of his blood. Teri smiled down at Rorschach's mask, regardless. She had decided this a long time ago; to pick up where he'd left off. She'd learn the streets, and though she wasn't a very good fighter, most were afraid of the mask themselves and never once approached her. It was his image that she was conveying anyway. She wanted to let people know that he still lived. Teri frowned. Though it was working, and she had seen several others dressed in copy-cat clothing, she knew that she was playing Russian Roulette, any day now she could be killed or captured. But she figured she'd let that pan out when it happened, besides, it hadn't so far.

"Mrs. K?"

Teri turned to see her babysitter standing in the doorway. Teri immediately shoved the mask under the coat. "Ah, Ashley. You're early."

The teenager shrugged, her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail today. Ashley had been helping her with Alice since she'd moved here. "Ah, I really enjoy spending time with Alice." she winked, "Besides, what single parent wouldn't want a little extra time to herself."

Teri smiled genuinely at the girl. Ashley was good with Alice, always had been. Teri could never express how grateful she was to the teen, especially on nights like this one. Ashley never knew what Teri went and did at night, but on a level, Teri thought that Ashley understood. "Alice is sleeping, so it should be a pretty quiet night." Teri explained, taking her white scarf from the corner of a chair. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge." she knew that Ashley never ate over, usually the girl ordered Chinese take-out, but she always left the offer open.

"Yeah, no problem." Ashley shrugged again, throwing a sweet smile Teri's way.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Teri called over her shoulder as she donned her overcoat.

***

Teri treaded down the streets, her hands in her pockets, her eyes scanning the rubble around her. You'd think that after everything happened that they'd clean this place up and things would get better. But this wasn't a fairy tale. Everything went back to normal. Rapists went back on the streets, murders and vermin still broke into peoples' homes, they still wrecked peoples' lives.  
Teri kicked a tin can out of her way as she continued walking. It clanked against the ground before coming to a stop at the foot of a dumpster.  
Teri now understood why Rorschach did the work he did. He had recognized that the world was still going to be as fornicated and disgusting as it always was. Teri never really figured out why she hadn't seen it sooner.  
She made a turn into an alley way and settled herself against a wall, her usual wall, her foot up against the hard brick as leverage. She took a single sugar cube from her pocket, unwrapping it with unskilled fingers before she lifted his mask slightly, popping the cube between her lips, she sighed as she bit down, enjoying the crunch it provided her with. She watched as the citizens of the city walked in front of the alley, never seeing her. Never knowing that the one man who had cared enough about this world had died trying to expose the truth. Teri was here to make sure they never found out he had died. She was here to tell them all of the lie they were living in…

A man in shabby clothes walked in front of the alley, turning his head to look into it. He stopped as she crumbled the wrapper in her gloved hand and placed it back into her pocket.

Teri felt bad, it was true, about leaving her daughter at home with a babysitter several times a week. She was sure it was in parenting 101; 'Never leave a child to go gallivanting around the streets in a costume.' But it wasn't like Teri was in great danger. The few people who had believed Rorschach's accusations about Veidt, out of the extremists, there were those who had created copy-cat costumes. They were also running around the city. She smiled at the thought that she was probably seen to the police as a nuisance rather than a threat. It was the image that she was portraying anyway, not the actual fundamentals of his lifestyle.

Teri noticed that the man at the end of the alley was still watching her and she raised her gaze to him, wiping her fingers of the excess sugar. It wasn't unusual for people to stare at her in Rorschach's costume, fearing that the person they were seeing might jump out and attack them. But this time _she _froze, staring at _him_. _No. no. no, it couldn't be._ Teri mentally shook her head. Her eyes were playing cruel tricks on her. But she couldn't stop her heart from pausing as she ran her eyes over his familiar jaw line, his icy blue eyes… a pit grew in her stomach as he furrowed his eyebrows in apparent confusion at her. He stood perfectly still, like a predator, his head slowly tilting to the side, trying to understand. Just as she was.

She stared back into the icy blue eyes of Walter Kovacs.


End file.
